The Outsider
by Gen3sian
Summary: The young man who lived in the 'real' world is sent to another world because of his bloodline. He now embarks on the new world where he will be a mage. Will he be able to change history through his knowledge of this world? (Rewritting Story)
1. To the New World

*****AUTHOR: I do not take ownership of Black Clover, that's to Yūki Tabata. Thanks to him we can enjoy this fantastic story. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Some characters are made by me, but other characters that may appear are not owned by me. Don't copy and claim it as your own.*****

 ***(Author's Note: I advise that all reader have to be up to date with Black Clover, in case a spoiler appear. Please enjoy it.)***

CHAPTER 1: To the New World

Female Voice: "Oh, young one, you are not from this realm. You have to remember your kin and where you come from. But even as a human, you'll bring balance to our world."

Young Man Voice: "W-wait! Who are you?! What do you mean my 'kin'?!"

As the mysterious female fades from thin air. The young man wakes from his slumber by his alarm clock.

Young Man Voice: *yawn*"What was that dream? I don't remember what it was but it was something important." The young man woke up not understanding the meaning of his dream.

Mom: "Akira! Breakfast is ready!"

Akira: "Coming!"

Akira Yamaguchi was a young boy of slender body with a little buff such as an athlete, of pale skin, black short hair and green eyes. He was now 17 years old.

He got up of his bed and started to wear his purple tank top over a black hoodie, blue jeans with a clover silver chain attached to his right-pocket and black sneakers.

As Akira sat down, his mother brought him breakfast that consisted on toast bread, fried eggs, strawberry jam and orange juice mean while his father was reading the newspaper with a coffee cup near him.

It was all normal for him, or should it be, but his father was the grandmaster of an martial artist school, so they were quite a rich family but they decided to live normally as a normal family would do. Meaning, no to big house, maids or butler anything related to whatever rich people would do.

Mom: "So, Akira, now my boy is a senior high school student. I'm very proud of it." His mother then hugged her dear son as he was eating his breakfast.

Akira: "Mother, please, I know you love me. But now I'm a grown man. This month is the last of this year of senior, I would graduate from it and be a man. It's time for you to stop hugging me."

Mom: "B-but my baby is growing so fast that eventually will leave the nest." She then cried thinking the time when her son will move out.

Akira: "M-mom! Please, don't cry. I'll be someone you'll be proud of. So please there is no need for you to cry." He tried to console her mother.

Dad: "Dear, our son is on the age when he realize his growth. There is no need to cry." lowering down the newspaper.

Mom: "I know, I know."*cleaning her tears with a handkerchief* then *tick*"But...dear...shouldn't you be going now to the dojo right now?"

Dad: *shiver*"Y-yes, d-dear, I-I'll finish my breakfast and go there."

Correction, even though his father was the grandmaster of the dojo. The truth is, Akira's grandfather was the grandmaster of it but as his mother couldn't inherit the family business, they had to give it to his father after their marriage. His mother was a sweet woman but under her sweetness it held a wild beast that could tear any yakuza organization.

Akira: "Well, it's time that I go to school. Bye mom, bye dad." As he grabbed his Black Clover shoulder bag, he marched to his school.

Mom: "Bye dear, if you see any punk, GIVE THEM HELL!"

He waved at his parents giving him a 'good luck' feeling. As he arrived to school someone decided to approach from behind. Then decides to headlock Akira.

Young Woman Voice: "Heh, heh. My win."

Akira: "That's not quite." He then grabbed her arms and made a judo throw. But it wasn't effective as she landed on her foot avoiding to fall on the floor.

Young Woman Voice: "That's not right to throw a lady, Akira-kun." Cleaning the imaginary dust.

Akira: "Says the woman who headlocked me, Hikari-chan."

Hikari Hanabi was his childhood friend who grew up together in the same neighborhood but since first year of their middle school, she decided to practice martial arts in his family dojo. Both of the parents were friends since before they were born, so his father had no problem for her joining the dojo.

She has a long brown hair, in a ponytail style, of pale skin with light-blue eyes and her body was slender but some parts were well developed for her age. She was wearing a grey T-shirt that said 'Strength is Power', black jeans and combat boots. She was a mix of Japanese American kid (Father+Mother).

Hikari: "Hmph! Says the guy who has mastered every martial art or anything in particular."

As she said, ever since childhood he's been able to do more perfectly than other people would do. Being cooking, fighting (Judo, Karate, Ju-jitsu, etc.), swimming, etc. Even named him 'The Humanoid Mimic'.

Akira: "There is no such thing as mastered every martial art. It's just I'm different from others."

Hikari: "Whatever...Ne, ne, did you buy what I asked for?"

Akira: "Yeah, sure even read it." He took out from his shoulder bag the latest manga of Black Clover.

Hikari: "Thanks I've been waiting for this all week."

Akira: "Sure, sure. It's fun knowing that my childhood friend loves this such as me." Even since the manga has been released, the two of them would read them each weekend from start to end. They weren't that otaku level, but preferably loved reading it.

Hikari: "Hey, it would be the best if we had magic like them, our lives would have been different."

Akira: "Yeah, but thinking that the nobles and commoners wouldn't be on friendly terms since the royalty think they are better, I would prefer where we are now." Maybe that's why his parents didn't want to buy a big mansion. They wouldn't want to think that being different from royalty or commoner would separate from others.

Hikari: "Too bad our world is the 'real' world. We wouldn't be able to use magic. And even if we do, the people would just abuse of it." She looked gloom thinking that the corruption of the world may end the humanity.

Akira: "Well, let's not think that way. Come on, we need to go to class." He went running to his classroom.

Hikari: "H-hey wait up!" She followed him from behind.

Akira was popular because he was the captain of the karate club in the school. He accomplished what other senior couldn't do, such as winning 5 times consecutives on the national karate tournament. His strength were no match for other school as they were more weaker than him. He was the 'Most Strongest Guy' in the school that no students or thugs would dare hurt him as he was the son of the prestigious dojo grandmaster.

Hikari, on the other hand, was popular because she was the Student Council President of the school. As for her intelligence and beauty she made a name for herself in the school as being the 'Most Beautiful Student' of the school. Many male students confessed to her but she knew that some of them were just for her body and other for admiration, so she shot them down. Some tried to force her to go out with them, but as it said before, she trained in Akira's family dojo so if any tried to use violence on her, they would go to intensive care at the hospital.

As they finally finished with the club activities, they were reunited in front of the school.

Akira: "Hey, Hikari. Ready to go?" He asked as they lived in the same neighborhood. She nodded in agreement and went to their houses.

They were walking without worries to their houses and Hikari started a conversation.

Hikari: "Akira-kun. What would you think if our world would be like this manga." Showing the lent Black Clover manga.

Akira: _Another fantasy of her?_ , "Well, if we had magic as the manga, I would like mine to be special. It would be the same as what they call me...um...what it was? Ah, the humanoid mimic."

Hikari: "Like Liar? But isn't he one of the elves that died before?"

Akira: "Yeah, but this time I would be human and not evil. Even though they were right for being angry." He scratched his head wondering if their choices were right or wrong.

At the end, they ended up in their separate ways to their homes. Akira enters his house as normal, eating dinner with his family and sleep for the next day. During his sleep...

Female Voice: "Hello again, young one." The mysterious voice Akira heard before now is in front of him. She looked young but mature, having a long golden hair, wearing nothing but a long length white robe and a halo over her head.

Akira: "It's you! Where am I?! Am I dead?!" He panicked, turning his head from right to left searching if there was something.

Female Voice: *giggle*"Oh, young one. You are not dead but we are in a dream world inside your head."

Akira: "I see. But who are you?"

Sakuya: "I am Sakuya, the goddess of life. I'm here because it is time for you to return to where you'll-" Akira interrupted abruptly.

Akira: "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! What do you mean 'return'? Return where?"

Sakuya: "To where you were first born." That was something Akira could understand at the moment.

Akira: "But what about my parents? What about Hikari?"

Sakuya: "Well, I can't do anything about it. But if you talk to your father, maybe he can explain it to you."

Akira: "My father?"

Sakuya: "Yes, he will respond whatever you ask. We meet once again tomorrow. So long." The goddess disappear once again.

Akira: "Wait, wait! What do you mean-", he wakes up, "-by that?!" His eyes were sleepy but finally could understand what was happening.

Mom: "Akira! Breakfast!" He got up from the bed changed his clothes as before and went down to the table.

Akira: "Morning."

Dad: "Morning, son." He sipped his coffee.

Akira: "Um, dad..." Akira hesitated asking about his dream.

Dad: "Yes?" Looking at Akira raising his eyebrows.

Akira: "Um, do you know anything about a goddess called...Sakuya."

Dad: *shock* Then he lowered the newspaper onto the table and stood up. Before going to the dojo, he said "We'll speak of it when you return."

Akira took a moment that he knew something that himself didn't know about it. But for now, he went to school still wondering what he knew.

Hikari: "Akira-kun! What is with you? You look gloom."

Akira: "Ah! It's nothing. I didn't sleep well, so I am like this." He laughed at his lie but still couldn't but feel worried that if he leaves this place, his childhood friend would be alone.

Hikari: *pout*"Akira-kun~?!" She spoke with a menacing voice. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Akira: _She's sharp. I don't know if telling the truth or keeping for myself would be beneficial for her_. He didn't want to make his friend worry about him. "The truth is..." He took a few minutes explaining what the goddess spoke about and that his father knew something.

Hikari was silent, her words couldn't come out of her mouth. As if what Akira spoke, was unavoidable.

Hikari: "B-but what about school?! What about your family?! What about..." She couldn't say 'me' as if his path would separate her relationship with him.

Akira: "We'll talk later. We have to go to school." She was silent up to the way to school. Her thoughts were full of 'what if' and 'disappear'.

After school, they went to Akira's house. When they entered they were presented with someone familiar yet unknown to Hikari.

Sakuya: "Hello." She waved to Akira. She was wearing formal clothes as if she were a businesswoman.

Hikari: "Who is that woman?! Explain to me right now?!" She grabbed Akira's clothes shaking around. Akira was also confused but started to get dizzy because of her friend.

Akira: "Hikari...pl-please...I'm... getting...dizzy." He regained his composure after Hikari let go of him. "But really how are you here?"

Sakuya: "As one of the goddess I can appear as a human and interact with them."

Akira: "Dad, do you know her?"

Dad: "Well, she is the one who brought me here in the first place." Both Akira and Hikari were in a 'Huh?' state. "Well, you know that manga you youngsters been into?"

Hikari: "You mean 'Black Clover'?"

Dad: "Yes, my origin is based on that story. I was once someone who lived there and some reason after my death, the goddess Sakuya, gave me a second chance in this world."

Sakuya: "It's as he says. But what I don't understand is why is she here?" Pointing at Hikari.

Akira: "Well, she's been my best friend since we were young. But keeping secret with her would mean destroying that relationship built between us." He made a fist, knowing that he would be separate with the most precious friend.

Sakuya: "Well, it's no problem if you spoke about it. But it would difficult since you told her about it."

Akira: *surprise*"Why is that?"

Sakuya: "In the first place, I already spoke about it with your father. But we may change the plan."

Hikari: "And what is it?"

Sakuya: "First of, Hikari, what do you think of him?" That question caught her off guard. She didn't think that question would be asked.

Hikari: "Um...I think that he is a great friend. He is who helps me I'm in distress and I...kind of fell for him." She finally said it. She struggled since middle school to confessing him but it all ended in failure. She couldn't hold the embarrassment and hid herself covering her face but then she turned to see Akira that was blushing intensely next to her.

Dad: "Then...I'll accept you both."*laugh*

Sakuya: "Then congratulation." Then she became serious. "The plan that was changed, it was that we thought of sending you first. But if she wants to, we could also send her there." Hikari was overjoyed that she would not be separated from him. But Akira knew something was off.

Akira: "But...?" Hikari was surprised that she let her emotion be overjoyed if a plan somehow changed.

Dad: "You understood it..." He smirked, looking at his son all grown up.

Sakuya: "To send her, we have to wait for 2 years to make that trip."

Hikari: _2 Years?!_ She was shocked that she had to wait. She could be together with him but to wait.

Akira: "Why 2 years?"

Sakuya: "To make a trip to another world, it has to be 2 years worth energy. If it isn't enough, the trip would go wrong and end up in another place." Both of them gulped thinking that if a mistake occurred they wouldn't be reunited.

Hikari: "I understand. If it is to travel there safely, I'll wait 2 years." She showed her determinate eyes.

Sakuya: "Good."

Dad: *whisper*"By the time, she goes there. She will be in your care son." Akira nodded but ended with a light blush. "Meanwhile I'll train her fully to help you when the moment comes."

Sakuya: "But what about my family? How could I explain to them?"

Dad: "That I'll handle it. But for now, we'll keep it simple."

Akira: "Does mother know about this?" What shocked them is that his mother was near hearing everything. She walked closely to her son, then embraced him and said.

Mom: "Son, I know it will be difficult without us. But remember to be strong." She started sobbing.

Akira: "I'll do." He hugged her back with some tears.

Sakuya: "Shall we go?"

Akira: "Wait a minute. I'll bring something." He went to his room grabbed his shoulder bag and brought some clothes with him and a camera with solar charger. Including his cellphone. A block of paper and utensils. "I'm ready."

Then Sakuya opened a portal in the living room.

Hikari: "I'll see you in 2 years, Akira-kun." She made a fist pointing at him.

Akira: "Yeah." He returned with a fist bump.

Both, Sakuya and Akira, passed through the portal and Hikari waved from behind. As they passed through the portal and bright light covered them and they were in a white room. There were a table and two chairs. Both of them sat down face to face and started a conversation.

Sakuya: "How do you feel?"

Akira: "I dunno. I feel different emotions." He looked gloomed.

Sakuya: "There is no thing as loss in you. But remember what your mother spoke of."

Akira: "Yeah." He made a fist and looked at it. "Then what and why am I here?"

Sakuya: "This is my proposition: I'll send you there. But first, what is what you would like to be?"

Akira: "What do you mean?" He was confused at her request.

Sakuya: "I MEAN POWER?! ABILITY! THOSE I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She roared.

Akira: "Well, I said before that I want the power to do 'mimic'."

Sakuya: "Copy other abilities."

Akira: "No. Just copy their affinities. The abilities is something I have to be creative."

Sakuya: "Any other?"

Akira: "Have lot of mana. In that world, mana is the most important thing that require. And a strong body. Nothing more."

Sakuya was writing down what Akira wanted.

Sakuya: "Alright, it is done." The paper where she was writing was levitating eventually glowing in a white color and vanished only to be transferred into Akira. "Now you have a huge amount of mana, copy any affinity but to copy it you have to be in contact with that person's affinity, some will not be able to be copied and lastly a strong body to deal less physical damage."

Akira: "This is great." He could feel the mana surging inside his body.

Sakuya: "Now there is a 'special' book that will be given to you in time." She smiled vigorously.

Akira: "Book?" He didn't understand when a hole under him opened up, falling from the depth. "SHI~T!"*tick mark* She waved as Akira fell to the nothingless.

TO BE CONTINUE

 ***(Author's Note: I want the opinion of the reader what kind of affinity will be given to Hikari, when she comes. I'll choose the majority or the most creative or greatest affinity from you. Until next time)***


	2. The Grimoire

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **The Grimoire**

The grogginess of that fall had not been the best of the transportation he had taken before. His eyes started adjusting the place's light and could see two silhouettes over him.

FEMALE CHILD VOICE: "Sister! He finally woke up."

The young voice had woken Akira up and started to sit up but his throat felt drier, maybe because he had screamed all the way down somewhere.

FEMALE MATURE VOICE: "Alright. Recca, Aruru. Bring more water."

Akira could hear voices as he was trying to lift himself up and two kids helped him.

AKIRA: "Thank you but where am I?" Akira had to pretend he didn't know about this world.

LILY: "Oh yes, I'm Sister **Lily**! These are **Recca** , **Nash** , **Aruru** and **Hollo**." She presents the orphans living in the church.

ORSI: "I am Father **Orsi Ofai** , the priest of this church. You can just call me 'Father'. You are in a village called Hage inside the Clover Kingdom. There are other two that brought you here."

AKIRA: _"So I'm where Asta and Yuno are. For now_... _"_ He thought. "I'm thankful for saving me, but how did you find me?"

ORSI: "Well, yesterday night, a bright light appeared in the middle of night. When we decided to check, we found you on the floor with your belongings." He pointed out his shoulder bag and hoodie were placed over a chair.

RECCA: "Here some water." She gave Akira a cup of water.

AKIRA: "Thank you." He smiles at the child. He receives the cup and drinks it. "I'm sorry for my late introduction. I'm Akira Yamaguchi, but just call me Akira."

NASH: "Are you from here? Or where did you come from? From the look of your clothes you aren't from here."

Akira lets a subtle smirk spread to his face knowing that Nash was mostly curious of his clothing.

AKIRA: "Yeah, I'm not from here. I'm from a distant place unknown for you. But don't fret I'm not an enemy." He waves his hand in negation.

From a distance, they could hear a voice coming here.

NASH: "Aw geez. _He_ is coming."

From the doors, emerged an ash blond haired shorty and behind him a much taller kid with messy black hair.

ASTA: "SISTER! IS HE OKAY?! WE CAME AS FAST AS WE COULD AFTER HEARING THAT HE WAS WAKING UP!" He was somehow dirty covered in dirt.

YUNO: "He is fine, Asta. He is right there." He points at Akira. Asta was glad, wiping an imaginary sweat.

Looking at both of them, it was different but he had to check.

AKIRA: "Um, are you two the ones who saved me?"

ASTA: "YES! WE WERE AFORTUNATE TO BE NEAR WHEN YOU APPEARED SO-!" He was interrupted by Yuno.

YUNO: "Technically, I was the one who carried you back." He interjected.

ASTA: "Damn it Yuno, give me some credit!" He got irritated at the taller friend.

AKIRA: "So how you guys did carried me?" Akira was curious if they would say magic and maybe he could create.

YUNO: "With this." Yuno casted a wind type magic on his hand, showing it to Akira.

AKIRA: "Amazing. Um, I'm Akira Yamaguchi but just call me Akira."

YUNO: " **Yuno**."

ASTA: "And I am **Asta**!"

AKIRA: _"There was no need since I already know them_." He chuckles. "Does everyone have magic?"

NASH: "Well, everyone has magic except for that guy." He points to Asta.

ASTA: "I have magic. It's not like I don't have it. Here, I'll show you!" He tried to do something but eventually nothing happened. "No matter, one day I'm going to be the Wizard King."

AKIRA: "Just to be sure. You two how old are you two?" Akira asks the age of Yuno and Asta.

LILY: "They're both 15 years old." She answers. Akira knew that age was where they first began their rivality.

AKIRA: "I'm sorry that it may be sudden but may I stay here for now?" He asks now that he would be living here.

ARURU: "Yay! Another big brother!" She cheers in happiness knowing that they were going to have another big brother.

RECCA: "He could help us here."

LILY: "Are you sure?"

AKIRA: "Don't worry. I have the strength to help you." He remembered those days of training in the mountains with his parents. Those days were harsher than any normal training in the club back then.

ORSI: "Then it's decided."

YUNO: "Asta. We have to go."

ASTA: "Right."

AKIRA: "To where?"

ASTA & YUNO: "To get our Grimoires." They said in unison.

AKIRA: _"It's already that time?! Well, goddess Sakuya said that something was prepared for me. Maybe I should tag along."_ He thought, then stood up and said. "Can I tag along?"

LILY: "Huh?"

AKIRA: "Since I'm already here. Isn't it better to check if I would receive a grimoire?"

NASH: "But you aren't from here." He pointed out.

AKIRA: "True, but it's just to try."

ORSI: "Asta, Yuno, take him along."

YUNO: "Sure." He nods.

ASTA: "Yeah, the more the merrier!" He grins, putting both hands back of his head.

When they arrived there, many young people were reunited to get their own grimoires.

 **-Inside the Grimoire Tower-**

AKIRA: _"Wow. This place is huge."_ He gazes inside of the tower in awe, the many grimoires waiting for their owners.

DROUOT: "Welcome to the ceremony, young ones." The head of the place attracted the attentions of the people present. "Today for your future, you will be granted... faith, hope and love! I am the head of this grimoire tower." He presented himself

Akira heard attentively at the head of the place. Asta was amazed at the many grimoires present. Yuno well... he was being him. Akira noticed that some of the participants were mumbling around them.

MALE PARTICIPANT A: "Look, the orphans from the church are here."

MALE PARTICIPANT B: "But hey, look at that guy. He is new but also with them. What is he doing with those orphans?"

FEMALE PARTICIPANT A: "They look so poor. But that guy is different by the looks of his clothing."

MALE PARTICIPANT C: "Is he around here?"

DROUOT: "Now then, Grimoire conferment."

The many grimoires were floating around and eventually flying to their owners. Many received their grimoires being different in colors and sizes. They were happy to receive it. There were some noble children among them being cocky of their abilities. All but one received their grimoires.

ASTA: "Um, excuse me...A grimoire hasn't come my way."

AKIRA: _"Figures_. _"_ He already knew that for now he wouldn't receive it. It wasn't new for him.

DROUOT: "Try again next year."

ASTA: "WHAAAT!" He was beyond shocked. Everyone present was laughing at him.

MALE PARTICIPANT D: "What the hell is up with that?"

MALE PARTICIPANT E: "It's actually kind of amazing." As everyone was laughing at Asta, they were silent the moment they looked at Yuno. The grimoire that received was a green colored one. But what it was so special it was the 4-leaf clover.

MALE PARTICIPANT F: "Isn't the 4 leaf clover from the legends...?"

MALE PARTICIPANT G: "Y-yeah... The same one that the first Wizard King held... It holds incredible power, and is imbued with 'fortune'."

YUNO: "I will...become the Wizard King."

Everyone cheered for him.

NOBLE KID A: "A street rat like him is...?"

NOBLE KID B: "There has to be some kind of mistake."

LILY: "Yuno is really, really, amazing."

MALE PARTICIPANT H: "We actually have some hope rising from this province!"

FEMALE PARTICIPANT B: "He's so cute!"

AKIRA: _"Nothing new for me_. _"_ Akira looks around only to laugh at the stupid faces of everyone including the nobles for the shock. He took out his camera out and took some photos to remember this but then wanted to know something. _"But where is mine? Huh?"_

Female Participant C: "H-hey! Look at that!"

Everyone then looked at Akira's grimoire.

What Akira didn't know it was that a grimoire landed on his hands was indeed a unique one, a grey-colored grimoire, it should be the same being 3 leaves, he thought, but what he remembers that Sakuya said something about a 'special' book; it was another 4 leaf grimoire that himself received it.

AKIRA: "Eh?" He was dumbfounded, looking at his grimoire.

EVERYONE: "Oh~! Another 4 left grimoire owner!"

AKIRA: _"That's why she said 'special'?! I just wanted a normal one!"_ Akira panicked inside his head.

NOBLE KID A: "Another one? He was with those orphans!"

MALE PARTICIPANT I: "We have now two mages with 4 leaf grimoires! This kingdom will be victorious!"

AKIRA: _"Sakuya-sama! How could you make me gain this kind of attention! I just wanted to blend, not to attract people!"_ He cried, knowing that she did it on purpose.

ARURU: "Akira-san is amazing!" The orphans, Sister Lily and Father Orsi were beyond shocked that an outside could receive a 4 leaf grimoire. And they had met him just a moment ago.

DROUOT: _"Hmm...This young one got a unique one..."_

Akira saw the two childhood friends going to their separate ways after Asta declared himself as his rival but everyone else just laugh it off. Yuno ended the conversation with "Ridiculous". But Akira already knew the meaning.

Akira took a glance at a dingy man smirking under that evil look and decided to hide himself.

ORSI: "Alright, let's head home and prepare a feast." The orphans followed the priest back to the church. Lily was worried after what happened and went with the others.

 **-Outside of the Grimoire Tower-**

A few minutes later, Akira was looking Yuno that was in front of the door of the tower, hiding himself, waiting for what it was going to happen. Asta was also looking at him, but was over a tree.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE: "The star of the show shouldn't hang around all day like this." The man opened his grimoire and started chanting his spells. Chains appeared under Yuno's feet immobilizing him; his 4 leaf grimoire fell down.

AKIRA: _"Mmh... [Chain Magic] attribute, Sakuya-sama said that I could to be able to use it once I have to touch him...It's going to be a pain in the ass."_

MYSTERIOUS VOICE: "[Chain Magic: Full Circle Bind]. This spell seals the person's movements, and their magic."

YUNO: "Who the hell are you?"

LEBUTY: "Kuhkuhkuh. Not too long ago, I was a magic knight. I was building a name for myself as the 'Chain Master' **Lebuty**. But now? I'm just a humble bandit. A grimoire can only be used by the person it chose as its master. But there are plenty of collectors who would pay a king's ransom for the 4 leaf clover."

AKIRA: _"Maybe an idiot thief._ *tick* _Ugh, I want to kick his ass_. _"_ Akira could go there and save Yuno but he remembered that he hadn't copied any affinity magic back in the church. So he had to stay hidden for the time being before copying his first attribute.

LEBUTY: "Although you were one of the chosen by this Grimoire, it just happened, so you're no threat. Too bad you had to run into me here. Your legend will end long before it starts." As he was bragging of his victory, someone decides to intervene.

ASTA: "Wait right-" He falls down of the tree, rolling over until he hit himself onto a wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing, thief?!"

AKIRA: *sweat drop* _"I don't know how your level of stupidity is but try to kick his ass at least_! _"_ He saluted at him, took his camera and waited from the perfect shot.

LEBUTY: "Hmm? Oh you're the pathetic kid that wasn't chosen by a Grimoire."

ASTA: "I'm glad you know. That's right, I'm that miserable kid."

AKIRA: _"Why are you agreeing with him?"_ He smacks the air with his hand.

ASTA: "A grimoire is a precious item that was handed down to a single person! Give that back to Yuno!"

Lebuty lets an evil laugh escape from his lips as he looks at him victorious.

LEBUTY: "Doing twisted things like this is quite normal once you step out into the real world, kid. Would you like to die before you see it for yourself?"

YUNO: "Asta, just run!" He shouts at him.

ASTA: "You think I'll run from a guy who has fallen this low?!"

He runs to Lebuty with the intention to stop him. But what Asta had not understand it was that Lebuty had a grimoire but not him.

LEBUTY: "I may have fallen, but it's from the seat of a Magic Knight. I won't even break a sweat on you." He shots chains at him.

Asta dodged some chains but was grabbed by one of it. Lebuty thought that it would just slow him down but Asta just went forward and shouted.

ASTA: "THIS ISN'T STOPPING ME!"

Lebuty smirks as he took the chance that Asta got closer.

LEBUTY: "Oh...? Yes, it is. [Chain Magic: Dance of the Chain Snakes]"

Asta was blown away as he was leaning his back on the wall.

LEBUTY: "Thanks for that wonderful display of futility. Since you tried so hard, I'll tell you something good. I can tell exactly how much magic power a person has with these chains. And your magic power is absolutely ZERO! This is the reason you can't use magic. You were probably born that way."

Akira, watching from the sidelines, was starting to get angry at the guy's arrogance.

AKIRA: _"Now I want to beat him down_. _"_

ASTA: _"Seriously?! You've got to be kidding me...ha, ha, ha...So, no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to use any magic?"_ He thought how pathetic he looked right now.

LEBUTY: "I never knew someone like you actually existed. Thinking of you past and future, I can only think of you as pitiful. And your talent laden friend over there...He must have been making fun of you the whole time."

AKIRA: "Blah, blah. You talk too much." Akira punched him in the face which couldn't handle his rage much longer.

LEBUTY: "Who the fuck?"

Lebuty stopped when he saw who the one responsible of the punch was. Standing up and holding his throbbing face, lets a sly smile upon gaining another victim and paycheck.

LEBUTY: "You're the other one that got the 4 leaf clover. How lucky to me, I'll take that grimoire of your dead hands. And how you're related to this pathetic kid? Just let him give up on everything because he is a born loser." Asta felt the negativity of his words but someone interrupted.

YUNO: "Hey. Who the hell are you calling a loser? He's no damn loser." He pauses. "ASTA IS MY RIVAL!"

At those words, Asta's eyes started to shine with life.

Asta smirked as he sits up from his beating.

ASTA: "You're right. Akira let me deal with me. I'M NOT DONE!" He slowly stands up. "Sorry for the unsightly display there, Yuno. Give me a second. I'm going to beat this guy!"

Suddenly, a sudden flash appeared in one of the holes inside the tower and appeared in front of him a black grimoire.

AKIRA: _"A chance!"_ He took his camera and took some photos of it.

ASTA: "That's a... grimoire?"

YUNO: "I knew it. Asta not being chosen was absolutely ridiculous."

The black tattered grimoire summoned a black sword. Lebuty was uneasy for what is was going on.

LEBUTY: "What's that sword? His magic?" He was starting to panic. _"Impossible! He has no magic! What's that grimoire?"_ He glanced at the cover of the grimoire. The meanings of the leaves of the clover have faith, hope and love. The forth one was fortune. And lastly the fifth one was of a demon. "Wh-what on God's green earth is that? How the hell is a chump with no magic doing this?!" He panicked casting his magic to him.

Asta easily lifted the sword for this intensive training on his body. With his [Anti Magic] attribute, he nullified the chain cutting it down.

LEBUTY: "He just erased my magic?!" He screams in terror at the unknown ability the shrimp had.

ASTA: "Even if I have no magic powers. I'll become the Wizard King! NOT GIVING UP IS MY MAGIC!" He then slashed him on the abdomen flying through the wall eventually passing out. "Hell freaking yeah! I don't know where you came from, but I got my own grimoire! You're beat up like all hell, but I'll take good care of you!" He started putting his face over the grimoire, not noticing the 5 leaf clover.

Akira walked to the fallen Lebuty and smacked him on the head and felt a surge of magic. He opened his grimoire that had a note…

[Chain Magic] attribute added.

AKIRA: "Great! One to go," He then turned his face to look at the two.

YUNO: "Asta, you saved me again. One day I'll pay you back for your help. Do you remember our pledge?"

ASTA: "I need to hear from you that you haven't forgotten."

ASTA & YUNO: "Let's see which of us first becomes the Wizard King!" They said in unison with a fist bump. Akira took this moment, taking photos of it.

Yuno, realizing that his new 'brother' was doing, he wonders.

YUNO: "Um, what are you doing?"

Akira stops what he was doing and started to show him camera.

AKIRA: "Oh this. This is a camera that can take pictures. I'm just taking photos of it to commemorate this moment."

ASTA: "Awesome!" His eyes were sparking. Yuno could only give a smile at the scene.

AKIRA: "Hey! No touching!" He smacks Asta's hand trying to reach the camera. "We have to return to the village; Father Orsi said there would be a feast."

ASTA: "All right! I'm starving!"

Akira reported to the authorities of Lebuty's deeds meanwhile Asta and Yuno helped him as witnesses to imprison him. They returned to the Hage village to be in the banquet. After the banquet, Akira wanted to try to use his new magic.

AKIRA: "[Chain Magic: Chain Havoc]" The chains summoned around him and cut some trees into pieces others were pierced. "Hmm...This is not right. [Chain Magic] may not be my forte; I'll have to change to another." So for now, he decided to return to the church.

Once he had reached the church's door, he was welcomed by Sister Lily.

LILY: "Oh, Akira. Where have you been?" She was putting the orphans into their beds.

AKIRA: "I was trying to use magic but it seems I still can't find my element." He crossed his arms and sat on one of the chairs.

LILY: "Don't worry about it. Even though Asta doesn't have any magic, he will take care of those closer to him."

AKIRA: "Thanks for it, Lily-san." He gave her a hand and she shook it. Another surge passed through him and inside his grimoire appeared another note…

[Water Magic] attribute added.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Akira stood in front of the forest to try his next acquired attribute.

AKIRA: "Now that I have [Water Magic] attribute, I might use some kind of offensive move." He was standing in front of a boulder, trying again but with a different attribute. "[Water Magic: Aqua Cannon]" First his grimoire shined in sea blue and then a water cannon shot creating a hole on the boulder. _"Holy shit! This might kill somebody..."_ Thought, deadpanned.

After recovering from the shock, a voice had called him so he turned back to see Nash carrying something.

NASH: "Akira! Sister Lily said you'll be here. She asked me to bring you lunch." He was carrying a basket with sandwiches.

AKIRA: "Thank you, Nash." He decided to take a break to eat.

Both Akira and Nash started eating the sandwiches and to be truth, Akira was dissatisfied that these children were holding enough with whatever they could find. Once he had gotten into the Magic Knights, he would search for culinary dishes and other things of their necessities.

Nash looking that wanted to ask something, asked away.

NASH: "So, Akira. What do you think of Asta?"

Akira looks at Nash with a curious expression before swallowing the remains of his sandwich.

AKIRA: "What make you think of it?"

NASH: "Well, you've been here for two days. But it seems that you know them more than anybody."

Akira lets a nervous chuckle escape his mouth as he sweat drops.

AKIRA: _"This kid is sharp..."_ He scratches his cheek. "Well, keep it a secret, but remember that I appeared after a bright light?"

Nash nods.

AKIRA: "Where I come from, you people were nothing but an imaginary world."

Nash was completely confused for what Akira just stated.

NASH: "Um… what?"

AKIRA: "Let me be more concrete, you sometimes imagine things that aren't real. As anybody could think of it, but then I realize that my origin comes from here. Long story short, someone told me that I used to live here before and now I'm here searching for it."

Nash gasps understanding, kind of, what Akira said.

NASH: "You mean, you used to live here?"

AKIRA: "Yes and no. What I mean is that, as I said before, someone told me that I used to live here or my father used to, I dunno. But what I can guess, is that somewhere in this place is where I used to live in my past life."

NASH: "Wow~" His eyes were sparkling and Akira could only chuckle. Before composing himself. "But why are telling me this secret."

Looking at him, Akira kneeled to Nash's height looking at him with a profound determination.

AKIRA: "Because even if I want to know who I was before, it is my responsibility to get to know and also helping those two."

Nash hasn't said anything but hear him say that, he had looked at him differently.

Akira simply stands up, dusts off the dirt and pats his head.

AKIRA: "If you want, you could tell to the others. But I doubt they'll understand it."

NASH: "Then I keep it as our secret."

AKIRA: "If you want it, but I'm planning of telling both Asta and Yuno of this. I can believe that they wouldn't want to spoil them the results of it but nevertheless it is okay for me to tell them this."

NASH: "I don't doubt Yuno-nii would care of that. I'm just thinking that Asta wouldn't understand much of whatever you're going to tell him."

Both Akira and Nash laugh before putting the dishes inside the basket.

AKIRA: "Alright. Time to go back, but before you go." He raises his fist. Nash paused for a second but eventually understood what he asked and fist bumped him. Akira's grimoire made another note saying…

[Fire Magic] attribute added.

Before both of them departed from the place they were, Akira mentioned to Nash.

AKIRA: "Believe in Asta and Yuno."

Nash looks confused at him before nodding and following behind.

For starter, Akira could have waited until meeting with Magna or any of the Vermillion family to get the [Fire Magic] but waiting for 6 months would be a pain. Luckily that Nash had the [Fire Magic], he could now train with [Water Magic] and [Fire Magic].

AKIRA: "Maybe if I touch Yuno, I would get his [Wind Magic]." He spoke alone briefly. Somehow he didn't think that what he said sounded perverted.

After training alone with both attributes, he decided to check Yuno on his training.

AKIRA: "Yo! Yuno!"

YUNO: "Akira. What's wrong?"

AKIRA: "Nothing. I just wanted to train with you."

YUNO: "Hm..." His silence is only thinking that Akira understood the reason for his effort.

His dream to challenge Asta on who was going to be the Wizard King. To Akira, he didn't want the seat of the Emperor; he would have preferred being on the side as their advisor or something.

We both trained intensely until we run out of mana. Akira did have to expect that Yuno was already powerful since the beginning; he was the most powerful character with magic Akira knew.

He didn't know how he had dodged countless wind blades and how he had dodged most of his attacks since it was the first time he had used magic. He simply started using [Chain Magic] against him and anyhow he had to tell him that he was different for most of the people who lived here.

AKIRA: *pant* "You aren't so bad." *pant* He spoke in exhaustion.

YUNO: "Neither do you." *pant*

AKIRA: "You know, Yuno, sometimes I think that you're doing his apart for being a Wizard King, right?"

Yuno started to breathe normally and looked at him with a curious expression, something that rarely happened.

YUNO: "Yeah, I want to be Wizard King to help people understand that even people like us can become someone."

Akira sighs happily which he also started to breathe normally and looks at Yuno.

AKIRA: "You may not gonna believe me, apart that I not from here, I have a special ability."

Yuno tilted his head before Akira continued.

AKIRA: "One reason I couldn't help you both back after we got our Grimoire is because I didn't have any spells that I could fight with." He said opening his Grimoire. "The first spell appeared after I got that idiot of Lebuchy or Libity, whatever, and copied his attribute."

His grimoire started glowing greyish white as he had summoned various chains around him showing to Yuno his ability.

AKIRA: "I also can do this." With a flick of his finger, flames sparked floating over his hand. Yuno watched surprised and in awe at what he was just witnessing.

YUNO: "Amazing…"

AKIRA: "I know this because someone had given me these powers for a reason." He closes his Grimoire and puts it on the satchel that Sister Lily had been kindly made for him. "I do not know if I'm capable to be responsible of these powers but I assure you, that I'll help both of you to become Wizard King. That's a promise."

Yuno watches in awe how someone he just met had made an oath to help them to reach their dream.

YUNO: "Then I'll accept your help, Akira."

They both shook their hands and inside Akira's grimoire started glowing, announcing that a new attribute had been added.

[Wind Magic] attribute added.

AKIRA: "We'll continue with this training later. I'll go now to help Asta with his swordsmanship."

YUNO: "Alright, I'll see you soon then." He nodded before continuing his training alone.

Later on, Akira went to where Asta was training. As always, he would do an extreme routine for his tiny body.

AKIRA: "Oi Asta. What the hell are you doing?"

Asta was at the moment doing abs upside-down over a sturdy branch. He was abruptly sweating all over, but luckily Akira was not closer from the rain of sweat.

ASTA: "DON'T YOU SEE?! I'M TRAINING MY BODY!" He shouts as if there won't be a tomorrow.

AKIRA: "But since your magic has a sword. Won't you like to train to use it?"

Asta pauses for a moment before he realized that he was right.

ASTA: "AH! YOU'RE RIGHT!" With the surprise he had let the strength of his legs weaken which made him fall from the branch but he wasn't injured as per se.

AKIRA: _"How dense can he be...?"_ He thought with a sweat drop falling down his head.

Both of them grabbed long sticks and started to practice. Akira used a one-handed stick while Asta grabbed a bigger one (two-handed).

ASTA: "Are you sure this gonna help me?" He wonders in curiosity.

AKIRA: "Sure. You just keep it coming and I'll show you how to wield it."

AKIRA: "Alright."

Even thought, Asta kept swinging the stick Akira managed to dodge and parry it.

It continued after the sun had fallen down and the skies started to become orange. Asta was wheezing out of his breathe as Akira was breathing between normal and tired.

ASTA: "How are you good with that?!"

He lowers his stick and hums in thought.

AKIRA: "Hmm... If I say, my father trained me in all kind of martial arts."

ASTA: "Martial Arts?" He tilts his head in confusion.

AKIRA: "Simple said, close combat, using weapons or fists including kicks."

ASTA: "I see... Then you are good using weapons or fists."

AKIRA: "Well, where I come from my father trained me harshly so I got most of him teachings from him. And most people don't have mana. Even if we could try, the environment where I lived is more complicated than here."

ASTA: "..." There were no words from him since it could have broken something inside his head.

AKIRA: "Well, we took our break. Let's continue."

ASTA: "R-right!"

Akira continued training both Yuno in magic, also for him since he would use mostly, and Asta in swordsmanship in two-handed and dual.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Thank you for reading his chapter. There will be more, so continue reading and support me.**

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) = Light Grey**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) = Crimson Red**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) = Sea Blue**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) = Emerald Green**

 **Those levels are just between 1~100 as a game, it will only mean that how much he trained or used those attributes he progresses.**

 **Here are the rankings of the power levels:**

 **Level 1 ~ 20: Lower/Junior Magic Knight**

 **Level 21 ~ 40: Intermediate Magic Knight**

 **Level 41 ~ 60: Senior Magic Knight**

 **Level 61 ~ 80: Grand Magic Knight**

 **Level 81 ~ 100: Wizard King**

 **Why it is the people of Hage to believe Akira's origin? Because they saw the light and him coming from it. And since they are from a magic world it is unquestionable that they wouldn't think it otherwise.**


	3. The Magic Knight Exam

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **The Magic Knight Exam**

After 6 months of rigorous training with both Asta and Yuno, they were finally ready to take the test. Akira tried his best to train depending of the attribute he wanted to improve his magic from [Fire Magic] - [Water Magic] - [Wind Magic] - [Chain Magic]. The orphans, Lily and Father Orsi were with them to part away to do their test. Akira was wearing a different set of clothes. He was still wearing his tank top and hoodie with changed his jeans to dark beige baggy pants.

AKIRA: _"I've been training for 6 months with Asta and Yuno to prepare them and myself to the Magic Knight Entrance Exam."_ He looked at his clenched fist thinking back that it's been half a year since he was sent here. Now he was close to become someone that could help them both grow.

Akira stood between Asta and Yuno saying their farewells to Father Orsi, Sister Lily and the orphans.

ORSI: "Take care."

RECCA: "You better write us, Yuno-nii."

YUNO: "Yeah."

ARURU: "Good luck!"

HOLLO: "Come back soon!"

NASH: "He'll be back soon... Asta, that is."

ASTA: "Nash..." Akira chuckles.

NASH: "But if... if, just if, and it's a very huge if... If you get into the Magic Knights... I'll believe in possibilities. I'll believe I can become anything. And then one day, I'll get into the Magic Knights, too. No, never mind."

AKIRA: _"What a dishonest kid."_ He sighs with a smile.

ASTA: "I'll be waiting for you."

AKIRA: "Father Orsi, Sister Lily, everyone. Even though I was just here for 6 months, I'm deeply thankful for taking care of me." He bowed politely to them.

ORSI: "It's alright. You are now a part of this family."

ARURU: "Bye bye, Akira-nii."

HOLLO: "Bye bye~"

YUNO: "Then I'll be off." He goes first leaving the others behind.

ASTA: "Hey, wait, Yuno!" He hurries to him.

AKIRA: "Wait for me!"

The three future Magic Knights departed from the village toward the Royal Capital.

EVERYONE (except Nash): "Have a safe trip!"

NASH: "See ya."

After a walk, they were continuing their journey to the capital of the Clover Kingdom to do their Magic Knight test.

On the way of their journey, they make a stop to rest.

ASTA: "The Royal Capital, huh... I wonder what it's like. I wonder if we'll get to meet the Wizard King!"

YUNO: "First, we need to pass the Magic Knights entrance exam. Then we'll talk."

ASTA: "I'm so excited!"

YUNO: "Excited? Aren't you scared?"

ASTA: "Huh? Why would I be?" He asks with a dumbfounded expression.

AKIRA: "You never change, nor before nor after." He snickered before drinking the water of his canteen.

ASTA: "Come on, let's hurry! The royal capital's super far away!" He starts running a little faster.

AKIRA & Yuno: "Hey!"

ASTA: "I've gotta hurry up and to become the Wizard King!"

Asta then started daydreaming for when he becomes the Wizard King; go out with Sister Lily and flying with his imaginary broom. Which he later realizes that they had made another stop.

ASTA: "It could happen!" He says with a dreamy tone.

AKIRA: "As if." He smacks the air.

YUNO: "Can you even ride a broom when you don't have any magic?" Asta was shocked that forgotten that he doesn't have mana.

ASTA: "I-I'll make it work!"

AKIRA: "Oh yeah? How?"

ASTA: "Yeah, I will! I got my grimoire!"

AKIRA: "Having a grimoire doesn't mean you have mana, you dimwit." He scoffs playfully.

ASTA: "Ugh... Well, no matter. I can do anything as long as I don't give up! Come one, hurry up!" He starts running again.

Akira stands up from his seat and sighs.

AKIRA: "You heard the chibi. Let's go Yuno." He starts running after him.

Yuno shakes his head with a smile before following behind.

YUNO: "There's no other option."

They ran trying to reach to the Royal Capital, but ended up in exhaustion.

ASTA: "N-not yet! I'm not done yet!" He starts to take another step before someone had grabbed his jacket's collar.

AKIRA: "Calm down you muscle-head! The royal capital won't run away from us." He says as he had grabbed Asta's jacket, stopping him for keep going, and threw him against a rock wall.

It took a week to reach to the royal capital. Its journey occurred lot of things during the journey, wild boars, rock fall, and even Asta gave them his favorite drink, his precious moguro leaf juice. It was disgusting. And finally they reached to their destination.

Once they have reached the Royal Capital, they saw different stores during their visit inside the kingdom. The food, items, clothes, etc. They were all expensive as hell, now Akira understood why the villagers couldn't afford these things; even Akira had been taught by Sister Lily of their religious, economical and money value before helping her with teaching the others kids.

Akira then notices someone that would encounter in the near future.

REBECCA: "There, there. Don't cry. Let's hurry back and get ready to open up the shop." She says while the baby on her back was crying. There were other two kids following her from behind.

ASTA: "Remind me of everyone back at the church. I'm sure Sister and the others are lonely now that I'm gone."

AKIRA: "You could say that." He crosses his arms.

YUNO: "Not a chance." He retracted.

AKIRA: "Hey." He smacks him lightly.

They finally arrived at the entrance exam ceremony, where other contestants were waiting for their turn to shine. They all looked decent for Akira. The people who weren't participating cheered for those who were doing to exam. Asta got up to his thick head and thanked to the people, both Yuno and Akira were pretending not to know him.

As they entered, they had to line up a row, say their names and where they came from.

EMPLOYEE A: "Next."

YUNO: "I'm Yuno from Hage Village."

EMPLOYEE A: "Yuno from Hage... Could I see your grimoire?" Yuno presents his grimoire, the receptionist notes that Yuno's grimoire had 4 leafs. "A f-four-leaf clover..."

EMPLOYEE B: "Oh. So that's one of those who everyone's talking about."

MALE CONTESTANT A: "Hey, that grimoire..."

MALE CONTESTANT B: "Is it really a four-leaf clover?"

FEMALE CONTESTANT A: "Wow..."

EMPLOYEE A: "You're #164. All right, next."

ASTA: "I'm Asta, also from Hage Village! Here's my grimoire!" Asta walks right next and shows his grimoire.

EMPLOYEE A: "That's quite filthy. Is this really a grimoire?"

AKIRA: "Yeah, you can count on it." Akira reassures the testimony.

EMPLOYEE A: "All right, all right. You're #165."

ASTA: "Got it!" Then he ran to where Yuno was.

EMPLOYEE A: "Next."

AKIRA: "I'm Akira, also but temporally from Hage Village. Here's my grimoire."

EMPLOYEE A: "Temporally? Huh?!" He notices the other rumored kid with a four-leaf clover grimoire. "This year, we have a great finding. You're #166."

AKIRA: "Thank you very much." He went to find the others.

Akira didn't notice the cocky guy that was behind him was making fun of Asta and thinking that he would be the perfect stone steps for him.

Inside the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, all the contestants were waiting for the announcement.

MALE CONTESTANT C: "I'm really getting nervous now."

MALE CONTESTANT D: "Hey, ow! What the heck are these birds?!" Some kind of birds were flying around and pecking his head.

FEMALE CONTESTANT B: "The infamous anti-birds of the exam venue. Guys with "less magic" get more birds on them."

MALE CONTESTANT E: "Really?" He then noticed someone. "Hey look! None of the birds are going to him." He was pointing at Yuno.

FEMALE CONTESTANT C: "Look there is another." He said pointing at Akira that was approaching to Yuno. "It seems they know each other."

MALE CONTESTANT A: "Hey! It's those guys from earlier."

MALE CONTESTANT D: "From earlier?" He asks with raised eyebrow.

MALE CONTESTANT B: "Those two are from some remote village called Hage, yet they got a four-leaf grimoire!"

MALE CONTESTANT F: "Wha... Two four-leaf? Seriously?"

Not far from them, Akira and Yuno were totally listening at them.

AKIRA: "It seems we attracted some bystanders, Yuno."

YUNO: "Yeah."

ASTA: "Hehehe. One of us is going to become the Wizard King. Our legend's beginning now, Yuno, Akira!"

Everyone that looked at him were surprised that he could say something like "becoming the Wizard King" but the other reason it was that a bunch of anti-birds were flying, pecking, sitting on his head and shoulders. Even one of them was recognized on Asta's head by Akira; he even took photos of it.

ASTA: "I'm gonna show you just how much I've grown in six months..."

AKIRA: _"Ugh, so envious. I want one but Sakuya-sama planted on me a lot of mana and those birds only get near to those that have less magic."_ He pouted.

ASTA: "What the heck are these birds?!" He ran away from those birds but even with effort the anti-birds were following him where he goes. "Get away from me, you stupid birds!"

Everyone laughed, pitying him that those birds were chasing him at all cost until Asta bumped to someone. Akira was shocked that he knew who Asta bumped. The anti-birds flew away from the man who Asta bumped, and so he was relieved for it.

AKIRA: "A-Asta..." Trembling at the man in front of the midget, he stuttered.

ASTA: "They finally flew off somewhere. Hey sorry for bumping into you." He says with a relieved tone, turning to look and apologize to the one he bumped.

YAMI: "I'll kill you, brat." He emitted his dark aura around him, wanting to kill Asta.

ASTA: _"What the heck's his problem?!"_

AKIRA: "S-sir, um, Captain! I'm sorry for the stupid behavior of my friend. So please just spare his life." He grabs Asta's head making him to bow to his future superior.

ASTA: _"Oh, crap. He's got the eyes of a killer. His neck's so thick! No mage looks like that! Talk about an intimidating presence! No, wait, wait... You shouldn't judge a book by its cover! Be friendly. Just be friendly."_

Asta puts his hand over his shoulder and says one thing he would regret later.

ASTA: "Man, you look old! You must've had a hard life!"

That's when Akira and everyone else knew... Asta fucked up.

AKIRA: "YOU FUCKING IMBECILE! WE ARE GOING TO DIE~!"

Yami grabbed them by the heads and spoke in a menacing tone.

YAMI: "It appears that you're both ready to die."

ASTA: _"His looks weren't a lie at all!"_ He shrieked once Yami's hand grabbed his head.

AKIRA: "EH?! WHY ME TOO?!" He shouted in terror as if he wasn't going to like meeting him like this but now, he was like this.

FINRAL: "Oh there he is! What are you doing down here?" He and Gordon were looking for their captain among the Contestants.

YAMI: "I'm about to end these two's lives."

MALE CONTESTANT G: "Hey isn't that...?"

FEMALE CONTESTANT D: *blush* "Is that the great Finral Roulacase? The user of rare [Spatial Magic]."

FINRAL: "Hey, you're cute." He approached to the girl was the flirty guy he was.

MALE CONTESTANT H: "He's famous for being so girl-crazy that it gets in the way of his duties!"

MALE CONTESTANT I: "And that's... Gordon Agrippa! The expert on [Hex Magic]!"

MALE CONTESTANT B: "I heard that he's impossible to talk to… and also scary."

Asta & Akira: "O-OUCH!" They both grumped in unison while being squashed by Yami's thick hands.

FINRAL: "Whoa cut it out! A Magic Knights Squad Captain shouldn't kill an exam candidate." He regained the reason for looking at his Captain and tries to calm him. "And why did you even come down here, anyway?"

YAMI: "I went to take a dump and got lost."

AKIRA: _"How this guy can even get lost in this place. There were signs over the halls."_

MALE CONTESTANT A: "Squad Captain? You mean he's... 'The Lord of Destruction' also known as 'The Titan', **Yami Sukehiro**?!"

FEMALE CONTESTANT A: "Yami?! As the Captain of the **Black Bulls**?"

FEMALE CONTESTANT B: "The Black Bulls... the cost they incur in damages exceeds the successes they're credited for, right?"

MALE CONTESTANTC: "Apparently, there isn't a single decent Magic Knight on that squad."

MALE CONTESTANT D: "A playboy and a guy who can't communicate... I see."

MALE CONTESTANT E: "Yeah, I wouldn't want to join that squad."

Not knowing what to do against a Captain, Akira looks at Yuno for help giving signals to help him.

AKIRA: _"Yuno save us! At least me!"_

As for Yuno who didn't get what Akira was doing, thought.

YUNO: _"What are you guys doing?"_

Asta tries to let him go with brute force, that even he was surprised at his strength. As he was counting the final number, the fireworks interrupt him.

FINRAL: "Come on, the exam is about to start!"

YAMI: "Tch..." He lets both Asta and Akira free of their demise.

AKIRA: _"I'm saved. I was about to see heaven."_ He thought as he regained his bearings. _"Guess Captain Yami's strength is not to joke about."_

YAMI: "Guess you both get to live a little longer, brats. Better take good care of the life you just got back. Or I'll kill you both."

After Yami had disappeared from the candidates, Akira faces Yuno with an angry expression.

AKIRA: "YUNO! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, LEAVING US TO OUR ALMOST DEATHS?!"

YUNO: "It seemed that you could handle yourself." He says which makes Akira angrier.

AKIRA: "THAT'S NO REASON TO LEAVE US WITH HIM!"

Then the anti-birds attracted all the contestants' attention to the 2nd floor. There the Captains of each group appeared, showing the gloriousness to those presents.

Akira notices the man who was with Asta the moment Yami let them down. **Sekke Bronzazza** , the man who would do anything to be the greatest.

The Captain sat down in corresponded rows, Sekke named them. Akira takes out his camera to take pictures of them.

SEKKE: "That's the Captain of the **Silver Eagle** , **Nozel Silva**!"

YUNO: "That's..." He started to speak then Asta continued.

ASTA: "...one of the captains of the Magic Knights Squad. That's some hairstyle! Isn't it hard to see with that thing in his face?"

AKIRA: "Oi, Asta. Don't be rude." He smacks the air with his hand.

SEKKE: "The Captain of the **Crimson Lion** Kings, **Fuegoleon Vermillion**. As the name "Crimson" suggests, he's a used of [Fire Magic]."

ASTA: "Whoa..."

SEKKE: "The Captain of the **Green Praying Mantises** , **Jack the Ripper**."

AKIRA: " _Your future Captain I might say. But what with his name... I knew his name based of his magic but it somehow different on my feeling, being a mass murderer where I come from but, here? He is a hero_. _"_

ASTA: "What's a praying mantis?"

SEKKE: "You know a mantis. Like the bug. Apparently, Captain Jack's severing magic can split the earth in two."

Asta looked dumbfounded before looking at Akira

AKIRA: "It is a bug with blades on their arms."

ASTA: "Whoa, that's awesome."

SEKKE: "But I don't want to be a mantis. Bugs are super lame."

AKIRA: _"Bad for you since you'll become one of them later. You are judging an animal because of the size."_

SEKKE: "The Captain of the **Blue Rose Knights** , **Charlotte Roselei**. She's so beautiful."

ASTA: "Yeah, but Sister Lily's prettier."

AKIRA: _"Well... Maybe Hikari would be on par..."_ He thought, recalling the beauty of his childhood friend.

SEKKE: "The Captain of the **Purple Orcas** , **Gueldre Poizot**." He didn't say more.

ASTA & AKIRA: "That's all for you to say?"

SEKKE: "I have no interest in seamy guys like him."

AKIRA: _"Well, at least, he did nail that."_ He sweat dropped but at least know how well he had descripted him.

SEKKE: "The Captain of the **Coral Peacocks** , **Dorothy Unsworth**."

ASTA: "Is she walking in her sleep?"

SEKKE: "Apparently, all she does is sleep."

AKIRA: "Well... She is quite capable since she became a Captain Squad."

SEKKE: "It says that she probably has an amazing power you'd never expect her to possess."

ASTA: "Wow..."

AKIRA: "He's right." He nodded in agreement.

SEKKE: "The Captain of the **Aqua Deer** , **Rill Boismortier**."

AKIRA: "And it says he is the youngest Captain Squad of the history."

ASTA: "How old is he?"

SEKKE: "Captain Rill is 19, I heard."

ASTA: "19?! He's only four years older than me?" He shouts before realizing something amiss. "Now that I think about it, Akira, how old are you?"

AKIRA: "Me? I'm 17." He hadn't told them his age since he arrived here.

YUNO: _"Between Akira, Asta and me, he would be the oldest among us."_

ASTA: "Well, the Captain of Aqua Deer, being young, the path to becoming the Wizard King might be shorter than I thought!"

SEKKE: "Bah-ha! A Wizard King, eh? That's a pretty big dream." He was sarcastically surprised at his dream. "But for the next Wizard King..." Everyone started to cheer. "They say he's the most promising candidate." A man wearing a helmet with a gold coloring and a blue patch covering his left eye appears as the last one. "The Captain of the most powerful Magic Knights Squad, the **Golden Dawn** , **William Vangeance**."

Both Asta and Yuno look firmly at the next candidate of their dreams.

SEKKE: "The members of his squad have utmost faith in him, and it's said that in the last battle, it was Captain William who took the enemy general's head."

There among contestants that spoke on joining into the Golden Dawn, Silver Eagles and other squads. Lastly Captain Yami of the Black Bulls finally took his seat with both Finral and Gordon next to him.

What first he does when he sits, is yawn out of boredom.

YAMI: "What a pain in the ass... Can't we just get this over with?" He says getting uninterested of recruiting new candidates.

WILLIAM: "This is an important exam that will decide the futures of these youths. We need you to take this a bit more seriously." He looks at his fellow captain.

YAMI: "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Serious."

William stands up from his seat and looks at the candidates in front of him.

WILLIAM: "So then, candidates. Sorry to keep you waiting. I will be conducting this exam." The opened his grimoire and casted. "[World Tree Magic: Descent]." The skies were clouded and in the center roots of a tree started descending from the sky creating brooms for each contestant.

ASTA & YUNO: _"So this is the man closest to the Wizard King."_ They were amazed at a part of his magic power.

WILLIAM: "We will now begin the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. We're going to test you on a number of different things. The nine of us will evaluate your performance, and then we will select the candidates that we would like to add to our squads. If chosen, you will join that squad. If you're chosen by more than one squad, you may choose the squad you would like to join. On the other hand, those who are not chosen by any captain are not qualified to join the Magic Knights."

Akira sweat dropped thinking that he hadn't played enough with his magic and only trained.

AKIRA: _"Agh~ this is going to be difficult. I just trained to control magic on offense and defense. Guess this is a 'real' test for me."_ He started to get pumped up.

WILLIAM: "For the first exam, we will have you get on those brooms and fly."

FEMALE CONTESTANT A: "But that's..."

MALE CONTESTANT F: "I've never done that before."

WILLIAM: "Mages who can control their magical powers should be able to this instinctively. It is the most basic way for mages to travel. If you cannot fly on a broom, you shouldn't even be here. All right, begin."

Everyone rode onto their brooms and tried to fly. Some of the struggled on lifting themselves, other were launched from their brooms.

CHARLOTTE: _"Just by observing this, we can get a good idea of what kind of mages they are. There are quite a few candidates this year."_ The Captain squads were looking at those few that managed to fly through the air. Yuno was one of those who could do better than others; he was practically standing on his broom. Akira managed to fly and was somehow doing fine on his first time, like riding a bicycle.

AKIRA: _"This is amazing!"_ He laughs while flying around with his broom.

MALE CONTESTANT A: "For those kids from the boonies, they're really amazing."

MALE CONTESTANT B: "Guess the 4 leaf-clover chose them for a reason."

On the other hand, Asta couldn't even lift himself up since he has no mana. Akira could only pity him for his struggling.

FUEGOLEON: "What's the meaning of this? No matter how much one might be lacking in talent, they should at least float." He wondered, putting his hand on his chin.

NOZEL: "If you'll excuse me for a moment." The Captain of the Silver Eagle stands up and retires himself from his seat.

MALE CONTESTANT D: "Talk about pathetic."

MALE CONTESTANT E: "Guess we're down one rival already." The two of the contestants continued mocking and Akira couldn't just ignore them and he decided to interrupt.

AKIRA: "Hey, guys. If you just stopped laughing at him, you may want to continue flying the other way before I break more than a skull. Okay?" He threatens them, giving them a chill.

MALE CONTESTANT D & E: "Y-Yes!" They both ran to the opposite way leaving Asta alone. Akira decided to let him do what he can do. Sekke still wanted showing his kindness to Asta and brags about it, but Asta's naivety blend his kindness well.

The contestants continued with their exams by these next phases: Magical Ability Exam, Magical Ability Control Exam, Creation Magic Exam and Developmental Magic Exam. Sekka still helped Asta but in truth, he was bragging about it. Akira mostly used [Fire Magic] attribute and later surprise everyone.

WILLIAM: "All right. The next exam shall be the last one. You will engage in actual combat." There were mumbles among the contestants.

FUEGOLEON: "You'll be battling!" He roared, surprising everyone. "You will pair off and fight with your partner. You may use your grimoires to attack."

MALE CONTESTANT A: "If we lose, it'll severely affect our evaluations."

MALE CONTESTANT B: "Picking the right opponent will be key of their debut."

FUEGOLEON: "Fighting is our duty. Show us your true abilities!"

WILLIAM: "As soon as one of you yields or becomes unable to fight, the exam will be over. There will be mages who can use healing magic on standby."

FUEGOLEON: "So fight to your heart's content!"

AKIRA: _"The hot blooded families of Vermillion are quite scary_. _"_ He deadpanned, imaging if he were to be a Crimson Lion member. "Guess is time for me to look for a partner." He looks around then notices that Asta was in panic trying to look for a partner then Sekke appeared to him that ended up Asta prostrating to him. And that the captain of the Silver Eagle returned to his seat. Then again, after looking for a partner a tap on his should gained his attention.

FEMALE VOICE: "Hey, hey. Do want to spar with me?" A young girl appeared behind Akira.

This girl was especially different from the others. By the looks, she was younger than Akira by 1 year. She has a golden long hair that was tied on braids, slender build but with neither huge nor small assets, pale skin and she had amber eyes. She wears a long yellow sleeveless dress that was covered in a light-colored tunic, brown short pants and black boots.

AKIRA: "Are you sure? There would be another one capable of sparring you."

FEMALE: "Are you saying that I can't handle you?" She leans closer thinking that he was underestimating her because she was a girl.

AKIRA: "N-no, that's not what I mean but..."

FEMALE: "Then it's settled. You will fight me." With a bright smile, Akira had to feel defeated because of her stubbornness.

AKIRA: _"She is worse than Hikari..."_ He lost against an energetic girl. "And so what's your name?"

MIKI: "I'm **Miki Goldea** , nice to meet you." She raises her hand.

AKIRA: "Um, I'm Akira Yamaguchi. Likewise," He shook his hand but then noticed inside his grimoire said the note…

[Gold Magic] attribute added.

AKIRA: _"Gold? This is quite new for me... Just who is this woman?"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Vote for what it would be more appropriate "Magic Emperor" or "Wizard King". If you liked the story, follow and/or favorite it. Please support the story.**

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 1 - Lvl. 24 = Light Grey**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 1 - Lvl. 25 = Crimson Red**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 1 - Lvl. 24 = Sea Blue**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 1 - Lvl. 24 = Emerald Green**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) = Gold Yellow**


	4. Spar & Selection

**CHAPTER 4:**

 **Spar and Selection**

The last phase of the exam was sparring between one on one.

REFEREE: "First combatants, come forward."

ASTA: "Yes, sir!" He came forward excited.

SEKKE: "Bah-ha!"

They were both in front of each other, preparing for their sparring.

ASTA: "Let's both give it our all and fight fair, so we can achieve our goals!"

AKIRA: _"Well that's something I'm proud of as his friend."_ He smiled, crossing his arms while looking. _"But then again, Sekke isn't one of the one being goody-goody with others."_

Sekke puts his hand onto Asta's shoulder and whispers.

SEKKE: "You don't have to try so hard anymore, you filthy little rat that wandered into the wrong place. Thank you for making me look even better so far. I'll get into the Magic Knights and do my best for the both of us, and have a great time. Got it, you miserable peasant?" He whispered to Asta. Akira already knew Sekke's personality for what it wasn't new for him but somehow it pissed him off. "Hurry back to you village in the boonies and continue enjoying your crappy little life. Bah-ha!" He returned to the other side of the battlefield waiting for the referee.

MALE CONTESTANT A: "Sekke chose the weakest-looking guy."

FEMALE CONTESTANT A: "Sekke..."

Akira just kept silence as Yuno did the same. These people don't know how capable Asta was but what was going to happen it would leave them jaw-open.

REFEREE: "Begin!" He lowered his arm, starting the sparring.

SEKKE: "No holding back, all right? Let's do this, Asta! Bah-ha! [Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke Magnum Cannonball]" A bronze sphere covered him creating holes around the sphere that emitted smokes inside it.

FINRAL: "That's pretty decent for an exam candidate." He was amazed at the contestant.

YAMI: "Doesn't he look like that spiky bug from the Mimo Amazon?" He didn't even care of him or his magic in the slightest.

SEKKE: "There's no need to hold back. Come at me! Bah-ha!" He winks. "Now... Make sure you struggle as much as you can to make things exciting!"

As everyone around were mocking and wanting to fight Asta because he looks weak and that his grimoire looks shabby and filthy, Akira prepared his camera for this one sided victory.

ASTA: "Sure thing. Here I go." His grimoire starts glowing black and summoning his sword. He then sprinted as fast the eyes of the other contestants could see. Only Yuno, Akira and the Captain could see what happened.

SEKKE: "Huh?" Was the last thing he said before Asta grabbed his sword, cut his [Bronze Magic] sphere bomb and was knocked him out.

Everyone was shocked at the display Asta made against Sekke, who was bragging all day. Even some of the Captains were surprised at him. Yuno and Akira were just happy that he ended up in a swift.

ASTA: "I'm not joining the Magic Knights so I can have a good time and avoid working hard. I'm here to work my butt off and become the Wizard King!"

AKIRA: _"Captain William and Captain Yami may have noticed the abilities Asta has."_ He thought while looking at both captains up the stairs.

YUNO: _"I'm the one who's going to defeat you... Asta!"_ He smiles and looks forward the day they fight against each other.

Meanwhile, everyone was mumbling, talking about Asta's grimoire. Akira took the opportunity to approach Sekke pretending to look at him and ending up copying his [Bronze Magic].

[Bronze Magic] attribute added.

AKIRA: "Hey Asta! Nice work out there!" He smirked.

ASTA: "I hope your fight be good!" He replied back with a smirk.

MALE CONTESTANT B: "Who is he? He just said something about the Wizard King."

Asta turns to them around and shouts.

ASTA: "All of you shut up! I told you, I'm going to become the Wizard King! You got a problem with that?!"

AKIRA: "Now, now, Asta we have to get out so other can spar." He pushes Asta to the non-sparring zone.

As for where the Captains were seated, Finral was surprised at the speed of his 'magic'.

FINRAL: "Hmm... Could it be some kind of creation magic?"

GORDON: "*Amazing...*"

They looked that Sekke was been carried out, on a stretcher.

FINRAL: "Judging from the other parts of the exam, it didn't seem like he had that much magical power." He said to Yami.

YAMI: "He's not using magic." He comments which surprises Finral. _"Actually, maybe it's not that he's not using magic... It's that he doesn't have any magical power."_ He recalls when he grabbed Asta's head while smoking his cigarette. _"Come to think of it, I didn't sense any mana from him. And yet, he wants to become the Wizard King, huh? Looks like we've got a strange one on our hands."_

And so the final exam continued with other sparring and showing off their magical powers. Akira must say that the nobles that were fighting were worthy enough to be a Magic Knight. Asta was amazed on the next level; his eyes were popping out of his eye sockets while watching the sparring. Yuno, on the other hand, still couldn't find any partner and was just leaning against a wall watching the sparring until...

SALIM: "Your name was "Yuno", wasn't it? You seem to be having a hard time finding an opponent. Why don't you pair up with me?" Yuno accepted the challenge without a word.

MALE CONTESTANT C: "Isn't he, Salim?"

MALE CONTESTANT D: "From the famous Hapshass family?"

SALIM: "You may have been chosen by the four-leaf, but you are no noble. I'll show you just how far below us nobles you are, both in status and power. Oh, and of course, in wealth, too."

Akira just sat down; preparing his camera for what that idiot noble was prepared for. Asta sat down next to him, watching Yuno's fight.

REFEREE: "Begin!"

SALIM: "You should know that it's an honor just to be able to fight the great **Salim de Hapshass**. You can tell the tale for the rest of your life when you go back to your village." His grimoire started glowing and changing pages as he pleased. "I'll at least treat you to a noble's ultimate attack: [Lighting Magic: The God of Lightning Rising Salim]." Creating a sphere-like covered in lighting magic on it.

AKIRA: _"What a lame name... These nobles just name something putting their names on it."_ He sweat dropped at the stupidity of naming their spells with their own names on it.

Everyone, except Akira and the Captain Squads, were shocked that the power of the nobles could be huge.

SALIM: "I'll even pay for your trip back home." He then shot his lighting sphere to Yuno. As the sphere approached Yuno, he countered.

YUNO: "[Wind Magic: Towering Tornado]" Creating a whirlwind that collided with the lightning sphere but eventually the sphere was overpowered by the whirlwind and Salim was sucked in.

MALE CONTESTANT E: "Salim, a noble, was defeated in an instant!"

MALE CONTESTANT F: "Y-you can't be serious!"

AKIRA: "I took a great picture." He says, looking at the taken photos.

ASTA: "That was awesome!"

Some of the Captains were surprised at Yuno's display. And finally it got to Akira's turn to fight.

AKIRA: "Hey Yuno. Can you take some pictures of my sparring?" He gave the camera.

YUNO: "Sure." He replies, receiving the camera.

ASTA: "H-hey! Why can't I take it?" He shouts at Akira.

AKIRA: "Because you would carelessly break it." He points out which makes Asta pout.

Both Akira and Miki were at a distance against each other, preparing themselves for the sparring, Akira could hear some chatting from the other contestants.

MALE CONTESTANT G: "Hey isn't she Miki? From the Goldea family?"

FEMALE CONTESTANT C: "You mean that family that has a vast wealth because of their magic?"

Their chatting was kind of annoying but eventually useful. Information is the best weapon against ignorance. Still, fighting against a royal family would bring enemies to Akira in a near future.

MIKI: "I hope you a great fight."

AKIRA: "Right."

REFEREE: "Begin!"

MIKI: "[Gold Creation Magic: Hercules Armor]" She was covered in a gold armor. "Now I'm prepared."

AKIRA: _"Wow... This is new. I'll need to be prepared for the unknown. But I'll try not to hit her hard."_ He thought not wanting to hit her badly. He opened up his grimoire and emitted a crimson red light from it. "[Fire Magic: Firestorm]" A tornado of fire was created in the middle of the sparring. Everyone was surprised at the display made from him.

MIKI: "This is great. I NEED this! I need to feel the RUSH! [Gold Magic: Golden Spike Barrage]" She started shooting a barrage of her magic at the tornado. It was either the tornado or the spikes being overpowered.

Akira simply sweat drops at what his opponent was.

AKIRA: _"Quite the over-energetic girl I had to fight."_ He thought. "There is more [Fire Magic: Inferno Blast]." He casted, creating a huge explosion near Miki. She was holding her ground but was struggling with her magic.

MIKI: "Ugh." Her concentration drops because of the explosion, stopping the barrage of spikes. But even thought the spikes were no more, the fire tornado also stopped and disappeared.

AKIRA: "How is over there?" He asks, with a mischievous smirk.

MIKI: "There is still more where it came from. [Gold Magic: Golden Javelin]." She starts shooting at Akira. He was dodging the javelins easily but still he didn't want to extend the battle and hoped that the next attack would end quickly.

AKIRA: "I hope you're ready for what's coming." He opens his grimoire but instead of crimson red light, it changed to sea blue color.

The Captains could notice a faint change on the young participant; some of the contestant noticed the difference but couldn't grasp it. Yuno have may discovered it but Asta couldn't, since he can't detect mana.

WILLIAM: _"Is this...?"_

YAMI: _"This kid... I felt a large amount of mana by the time I grabbed him. This could be exciting."_ He smirks, as he continues watching the sparring.

AKIRA: "[Water Magic: ...]"

MIKI: _"[Water Magic]? I thought he was just a [Fire Magic] type."_ She thought, trying to defend herself with a defensive skill but was too late.

AKIRA: "[... Aqua Cannon]!" The projectile of water hit her and ended the sparring with an explosion.

As the smoke dispersed, everyone was shocked as they saw Miki knocked out on the floor. The contestants, referee and the captains were speechless as they just saw a contestant with the 4 leaf-clover grimoire having two kinds of attributes.

MALE CONTESTANT H: "H-he has [Fire Magic] ... AND [Water Magic] attributes?! What the hell is going on?!"

FEMALE CONTESTANT D: "And did you see the power of that spell? He could destroy an entire army."

Everyone was mumbling, speaking at the power of this 4 leaf-clover contestant. Some were glad for not choosing him as an opponent. Others were scared of its power.

AKIRA: _"Maybe I overdid it."_ He thought as he walks toward the fallen opponent. "Hey, are you alright?"

MIKI: "Ugh... Maybe... What happened?" She was holding her head because of the headache she got.

AKIRA: "I'm sorry... I overdid our sparring. Here I'll heal you." The girl was confused as her opponent opened his grimoire and started casting. "[Fire Recovery Magic: Dawn of the Sunrise]" The flames covered her body recovering from the damage.

MIKI: "Mmh? I feel great!" She stands up as if they haven't sparred before. Everyone was shocked that the power of destroying could also have to power to heal. "Hey, thank you." She raises her hand for a handshake. Akira was confused as the other said she was a noble and that the noble that fought Yuno was more of an asshole. "What's wrong?" She was puzzled that her opponent didn't handshake her.

AKIRA: "Well... Aren't you a noble? The nobles wouldn't handshake someone like me." He says, pointing a finger at himself.

Understanding what he meant, as she looks at her hand then at him, she shrugs.

MIKI: "Others nobles would do that. But my family is different from them, so there is nothing wrong acknowledging someone of your caliber. Also, you did handshake me before, you remember?" She replies, with a smile.

AKIRA: "Well, yeah back then because I didn't know who you were. But... *sigh* fine." He then accepted the handshake.

 **-After the Final Round of the Sparring-**

WILLIAM: "This concludes the exam. Now, candidates whose numbers are called, please step forward."

CHARLOTTE: "The squad captains will raise their hands if they would like you to join their squads." She stated as she got up from her seat. "The candidates will decide if they would like to accept or decline, they may choose which squad they'd like to join."

FUEGOLEON: "But if no one raises their hands, the candidate will not join the Magic Knights."

NOZEL: "And you will leave immediately."

From then, the captains called from numbers to the candidates to decide their fates. The numbers of candidates from #1 to #70 weren't picked by any captains. After that the first numbers, the Captains began choosing their candidates to recruit.

ANNOUNCER: "Number #100."

MIKI: "Yes!" The only know person for Akira stepped forward to be chosen. The captain of Blue Rose Knights, Charlotte, raised her hand. So she ended up with them.

ANNOUNCER: "Blue Roses Knights." Miki looked at Akira and gave me a thumb up and he returned it with a smile.

Finally, they continued through the candidates until it reached to the numbers of the Hage village contestants.

ANNOUNCER: "Next, #164."

YUNO: "Yes, sir." He prays, holding firmly his necklace and stepped forward. Akira knew what was going to happen and took out his camera. Everyone else was at shock when all the captains raised their hands wanting to him to join their squads.

MALE CONTESTANT D: "What? Seriously?"

MALE CONTESTANT F: "All of the squad captains...raised their hands?!"

FEMALE CONTESTANT C: "Th-That's amazing."

MALE CONTESTANT H: "I-I thought that only royalty and nobles could join the Golden Dawn."

MALE CONTESTANT G: "Even the Silver Eagles? Seriously? But he's a kid from the boonies!"

ASTA: _"All of them! That's amazing! N-Nothing less from my rival!"_

Yuno was determined and already knew who he'll choose. Akira also knew and prepared to take a great shot out of it.

YUNO: _"I'll take the best path to becoming the Wizard King."_ He looked at the captain who he would represent it. "Please allow me to join the Golden Dawn."

FINRAL: "They took a good one."

Gordon mumbled something next to him.

YAMI: "Oh, well, can't be helped. We also have another one waiting to be chosen."

AKIRA: "Great work choosing the one who can come close to your dream, Yuno." He simply nods and gives him back a fist bump.

ANNOUNCER: "Next, #165."

ASTA: _"I can't let Yuno get ahead of me!"_ He thought as he walked forward. "I'm ready!"

ANNOUNCER: "All who wish to offer please raise your hand." The announcer spoke to the squad captains.

ASTA: _"I don't care which squad it is... Someone, please raise your hand!"_ He started sweating of the nervousness but none of them rose their hands what made Asta to be shocked.

YAMI: "Well, that's no surprise. No matter how high your combat skills are, if the source of your power is unknown, no one wants anything to do with it. In the end, the only thing desired from a Magic Knight is their magical powers. Such as..." He started emitting a large amount of magical aura around him. It was dark aura that covered himself and every contestant, even Akira, whose life was always fighting in tournaments because of his family, was scared of this man.

AKIRA: _"Captain Yami... His power is nothing compared to my father... I remember when dad put much of a bloodlust and power in front of me that made me faint because of the pressure."_ He thought as he sweated abruptly. Yami jumped down, approaching to the no-mana kid. But... he still needed to take a photo to remember this terrific moment.

ASTA: _"S-So much pressure! This is... the magical power of a Magic Knights Squad Captain?"_

YAMI: "And since you have no magical powers, no one wants you. That's the cruel reality. You said earlier that you wanted to become the Wizard King, didn't you? Which means you're going to surpass the nine captains here, right? Now that I'm standing before you, do you still have the nerve to say that you're going to be the Wizard King, even without any magical powers?" He stated as the other captains were just watching at him.

Asta clenches his fists and what determination he had, he stated speaking.

ASTA: "E-Even if I can't join the Magic Knights today... No matter how many times I fall, no matter what anyone says to me, I'm still going to become the Wizard King someday!" Yami dissipated his dark aura, looking at Asta's determination to accomplish his dreams. Then he started to burst in laugh and stated the next thing.

YAMI: "You're funny, kid. Join my squad." He says, pointing a finger at him.

ASTA: "Huh?" He was as confused as any other contestants that were present. Akira took the opportunity and took a photo at the dumbfounded face of Asta. Everyone else just mumbled as they saw what just happened, meanwhile Yuno and Akira could just smirk at him.

YAMI: "I'm telling you that I'll let you join the Black Bulls." Asta still couldn't believe what just heard and the captain stated the next thing with a devil look. "By the way, declining isn't an option."

ASTA: "What~?!"

YAMI: "I'll make life so miserable for you in the Black Bulls that you'll be torn to shreds, so be ready for that." He continued laughing and said the last thing to him. "And one day, become the Wizard King." Asta's eyes widened that his efforts paid off.

ASTA: "Yes!" He nearly cried of joy. Yami then returned to his seat to continue with it.

AKIRA: "You did well." He places his hand on Asta's shoulder.

ASTA: "Yeah."

ANNOUNCER: "Next, #166."

AKIRA: "It's my turn." He looks at Asta. "Wish me luck. Yuno, take the camera." He gives the camera to Yuno and walks forward.

YUNO: "Right." He received the camera and prepared to take the shots.

For the display and the magic power Akira possessed was one of the kind for what the captains raised their hands also wanting to pick him as Yuno did before.

MALE CONTESTANT C: "Oh! Another one was chosen by all the captains."

FEMALE CONTESTANT D: "Well, he has the 4 leaf-clove grimoire and beat a noble."

MALE CONTESTANT E: "Yeah. We would have expected this."

Akira expected this would happen since he gave the best display out of it. He would have chosen Golden Dawn but being someone grand as the Wizard King wasn't his style also he knew few secrets of them. So he decided on choose what he'll be part of...

AKIRA: "I would like to join the Black Bulls."

FEMALE CONTESTANT F: "Eh~?! Is he out of his mind?"

MALE CONTESTANT G: "Those Black Bulls would destroy his mind and body."

Everyone was still shocked as why someone that has potential could choose the worst squad of the kingdom. Yami could only smirk at him and say.

YAMI: "Welcome to the Black Bulls Squad, kid."

AKIRA: "Yes!"

Yami looks at William with a smug grin.

YAMI: "Look at it, you got the first one but I got the other four-leaf Magic Knight at my squad." He bragged. "And he even can use two attributes. He's our wild card."

WILLIAM: "It seems that you got lucky this time, Yami." He replied putting up on his game but not far. "Nevertheless, we shall continue electing the candidates." With that his attentions returned to the center.

YAMI: "You're so boring." He pouts before exhaling his smoke.

And so, they continued with the choosing the candidates up to number #512 and when they finally finished with it, the announcer started stating.

ANNOUNCER: "This concludes the Magic Knights Entrance Exam."

The candidates that weren't chosen returned to their houses and the people that were around them tried to cheer them up as they were gloom.

ASTA: "Yuno! You're Golden! And we're Bulls! We won't lose to you!"

AKIRA: "Maybe so, but I'm not the one that wants to be Wizard King. I just prefer being one of your advisors of something."

Yuno had known beforehand that Akira didn't want to be Wizard King. If he was going to be an advisor he would prefer being with someone intelligent next to him.

YUNO: "Then you'll be my advisor once I become the Wizard King." He stated confidently.

ASTA: "HEY! He'll be MY advisor!" He shouted. "But then again, this is where our true battle begins!"

YUNO: "Yeah, let's who will-" He was interrupted by Asta's stomach growling.

AKIRA: "Um... Did you eat something strange on our way here?" Asta didn't answer as he ran as fast as he could be finding a bathroom.

ASTA: "N-Nature's calling pretty loud! Was it the grilled purple snake I ate to psyche myself up?!"

AKIRA: "That idiot... Yuno check him out, it seems _someone_ will do something to him."

YUNO: "Do you know exactly what would happen?"

AKIRA: "Well, I did tell you about my life before coming here that you people were but an imaginary world to me. But since I'm here, my knowledge of it could help me, helping you guys."

YUNO: "I get it. I'll go see what is going to happen." And so he went as Akira instructed him to do. Suddenly a tap on Akira's shoulder gained his attention. He turned around to see the one who beat her.

AKIRA: "Heya Miki-san..." He was kind of feeling guilty that he won also beating her without showing off. The least he could do was apologizing for it.

MIKI: "Muuh! You don't have to refer me so formally. I'm just 16."

AKIRA: "Well... I'm 17. So I guess I'm a year older than you."

MIKI: "17?! And you are already powerful. I take it back, speak formally to me." She cries a little, with a pouting mouth.

AKIRA: "Yes, yes. I'll speak to you formally." He pats her head which made her irritated.

MIKI: "I'm not a child!" Removing the hand off her, Akira could laugh of how childish she was. She made a slight blush and turned to hide her embarrassment. "Hear me out. I'll be a great Magic Knight and one day I'll defeat you."

AKIRA: "You bet on it." He looks at her with a determined eyes and she left to her squad. "Well, I better to return to the others or Captain Yami will kill me." He went to the Black Bull squad and waited to the one keeping us around late.

MIKI: "See ya later!" She waved her hand as Akira disappeared among other candidates. "One of these days…"

 **-A few minutes later-**

Asta returned after doing his "business" but someone wasn't as happy as the others.

YAMI: "You've got some nerve, making me wait. How long does it take you to take a dump?"

ASTA: "Actually, it was really something! It was long-" As he continued, someone decided to interrupt his stupid explanation.

AKIRA: "SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR CRAP!" He punches his head, leaving a bump on Asta's head.

YAMI: "Thanks kid. You shorten up my punishment on him. Let's go, Finral."

FINRAL: "Right-o." He opens up a gate and led them to the Black Bulls' base.

ASTA: "Whoa. What's that?" His eyes were popping out of his eyes sockets while watching the portal then suddenly. "O-ouch, ouch, ouch!"

YAMI: "Since you can't magically fly, you're going to have to learn some transport magic, too. Oh, wait. You don't have any magical powers!" The captain says as he was grabbing his head.

AKIRA: "I'm sorry Finral-senpai that my friend has to make you struggle by making a portal of the size of it." He apologized for his dimwit friend.

FINRAL: "Don't worry about it." He says giving him a forced smile to him and then looking at his superior. "Er, sorry to bug you, Yami-san, but it's a bit hard to keep a gate this size open, so could you just go through quickly?" He was really struggling by making the portal.

YAMI: "Who do you think you're ordering around? Tough it out, and surpass your limits." Giving a terrifying face that scared them.

FINRAL: _"What~?!"_ He thought yelped at his threat.

YAMI: "Off you go." He throws him into the gate and Akira follows from behind.

Once both recruits pass through the portal, they both look at the bizarre yet new home.

AKIRA: "Whoa! Look at that!" He takes out his camera and takes some shots at it. Asta gets up and looks at the base where he now would work as Magic Knight.

ASTA: "This is the Black Bulls'..."

YAMI: "Well? Pretty magnificent, isn't it?" He says as Finral and Gordon pass through the portal and rejoined with them.

FINRAL: "It's actually pretty run-down."

GORDON: "*Welcome to the Black Bulls.*" He mumbles.

ASTA: "Starting today, I'm also going to be..." He walks toward the door.

AKIRA: "Um... Asta!" He calls for him but so he still prepared his camera for what is going to happen.

ASTA: "All right!" As he reached the doors, he opens and presents himself. "I'm Asta from Hage Village! I'll be joining the Black Bulls tod-" And the explosion exploded to him, flying away until falling over where Yami threw him before.

FINRAL: "Oh dear..."

Akira laughs at his misfortune to introduce himself yet before attacked on his first day.

AKIRA: "I did kind of expect that." He takes some photos of Asta on the floor.

YAMI: "Welcome to the absolute worst Magic Knights Squad, the Black Bulls."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 24 = Light Grey**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 25 = Crimson Red**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 24 = Sea Blue**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 24 = Emerald Green**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 1 = Gold Yellow**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) = Bronze Orange**


	5. The Black Bulls

**CHAPTER 5**

 **The Black Bulls**

The two new recruits of the worst squad, the Black Bulls, were standing in front of the place where they would live from now on.

YAMI: "Welcome to the absolute worst Magic Knights Squad, the Black Bulls, you two."

Asta gets up from the ground all dirty and screams as he was rushing toward the door.

ASTA: "I'm not done yet!" He barely dodged a fireball that was flying at him and entered successfully without any other injury.

Inside the base it could be heard various voices.

YANKEE MALE VOICE: "Now I'm pissed! You'd better be prepared!"

CHILDISH MALE VOICE: "I'm not... but let's do this!"

The Yankee mage started batting some fireballs with his fire bat, and the childish boy dodged it with a kind of lightning boots. This entire racket woke up a drunkard woman who was taking a nap.

MATURE FEMALE VOICE: "What's all the ruckus? Ugh, I drank way too much. My head hurts." She groans in irritation as both the Yankee and the Childish mages were making her headache worse.

There was a female child munching her eat as if it weren't tomorrow. Another man was standing away with a mirror while nose bleeding.

SISCON MALE VOICE: "You're as adorable as an angel again today, my little sister Marie." He says, looking at the mirror then turns around to hiss. "KEEP IT DOWN, YOU MORONS!"

Both Akira and Asta were dumbfounded that this just happened. Akira knew it but to see it what on another level of surprise. Still he could take the moment to take some photos while they were still distracted with their own business.

FINRAL: "Oh dear, I see they're at it again."

ASTA: _"They're scary... B-But starting today, I'm also a member of the Black Bulls."_ He steps forward and starts with his introduction. "I'm Asta from Hage Village! It's a pleasure to meet all of you! I'm going to be the Wizard King!" But all his speech reached to deaf-ears of the other members of the Black Bulls. _"They're not listening at all!"_

AKIRA: "Asta... don't worry about it." He pats his shoulder. "Captain Yami will do the honors."

ASTA: "What do you mean?" He asks but then the Yankee mage had already batted at his way, exploding on him. "AGH~!" Akira dodges at the last second, wiping an imaginary sweat.

YAMI: "All of you..." He coated his hand with his dark aura. "Stop breaking everything!" He broke the wall with his bare hands.

ASTA & AKIRA: _"Yet he just destroyed the wall!"_ Asta looked shocked over his display as Akira only sweat drops at why he had done that.

The wall broke down, leaving a big hole on it. But at least, Yami's berserk display attracted the attention of those distracted members and they looked over them.

EVERYONE: "Thank you for all your hard work, Yami-san!"

Between all of them speaking, Akira and Asta couldn't understand what they were just talking about.

YANKEE MAGE: "Yami-san! Did anyone get too uppity with you? If they did, I'll kill them!" He roars manly before being moved aside by the childish mage.

CHILDISH MALE MAGE: "Captain! Spar with me today! Come on! With everything you've got!" He begs, itching for a fighting against him.

DRUNKARD FEMALE MAGE: "C'mon, just ignore these brats and drink with me." She clings on him with puppy eyes.

CHIBI FEMALE MAGE: "Hey, hey, eat this. It's delish! Isn't it delicious? Isn't it?" She was holding a cupcake, presenting to her Captain.

SISCON MALE MAGE: "I'm sorry. I've reached my limit, so can I go see my sister now?" He asks, still having a nose bleed hanging down on his nose.

BIG MALE MAGE: "Ushu~"

AKIRA: _"The loyal yankee, the mad fighter, the drunkard witch, the glutton chibi, the siscon escapist and the shy mage... Yup! Just as I expected..."_

YAMI: "Hahaha. I see, I see. So you guys love me that much, eh?" He laughs whole heartily which later turns into a serious and angered tone. "But you need to shut up."

EVERYONE: "Sorry." They line up in a row next to each other and sitting in seiza.

YAMI: "I brought two new recru-" He motions to the recruits before noticing that Asta wasn't next to Akira. "Where'd he go?"

AKIRA: "Over there, captain." He points out at Asta that was under the big guy.

ASTA: "Save me~!"

YAMI: "Why are you fooling around over there?"

Akira sweats drop at the assumption of his Captain.

AKIRA: _"He's not fooling around..."_

 **-After rescuing Asta from the big guy-**

YAMI: "These two are our other new members."

ASTA: "Other?"

AKIRA: _"Maybe he meant Noelle."_ He glances at his Captain before paying attention to his seniors.

The Squad Captain looked at them and asked what made them dumbfounded.

YAMI: "Um... What were your names again?"

ASTA: "R-Right! I'm Asta from Hage Village! It's nice to meet all of you!"

AKIRA: "And I'm Akira Yamaguchi temporal resident of the Hage Village, but nevertheless, nice to meet all my seniors."

YAMI: _"Yamaguchi? Temporary?"_ He raises an eyebrow while looking at Akira.

YANKEE MAGE: "Hage? Seriously? Talk about out in the sticks."

YAMI: "Hey, introduce him to the other members." He orders Finral.

FINRAL: "Oh, right. Well, you've already met him, but..." He presented to the quiet member next to him. "This is **Gordon Agrippa**."

GORDON: "*Nice to meet you.*"

FINRAL: "He's pretty gloomy, and you never know what he's thinking, but he's a good guy. And over here..." Then he introduces to the voluptuous drunkard female mage. "...is **Vanessa Enoteca**. She'll get in your face when she's drunk, but she's a good person."

VANESSA: "I won't get in anyone's face."

AKIRA: _"You'll do it either way..."_ He thought, while looking away.

VANESSA: "Hage... Isn't that a small village out in the boonies?"

ASTA: "Yes!" He answers.

VANESSA: "Huh..." She then approaches to them. "To come from out in the boonies and join the Magic Knights... You both must've worked really hard, little boys. How about I reward you with a special treat?" Asta then had a nosebleed as she leans closer to him touching with her voluptuous body.

Akira simply laughs nervously as he sweats drop taking in account that she may be speaking of other thing.

AKIRA: _"Is she talking about booze?"_ Akira could only think on two things: that she is as sexy as hell but with her drinking addictions could be a disaster.

ASTA: _"I wish I could accept that. But I already have a goddess named Sister Lily in my heart!"_ He was panicking in his mind and nose bleeding thinking about his real loved one.

Suddenly Vanessa was starting to feel bad, Akira knew what she needed and found the nearest bucket he could find and give it to her. The "rainbows" at least didn't fall on the floor.

FINRAL: "Well, let's continue with the introductions."

CHILDISH MAGE: "I'm next!" He raises his hand.

FINRAL: "This is **Luck Voltia**. He loves to fight and is obsessed with battle, but he's a good guy."

LUCK: "Nice to meet ya! Do you like to fight?" He asks to the both of them.

ASTA: "S-Sure..."

AKIRA: "Y-Yeah..."

Luck: "I love to fight. Wanna fight? Wanna fight?" He says as he was punching Asta's palms. Then another member speaks to them.

SISCON MAGE: "Hey." His voice attracted both new members' attentions at him; he was showing a picture of a little girl. "Look. This is my little sister Marie. She's an angel."

ASTA & AKIRA: "Y-Yes..."

SISCON MAGE: "Listen well, if you lay a finger on Marie, I'll kill you both." The last part he leans on them with a murderous face. As Asta shrieked, Finral continued with the introductions, giving them the name of this siscon.

FINRAL: "This is **Gauche Adlai**. He's a bit too obsessed with his little sister, but he's a good guy."

AKIRA: _"A little "bit" too obsessed? He is WAY obsessed with his little sister."_

Finral then continued to the chibi mage that was eating a different cupcake.

FINRAL: "This is **Charmy Pappitson**. She eats way too much, but she's a good person."

CHARMY: "Nice to meet you!" One hand rose to the air and the other holding her cupcake.

AKIRA: _"Note to myself: NEVER lay hands on her food unless she gives it to you."_

FINRAL: "This is **Grey**. I don't really get him, but he's a good guy." The big guy named Grey was breathing so heavily that it could be seen the air that was breathing.

ASTA: "H-Hi..."

AKIRA: "N-Nice to meet you..."

FINRAL: "And then we have **Magna Swing**. He's a delinquent, but he's a good guy."

AKIRA: _"How many times you would say 'good guy' to these members? At least change it..."_ He was dumbfounded at the repetitions.

FINRAL: "And I'm **Finral Roulacase**. I'm super popular."

AKIRA: _"Right..."_ He thought sarcastically.

FINRAL: "And last but not least, the captain of the Black Bulls, **Yami Sukehiro**!" He didn't say more or adding "good guy".

ASTA & AKIRA: _"He's not calling him a good guy?!"_

ASTA: "Th-Thank you for having me!" He made a deep bow to his seniors.

AKIRA: "As he said." He bows too.

YAMI: "There are other members, but they're either on some mission, taking a break, or slacking off. Try to get along with them all."

AKIRA: "Sure."

ASTA: "Right! I'll super get along with them all!" He turns to the seniors present. "Once again, it's nice to meet all of you!"

VANESSA: "Ugh, my head hurts." She was getting dizzy because of Asta's shouting.

AKIRA: "You are already making a mess to our seniors, Asta." He shakes his head in disapproval.

YAMI: "Your height and the volume of your voice are all out of proportion."

ASTA: "YES!" He replies with all his might. But someone didn't like it and said.

YAMI: "Shut up." He hisses with a murderous intent around him.

ASTA: "Sorry!"

YAMI: "Anyway, put them to work, but don't kill them."

ASTA: "HUH?!"

AKIRA: "Well, I did expect him to say that." He sighs.

MAGNA: "Did you hear that? Yami-san said to put you two to work. I'll gladly put you to work. A weak-looking shrimp from a village like Hage out in the boonies... I barely sense any mana from you. But from you, I feel a tremendous amount of mana. I don't know how you did it but that doesn't matter at the moment. And you're the new members of the Black Bulls? I don't know what a hick like you with no magical power did to get on Yami-san's good side, but... You want one of the Black Bulls robes?" He says grabbing his squad robe.

ASTA: "A-A Magic Knight robe! S-So cool!"

MAGNA: "Isn't it?"

AKIRA: "It's great." He nods in agreement.

MAGNA: "Right? You both want one?"

ASTA: "I do! Please give me one!" His eyes were begging for the robe.

AKIRA: "Wait!" He says stopping his friend's begging. "But... we have to do something?" He asks raising an eyebrow at him.

MAGNA: "Good hunch. Yeah, to be able to get one, you're going to have to convince me, Yami-san's #1 man and a real man's man, Magna Swing! Time for your initiations into the Black Bulls."

AKIRA: "I knew it." He mutters. And since Asta was the closest, and with his sharp senses, he hears that.

ASTA: "Huh?"

Everyone present went outside, beginning the initiation of Asta and Akira. Meanwhile the wall that Captain Yami broke down somehow was being repaired magically.

MAGNA: "Hey, hicks from Hage! If you want one of these robes, get through this trial I'm about to give you."

ASTA: "Got it!"

AKIRA: "Yes~"

Vanessa sighs as she sits over a seat with her legs crossed.

VANESSA: "He's making up initiation rituals again."

LUCK: "I wanna do it, too!"

MAGNA: "Let's start this thing! First, show me just how much guts and stamina you have!"

Asta and Akira did what his senior asked for: five thousand sit-ups, five thousands push-ups, holding the boulder for a time limit and then break it down with whatever method they had. Akira used his [Fire Magic] to incinerate it and Asta, well, punching it didn't work so he ended up head butting it and that shattered it completely.

VANESSA: "Those kids are not bad, though this is pointless." She places her right leg over the left leg and putting a hand under her cheeks while looking at the 'ritual'.

LUCK: "Not that it matters since magic is everything in this world, but he has a crazy amount of energy and the other has it."

ASTA: "Is that all?" Asta was panting heavily than Akira was.

MAGNA: "I guess you two have some guts."

ASTA: "Did we convince you? Can we have our robes now?" His eyes once again sparkled, begging to give it to him.

MAGNA: "Not yet! You both are a hick from the boonies! It's not gonna be that easy."

AKIRA: "Then there is a last one." He says after recovering a bit.

Magna lets a smirk spread on his face.

MAGNA: "That's right! There's one more. The final trial in the initiation! You can use magic or whatever else you want..." He opens his grimoire and appeared a fireball on his open hand. "...to either block or dodge my attack magic! If you both are able to do that, you two will officially one of us Black Bulls. You'll get your precious robe!"

Akira could see in Asta's eyes that he definitely wanted that robe. From the spectator, Finral sighs knowing what could happen, from past experience, and prepared his grimoire in case something happened.

AKIRA: "I'll go first." He stretches his arms.

MAGNA: "Oh? So the kid with magical power wants to go first. Okay, as you senior, I'll accept it."

AKIRA: "But before we start."

MAGNA: "Huh?"

AKIRA: "If I can propose that instead of one of your fireball, I would like you to throw a barrage of it."

Listening to him, the seniors perk up from his confidence.

VANESSA: "Oh? This kid is interesting."

LUCK: "Hurry, hurry. I want to battle this kid."

MAGNA: "So you are underestimating my skills, huh? Okay then, I accept your proposition." He smirks, preparing a barrage of his fireballs.

AKIRA: "Just to be sure, you said I could use any means to defend or block it, right?" Magna smirks and nods at him. "Then I won't hold back."

FINRAL: "What is he trying to do? He would get himself killed. Should we do something Yami-san?"

YAMI: "No, we do nothing. Just watch."

MAGNA: "Alright, here I go! [Fire Magic: Prison Kill Buckshot]!" Akira could easily use his martial arts skills to dodge it, but since he is in a place that uses magic, he would use something against the fire.

Akira opened his grimoire and from it shined sea blue.

AKIRA: "[Water Magic: ...]"

FINRAL: "Oh! So he's going to use that." He mentions which made the other members confused. "Back in the Entrance Exam, we thought he was just a [Fire Magic] attribute mage. But it seems that he can use two attributes."

Everyone who were presents were surprised at what they just heard, some of them didn't even care or didn't listen.

VANESSA: "So he can use both [Fire Magic] and [Water Magic]."

YAMI: _"Well, it's not practically wrong. But when I grabbed him, I could feel a mix of magic attributes. Does he have more than two attributes?"_ He thought while smoking his cigarette.

LUCK: "Whoa! I want to fight him!"

What Yami could feel was the [Wind Magic] and the [Chain Magic] attributes. Those were the only ones that Akira copied.

AKIRA: "[... Aqua Geiser]" The summoned water from the ground blocked the barrage of fire, extinguishing it completely.

MAGNA: "Hmph! You passed!" He smirks.

AKIRA: "Thank you very much." He then looked at Asta. "Good luck buddy." He says giving a thumb up.

ASTA: "I intend to." As Akira sat aside from the trial, he prepared his camera. Vanessa gave a look what the new member had in his hands, and wonders what it was, then she looks again at the other recruit.

MAGNA: "Next! Hold up your grimoire, you stupid shrimp!" He prepares a single fireball this time.

ASTA: "Yes, sir!" He opens up his grimoire, summoning his black sword.

LUCK: "Whoa! What's that?"

VANESSA: "It's huge." Other like Gauche and Charmy saw attentively at the last recruit.

Asta and Magna were looking against each other fiercely. Magna started throwing his fireball at Asta shouting.

MAGNA: "[Fire Magic: Exploding Fireball]. DIE~!" He threw as if he was pitching in a baseball match.

At the moment the fireball almost reached to Asta. His mind understood instinctively, with his well-trained muscles, kinetic vision, and explosive power, he could be able to slice the fireball easily. But Magna's magic was too fast for him to see, the momentum of this attack would continue and burn himself after slicing it.

AKIRA: _"Even though, your brain has stopped functioning because thought it has reached its limits. Your body won't give up to you, Asta!"_ He used the spine base of the sword that repelled the fireball returning it to its owner and exploded.

LUCK: "He hit it! He hit it!"

VANESSA: "Whoa~!"

FINRAL: "It's been a while since we didn't have to save a new recruit's hide." He says as he closed his grimoire.

ASTA: _"I had no idea! I knew it could cut through magic, but I guess I can hit it, too. This sword is awesome! But man, I thought I was gonna die! That was too close!"_ He was shocked while looking at his sword.

AKIRA: "If you're thinking that you almost died. Well, friend, you almost did. If it weren't for your body, you would have been dust."

ASTA: "DON'T KILL ME HERE, YOU BASTARD!" He then looks at where Magna was. "Wait. Is he dead?" From the flames approaching the man that threw the fireball.

MAGNA: "You little bastard."

ASTA: _"WHAT?! He took that head-on, and he's fine?!"_

AKIRA: "Good thinking on using your own magic to nullify in time, ne senpai?"

Magna stops what he was doing and lets a chuckle escape his lips.

MAGNA: "So you saw that. But man, I almost died from my own magic. You little bastard!" As he approaches Asta, he places both hand on his shoulders and says. "You're not half bad!"

ASTA: _"Huh? What?"_

AKIRA: "He means you did well, you dimwit."

MAGNA: "Yeah! Not only were you able to block my magic, you actually sent it right back at me! I like you, Shrimpsta!" He was hitting Asta's back as he speaks.

ASTA: "I-It's Asta!"

MAGNA: "Sorry I made fun of you for being a backwoods hick with little magical power. I'm actually from out in the country myself. I'm from Rayaka Village, just above Hage."

ASTA: "Whoa, seriously? Rayaka Village is way out in the sticks!"

MAGNA: "Like you can talk!"

AKIRA: "Magna-senpai, the truth is that this shrimp practically doesn't have any magical power."

MAGNA: "Huh? You don't have any magical power? And yet you were able to hit my attack back at me?" He looks at Asta in disbelief.

ASTA: "Y-Yeah..." He shrank as if he was going to get a scolding or something.

MAGNA: "That's even more awesome! So that means you're a real man." He says confidently to him. Then the other members of the Black Bulls rejoined with them.

LUCK: "Nice! You're really interesting!"

VANESSA: "Not bad, little boy."

CHARMY: "Want to eat this?" She says taking out a cupcake from somewhere.

GAUCHE: "Stay away from my sister."

AKIRA: _"Now you're not alone in this world Asta. Now you have comrades that will be with you. So don't let your past define you as weakling, you are strong and you will be the best Magic Knight."_ He smiles happily.

LUCK: "All right. Let's start the second initiation!" He declares with a childish laugh.

ASTA: "Come again?"

LUCK: "Let's try and kill each other."

AKIRA: "Whoa, whoa, Luck-senpai. We are now both tired because we came from the entrance exam. Maybe another day, okay?"

Vanessa leans on Asta, blowing his ear and says.

VANESSA: "You looked great out there, little boy."

ASTA: "Uh, thanks..." They continue congratulating him for passing even though he had no magical powers then Finral interrupts, clapping his hands.

FINRAL: "Okay, okay. Isn't there something more important you should be doing?"

MAGNA: "Right." He looks at the new recruits. "Here you have it." He says giving the black robes at them. "This is yours, Asta! Yours too, Akira!"

ASTA: "This is mine..." He gazes at his robe.

VANESSA: "Go ahead, try it on." She placed the robes over them. "And while we're at it..." She even placed the Black Bulls' logo on Asta's headband, Akira's hoodie (from front and back) and shoulder bag.

AKIRA: "Um, Vanessa-senpai. While we are at it, maybe you could put the logo on my tank top." He says, lifting the hoodie.

VANESSA: "Call me, Vanessa. And sure I'll do it while we are at it." She places a big logo on his tank top.

AKIRA: "Thank you Vanessa."

MAGNA: "Looks good on you two. Don't you think so, Yami-san?" He looks at the captain.

YAMI: "They look pretty bland."

MAGNA: "And now, you two are officially a member of the Magic Knight Squad, the Black Bulls! You better work hard not to shame Yami-san or the Black Bulls!"

ASTA: "THANKS! IT'S A PLEASURE TO WORK WITH ALL OF YOU!" He deep bowed at them.

AKIRA: "SHUT THE HELL UP, ASTA! CAPTAIN YAMI WON'T LIKE YOU SHOUTING DURING THE NIGHT!" He shouts slapping his head.

ASTA: "I'm sorry..."

From the floors above, a silver haired girl was watching them.

FEMALE NOBLE GIRL: "So they're the new members? Insect." She flaps her hair and returns to her room.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 24 = Light Grey**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 25 = Crimson Red**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 24 = Sea Blue**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 24 = Emerald Green**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 1 = Gold Yellow**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 1 = Bronze Orange**


	6. The Arrogant Royal Girl

**CHAPTER 6**

 **The Arrogant Royal Girl**

After the recruits' ritual, Magna escorted to the two new recruits to their rooms.

MAGNA: "These two rooms are yours." Inside both rooms were dirty and were in a mess. "Well? Isn't it depressing how small and filthy it is?"

AKIRA: _"This is much smaller than my room back home."_ He doesn't think it's a mess, just looking at the size of this place, he started to get homesick.

On the other hand, Asta was more excited than Akira.

ASTA: "My own room!" He starts crying tears of joy for which Magna got confused.

MAGNA: "He's actually moved?!"

Akira leaning closer to his senior says.

AKIRA: "It's because he shared with the other orphans back in Hage." He informs him.

ASTA: "That's right. At the church, we all shared a room, so we'd sleep lined up next to each other." Then he started to clean his room impeccably.

AKIRA: "Oh Asta! Could you please clean mine too?" He asks to his friend that it would be a pain now.

ASTA: "Sure!"

MAGNA: "Well I'll leave you two be. You're free to do whatever until we get a mission."

AKIRA: "Okay."

MAGNA: "Oh, by the way, Asta, Akira."

ASTA: "Yeah?" Akira simply looks at Magna.

MAGNA: "Make sure you two write letters."

ASTA: "Huh?" He tilts his head in confusion.

AKIRA: "He means everyone in the church, Asta." He explains.

MAGNA: "Yeah. They're your family, right? I'm sure they're worried about how things turned out."

ASTA: "Right!"

MAGNA: "Don't make anyone worry about you. That's how to be a real man. See ya! If you two need anything, come see me." And that he left.

ASTA: "Right! Thanks!" He bows politely.

Leaving Asta in his room, after cleaning Akira's room, Akira was laying down thinking for what would happen tomorrow then.

SAKUYA: "Hello Akira! It's been a while!"

The sudden appearance of the Goddess had surprised him which made him fall down from his bed.

AKIRA: "Sakuya-sama? What bring you here?" He wonders trying to compose himself after falling down.

SAKUYA: "It's been 6 months since I sent you here. So I wanted to check after you passed your exams!" She giggles having her robed arms onto her mouth.

AKIRA: "So you knew..." He laughs dryly.

SAKUYA: "I came here to give you a present to celebrate your integration on the Magic Knights." She takes out a medium size satchel under her robe.

AKIRA: "What is this?" He wonders, receiving the item.

SAKUYA: "This bag will help you take anything like a personal storage, you just simply put something inside it and gets inside quite easily. You like it?"

AKIRA: "Like those videos games? Great! Thank you very much!"

Akira puts aside the bag happily before Goddess Sakuya calls him again.

SAKUYA: "There is other thing that I have to say."

AKIRA: "What is it?" He turns to look at her.

Sakuya pauses for a second before she tells him with a smile.

SAKUYA: "Be good to Hikari once she comes here."

Akira lets a smile on his expression which was since a long time he had heard of her name.

AKIRA: "I will."

SAKUYA: "Then bye." She disappears from thin air, leaving Akira alone in his room to sleep for the next morning.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Akira was still sleeping profoundly until he heard a loud sound outside his room. He dresses himself with the squad robe over his shoulders and leaves the room. Once he goes outside of his room, he sees Asta had collided with a pillar that wasn't there before by a lump on his head.

AKIRA: "Oh Asta. What's wrong?" He pretended not to know the real meaning of this place.

Asta sits up rubbing his forehead.

ASTA: "I don't know. Was this pillar here yesterday?"

Just then Magna appears giving the 'good morning' routine.

MAGNA: "Hey, newbies. Did you sleep well?"

AKIRA: "Good morning."

ASTA: "Ah, g-good morning! Um, sir, about this pillar..." He points at the unknown pillar.

MAGNA: "What about it?" He raises his eyebrow not understanding what was wrong with it.

ASTA: "I don't think it was here yesterday."

MAGNA: "Don't worry about a pillar." He brushes it off as it was nothing. "The base itself changes its shape all the time."

AKIRA: "It's that truth?"

MAGNA: "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." He assures him.

ASTA: "Really?"

MAGNA: "All right, let's go. You're in for a treat. I'll personally show you around the Black Bulls' super cool base! Follow me, Shrimpsta! Duora!" He started running as they followed him from behind.

AKIRA: _"Duora?!"_ He was surprised that the first day in the squad, he had already been given a nickname.

ASTA: "Got it, Mr. Sunglasses!"

MAGNA: "Moron! You mean the Great Magna!"

Getting a little revenge, he sets up a weird nickname for his senior.

AKIRA: "Yes! Mr. Yankee!"

By hearing the nickname, Magna frowns hearing; from one part Asta but hearing from the other recruit his mood sourer.

MAGNA: "Who are you calling Mr. Yankee!"

ASTA: "Moron! The Great Magna!"

MAGNA: "You don't need the 'moron' part!"

As with that, Magna decides to the recruits the squad base around. He started showing them the cafeteria, which Charmy was first eating, next up the bath, which had a nice hot spring and Gordon was already inside.

The girl's rooms, which had traps like any other places. The toilet, which *I* don't know why did they show him that and which captain Yami was taking a dump.

The beasts' room, which Magna tricked Asta to be the one feeding them, Akira was too smart to be fooled by his persuasion but Asta, on the other hand, was easy to fool him. There were other places such as the library, the playroom (maybe the torture room) and etc.

Then Magna stops as he sees someone coming, both Akira and Asta bump behind him and lean aside to look at the new person they were going to meet. When they looked, they see a young girl approaching them.

ASTA: _"A Black Bulls robe. Which means..."_

AKIRA: "Um, Magna-senpai. Is she perhaps the other recruit?" He whispers to him.

MAGNA: "You guessed right." He whispers back. Then he looks at Asta. "Hey, Asta, that's your colleague. She's the other new recruit this year!"

ASTA: "My colleague?! I love the sound of that! Hey! I'm Asta, from Hage-" He was about to raise his hand to greet her but was interrupted by Akira's intervention.

AKIRA: "Wait a minute, Asta. Let her speak first."

ASTA: "What... why?" Confused, he tilts his head.

AKIRA: "Because she is a royal family daughter." He informs him keeping straight his eyes at her.

Asta didn't like the sound of that which it was surprised him completely.

ASTA: "Gugh! A r-r-royal family you say?!"

The young noble woman hums in acceptance that someone here, in the worst squad, could understand her greatness.

NOELLE: "You got good eyes, peasant." She huffs with pride. "And you lowly insect, my name is **Noelle Silva**. I belong to the royal family of this kingdom."

ASTA: "Whaaaaaaat?! I do beg your pardon. I'm but a puny insect that someone could blow away just by breathing." He prostrates to her to flatter. Akira just stood up next to him taking photos as they speak.

NOELLE: "As long as you understand."

Realizing what just happened; Asta bolts up with a furious expression to her.

ASTA: "Wait. Who're you calling an insect, huh? We're supposed to be colleagues as Magic Knights! Who cares if you're royalty?!"

MAGNA: "That's right, Asta! You tell her! Status means nothing!" He adds quite angry at his junior's antics.

AKIRA: "Asta, Magna-senpai. Let's not fight among colleagues. I understand if she is needed elsewhere." He tries to defuse the situation, making himself as the understandable guy.

Hearing both of the insects bark, had made Noelle sigh. Thankfully, she had someone who knows his place, so he would get out of his punishment of defiance.

NOELLE: "Are foolish peasants unable to understand this with words alone? At least _someone_ understands it. But if you two still feel like that." She raises her hand to them. "I guess I'll have to show you with the difference between our magical powers."

Both Magna and Asta back off as Akira stands still in his place watching them. She points her hand to Asta to shoot a water ball but as soon as it reaches him, it curves and hits Magna. Akira had to hold his laugh for the first time Noelle missed his attack. Noelle, expected from her power, looks away proudly.

ASTA: "Huh?"

MAGNA: "You little bitch!" He gets up drenched in water and putting on his sunglasses. "You've got some nerve! What do you think you're doing to you senior?!"

NOELLE: "You were just standing in the wrong spot. Who gave you permission to stand there?"

Akira looks at her with a sweat drop falling down his head, hearing for the subtle failure.

AKIRA: _"He was not."_

ASTA: "WHAT?!"

Magna didn't like how his junior had answered to him. A vein popped on his forehead and shouts.

MAGNA: *tick mark* "Why, you little... I'M YOUR SENIOR!" He was starting to get pissed at this overconfident girl.

NOELLE: "And I'm royalty!" She retorts with a non-caring expression.

MAGNA: "What?! He raises his sunglasses to his forehead. "I don't care if you're royalty or the Silver Eagles' Captain's little sister!"

ASTA: "Huh?" His eyes widen as he was hearing that this girl, Noelle, was the little sister of the Captain of the Silver Eagles.

MAGNA: "I mean, the only person who'd accept a spoiled brat like you is Mister Yami! Be more thankful, you moron! I held back because you're a girl, but now I'm gonna have to initiate you, too, damn it!"

Noelle grabs her robe and throws it to the floor.

NOELLE: "Like I want to be in this pathetic squad." She roars before she storms off.

MAGNA: "You little..." He picks up Noelle's robe. "Hey! What the hell, do you think you're doing?!"

NOELLE: "Who cares about the Black Bulls? I don't need that filthy thing. This is absolute worst Magic Knight Squad, and it's not where royalty like myself, belongs!"

MAGNA: "You bastard! Apologize to the robe and Mister Yami! Apologize! Apologize! Apologize, damn it! You moron!" He screams on top of his lungs in anger as Noelle disappears from the corner.

ASTA: "The robe I worked so hard to get... She just..." He was literally dumbfounded as someone has disrespected the robe that he worked so hard for.

AKIRA: "Don't let her action affect you Asta." He places his hand on him. "She just needs time."

 **-Afternoon, afar from the Black Bulls HQ-**

Akira walks to the forest near the Black Bulls headquarters looking for Noelle. As he walks, he starts hearing loud noises. He follows the noise and finds Noelle trying to hit the mark on the tree. On the way, he climbs on a tree and hides himself to watch her.

Looking at Noelle, Akira could see that Noelle was giving her sweat and blood to be able to hit the mark on the center.

NOELLE: "Why..." She pants before shooting another water ball at the tree but the water ball flies away.

Akira just watched in silence as she tries her best to hit the mark. Once again, she tries to shoot another one but it curved hitting the bushes but what Akira forgot it was that moment that she had hit Asta as his voice shouted but Noelle didn't notice his presence.

Noelle was starting to remember the dark past as she was frustrated at her powerless abilities to hit with her magic.

NOELLE: "Why...? Why won't it go the way... I want it to?!" She struggled on her knees as she was starting to get exhausted but nevertheless she wasn't going to give up. "I'm not a failure! I'll make them acknowledge me!" She then keeps shooting barrage of water balls.

ASTA: "I guess she's got it rough, too." He says starting to feel pity for her.

AKIRA: "You're right." He appeared next to him what surprised Asta and the anti-bird flew away. Noelle notices both of them watching and hiding among the bushes.

Being noticed, Noelle looks at them with shock as they were looking at her blankly.

ASTA: "Hey!"

AKIRA: "Hey, Miss Silva."

NOELLE: "Insect? Dog?" She could only say those nicknames she had given to them as the shock had petrified her completely.

AKIRA: _"Dog? Now I'm named dog too?"_ He was baffled at hearing his new nickname.

Akira sweat drops as he had heard for the first time someone calling him 'Dog'. Maybe his first impression made her think that he was willingly following all her wishes.

NOELLE: "H-How long have you two..." She was desperate that someone saw her secret. _"I'm going to be mocked again..."_ "N-NO!" She starts to shoot her water ball but Akira knew what was going to happen.

AKIRA: "That's not good. Asta, we have to go!" He grabs Asta and runs away as fast as possible.

ASTA: "H-Hey what's wrong?"

Noelle struggled to maintain her magic power and creates a gigantic water ball that emerged with her and starts floating up.

Back in the headquarters, everyone sensed a disturbance and went outside only to see a water sphere floating in the middle of the forest with Noelle inside.

VANESSA: "Oh, dear..."

LUCK: "Wow."

GORDON: "*This is insane.*"

GAUCHE: "Someone's magic is out of control."

MAGNA: "Such immense magical power... This is gonna get bad if we don't do something."

YAMI: "If we attack it with magic, she might not make it out alive. Could you use your [Spatial Magic] to scoop just her up?" He says looking at Finral.

FINRAL: "Please don't be ridiculous. I can't get near that."

YAMI: "Right. If only we had someone who could nullify magical powers..." He scratches the back of his head wondering how to save her without hurting her.

Then his prayers were answered.

AKIRA: "Captain Yami!" He throws Asta at him.

ASTA: "Ga~h! Ugh!" He flies off, landing on the Captain's hand.

YAMI: "You came at the perfect time."

ASTA: "Huh?"

YAMI: "Could you go take care of that?" He asks pointing at the giant water sphere that was becoming a problem for the Black Bull members.

ASTA: "Take care of that?! Okay!" He replies with a dumb expression which later turned into distraught. "Wait. How am I supposed to get over there, though? I can't fly..." He then looks at Akira that was saluting as a soldier. "And what are you doing?!"

YAMI: "Quit your yapping. Now is the time when you need to go beyond your limits!" He then threw Asta to the sphere at full force.

From the air, Asta summons his sword and starts to cut through Noelle's [Water Magic]. When he finished cutting, the sphere disappeared for what both Asta and Noelle were falling down but instead of falling over the floor, Finral's spatial magic saved both of them.

ASTA: "ALL RIGHT! I'M ALIVE!"

Captain Yami starts laughing.

LUCK: "That was so much fun, wasn't it?"

VANESSA: "Jeez. Now I'm all wet."

 **(A/N: Not perversion intended.)**

ASTA: "Thanks for that spatial magic!"

FINRAL: "You're welcome!"

AKIRA: "You did great, senpai!" He pats on his shoulder.

[Spatial Magic] attribute added.

AKIRA: _"It will be useful later."_ He grins before taking his seat and continue eating.

FINRAL: "It wasn't much."

YAMI: "Well done, brat."

ASTA: "Thanks! Ah. Hey, you..." He turns to see Noelle.

Noelle wakes up but couldn't raise her head as she thought that they would mock her.

NOELLE: _"They're going to mock me again."_

ASTA: "You...have some insane magical powers! That's so awesome!" His eyes widened of how amazing she was.

AKIRA: "You're right! She is a powerful one!" He laughs happily that the danger had ended.

NOELLE: "Huh?"

ASTA: "I don't have any magical powers, so I'm jealous, damn it!" He whines, being envious of Noelle.

AKIRA: "You don't have to be too honest, man!" He smacks the air with his hand.

ASTA: "But it's true! If you train so you can learn to control them, you'll be unstoppable, Noelle!"

NOELLE: "Insec-" She pauses and mumbles. "Asta..."

ASTA: "I'm gonna keep doing my best so I won't lose, either!"

AKIRA: "You just have to keep up without looking back, Noelle." He smiles, crossing his arms.

MAGNA: "Really? You just couldn't control your magical powers? You should've told me earlier, you royal failure. We're the Black Bulls. We're a whole group of failures! Well, everyone except for him" He says pointing at Akira with his thumb.

AKIRA: "Come on, senpai! We were in the right mood!" He gasped at the joke his senior said.

MAGNA: "No one cares if you have a flaw or two, you idiot." Then Vanessa put Noelle's robe to her.

FINRAL: "Anyway, thank goodness you're safe. By the way, I know a great pasta place. Want to go sometime?" He started flirting to her.

CHARMY: "Before that, you should try this. 'Kay?" She says giving a cupcake to Noelle.

VANESSA: "That was amazing. If anything, the one thing I'm great at is controlling magical powers, so I'll help you out. I'll show you some womanly techniques, too." She promises.

GAUCHE: "I'll tell you how much of an angel my little sister Marie is." He starts talking about his sister.

GORDON: "*Let's start out as friends.*"

Noelle starts tearing up and Asta gives her a hand.

ASTA: "Here. Let's do our best together." She pauses for a second to look at him. She gives him her hand and says.

NOELLE: "It's a pleasure to work with you."

After ending this accidental situation, Akira continued training and also practicing his new attributes avoiding any of the Black Bull members for now.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 24 - Lvl. 25 = Light Grey**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 25 = Crimson Red**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 25 = Sea Blue**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 24 - Lvl. 25 = Emerald Green**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 1 - Lvl. 3 = Gold Yellow**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 1 - Lvl. 3 = Bronze Orange**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) - Lvl. 3 = Cloud Grey**


	7. The Anger of an Outsider

**By request of "StraxyX", I'm complied to change this chapter to a new one with an alternative ending. I'll keep my old one if anybody wants it or not but I doubt anyone would like it. So keep with the new one.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **The Anger of an Outsider**

The next morning after Noelle's accident, both Asta and Akira started doing the chores of the morning. They started with cleaning the halls, dusting the library, laundry.

Asta found an undergarment of Vanessa while washing the clothes and got a nosebleed, twice. Feeding the beast which Asta almost got eaten by one of the monsters and Akira had to help him. And the last thing but important chore of the day, by Magma, was waking Captain Yami which was the most difficult among the chores. Once they finished, they went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Their morning started having breakfast with dishes that weren't normal dishes for the mornings. They were more like meat, chicken and other food with a lot of calories for such morning. Even Akira, knowing before, was surprised at the amount of meat in front of him.

NOELLE: _"Nothing but meat in the morning..."_

Noelle was forking her food with cringe; Akira ate his food at a moderate pace while Asta and Charmy were eating as if it was going to be their last meal.

ASTA: "Noelle, why don't you help us with the cleaning and stuff?" He asks while holding his food inside his mouth.

AKIRA: "Hey, it is not wrong asking but she is from the royalty which means their manors get cleaned by maids or cleaners." He explains while chewing his food.

NOELLE: "You know well. Yes, as a royalty I don't have to clean." She states smugly.

ASTA: "But you're a newbie just like me and him!" He complains, pointing a fork to Akira.

NOELLE: "I've never cleaned or done laundry in my life."

ASTA & AKIRA: "That's not something to brag about, is it?" One yelled and the other deadpanned.

ASTA: "We're in the same squad, aren't we? I'm pretty sure you should be helping with that stuff."

NOELLE: "But I'm royalty."

ASTA: "Why are you talking to me like that?"

NOELLE: "Shut up, you insect."

ASTA: "Damn it!" He then got something on his mind and asked to Magna. "So, uh... What do Magic Knights do anyway?"

MAGNA: "What? Are you seriously asking that? We protect the kingdom and handle security! It's the most manly job in the world, you dumbass!" He grabs Asta by the collar, explaining all the fundamentals of being a Magic Knight.

AKIRA: "That's about right." He nods, still eating his food.

MAGNA: "Why'd you decide to join when you knew nothing about it?" He asks as thinking how dumb he was to enlist as Magic Knight without common knowledge.

ASTA: "I'm sorry!"

FINRAL: "They sure are lively first thing in the morning." He comments, looking at them.

GORDON: "*Being energetic is the best. Can I have some of that energy?*"

MAGNA: "Damn it. Show 'em what Magic Knights do, you drunk witch." He released Asta's collar and speaks to Vanessa.

VANESSA: "Well... We keep the citizens safe? Something like that." She was filling her cup with wine. "You might even be able to get closer to some noble when you're assigned to protect them."

ASTA: "I see."

LUCK: "It's a super-fun job where you get to fight with enemies all you want. If they're criminals, you can beat them up all you want and not get in trouble!" He started to do a one-two punching.

AKIRA: "Scary." He says sarcastically.

GAUCHE: "Most importantly, it's a wonderful job that my sister respects me for having. Isn't she an angel? I can buy her whatever she wants with my pay." He was showing a picture of her sister and nose bleeding. "But if you lay a finger on Marie, I'll kill you."

AKIRA: "We understand." He spoke for Asta and Noelle.

ASTA: "Wh-What about you, Finral-san?"

FINRAL: "It's the best job in the world, since I get to save girls and be popular."

AKIRA: "You sure get a chance with the ladies." Both Asta and Noelle looked at Gordon who simply mumbles.

GORDON: "*Of course I'll tell you. We're friends, after all.*"

That did left the two newbies uncomfortable and one comprehending him even if his words were simply whispers. Then they heard Charmy shrieking, so they looked at her in surprise and confusion.

ASTA: "Charmy-san?"

CHARMY: "I-I'm... out of food!" She cries, looking at her empty plates.

AKIRA: "THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE WORRIED?!" He smacks the air.

CHARMY: "I'm nowhere near full." She opens her grimoire and casts. "[Cotton Creation Magic: Sheep Cooks]!" From her grimoire summoned three sheeps that started cooking at her command. "Thank for the food. As long as you're a Magic Knight, you can eat plenty of food!"

The three of them were surprised and shocked how she was eating more food than it was before, then from behind them appeared Grey.

ASTA: "Uh, Grey-san?"

He opens his grimoire and suddenly smoke appeared coating on himself which after the smoke dissipated appeared another Asta.

ASTA: "HUH~?!"

ASTA (Grey): "Well, basically, it's a good job." He says, patting the real Asta's shoulder with his thumb up.

NOELLE: "He looks just like you." She was surprised at the other Asta in front of the original.

AKIRA: "That's so cool. There is nothing different from the original." He took his chance to copy its attribute by pretending to check the transformation. Once his hand had touched, his grimoire slightly glowed in ghost white.

[Transformation Magic] attribute added.

AKIRA: _"It'll be useful in the future."_

ASTA (Grey): "I'm looking forward to working with you on a mission."

ASTA: "R-Right..." Then Grey returned to his "original" form and returned to his seat. "Th-They're all weirdos."

AKIRA: "You said it."

NOELLE: _"Should I really be in this squad?"_ She wonders to herself, grimacing over her choice.

Captain Yami appears on the scene by kicking the door down which gained the attention of all members in the cafeteria and looking all serious he said.

YAMI: "Let's go, Magna."

MAGNA: "Yes, sir, Mister Yami!"

ASTA: "What's going on? What's going on?" He wonders with his mouth full since Charmy gave him meat bone before.

MAGNA: "There's a mission." He stands up and walks to Captain Yami's side.

ASTA: "A Magic Knights' mission?" He gulps the food and stands up to follow them. "C-Can I come with-"

Magna raises his hand to interrupt.

MAGNA: "No! We can't bring any kids along. This is a very important mission for adults."

Akira rests his elbow on the table placing his head on his hand with a sweat drop.

AKIRA: _"But you're only 18 years old? You're much younger than Gauche-senpai, Charmy-senpai and Vanessa!"_

YAMI: "Hey! Don't break everything while we're gone."

VANESSA: "Okay~! Have fun!" She waves at them still drunk on wine.

LUCK: "Captain! Will you fight me when you come back?"

GORDON: "*Come back soon. I'll be waiting.*"

CHARMY: "Come back by dinner!" She continued, munching the food.

GAUCHE: "Can I go see Marie soon? I'm having withdrawal symptoms." He asks, nose bleeding.

Akira sighs before glancing Noelle with a cup of water on his other hand.

AKIRA: "Noelle. I'll just say to cover your eyes once they return."

NOELLE: "What do you mean?" She was confused at his warning.

ASTA: _"Captain Yami and Magna-senpai both looked so serious. What kind of mission could it be?"_

It passes all afternoon since they went to their 'mission'. The three recruits were in the beasts' room feeding them.

ASTA: "There, there. Good boy. Here." He was approaching them slowly with their food, and once again, to be almost eaten by those beasts.

AKIRA: "GAH! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL, YOU IDIOT!" He shouts as he was pulling Asta out of the beast's mouth. "NOELLE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP US!"

NOELLE: "I'm royalty. You should be thankful that I even got out of bed."

AKIRA: "THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE TO NOT HELP!"

They ended up getting out of the dangerous situation with Asta almost being devoured by the beasts, again.

ASTA: "I thought I was going to die." He gasps for air.

NOELLE: "You two really are freakishly strong."

ASTA: "Well, I train!" He flexes his arms.

AKIRA: "I did my part before." He simply shrugs.

They suddenly hear laughs recognizing both being Captain Yami and Magna. They were coming back from their 'mission'.

ASTA: "Captain Yami and Magna..."

Akira pinches the brim of his nose with a sigh.

AKIRA: "Noelle. Remember what I told you this morning. Do it."

NOELLE: "But why?" Still confused for what he said. But when she saw them coming, she blushes and avoids looking at them as they were bare naked except for their squad robes.

AKIRA: "I did say to avoid looking." He deadpans, glancing at her all flustered.

YAMI: "That old man actually had a Royal Straight Flush! Who would've thought? He's amazing!"

MAGNA: "We're no match for Old Man Seyhe!"

YAMI: "People sure are strong when they have something on the line." He then starts laughing.

MAGNA: "Hey, Stupidsta, Lady Noe, Duora, we're back! Be happy! You three are going on your first mission as Magic Knights." He says which shock both Asta and Noelle but then she turns again as she saw them.

After both Captain Yami and Magna changed their clothes, they were in the common room with the recruits.

MAGNA: "And so, we're giving you your first mission."

ASTA: "Our first mission..."

NOELLE: "...as Magic Knights."

AKIRA: "So what is it?" He says still pretending not knowing what they would say.

NOELLE: "It had better be something worthy of me as a royal."

MAGNA: "Yeah, you should be honored. You'll be hunting wild boars in Saussy Village!"

There was a long pause, leaving two Magic Knights dumbfounded. Akira simply picks his ear with his pinky simply pretending he didn't have heard wrong.

ASTA: "Wild..."

NOELLE: "...boars? Wh-What in the world is this lame mission?"

MAGNA: "WHAT ARE YOU CALLING LAME?!"

ASTA: "I can beat a wild boar with my bare hands!" He brags out.

AKIRA: "Me too." He shrugs.

MAGNA: "DON'T YOU DARE UNDERSTIMATE WILD BOARS! They come charging outta nowhere. Haven't you ever heard the phrase "rushing into things"?!"

YAMI: "We both ended up losing to the mayor of Saussy Village."

ASTA & NOELLE: "Huh?"

ASTA: "C-Captain Yami and Magna lost?"

NOELLE: "Just how strong is he?"

AKIRA: "He means on cards." As he was the only one who heard them saying "Royal Straight Flush" that could it only mean they were playing cards.

ASTA & NOELLE: "Cards?!" Both yell in disbelief while looking at him.

YAMI: "Yeah. He basically stripped us of all we had."

MAGNA: "And six months' worth of pay, too!" He adds.

The three of them were dumbfounded for them losing on cards and betting on it. And they still were talking proudly and confidently.

YAMI: "And we ended up promising him we'd do anything if we lost, so he asked us to take care of some wild boars for him."

MAGNA: "Apparently, a herd showed up near the village, and they're ruining the fields." He explains.

ASTA: "Hey, question!" He raises his hand. "That has nothing to do with us, right?" He questions their so called 'mission'.

NOELLE: "Yeah! You two are the ones who lost! Then..."

AKIRA: "Hey, you two..." He tries to calm them down but was futile.

MAGNA: "YOU IDIOTS! YOU'RE ASKING MISTER YAMI TO CLEAN UP HIS OWN MISTAKES?!" He exclaims.

ASTA: _"Normally..."_

NOELLE: _"...you would."_

AKIRA: _"This is how they clean up their messes? Telling his recruits and members to clean his mistakes?"_ He sighs internally.

The three recruits could only sweat drop at their Captain's and Senior's mistake.

MAGNA: "We're the ones who clean up Mister Yami's mistakes!" The three of them, still dumbfounded, regain their composures as Captain Yami was getting from his seat.

YAMI: "Are you going to go, or are you going to die? Which it'll be?" He threatens with a murderous expression.

ASTA/NOELLE/AKIRA: "We'll go!" They accept quickly as they are terrorized of their Captain's wrath.

After Captain Yami left the base, leaving the three recruits with Magna, they decide to figure out of their first mission with their senior.

ASTA: "Even though we're hunting wild boars, this is our first mission as Magic Knights. I'm so excited!" He roars in excitement.

NOELLE: "I'm supposed to get rid of wild boars?" She didn't like how her first mission would be.

MAGNA: "What? You're still complaining?"

NOELLE: "I'm not complaining, but..." She looks down. "I was just wondering if I should go, since I can't control my magical powers."

MAGNA: "You idiot! You'll be able to fix that in no time with some missions under your belt!"

AKIRA: "You'll get experience out of it."

MAGNA: "That's right! I'll be sure to clean up any of you newbies' mistakes, since I'm your senior."

ASTA: "Wow! Magna-senpai, you're such a manly man!"

MAGNA: "Stop it, Stupidsta. You're making me blush." He scratches the back of his head.

NOELLE: "I-If you insist, I guess I could accompany you."

MAGNA: "Thank you very much!" He bows to her then he realized on something that he was doing. "Wait. Why are you always looking down on us?!"

NOELLE: "I'm not. It's just that you're always below me." She states and for what makes Akira laugh.

MAGNA: "What kind of reasoning is that?! And you stop laughing!" He glares at the other recruit.

He then calls Finral because of his spatial magic transportation.

MAGNA: "So... Use your [Spatial Magic] to get us to Saussy Village."

FINRAL: "Saussy Village?" He takes a moment to think of the place and replies. "Not happening."

MAGNA: "What do you mean, you jerk?!" He bolts up in anger.

FINRAL: "Well, I can only go to faraway places I can't see if I've marked them with my magical powers." He says, shrugging.

MAGNA: "Huh?"

AKIRA: "You're saying that you can't go to places that you weren't before, right?" He says, making his senior understand why he couldn't take us there.

FINRAL: "Ding, ding, ding. That's exactly why I can't teleport you there." He says before leaving them alone, chasing skirts.

MAGNA: "You're so useless!" He grumbles, putting his hand on his back of the head. "Guess we don't have a choice. We'll go by broomstick."

ASTA: "Magna-senpai, sir!" He raises his hand.

MAGNA: "Yeah, Asta?"

ASTA: "I can't fly on a broomstick!" He replies in monotone.

NOELLE: "Sir." She continues.

MAGNA: "Yes, Noelle?"

NOELLE: "I can't, either." She also replies in monotone.

Akira wanted to participate on this.

AKIRA: "Sir!"

MAGNA: "Yes, Akira?"

AKIRA: "Among of us three, I'm the only one that can fly." He answers also in monotone. Since it was funny, he kind of chuckled.

Magna takes a moment before grabbing Asta's collar and shouts.

MAGNA: "What?! Are you two serious?! Why can't you do something so easy, you morons?! Damn it! That's as basic as it gets!" He starts shaking him.

ASTA: "Well, I don't have any magical powers!" He laughs while being shaken by his senior.

MAGNA: "Why are you bragging about that?!"

NOELLE: "Well, I can't control my magical powers, so of course I can't. You fool."

MAGNA: "And why do you sound so high and mighty?!" He releases Asta and walks somewhere, stopping midway, he looks at his juniors. "Guess I don't have a choice. I'll give one of you two a ride on my baby."

ASTA & NOELLE: "Baby?"

Akira simply sighs knowing what his senior was speaking about.

 **-Outside the Base-**

MAGNA: "Its name 'Crazy Cyclone'!" He presented his broomstick that had a bull skull with sunglasses on the front and a special made seat on it.

ASTA: "S-So cool!" His eyes were sparking at it. Noelle just looks nothing serious about it. And Akira just took a selfie photo of it with a poker face.

MAGNA: "I know, right?! Isn't she a beauty?"

ASTA: "Yeah, she is!"

AKIRA: "Yeah, it's cool." He shrugs while holding his broomstick as they were at it.

NOELLE: "Lame." She simply comments.

MAGNA: "What?! Are you not able to comprehend her majestic form? Guess a woman just doesn't get it."

Noelle takes a second while closing her eyes and states the next thing.

NOELLE: "So lame! L-A-M-E!" She shouts not agreeing anything what her senior was saying about his custom-made broomstick.

Asta sits on Magna's broomstick while Noelle sits on Akira's broomstick since she thinks that his broomstick is much normal than the senior's _lame_ broomstick.

AKIRA: _"At least he won't deplete every mana to carry two people since I'm here."_ He muses.

MAGNA: "Let go to Saussy Village, Akira!"

AKIRA: "Yes sir! Magna-senpai!"

And with that the two of them flew off with their passengers to their first mission.

After hours of hunting wild boars, which their characteristics were much different from the real back then they had fire emitting from their foreheads and charged at full speed. Since Magna could use less mana to transport them, he barely helped the recruits as they had problems at first with those wild boars.

But Akira was uneasy since they had to keep up in a hurry since he knew what was going to happen in that village. Magna and Akira were carrying one wild boar meanwhile Asta was carrying four.

Magna laughs happily that his juniors' first mission is completed with ease.

MAGNA: "What a haul!"

NOELLE: "You're pretty amazing."

ASTA: "Three or four wild boars ain't nothing!" He boasts.

AKIRA: "You really are something, Asta." He says but he was still uneasy of the situation.

NOELLE: "What's wrong?" Noticing his expression, she asks.

AKIRA: "Magna-senpai." He calls to his senior.

MAGNA: "What is it?" He turns to look at him.

AKIRA: "I feel that something is going to happen in that village, sir."

NOELLE: "What do you mean?" It did peak her interest and curiosity of what her squad mate just said.

MAGNA: "Don't fret! That old man Seyhe is powerful to be able to defend by himself. He used to whoop my ass back when I decided to take over the village." He chuckles.

AKIRA: "Even so..." He continues but was interrupted.

MAGNA: "Don't worry! He even trained me and recommended to take the Magic Knight Entrance Exam. It's all because of him that I'm here. When I passed the Magic Knight Entrance Exam, he was happier for me than anyone."

NOELLE: "He must be a nice person." She comments, with a smile.

MAGNA: "Yeah. And he went to the royal capital... well, to get rich quick so he could make some money for his village, but I think he also came to see me. He did take me for every bit of change I had, though! But he's the one who showed me what a real man should be. I wanted to be like him, the person I respect most after Mister Yami." He smiles but when he noticed something abnormal, he drops the wild boar off his shoulder.

ASTA: "Magna-senpai?"

MAGNA: "What the hell is that?!" He runs off to see the village that was covered in a mist dome.

ASTA: "The village..."

NOELLE: "It's covered in mist."

Akira didn't want to let Seyhe to die so he made a definite choice. He dropped the boar off his shoulder, grabs his broomstick and flies rapidly toward the misted village.

MAGNA: "H-Hey Akira! What are you doing?!" He yells at his junior but it reached to deaf ears.

Asta and Noelle were silent looking at their squad mate flying toward the village.

 **-Near Saussy Village-**

Akira had reached leaving the other members away. Once he reached at the outskirts of the village, he had to come up with something if he didn't want to be lost inside. Then it came up.

Akira opened his grimoire and shone in emerald green.

AKIRA: "[Wind Magic: Celestial Breeze]!"

The concentrated wind washed the mist away, only for a moment, and it gave Akira enough time to pass with his broomstick in the middle of the village.

Akira lands with a loud thud, creating a small crater. He looks up just to see that there was Old Man **Seyhe** still alive. He sighs in relief but shaking off of relief as he notices that Seyhe was barely standing, looking at the injuries his opponent had caused.

AKIRA: _"So I just came in time."_ He smirks happily but later his smile fades when he stands his ground in front of the man that caused this attack, **Heath Grice**.

SEYHE: "Who are you?" He asks just before he noticed the robe. "Are you a Magic Knight?"

HEATH: "Someone who came delaying his old man's death." He sighs in disappointment while checking his pocket watch. "How did you come here if you let me ask?"

AKIRA: "As if I'm going to tell you!" He hisses before opening his grimoire shining in Crimson Red. "[Fire Magic: Flaming Javelin]!"

Javelins engulfed in fire spread around Akira.

Akira roars with his attack centered to his enemies. The javelins flew toward the enemies but the mages that accompanied Hearth raised their arms.

HOODED MAGE A & C: "[Water Creation Magic: Aquatic Wall]"

The liquid wall managed to extinguish the burning javelin midway.

HEATH: "It seems you are at disadvantage." He points out, opening his grimoire he casts. "[Ice Magic: Heavenly Ice Claw]"

Ice shards were traveling at great speed to impale the Magic Knight but Akira rolls aside dodging completely. Once Akira stopped rolling, he glares at him.

AKIRA: "Hey Old Man." He calls for Seyhe. "Are you alright?"

SEYHE: "Yeah, I'm fine lad. Thanks for asking but…" He rubs his side holding an injury. "Are you perhaps one of Yami's men?"

AKIRA: "You could say that, Old Man Seyhe. I heard you took my Captain's entire money."

Seyhe couldn't but laugh at this kiddo's boldness.

SEYHE: "Yeah, that old bastard had it coming." He chuckles which started to feel the injury on his old body, he kneels down and a kid runs to him.

NICK: "Grandpa, are you alright?"

SEYHE: "Yeah **Nick** , I'm not one old man to be brought down easily but it seems that this Magic Knight will take care of them now."

Akira was still glaring at Heath as he hadn't done anything but glance at his pocket watch during the conversation.

HOODED MAGE A: "Lord Heath, I don't recall hearing anything about Magic Knights showing up."

HOODED MAGE B: "Could they be out on some unofficial mission? And how did they get into the village through our mist barrier?"

HEATH: "The Black Bulls... They are simply crude heretics that don't fit in with the rest of the Magic Knights. Five minutes... We'll get rid of the useless villagers that didn't know anything and seek what we came here for."

AKIRA: "Try it you son of a bitch."

HEATH: "[Ice Magic: Heavenly Ice Claw]"

Again, Heath's attack was fast to finish off a Junior or Intermediate Magic Knight with ease. But not for Akira, he could easily dodge them but he was between the attackers and the villagers for which he had to be quick to defend.

AKIRA: "[Fire Creation Magic: Scorching Shield]"

A rectangular shaped shield engulfed in fire appeared between Akira and Heath, melting down the ice on the process.

Watching his ice melt down, Heath picks up his pocket watch under his robe to glance at it.

HEATH: "Congratulation, you have just extended your death." He says uncaring for what was going to happen to these people.

Heath nods at his comrades and they begin their next phase.

HOODED MAGE B: "[Mist Magic: Whirlpool of Illusory Mist]"

Mist started to surround Akira and the mist started to obscure his vision.

AKIRA: "What in the fuck…?" He tries to push away the mist but as more he blows it away more mist starts to blind Akira.

Akira looks around, not showing fear to his enemies. He knew that these people were dangerous and what he did was stupid. But letting the Old Man that Magna admired die wasn't on his list to let things happen. He closed his eyes trying to remember his training with his father.

HEATH: _"Why did he close his eyes?"_ He wonders but later shrugs. _"No matter if that's the way he is going die, let him be."_

Akira remembered when he was blind folded during his training with his family. How they used various types of attacks to make him feel what was around him.

AKIRA: _"I can do this. Just like that time."_ He breathes in and out, making his nerves calm down.

Heath not waiting what the Magic Knight was doing, he signals his men to attack.

HOODED MAGE C: "[Water Magic: Rapid Liquid Cutter]."

Sphered shaped water spinning at great speed started flying toward Akira. Akira did feel what was coming but his timing wasn't quick enough so he had been dealt with various cuts on his body.

AKIRA: _"Son of a…!"_ He curses under his breathe but nevertheless he had to try again.

Heath still not convinced what was happening continue to signal his comrades to attack.

HEATH: "If you really wish to die, I won't stop you." His voice sounds around the mist.

AKIRA: "Yeah, right. As if I let you kill me with ease." He says with confidence still his eyes closed.

Hooded Mages A & C started with their Water based attacks.

HOODED MAGE A: "[Water Magic: Spiral Blade]."

HOODED MAGE C: "[Water Magic: Rapid Liquid Cutter]."

As both attacks were reaching Akira, his eyes were still closed for which Heath was started to get curious at why would he accept his dead or was he planning of something? He didn't know but his eyes still focused him.

Akira started to move, both of his eyes closed. He used his senses to feel the approaching projectiles, some of them managed to hit Akira, others passed through him avoiding his vitals.

Heath was surprised that he had dodged his comrades' attacks. It wasn't something a simple Magic Knight could dodge with ease unless it was a Senior Magic Knight or above. He knew that this Magic Knight was somewhat different from others.

Akira was concentrating to locate the whereabouts of his enemies. He knew that they didn't have an ability to fly or else it could have been difficult to locate them but as they were on the ground it could prove him that they were standing around him but at a great distance.

AKIRA: _"Think Akira, you have to survive against them or else you or the villagers will die. I won't let that happen at all cost."_ He vows to protect them as he continues dodge his enemies' attacks.

Heath raises his hand to let his comrade know to stop.

As they have stopped, Akira wonders why they have stopped with their attacks. A little more time, he would have locate them and counter attack them.

HEATH: "Tell me, Magic Knight, why did you close your eyes yet be able to dodge my men's attack with ease?" He asks which got a hint of curiosity on Akira.

AKIRA: "Oh? And why do you wish to know?" He asks still having his eyes closed.

HEATH: "It is curious as yet you are, what I can see, a recruit, but you have a different aura from others Magic Knights I have encountered." He explains. "You have an aura of an Intermediate or a Senior Magic Knight which it could be strange for someone like you."

AKIRA: "Are you trying to compliment me or insult me?"

HEATH: "Neither. But know this; this place will be your grave as it will be for the others." He declares which Akira feels that he wasn't kidding anymore.

AKIRA: "No shit, fucker." He spits blood on the ground. "But know this… I ain't a loser to give up easily."

He holds both hands together as his grimoire starts glowing in Emerald Green.

Heath was first to notice the change of the Magic Knight's mana resonance. Before he could act and order his comrades to retreat, Akira started with his chant.

AKIRA: "[Wind Magic: Cyclone Burst]!"

The wind held in his hands started stretching and growing while having its caster inside protecting him from harm. As the wind started growing, it seemed that one of the hooded mages wasn't able to avoid in time the incoming attack which he got sucked in and started to get various cuts on his body.

HOODED MAGE A: "GAAAAAAH!"

The cuts were deep to harm him for good and the stress managed to knock him out completely.

Heath watched as his comrade was now on the ground injured by this Magic Knight. Even if he was a composed man, the Magic Knight had managed to make him frown in anger.

HEATH: "It seems that I had taken you lightly and underestimated you." He says. _"I did hear from my Master that he had heard rumors that the Clover Kingdom had gained another four-leaf clover Magic Knight among the recruits; to see that the one our Master had said is now standing in front of us is quite undertaking for it seems that I have to eliminate him before he becomes a danger for us."_

HEATH: "We have to eliminate him before he becomes a greater danger for our Master."

The remaining hooded mages nod and start using their spells.

HOODED MAGE C: "[Water Magic: Rapid Liquid Cutter]!"

AKIRA: "Do you think that I would forget you?" He says before his grimoire started glowing Light Grey. "[Chain Magic: Chain Havoc]!"

The first spell he had acquired when he got from Lebuty was indeed a weak spell but the speed it got as he trained had managed to deflect all water blades off him.

HOODED MAGE C: "What?!"

HOODED MAGE B: "Tche! [Mist Magic: Whirlpool of Illusory Mist]!" The mist once again surround Akira with ease. "Be sure to be lost in the mist again."

Akira smirks as his grimoire started glowing again but this time in Cloud Grey.

AKIRA: "[Spatial Magic: Magician's Cube]."

The mist got caged in various invisible cubes as the hooded mage C was shocked that his mist was trapped inside.

AKIRA: "Now then…" His grimoire started glowing Crimson Red. "THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO THESE PEOPLE! [Fire Creation Magic: Spinning Flame Javelin]!"

It was the same spell he had used before but this was a single fire javelin which started spinning at great speed.

Akira threw the spinning javelin at the hooded mage B. As soon as the javelin was about to reach, hooded mage C stood in front of it with his grimoire up.

HOODED MAGE C: "[Water Creation Magic: Aquatic Wall]!"

The sturdy water wall emerged from the ground intending to stop the javelin from doing damage but as soon as the javelin had touched the water wall, it penetrated the wall and hooded mage C got hit on his shoulder.

It was deep enough that he could feel extreme pain from it. Akira was starting to get drained for the battle even though it was his first time battling against these people but nevertheless he was going to continue to protect the villagers at all cost.

AKIRA: "YOU GOT THAT YOU FUCKIN- GUGH!" He spat blood as he feels a tingling pain on his abdomen.

HEATH: "[Ice Magic: Heavenly Ice Fang]." He had casted his spell when the hooded mage C started screaming. "I would have pardoned you if you had surrendered and left the villagers but it seems that as you are greater danger to us, I'll have to dispose you."

AKIRA: _"I've been careless again…"_ He coughs blood and spits it. _"I've always been taught to not let my guard down unless you had defeated your enemies but I got carried away with my first battle after all… Hikari would give me a pounding if she ever saw me like this."_

HEATH: "Let us end your life before handling these low lives."

Heath and the hooded mage B start fusing their magic with the intent of eliminating their greater obstacle.

HEATH: "This shall be your early grave. [Ice and Mist Compound Magic: Endless Ice Cage]."

Akira didn't know what to do, his injury was starting to throb in pain, he coughed blood and also he couldn't move.

AKIRA: _"Is it what is mean by taking head on a battle without planning beforehand? I'm such a fool…"_ He closes his eyes accepting his first defeat. "I'm sorry Asta. It's seems that this is the end of me."

Heath's combined attack was about to reach on Akira but suddenly a water dome appeared him protecting him from any harm.

FEMALE VOICE: "[Water Magic: Sea Dragon's Nest]!"

Akira notices this was one of Noelle's works, but how? She was supposed to be able to use his spell after she had faced the reality of the danger we were placed and a little girl started begging.

FEMALE VOICE: "Really, and I thought that you were able to handle yourself pretty well Akira."

Akira recognized that voice; he turns to looks at the source of the voice and looks at the three Magic Knights he had ditched to save the villagers.

NOELLE: "Just be happy that we had come just in time for you."

Akira had noticed the villagers had moved aside while they were battling and encountered with the others just before he was about to be killed.

ASTA: "Akira! Don't say sorry if you promised that you were going to help me achieve my dream!" He shouts.

MAGNA: "We heard from Old Man Seyhe that you saved them from those guys." He says crossing his arms. "I hope you understand that after this you're going to have a whooping for disobeying orders."

AKIRA: "You really want to get on my nerves, senpai." He cracks a joke still holding his injury.

Asta starts rushing toward the hooded mage B. They wouldn't have had any problem if the Magic Knight was blindly running toward them.

HEATH: "Do it." He orders.

HOODED MAGE B: "[Mist Magic: Whirlpool of Illusory Mist]! Be consumed and lost inside the mist you fool!"

The hooded mage smirks as the thought that this Magic Knight was to be easily taken by his magic. But what he didn't expect was that Asta started to cut down the mist, which the two remaining mages were surprised and shocked of it.

HOODED MAGE B: "What the-?" He couldn't do anything that had given Asta the moment to thrust his sword at him. "GUGH!"

With a simple yet heavy swing, the hooded mage got knocked out by brute force as his magic was sealed upon being hit.

Heath watching stunned that his comrade had been knocked out regained his composure as he glances his pocket watch.

HEATH: "So it seems that you got saved by those Magic Knights as well." He says with a hint of venom in his voice. "I'll have to ensure that you people are dead before continuing with my mission."

Asta tried again to attack Heath but he had come up that his weapon as another thing his Master had told him about so he dodges as maintaining distance from him.

ASTA: "Don't you run away and fight like a man!"

HEATH: "Simple minded fools like you are not even worth of my time." He says as he ducks down. "But if you wish to be killed, I'll oblige. [Ice Magic: Heavenly Ice Claw]"

Various shards of ice started flying toward Asta. With the swordsmanship that Akira put inside Asta's body, he started blocking each attacks as well as dodging them from harm.

ASTA: "I'm not going to let my friends get killed!" He was about to swing his sword at Heath.

MAGNA: "Asta, wait!" He shouts to his junior but it was late.

HEATH: "[Ice Magic: Heavenly Ice Fang]" With a swing of his arm, a large icicle appears from the ground piercing Asta's abdomen.

AKIRA: "That idiot."

Asta stumbles on the ground and Heath thinks that he had eliminated him as he was unmoving for the time being.

NOELLE: "Asta!"

MAGNA: "You think I'll stay here watching my juniors like this!" He roars. "I'll show how his senior does! [Fire Magic: Exploding Fire Balls]!"

HEATH: "Hmph. [Ice Magic: Crystal Ice Shield]."

Heath's ice shield blocks completely Magna's fire ball even the explosion didn't damage it.

HEATH: "You're actions are futile. [Ice Magic: Heavenly Ice Claw]!"

Ice shards started being created before shooting their ways toward Magna. Akira tries to raise his arm to cast a defensive spell but someone started before.

NOELLE: "[Water Magic: Sea Dragon's Nest]!"

Noelle protected Magna by creating a defensive sphere around Magna and the others.

AKIRA: "Noelle, I didn't know you could do that." He says wondering when did she leant that spell.

NOELLE: "It's nothing to brag on." She replies smugly.

Akira could simply sigh at her 'Royal Act'. But Noelle soften her expression to continue.

NOELLE: "But as soon as we saw you wounded I wanted to help you as did the others. So when a little girl came to me to help you, I reacted… I reacted to protect my friend."

Akira couldn't feel more proud that Noelle started to mature at this point which ended up laughing but as soon as he started to laugh he winces because of the pain.

AKIRA: "Hahaha- Ouch!"

NOELLE: "You got that for being such an idiot, Akira." She says having her arms crossed under her chest.

AKIRA: "Yeah, I think so." He agrees.

MAGNA: "Oi Lady Noe, Duora!" He calls which surprise both of his juniors. "If you have enough time to chatter, at least let's finish this guy off."

Akira and Noelle nod before Akira could stand, still wobbling but trying to stand firm, and stare at Heath in disgust.

HEATH: "It seems that you foul people want your early graves and I'll have to punish _you_ for delaying the inevitable."

AKIRA: "If you think that we, Black Bulls, would simply surrender for people like you, the villagers would have been destroyed way before you. So we, Magic Knights, have to power to protect these people for harm and destroy people like you once for all!"

MAGNA: "At what he said." He agrees.

AKIRA: "Oi Asta! Are you alright?" He shouts which Asta slowly stands up.

ASTA: "Y-Yeah… I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He staggers holding on his planted sword.

HEATH: "You… why don't you just give up?" He asks which Asta spits on the ground.

ASTA: "Because if I do... I won't be able to protect anyone. I've come to realize something; I'm not doing this simply because I gave my word... I'm going to become the WIZARD KING to protect everyone!" He announces proudly of his dream.

MAGNA: "You're really earning my respect, Asta!" He says recalling the time he started as a Magic Knight.

His family was proud and the people of Saussy Village were as well but the one who was prouder than anybody else was Old Man Seyhe.

AKIRA: "Magna-senpai." He calls which Magna's attention came to him.

MAGNA: "What is it?"

AKIRA: "We could show this guy our 'Initiation'." He says with a sly smile.

MAGNA: "Yeah, we'll show him." He joins the smile and then turns to Noelle. "Lady Noe, I'll leave the others to you."

NOELLE: "Wait, what are you?" She asks but before she could say anything more, the two Magic Knights run forward.

HEATH: "Wizard King? What a foolish dream. Unfortunately, you'll be dead in one minute." He declares just before he hears shouting from behind.

MAGNA: "That's not happening, you dumbass!"

AKIRA: "You think we'll let you do as you please!"

HEATH: "You people are still delaying the inevitable."

AKIRA: "As if I haven't heard that long enough."

ASTA: "Magna-senpai, Akira."

MAGNA: "Asta! It's time for an initiation!"

Asta comprehends what his senior was getting at.

MANGA: "Take this! Soul Blaze. [Fire Magic: Prison Death Scattershot]!"

Akira follows next of his attack.

AKIRA: "[Fire Magic: Blazing Buckshot]!"

Their joined attacks fly toward Heath, having an uncaring attitude from looking at their combined attack.

HEATH: "You creatures still don't understand that this is futile." He sighs before raising his arm. "[Ice Magic: Crystal Ice Shield]!"

His shield manages to block few of their attacks and some of others pass him.

HEATH: "It seems you have wasted your last resort." He says singing his victory.

ASTA: "NO, IT WAS NOT WASTED!" He shouts which gains Heath's attention in a surprise.

Asta was standing in front of Akira's and Magna's attack range which he swung his sword, not intending to cut them but deflect them.

Its action had surprised him which he hadn't suspected any other tricks.

HEATH: _"He not only can cut magic, he even deflects them. They drew me in a decoy using my blind spot… Magic Reflection!"_ He couldn't move as the deflected attacks had hit him completely.

But with enough determination to finish his mission, Heath gains his consciousness but the flames were still on him.

HEATH: _"These flames... won't go out? Then I'll just freeze them over!"_ He starts covering himself in ice, only the part the flames were, but then he hears a roar coming at him.

ASTA: "Not yet! I can still move!" He raises his arms holding his sword to finish him.

HEATH: "W-Wait..." He begs.

ASTA: "Like hell I will!" He smashes his sword over Heath's shoulder. Akira took out the camera quickly and takes the shot.

AKIRA: "Pheew~ Just in time." He wipes the sweat after a long battle, for him at least. For what both of the team members were curious when he took out the unknown item.

HEATH: _"I lost to this brat? I wanted... to be of more use... to the master..."_ He thought before passing out.

The villagers who were watching on the sidelines start celebrating the Magic Knights' victory and their own survival.

Magna throws his fire ball onto the others mages and as the flames touch them, the flames start covering their bodies of these hooded mages, restraining their movements for which leaves Asta to be confused.

MAGNA: "First, my [Flame Magic: Prison Death Scattershot], and now, [Flame Binding Magic: Flame Bondage Formation]." He explains while crouching.

AKIRA: "You're great, senpai!" He compliments him.

NOELLE: "I guess you're more talented than you look. Have some praise." She comments which her senior didn't like it at all.

MAGNA: "Shut up! I'm your senior! Why are you looking down on me?!" He turns to his cocky junior.

NOELLE: "Well, you're physically below-"

As soon as she starts telling him that he was below her, Asta shouts noticing that one of the hooded mages was escaping.

HOODED MAGE C: "[Water Magic: Narrow Waterway Escape]"

AKIRA: "He's getting away!" He tries to run only to stumble on the ground. His body was now on his limit from the battle.

MAGNA: "Oh no! I let one get away, dammit!"

NOELLE: "What are you doing? You need to follow through properly!" She says but as soon as her concentration leaves her, the water dome that she had created over the villagers falls down, it drenches them completely including her.

MAGNA: "GAHAHAHA! You've still got a way to go, Lady Noe!" He laughs at her uncontrolled magic.

The clouds finally dissipate from the sky, leaving a light of hope over the village.

ASTA: "How'd you like that? Some lowly commoners just won. HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT, DAMN IT~?!" He roars before falling down.

MAGNA: "Asta!" He gets surprised to see his other junior fall down, only to throw himself to the ground comically. "Wait, he's asleep?!"

Akira could only laugh at the scene while holding his injury.

SEYHE: "That kid sure loves to make a comical scene." He chuckles.

NOELLE: "Honestly, he's so ridiculous." She remarks. _"He's stupid, loud, and a lowly commoner... But he's sort of amazing."_ She started blushing.

Seyhe and Nick look at her confused for why she was red, only Seyhe then notices that watching between her comrade and her starts to put dots to understand.

SEYHE: "Ah younglings…"

MALE ADULT VILLAGER A: "Whew... We're saved."

MALE ADULT VILLAGER B: "He's just a boy."

MALE ADULT VILLAGER C: "Is he really a commoner like us?"

AKIRA: "Yeah, we came from Hage." He says, wobbling as he stands up.

MALE ADULT VILLAGER C: "I see."

MALE ADULT VILLAGER A: "Magna, young lady, boy... Thank you."

MAGNA: "No problem!"

NOELLE: "It was nothing." She says proudly, flapping her hair.

AKIRA: "We just did as any Magic Knights would do." He says, crossing his arms.

MALE ADULT VILLAGER B: "You're our saviors!" Then the villagers noticed something moving in Asta's robe.

MALE ADULT VILLAGER D: "What's that? An anti-bird?"

The anti-bird flew up over the village to look for something, notices an item inside the church and flies there. Given the time that those terrorists were unconscious Akira managed to copy their attribute: [Ice Magic] and [Mist Magic], the other two were [Water Magic] type users so he did not plan to copy them. After some minutes, Heath started to regain his consciousness as the others were.

MAGNA: "Oh? You finally awake, you jerk? I'm going to rest a bit more and then escort you to the royal capital on my Crazy Cyclone."

AKIRA: "I don't think it will be a great idea, sir." He whispers to him.

As the battle had ended, he was bandaged up from his injuries so he had now bandages over his body.

MAGNA: "Don't care. Spend the rest of your life atoning for what you did to those villagers, you bastards."

HEATH: _"So my magic is sealed."_ He assumes as his magic wasn't resonating at all.

MAGNA: "You're going to spill everything to the Magic Knights, including who you guys are and what your motives are!" He states.

HEATH: "I refuse." He replies coldly. "It appears the end has come."

His statement left them confused, except Akira. Heath and the others started glowing in their abdomens.

MAGNA: _"There was a magic item inside him?"_

HEATH: "[Ice Magic: Ice Funeral]"

The bodies were covered in ice and then they shattered, sending them to their deaths and their grimoires disappeared from their hands.

MAGNA: "Talk about resolve. Is there someone he was that loyal to?"

AKIRA: "Anyone that loyal could have done the same." He gulps. He already knew beforehand about them but it will still be a secret for now.

ASTA: "You idiot!" He grits his teeth.

MAGNA: "He went through all that... What was he after, anyway?"

ASTA: "What do you think life is?! I'm never going to acknowledge these jerks! Never!" He was mad at Heath's decision to end his life.

Akira walks to where the shattered bodies were and picks the only thing that wasn't destroyed, the pocket watch.

AKIRA: "So he would do anything for that guy, huh."

Akira glances at the pocket watch on his hand thinking what would he had been before or what they were before encountering with that _man_.

MAGNA: "Hey, Akira." He calls him

AKIRA: "Yes?" He turns to see his senior just to be punched on his head. "Ouch! What was that for you jerk?"

MAGNA: "I said I would whoop your ass since you disobeyed my orders."

AKIRA: "Hey! I just went and rescued the village from those guys! Give me a rest!" He whines, rubbing his head.

As they were chattering, Nick came over them.

NICK: "Magna."

MAGNA: "Uh? What's wrong Nick?"

NICK: "Grandpa is calling for you and the others too."

The Magic Knights looks at each other before Magna replies to him.

MAGNA: "Sure. Let us go."

The Magic Knights follow Nick toward a cliff where old man Seyhe would have been buried which only one person would know. They encounter with Seyhe and a little girl holding a doll, watching at the skies before his grandson calls for him.

NICK: "Grandpa, I brought them."

Seyhe turns to see them, now having bandages as Akira does.

SEYHE: "Thanks, kid."

MAGNA: "So Old Man Seyhe, how are your wounds?" He asks concerned of the old man he admires almost died.

SEYHE: "I'm fine you rascal. This old man has a few more years to whoop you ass and take the money from you and your Captain." He laughs whole heartily at his joke.

MAGNA: "Why you…" He grits his teeth in frustration. "Just you see old man. I'll get you one of these days."

Seyhe stops his laugh and looks with a different expression at Akira.

SEYHE: "I thank you for saving me for those people." He bows. "If you hadn't saved me from back then, I would have died and leave Nick alone. I can't let my grandson to be sad over my death."

AKIRA: "It's nothing really." He rubs the back of his head. "I just acted when the village got surround by a mysterious mist."

SEYHE: "Either way, I thank you deeply." His tone sounded from mature and humble, he wasn't like the one Akira knew before. He was glad he had saved him then.

Nick looks at his grandpa with a determined look and looks at Asta.

NICK: "Hey, do you think... I'll be able to become a Magic Knight, too?"

SEYHE: "Nick…"

Magna soften his fury on Seyhe, and looks at Nick with a proud smile.

MAGNA: "Of course! Nothing's impossible! Your future is something that you decide for yourself!"

ASTA: "Not only am I a commoner, but I've got no magic power, and I still made it in! But you've gotta work super extra hard!"

Akira chuckles happily.

AKIRA: "You see, you have to work hard and train hard so you could be a Magic Knight, alright?"

NICK: "Yeah! I want to be Magic Knight so my grandpa can be proud of."

SEYHE: "Nick…"

Tears were about to burst on this old man's eyes.

MAGNA: "Give it your all!"

NOELLE: "Do your best."

NICK: "Yeah!" He nods.

ASTA: "By the time you join the Magic Knights, I'm going to be working even harder, doing even more missions, and I'll be even closer to becoming the Wizard King." He declares.

MAGNA: "Jeez. There you got talking nonsense again. But you need to dream big. That's what it means to be a man!"

AKIRA: "Well, we are talking about him, right?" He chuckles.

SEYHE: "You and your talk about being a "man". Just be my monetary bank and everyone would be happy." He grins smugly.

MAGNA: "Shut it Old Man! I promise that one of these days I'll win all my money back!" He vows.

SEYHE: "Well, I'll see you try, you brat."

Asta walks to Nick to give him a fist bump on his chest and says.

ASTA: "I'll be waiting for you, kid!"

NICK: "Right!"

Everyone smiled but then Asta felt something hitting on his head.

ASTA: "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" The anti-bird was carrying a stone and with that it was pecking on his head. "What do you have against my head, you stupid bird?! You wanna fight?! Why, you..." He notices the item the anti-bird was carrying on its beak. "What's that stone?"

SEYHE: "Hey, it's one of my charms. I thought I had lost it."

Asta's eyes widen in terror as the anti-bird had stolen a property of Seyhe.

ASTA: "Hey, that's really important! Let go! Give it back!" He was pulling the stone out of the bird's beak.

AKIRA: "Hey, hey. Do not harm the bird."

Seyhe laughs whole heartily at the situation.

SEYHE: "You can have it. Apparently that bird really likes it. It's the least I can do to repay you guys for saving us."

NICK: "If grandpa says he's okay, it's fine for me too."

ASTA: "O-Okay..."

The anti-bird sits on Asta's head as a nest.

NOELLE: "Those spiteful little eyes... Th-They're so cute!" Her eyes were sparkling at the anti-bird. "You can come over here, too!" She says to the bird. Then the anti-bird started pecking again on his head.

ASTA: "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! What is your problem with my head?! I'm gonna barbecue you!" The bird flew away from him and he followed from behind, only to return as the anti-bird stated pecking his head with the stone. Everyone else just laugh for Asta's misfortune.

Seyhe comes to Akira with a curious look.

SEYHE: "Kid, would you mind if I ask you something privately?"

Akira looks at his teammates; Asta and Noelle were distracted with Nick and the other little girl at his side. Magna looks from a sideline chuckling with his arms crossed.

AKIRA: "Sure."

Akira and Seyhe walk not far from the others but maintain their distance enough from them.

AKIRA: "What is it what you wanna ask?"

SEYHE: "Let me ask you kiddo, I've seen my share over my time that mages have one type of magic, but you kid, you're different I don't know if you're one of a kind like your Captain but you're different from others. When you came over here, the mist was thick enough to be lost so it was strange at first that you were a [Fire Magic] user and just arrived just in time as you are a first visitor."

Akira nods at what he started to say.

SEYHE: "Then I saw you using [Wind Magic], [Chain Magic] and even the rarest attribute the [Spatial Magic] against those foes." He sighs, scratching the back of his head. "So what I'm asking, who are you?"

Akira puts his hands on his pants sighing that he had asked him that question.

AKIRA: "You're so sharp old man. But just let me say that I'm just a kid that wants to help others and also to understand who I am."

Seyhe simply sighs as he didn't understand if he was avoiding it or just lying to him. From the looks of it, this kid wasn't a liar so he could assume that he was either telling the truth or he was good with words.

Seyhe shrugs off and Akira simply stands looking at the old man.

AKIRA: "Old man Seyhe."

Seyhe looks over his shoulder curious for why he had been called.

AKIRA: "I hope you enjoy your second life." He says with a smile before joining the others.

SEYHE: "What a mystery I must say…" He sighs as he follows behind.

Unknown to them, one of the Magic Knights had been hearing them talk since the beginning.

 **-In some unknown place-**

MALE VOICE: "So Heath was... I see. So the magic stone fell into the hands of the Black Bulls and they have someone with a four-leaf clover Magic Knight."

HOODED MAGE C: "Yes. It's unfortunate that Lord Heath has died, and I'm sorry that we have failed you." He says while kneeled down.

MALE VOICE: "No matter. We can take care of the Black Bulls any time. Let them hold on to the magic stone for a while. Our master's resurrection is close at hand. And nobody will prevent our plans."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Akira's Copied Magic Adquiered:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 25 = Light Grey**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 25 = Crimson Red**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 25 = Sea Blue**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 25 = Emerald Green**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 3 = Gold Yellow**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 3 = Bronze Orange**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 3 = Cloud Grey**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl.1 (New) = Pearl White**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl.1 (New) = Arctic Blue**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) = Powder White**


	8. Tricks & Gambling

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Tricks & Gambling**

The members of Black Bulls decided to return to inform to the captain squad their completed mission to him. As soon as they arrived, Captain Yami laughs off, for what it confused to the people that just returned.

YAMI: "Sounds like you guys went through hell!" He continues laughing.

ASTA: "Um, Captain, it is no joke what we experienced."

AKIRA: "So direct!" He exclaims before sighing. "But he's right, this was supposed to be an easy mission but the situation went south."

Yami hums for a second, glancing at Akira's injuries.

YAMI: "Well, not all missions tend to end up at the right direction. Sometimes those missions' change and something happens in it." He burst in laugh again. "And from the looks of it, you guys got the whole cake!"

AKIRA: "Captain…" He sweats drop at his Captain's mocking laugh.

YAMI: "Anyways, you guys saved Old Man Seyhe and protected the villagers. Be proud of that. Well done. Great job, you idiots."

ASTA/AKIRA/MAGNA: "Yes, sir!" Akira and Magna did the salute of the Magic Knights.

NOELLE: "Thanks." She replies with a blush.

The captain laughs again.

ASTA: "What's that?" He asks while looking at Magna's pose.

MAGNA: "You moron! You don't even know the Magic Knights' salute?! Even Akira knows how it is! Take a good look!" He instructs him showing the three fingers pointing out on his chest. "These fingers symbolize the clover. Go on, give it a try."

ASTA: "Yes, sir!" He roars, making the salute.

MAGNA: "Well done!" He says with a smile before looking at Captain Yami with a serious expression. "Mister Yami. There is another thing that I want to say."

YAMI: "Which is?"

Akira gets curious at what his senior wanted to ask.

MAGNA: "We know that Akira could use [Fire Magic] and [Water Magic], right?"

Yami nods not getting what Magna was getting at.

MAGNA: "But I overheard, in Saussy village from Old man Seyhe's and Akira's conversation that he could use different attributes."

The revelation, which brought Magna, surprise both Noelle and Yami, but Akira had the worst expression from it.

AKIRA: "H-How did you…"

Yami hums for a second before glaring at Akira.

YAMI: "Is that so?" He raises his eyebrow before shrugging. "Well, from his clothes, it was expected that he is from another place. I'll speak with you privately, alright?"

Akira had felt his world goes upside down for what his Captain would ask.

AKIRA: "Y-Yes, sir." He had the palest skin tone right now like the kids got caught red handed on something stupid and dangerous.

He kind of expected to tell someone apart from the people of the church, including Yuno and Asta, about his origins but the thought were replaced when a portal appeared from behind, and from it, emerged Finral and Vanessa.

VANESSA: "Great job, you four." She congratulates for the recruits' first completed mission

ASTA: "Miss Vanessa Nee-san! Finral-san!"

FINRAL: "Captain, we went to the Magic Investigation Department." He informs him.

YAMI: "Good. Did you find anything out?" He asks while holding his cigarette.

MAGNA: "Who the heck's behind all this? I'll find their hideout and raid it. I'll beat the crap out of the guy who got away, too!"

VANESSA: "Well, you see, they investigated the item he left behind, but still don't have a clue." She tells what they both had heard, not knowing what they could find.

MAGNA: "Tch! How useless can they be?" He throws a fireball to a wall which destroyed upon contact. And someone didn't like it at all.

YAMI: "You fool! Stop breaking stuff!" He coats his arm in reinforcement magic and breaks the wall.

MAGNA: "Sorry!" He apologizes deeply on his knees.

AKIRA: _"YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO HEAR THAT!"_

FINRAL: "But that pocket watch is pretty nice." He remarks, looking at the expensive-like pocket watch.

VANESSA: "Yes, and from what you said about how they were acting, they were all of very high status."

MAGNA: "So they're royalty or nobles." He assumes.

AKIRA: "What a drag." He scratches his head though he still feels nervous for his next encounter with his Captain would bring up.

Then, from Asta's head, appeared the anti-bird that follows him everywhere.

VANESSA: "Oh, who's this little guy? He's adorable."

AKIRA: "You're right!"

ASTA: "How's it adorable?!"

NOELLE: "I-It is adorable!"

The anti-bird starts pecking again his head.

ASTA: "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" He whines in pain before he had put an angry expression. "Why you little."

NOELLE: "Hey, come here." She wanted the bird to land on her but eventually flies away and gets depressed.

ASTA: "You ugly little bird! I'll turn you into fried chicken!" He states, taking out his sword.

NOELLE: "I won't let you turn him into fried chicken!" She says, creating a water ball.

But the anti-bird, ends up landing on Akira's head.

AKIRA: "Huh?" He was dumbfounded that he got the anti-bird's approval to sit on him.

ASTA: "Say your prayers!" He swings many times to cut down the anti-bird.

NOELLE: "Don't you dare!"

AKIRA: "GYAAAAA~! YOU TWO! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME YOU MORONS!" He runs away from Asta's and Noelle's rampage.

Inside the Black Bulls' base, anyone could have heard various explosions and destruction as well as screams of the victim and the pursuers.

YAMI: "Are you three trying to break the building?!" He made another hold inside the building.

ASTA & NOELLE: "We're sorry!" They apologized bowing deeply.

AKIRA: "That was close." He sits down in exhaustion.

ANTI-BIRD: "Khu" It chirps while sitting on his head.

NOELLE: _"You're the one breaking everything, though."_

YAMI: "All right, listen up." He claps to attract the attention to the people present. "It doesn't matter if the ones behind this are royalty or nobility. We're going to let the Investigation Department take care of this, and we'll wait for their report. More importantly, I've got some good news."

ASTA & NOELLE: "Good news?"

YAMI: "Wanna hear it?"

ASTA: "Of course!"

YAMI: "Your actions have been acknowledged by the Wizard King himself!" He smirks at his subordinates' completed mission.

ASTA: "The Wizard King?!"

YAMI: "You've been given a star!" Holding a star, he says happily.

MAGNA: "Whoa, seriously?! All right!"

ASTA: "Yeah!" He shouts in excitement as Noelle flaps her hair and Akira just smiles while crossing his arms.

VANESSA: "Wow."

FINRAL: "Congratulation."

ASTA: "So, what are stars?" He asks with a confused expression while looking at the star Captain Yami was holding.

AKIRA: "Seriously?" He sweats drop for his incompressible ignorance.

MAGNA: "Don't get so excited if you don't know what they are!"

VANESSA: "Stars are awarded by the Wizard King based on our performance." She explains to him.

ASTA: "What are they good for?" He asks wondering how great those stars were at all.

VANESSA: "Well... They're like an honor." She replies with an unconfirmed tone.

ASTA: "Honor?!"

MAGNA: "That's right, Asta! Honor! It's a badge of honor for a man!" He adds, putting an arm over Asta's shoulder.

NOELLE: "There's a lady here, too."

MAGNA: "It's a badge of honor for a man and a woman!" He corrects himself.

NOELLE: "That makes no sense." She replies which Akira chuckles.

VANESSA: "The various Magic Knights squads compete to get the most stars."

FINRAL: "The number of stars indicates how much work a squad has done."

ASTA: "Wow! I see!"

VANESSA: "Speaking of, the Golden Dawn is currently at the top with seventy stars."

ASTA: "Seventy?!" His eyes widen at the information that he had sunk.

AKIRA: "Pheew... Nothing less from a Squad Captain to be near to become the Wizard King." He chuckles.

ASTA: "What about us? How many do the Black Bulls have? We can't lose to the Golden Dawn!" He exclaims wondering about his Squad's amount of stars.

AKIRA: _"I won't expect it much..."_ He sweats drop, looking the other way with the expectation.

YAMI: "We..." He pauses and which both Asta and Noelle were curious of the results. "...finally have a nice, even negative thirty."

ASTA: "NEGATIVE?!"

AKIRA: "I expected this." He sighs in defeat.

NOELLE: "What?"

YAMI: "We're finally only a hundred away from the Golden Dawn."

ASTA: "A hundred?!" He shouts just as Noelle looks dumbfounded at the numbers of negative stars.

AKIRA: "Well from what I heard before, the Black Bulls, tend to destroy on every mission they are deployed." He comes up with an explanation.

ASTA: _"It's going to take forever to catch up and beat them! Damn it, Yuno!"_

 _YUNO (Imaginary): "Not happening." He says/thought it cockily._

NOELLE: _"Should I really be in this squad?"_

YAMI: "One other thing." Which both, Asta and Noelle looked at their captain and Akira knew. "Here's your pay for this month." He says giving all members a big pouch of gold.

ASTA: "WOW! It's money! There's at least 200,000 yuls here!"

AKIRA: _"I won't question how much it is in Yen."_ He thought while counting the coins.

As the matter of fact, he didn't have any idea of the monetary that was used in this world.

MAGNA: "Thanks!" He says while keeping his head down and holding his sack of money.

CHARMY: "Thanks, Captain! I'm going to eat lots of yummy things with this!"

YAMI: "Yeah, eat up."

LUCK: "Hey, Captain! How much would it take for you to fight me? Well? Well?" He leans of Yami with his hand coated in lighting.

YAMI: "I won't." He refuses.

LUCK: "Aw, come on!"

GAUCHE: "I was thinking about buying new clothes for my goddess, my little sister, Marie. What do you think will look best on her?" He asked while nose bleeding and showing a picture of Marie to his captain.

YAMI: "Don't ask me."

Gray simply breathes heavily which, anybody wouldn't know how, Yami replies him.

YAMI: "No idea."

AKIRA: _"How or can you really understand it?!"_

YAMI: "Tomorrow's gonna be a day off, so don't let it go to waste." He says which later turns his attention to the odd one among all. "Akira, remember to look for me later."

AKIRA: "Yes, sir."

FINRAL: "I'm gonna go on tons of dates!" He states.

YAMI: "Do whatever you want."

GORDON: "*Thank you for everything, Captain.*"

EVERYONE (except Gordon): "Thanks!" All bowed except Noelle and Gray.

Then Gordon mumbles something after but because of his low voice nobody understood what he just said and some left to their rooms or to do something.

NOELLE: "This isn't much."

AKIRA: "Well, it's nothing much for a royalty to have that kind of amount of money. For you this might be some kind of pocket money." He gives her an understandable sigh.

ASTA: "You morons! You could buy at least ten years' worth of tatoes with this money!"

NOELLE: "Tatoes? What are those?" She asks, not knowing what 'tatoes' are.

AKIRA: "It's just a kind of potatoes from Hage village that tastes bland and have a questionable texture." He explains, trying not to explain further of the unsavory food. He still can't understand how the people of Hage can eat that.

NOELLE: "That sounds awful."

ASTA: "They aren't! Sister Lily can make anything taste good!" His eyes sparking and imaging a Sister Lily in a cloud.

NOELLE: "And who's that?" She asks in a curious tone.

ASTA: "The woman I'm going to marry someday!" He states proudly.

NOELLE: "What? But aren't sisters' women of the cloth? I don't think they can get married." She bolts up unsure why she had done that.

AKIRA: "I get what you're saying." He nods. "But even with that, Asta still continue seeking her." He chuckles.

ASTA: "I-It'll work out somehow! I'll go beyond all limitations!" Hearing what Noelle said, he went from blank to shock.

AKIRA: "Don't do it, my friend." He pleads that one day his stupidity can be cured somehow.

NOELLE: "Are you stupid?"

ASTA: "And what about you?!" He says pointing at Akira. "You do know about someone you want to be with?"

That caught off guard on Akira. Since the time he came to this world, he hasn't thought about Hikari at all. It seems that his childhood friend that confessed before coming is becoming someone on the past.

AKIRA: "W-Well... I-I do have someone." He looks away while scratching his cheek.

ASTA: "Who is it then?!" He grabs him by the collar, wanting the answer. Even Noelle was curious of it.

AKIRA: "S-She is my childhood friend that confessed to me before."

ASTA: "And then? AND THEN?!"

As Akira was about to speak, Vanessa came at the right moment.

VANESSA: "Congrats on your first payday! What do you plan to do with it?" She put herself between Asta and Akira.

AKIRA: _"I'm saved~! But this is more dangerous for my age!"_ He thinks while looking at the voluptuous body of the witch.

NOELLE: "I haven't decided." She replies to her.

VANESSA: "What about you two, little boys?"

AKIRA: "I-I don't know." He shakes his head avoiding looking at her voluptuous body.

ASTA: "I-I'm going to send some money back to the church in Hage." He replies.

MAGNA: "That's a great idea, Asta! That's the manly thing to do!" He comments with a thumb up.

ASTA: "Right?! Do you send money back, too?"

MAGNA: "Of course I do! But..." To which Asta waited the response. "Only after I've increased it a hundredfold!"

AKIRA: _"You're just wasting money on gambling, Magna-senpai..."_ He sweats drop, looking at his senior.

NOELLE: _"You never learn, do you?"_ She also sweats drop.

MAGNA: "A man's gotta take risks!"

AKIRA: _"Maybe gambling could help me gain more money. I'll just use my pre-abilities in gambling as Nick Dandolos or Archie Karas."_

 **(A/N: Those people are real.)**

NOELLE: "By "man", you must mean "moron"." She spat, crossing her arms.

VANESSA: "Sending some money back is fine, but don't send it all. Use a little bit for yourself."

ASTA: "Sh-Should I?"

AKIRA: "We could only send between 60%-80% of our money to Hage village. I'm thankful for them to take care of me since I came here so I'll do the same." He states before his lips spread to a smirk. _"Even though, I could gain more in gambling."_

ASTA: "I get it. But what should I use it for?"

VANESSA: "Let's go shopping in the castle town tomorrow." She says with a smile before looking at Noelle. "You too."

ASTA: "Shopping?"

VANESSA: "I'll take you three."

That left them, Asta and Noelle, confused except Akira that was looking forward to it. After they went to their respective rooms, Akira went to Captain Yami's room as he ordered.

AKIRA: "Captain?" He knocks the door.

YAMI: "Pass." He replies from the other side.

AKIRA: "You needed me to say something?"

YAMI: "Yeah. Sit." As Akira was ordered, he sits down the nearest chair he could find. "So tell me kiddo and only the truth..." He glares at him.

AKIRA: "Y-Y-Yes?" He stuttered at the pressure he emitted.

YAMI: "Where do you come from? And why did Magna said you could use different attributes? I know that your family name is Yamaguchi to which is the same as mine. So... explain all!"

Akira gulps not liking the idea of lying to Captain Yami Sukehiro as he is also the same kind of man like him. After trying to compose himself, by breathing slowly he starts with his explanation.

AKIRA: "Yes… I come from Japan, which for you, sir, would be called the Land of the Sun. It much more modern that when you came the first time." He says as he sees that Yami nods. "I've been told that I used to live here by someone so my curiosity grew by time. So she sent me here as well as the understanding of how this world lives and acts."

Yami stares at him ingesting this new information.

YAMI: "…So let me ask, who that 'She' you were talking about was."

Shit. He let slip that up, out of everyone he would tell him that wasn't the wisest choice to tell him at all. Who know what he would ask if he ever tell him that.

AKIRA: "…Um… A… the one told me that… was… a messenger from God! Yes, yes, yes! A Male God said to me that!" He exclaims.

Yami narrows his eyes at him and Akira couldn't understand what expression was that.

YAMI: "A Male God huh? I usually don't believe that but if you say so." He shrugs off leaning back on his seat. "I ain't a judge to judge that."

Akira sighs in relief that he avoided getting further that he was at the moment.

YAMI: "So…" Akira flinched before standing firm. "Did he say something about your magic?"

AKIRA: "Um… not much, sir. God simply told me that I could copy any attribute as long as I touch them. It's as if I could call it like [Elemental Magic] or [Imitation Magic]."

 **(A/N: If anyone has a better name for Mimic or Copy or Imitation, write it down on the reviews.)**

YAMI: "Hmm…" He hums as he smokes lazily. "So, how many?"

AKIRA: "Sir?" He raises his eyebrow.

YAMI: "How many have you already copied?" He says, leaning by a side and resting his head on his fist.

AKIRA: "In total I have 10 types of affinities, sir."

YAMI: "Ten?" He raises his eyebrow with curiosity. "Which are?"

AKIRA: "The first two have been seen the [Fire Magic] and [Water Magic], the [Chain Magic], [Gold Magic], [Bronze Magic], [Wind Magic], [Transformation Magic], [Spatial Magic], [Ice Magic] and [Mist Magic], sir."

YAMI: "[Transformation Magic] and [Spatial Magic], you say? Did you copy perhaps from Grey and Finral before?" He guesses, raising an eyebrow.

AKIRA: "Y-Yes. I thought that their affinities would be useful at some point." He says now getting to the point.

YAMI: "Where did you get from the others?" He asks, wondering.

AKIRA: "The [Wind Magic] I copied from Yuno, the kid that went to Golden Dawn. The [Bronze Magic] is from an idiot that Asta fought during the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. The [Gold Magic] I had acquired from a noble girl I sparred before. The [Chain Magic] was from a thief named Lebuty, a former Purple Orca's Magic Knight that attacked Asta and Yuno before when we received our Grimoires. And the [Ice Magic] and [Mist Magic], I copied from those people that attacked Saussy village."

YAMI: "I see. I see." He nods comprehending the information, placed his hand on his chin. "And one last thing..."

AKIRA: "Sir?"

YAMI: "I have talked to Magna about what happened to Saussy Village." He starts. "I know that but usually don't charge to a place without understanding the situation. The fog could have been something natural which it isn't rare in the Forsaken Realm but even so, you charged as if it was an enemy's doing."

Akira could simply gulp that he was about to be exposed.

YAMI: "So let me ask you… How did you know that Saussy Village was under attack?"

Akira could simply be quiet as his forehead was dripping in sweat. For someone like Yami, he had to admit that sometimes he takes serious of his job even with his laid back attitude.

AKIRA: "All right, let me explain."

Akira went details to details about how he had known that what happened at Saussy Village was an attack. How he described that this world was depicted as a comic book, since the word manga would confuse him completely, how Asta and Yuno were protagonists, mostly Asta, and that their dreams was something that made clear from one's perspective for being a story of a guy with no powers manages to overcome his odds.

Akira tells him everything until after what happening in Sassy Village.

Yami started to ingest new information as he attentively listened but to hear him say that old man Seyhe would have died. It was not something he would take kindly since he had known him for a long time even like _him_.

YAMI: "I see…"

AKIRA: "So… I'm free to go?" He asks.

YAMI: "Not yet." Akira groans internally that he had to continue with this but stays calm. "I have two things to say to you."

AKIRA: "Yes?"

YAMI: "Do you think that you can change these things that happened?"

AKIRA: "I do not know sir. It's difficult for most part to change something that would happen. But if by any chance I can alter those situations, I'll do anything to prevent them.

YAMI: "Good." He nods. "I'll have your words for it."

Yami strokes his chin, thinking what he would ask next.

YAMI: "Let me ask you…" Akira looks at him. "You said that world is like a comic book or something like that, yes?" Akira simply nods at him. "Did they have some kind of popularity or anything like that?"

Akira widens his eyes, not for surprise or shock but of amusement, he didn't think that his Captain would be interested in that.

AKIRA: "Sure, they have." He grins at what he would expect his reaction. "If fact, I know that you are far more popular than any of the other Captains."

By hearing that, Yami's mood express happiness, laughing uncontrollably that he indeed was more popular among his other colleagues, most likely against William.

YAMI: "So I'm more popular than William Vangeance! Thanks kid, you made my day. You can leave, that's all for now."

AKIRA: "Yes, sir." He nods, turns back to return to his room and rest for the day but he was stopped again.

YAMI: "Oh! Before you leave," Akira turns to see with a confused expression. Yami places his hand on Akira's shoulder to copy his affinity.

[Dark Magic] attribute added.

AKIRA: "Eh?" His eyes wide open, not understanding what just happened.

YAMI: "With this, we are even kid."

AKIRA: "Huh?" He looks at his Captain with his eyes more widen.

YAMI: "Next time, I'll personally train you [Dark Magic] to you."

AKIRA: "EEEHH~!"

With that Akira decided to rest for the next morning, knowing that his life would be different.

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

The four of them, Vanessa, Akira, Noelle and Asta were flying to the castle town as Vanessa asked yesterday. Noelle sits down behind Vanessa and Asta behind Akira.

VANESSA: "Have you ever been to the Castle Town?"

NOELLE: "I haven't." She shakes her head.

VANESSA: "I guess royals and nobles wouldn't really have reason to go very often. How about you two little boys?"

ASTA: "We just passed through when we went to take the Magic Knights Entrance Exam." He says delighted of their shopping.

AKIRA: "Yeah, we did see a lot of things over there." He adds but with a tired tone.

Vanessa notices this and doesn't why one of her junior acted like that. But that won't bring down the new experience they would get.

VANESSA: "Then let's have a lot of fun today."

 **-After they arrived at the Castle Town, Kikka-**

ASTA: "It's still amazing!" His eyes were sparkling as he saw the place again. The four of them were walking through the streets enjoying the sight and peace.

NOELLE: "It's very lively."

AKIRA: "It's because people need to do something for a living."

ASTA: _"I hope I can bring Sister Lily and the kids from the church here someday."_

VANESSA: "Oh?" She spat, looking to the sky, which the others did the same.

They see Gauche flying on his broomstick with some clothes.

 **(***)**

GAUCHE: "Marie, my goddess, I'll be there soon. I want to see your smiling face as soon as possible. I can't contain myself." He stated alone while nose bleeding.

 **(***)**

ASTA: "What's he doing over there?" He wonders as Akira takes out his camera to take pictures.

Vanessa notices what Akira had on hand, ever since she had saw it back in the 'Recruit Initiation' she hadn't come up an explanation of what it was. It wasn't a magic item or anything she had seen before and now that he is here she would ask.

VANESSA: "Now that I think about it, what's that little box you are holding? I've been thinking since the day you took the initiation ritual. What is that?" She asks, pointing at the camera.

AKIRA: "This?" He says showing the camera on hand. "This is a camera which I can take pictures. You have to press this button to take pictures and the box itself holds the scene which the person took it." Giving the instructions to Vanessa and Noelle as Asta was explained before but still doesn't get it much.

VANESSA: "I see." Then as they continued, Akira noticed a girl with light blue hair in a bob cut running shyly to a store. Akira knew who that person was and took a picture before she went into the store.

FEMALE VOICE: "Mister!" A familiar voice could be heard from afar.

NOELLE: "That voice..."

From a restaurant, Akira, Noelle and Asta peek from a window to check the female familiar voice inside it and it was Charmy.

 **(***)**

CHEF: "So you've come again."

CHARMY: "I have." She replies with a determined tone.

CHEF: "I'm not going to lose this month!" He states also determined.

CHARMY: "I won't, either!"

CHEF: "THE ULTRA ULTIMATE SUPER LARGE SERVING OF EVERYTHING!" He takes out a pizza and over it in order: tomato and cheese, pasta, beef steak, rice with shrimp, hamburger steak, salmon and a cheese ribbon on top of it. "I DARE YOU TO EAT ALL OF IT!"

CHARMY: "Thanks for the nummies!" She says while holding a fork and a knife, drooling all over and starts eating the colossal serving.

 **(***)**

NOELLE: "I'm getting heartburn just watching her."

AKIRA: "I think I'm gonna puke." He says holding his stomach as Asta did the same but one hand on his mouth.

After that, Asta goes forward all excited.

VANESSA: "Don't get too far ahead, little boy."

ASTA: "I'm so excited!"

AKIRA: "Don't go way ahead!" He yells, baring his teeth at him.

VANESSA: "Don't you three want to buy anything?" She wonders.

Asta stops and turns around all excited.

ASTA: "There are just so many things, I don't know what to get."

NOELLE: "I don't really..."

AKIRA: "I'll just buy what I like." He shrugs since he didn't have much idea what to buy.

Then some bystanders started talking about them.

MALE A: "Hey, those robes... They're Magic Knights."

MALE B: "That mark... Ugh, it's the Black Bulls!"

MALE C: "That's the lush witch Vanessa."

MALE D: "Are the cute girl, handsome boy next to her and the little kid also Black Bulls?"

FEMALE A: "They're so cute~"

MALE E: "It's probably best to stay away."

AKIRA: _"Do they tend to speak to the Magic Knights like that?"_ He thought, raising an eyebrow.

NOELLE: "They're starting to get a bit restless." She comments.

AKIRA: "Yeah. I don't tend to get much attention like this." He adds.

VANESSA: "It's fine. Magic Knights being in town helps deter crime. Not to mention, some fine gentlemen might approach us." She tells Noelle.

AKIRA: _"You're just daydreaming about the booze they could give it to you."_

VANESSA: "I've bought some healing herbs, as well as some shique ointment, which acts as a poison antidote. That should do it." She walks to the three recruits waiting for her. "I bought what I needed, so why don't we go somewhere a bit quieter?"

NOELLE: "Somewhere quiet?"

VANESSA: "I know just the place."

AKIRA: _"If I didn't know where she was heading, I would have thought of something perverted."_ He thought, sweat dropping that if he hadn't known better of Vanessa, he would have thought something more intimate.

The four walk to an empty alley which confuse Asta and Noelle.

VANESSA: "This way."

NOELLE: "That way?"

ASTA: "Isn't this just some alley?"

AKIRA: "There is something over there, right Vanessa?"

VANESSA: "You keep surprising me, Akira-kun." She walks forward which there was a dead end.

ASTA: "It's a dead end." She looks back for a moment, and then walks forward only to disappear as soon as she walked through the wall. "Huh?!"

VANESSA: "Come now." She peeks out to tell them to come.

As the three walk through the wall, they see like a dark alley inside the wall.

VANESSA: "This is the Black Market." She introduces the shady place.

ASTA: "The Black Market?"

AKIRA: "You mean the place where you can buy stuffs where outside can't sell it?" He asks, watching the different stores they had.

VANESSA: "You're right. It's a bit dangerous, but they have some very effective magical items."

HOODED MERCHANT: "Hey, Vanessa. I got some good stuff in." He salutes to her.

VANESSA: "Hey! I'll take a look later."

ASTA: "Awesome!" His eyes sparkle at the underworld market.

AKIRA: "It is!" He plans to do something in the near future.

VANESSA: "Oh, you don't seem too excited." She says, looking at the unenthusiastic Noelle.

NOELLE: "Well, no."

VANESSA: "I guess I can't blame you. Royals and nobles won't set foot in here because of their prejudices. But you can't control your magical powers yet, right?" She winks at her.

NOELLE: "Th-That's right. Why?" She avoids looking at her while blushing of embarrassment.

VANESSA: "They have items that can help you control your magical powers here." That gained her attention. "If you can find an item that's a good fit for you, and adjust your powers, you might be able to control them."

NOELLE: "Control my powers..." She whispers having hoped that she could control her problem with magic.

VANESSA: "Why don't we take a look around?"

NOELLE: "S-Sure."

ASTA: "It's really lively over there." He says pointing a different room with tables and people.

VANESSA: "You three are a bit too young to go in there yet. Amateurs shouldn't spend too much time in there, or it could ruin their lives." She explains them.

AKIRA: "Excuse me, but even with that I'm 17 years old and I can handle this." He says confidently.

VANESSA: "If you say so, but just be careful with it. It's just a warning." She says.

NOELLE: "You were 17 years old?! I thought you were the same as us."

AKIRA: "Yeah, sorry I did not tell about it. I lived in Hage village when I came and I consider myself Asta's and Yuno's elder brother myself."

ASTA: "Yeah, he even trained us. It's strange that he knew our weaknesses and covered us that."

AKIRA: "Yeah, but Yuno did the best among you two."

ASTA: "But one day, I'll win against Yuno."

Then another familiar voice could be heard in the gambling zone.

MAGNA: "Alright! Let's do this! Let's do this! I'm going to make my paycheck grow a hundredfold!"

ASTA/AKIRA/NOELLE: _"Someone we know!"_ They looked dumbfounded at their senpai in there.

SEYHE: "As if I could let you do that, you punk!"

ASTA/AKIRA/NOELLE: _"And another person we know very well…"_

 **(***)**

SEKKE: "Damn it, I lost again! Bah-ha..." He was playing cards against an old granny.

GRANNY: "I can see the future." She muses while holding her cards, having an elderly laugh escape her lips.

SEKKE: "Bah-ha! That old lady's strong. I really shouldn't be wasting time here, anyway. I have work to do. Well, the jobs to catch a purse-snatcher. Is that even a job for a Magic Knight? Bah-ha. But the captain would get real scary if I refused."

 _JACK (Imaginary): "You got a problem with that? I'll slice you in two!"_

SEKKE: "Bah-ha! I finally managed to join the Magic Knights, but it's the Green Praying Mantises. I'm a praying mantis, a frickin' bug. All I do every day is run errands. When I finally got an actual mission, I got used as bait and almost died. I'm constipated and my hair's thinning. Bah-ha, damn it." He whines and let his frustration escape as he express everything all depressed until he bumps into someone.

MALE VOICE: "I'm sorry." He apologizes before noticing the guy in front of him. "Oh? You're Sekke."

Sekke had the worst encounter if it was the friend of that kid Asta, Akira.

SEKKE: "Ugh, you're that kid with the four leaf-clover grimoire. What are you doing here?"

AKIRA: "Sightseeing." He says with an innocent tone.

SEKKE: "You don't say. Kids shouldn't be here, so you may go to the exit."

AKIRA: "As if." He snorts. "I came with my colleagues and decided to do something here." He walks to the gambling zone but stops midway. "Before I leave, be careful as you find him."

SEKKE: "What did you-" He was about to ask but Akira already entered in the gambling zone. "What did that kid meant?" He then notices two women looking for something in a trade store. "Hey, she's cute!"

VANESSA: "What about this? You could probably use this to stabilize your powers." She points out a bib necklace.

NOELLE: "It looks so cheesy." She was uneasy at the style of the necklace.

VANESSA: "Well, just give it a try." Then Noelle put the necklace on and still looked as she didn't like that style of it.

Noelle somehow shoots a smaller water ball which was kind of more stable than before but as soon as the water ball reached the floor, it curved in a high speed and hit someone.

SEKKE: "Bah-ha?!"

NOELLE: "You shouldn't have been walking there!" She states acting in her 'Royal Mode'.

SEKKE: "Bah-ha! Well, well, what brings you two down here? The Black Market is no place for you lovely ladies. Bah-ha! Did you get lost? As an elite member of the Magic Knights, I shall guide you out of here." He says confidently.

NOELLE: "Get lost, you insect." She hisses him as Vanessa yawns of boredom.

SEKKE: "Bah-ha..." He laughs, shocked that he got rejected instantly.

ASTA: "Hey! I found something really cool!" He exclaims bringing a monster toy with him.

NOELLE: "You didn't actually buy that, did you?"

ASTA: "It talks!" He adds which the toy started moving.

NOELLE: "So you did." She sighs at the stupidity and naivety of her companion.

ASTA: "Here!"

TOY: "We are hoomans."

ASTA: "See?"

NOELLE: "What exactly?"

SEKKE: "Bah-ha!" He spat. "Th-That's..."

ASTA: "Huh? Hey, you're Bah-ha!"

He literally forgot about his name.

SEKKE: "It's Sekke! Bah-ha!"

ASTA: "How've you been, Bah-ha!"

SEKKE: "The name's Bah-ha! No, wait, Sekke!" He almost forgot his own name.

NOELLE: "Who's that?" She wonders.

ASTA: "I took the Entrance Exam with him."

VANESSA: "Ah, you're a member of the Green Praying Mantises."

SEKKE: _"He's with two beautiful girls?! Wait, no... They're both members of the Black Bulls, too. As did that kid (Akira) before. Asta, you bastard! You're making me jealous. Besides, it's your entire fault that I ended up in the Green Praying Mantises. Bah-ha! You infuriating bah-hastard!"_ He fumes and gets jealous of him then asks trying to sound professional. "Are you out shopping with these girls?"

ASTA: "Well, today's our day off."

SEKKE: "Bah-ha! Must be nice, even if it's your day off, shouldn't you be finding some basic tasks to do for points, instead of messing around? I heard the Black Bulls have negative stars-" He then got interrupted by Asta.

ASTA: "Stars! Oh, yeah! Listen to this! We got a star from the Wizard King on our first mission!" He exclaims happily.

SEKKE: _"WHAT~?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"_ He thought, shocked.

NOELLE: "Hmph!" She puts out her chest proudly.

VANESSA: "Well done, you two. Even Akira was part of it."

SEKKE: _"They're serious?! Calm down, me."_ He tries to compose himself. "I-I see! Seems like you're working hard."

ASTA: "What about you, Bah-ha?"

SEKKE: "It's Sekke!" He shouts. "W-Well, I... The other day... I-I got my second star." He lies.

Then suddenly, as the elderly woman was walking with her bag of money, a purse-snatcher appeared and snatches her money bag.

THIEF: "[Wind Magic: Bandit's Cloud Wind]" He summons a cloud, jumped over it and runs away as fast as possible.

GRANNY: "Th-Thief! My winnings! Stop!" She shouts. Asta without hesitation runs to the thief.

NOELLE: "He's got some nerve, stealing in front of Magic Knights." She grumbles while helping the granny to get up.

VANESSA: "No kidding. But everything will be fine if we leave it to the little boy."

GRANNY: "I'm counting on you." She says just before Akira appeared with his share of money.

AKIRA: "What's wrong?! I heard a scream and I came as fast as possible!"

NOELLE: "Where have you been?! Because of that a thief robbed the money of this granny!" She tells him.

Akira glances at the granny but what got his attention, apart that he knew who she was, hasn't said anything else about it. Usually they would panic or say more than they think so it was obviously part of what he was doing.

AKIRA: _"This granny..."_ He thought looking at her and then his attentions went to Noelle. " I was elsewhere. But where is Asta?"

VANESSA: "He went to grab the thief." She informs him.

AKIRA: "Alright! I'll follow him! [Fire Creation Magic: Hermes' Boots]" His legs were coated in fire with wings and follows Asta from behind.

SEKKE: "Bah-ha! I'm not going to let you two steal all the glory! [Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke Shooting Star]!" He creates a motorbike with a model of him at front.

VANESSA: "Lame!"

NOELLE: "Gross!"

The two of them were shocked at the disgusting figure of his magic bike as for the granny was delighted.

SEKKE: "Leave this to me. You lovely ladies can go relax with that old lady." He did a kiss shot at the girls only to dodge it.

NOELLE: "Ew!"

VANESSA: "No!"

SEKKE: "Bah-ha!" He roars as the magic bike was following Asta and Akira from behind.

 **(***)**

ASTA: "Hold it!" He shouts following the thief on his flying cloud.

THIEF: "Heh. Just try and catch me." He slyly smirks thinking that he could lose him.

ASTA: "Stop, dang it!" He was still following from behind which the thief was surprised at it.

As they were running and escaping, the thief stops in one corner thinking that he finally lost him.

THIEF: "I finally lost him." But then from the corner, Asta appears.

ASTA: "Not yet!"

THIEF: "He's so damn persistent!"

AKIRA: "Asta!" He shouts as he was in front of the thief.

THIEF: "Damn, another one." He then tried to fly over the buildings.

AKIRA: "Asta, here!" He gives him a push to throw him to the buildings.

ASTA: "Alright!"

He jumps over his hands and Akira gives him a powerful throw to the buildings. He then follows with his Hermes' Boots to reach the roofs.

THIEF: "How is he catching up to me when he's only running?" He says in disbelief while looking at Asta.

ASTA: "I have to do something about that cloud or I'll never catch up."

AKIRA: "Use your sword!" He instructs him from behind.

ASTA: "Right!" He summons his sword and throws it as a javelin.

THIEF: "Do you actually think you can cut through my Bandit's Cloud Wind-" He says cockily before the sword passes through the cloud, cutting it in half, and eventually making him fall to the ground on his foot. "What?"

ASTA: "You're not getting away!" He descends while keeping his sword up but the thief manages to escape from it.

AKIRA: "He's escaping!" He manages to reach to Asta's side.

SEKKE: "Bah-ha!" He laughs as he passes through them with his magical bike. I'm going to take the glory on this one!

ASTA: "That's awesome!" His eyes sparkled at the look of his magical bike.

AKIRA: _"Lame! I could have thought of it better!"_

Sekke then rams the thief, leaving him on the floor.

SEKKE: "Bah-ha! You're under arrest! He's my prey! Bah-hahaha!" He laughs singing his victory which the thief didn't take it lightly and so he stabbed his foot with a dagger. "Huh? Bah-ha? That's..."

THIEF: "Knock off that stupid laugh of yours! I'm taking you down with me..." He states before passing out.

Sekke screams at the pain of his leg as it was stiff.

ASTA: "What's wrong, Bah-ha?" Sekke then pointed his stabbed foot.

SEKKE: "Poison... Poison's coursing through me."

ASTA: "Hang in there, Bah-ha!"

AKIRA: "It's Sekke, you idiot! But even so, I did give you a warning and still got stabbed." He sighs but still trying to hold his laugh.

SEKKE: _"Am I going to die? Now that I think about it, I was once trying to get to the top, too... I hate that I have to leave everything to him, but..."_ He grabs Asta's robe. "You're the man who defeated me. Make it all the way to the top for my sake, too. I'm leaving my dream to you!" _"I guess going out like this isn't so bad."_ He closes his eyes.

AKIRA: _"So embarrassing..."_ He takes some photos of it then a hand was raised next to him.

SEKKE: _"Huh? I'm not dying?"_ Then suddenly the hand chopped onto his face at full force. "BAH-HA?! Wh-What are you-"

ASTA: "Don't leave something so important with me! Survive and make your own dream come true! Don't give up, you idiot!" Which Sekke was confused.

VANESSA: "Come on. There's no way this would kill you. And you even knew it, Akira-kun." She was putting an ointment on Sekke's foot.

AKIRA: "I'm guilty as charged." He says raising both of his arms in surrender.

SEKKE: "Bah-ha?"

VANESSA: "It's just a momentary numbing poison. Put this Shique ointment on it, and you'll be better in no time."

After some time Sekke composes himself, the thief was tied up and put over Sekke's magical bike to take him to the authorities.

SEKKE: "Bah-ha! Make sure you stay diligent until the next time I see you, Asta! See ya, Bah-ha!" And with that he went away.

ASTA: "See ya, Bah-ha!" He waved at him.

AKIRA: "He's such an overdramatic guy." He sighs pinching the brim of his nose with a smile.

VANESSA: _"On the outside, our little boy definitely looks younger than him, but it seems our little boy is much stronger on the inside."_ She giggled.

 **(***)**

ASTA: "Don't let it get taken again, granny."

GRANNY: "Thank you, Magic Knights."

ASTA: "See ya, ma'am." He waves at her.

NOELLE: "Be careful."

VANESSA: "Live a long, happy life."

Before they left the alley, Akira stays for a moment to say.

AKIRA: "You seem to be enjoying a lot granny, try not to worry your family." He smiles at her. Then he rejoined with the others.

GRANNY: "Yes, yes." She nods with a smile.

As they disappear from a corner, the granny's expression changes to a blank one.

GRANNY: "That kid knew all along? Also, magic negation, eh? That's a type of magic I've never seen before. Actually... is that even magic?" The granny started glowing changing her appearance into a growth man wearing a red cape over his expensive like attire.

ROYAL DRESSED MALE: "Yami sure took in some interesting kids. This is why I can't stop wandering around in disguise." He says just before a communication magic appeared in front of him.

MALE IN THE PORTAL: "I finally found you!"

ROYAL DRESSED MALE: "Uh-oh..."

MALE IN THE PORTAL: "What in the world are you doing, Wizard King?" He asks still angry that the Wizard King himself had ditched his work.

JULIUS: "What am I doing? I'm strolling through the castle town looking for new magic, Marx." He replies trying to calm him down.

MARX: "What?! Have you any awareness of your position?!"

JULIUS: "Encounters with magic are once in a lifetime." He explains his reason.

MARX: "That doesn't-" He says but was interrupted.

JULIUS: "You never know what kind of magic you're going to encounter and where."

MARX: "Listen to me, you magic nerd!"

JULIUS: "Now, now, calm down, Marx." He then notices a group of mages flying through the air. "Oh?! Isn't that the new kid from William's squad? Well, I'm off to encounter even more new magic. I'll be back later." He then starts glowing to go elsewhere.

MARX: "Wait, damn it!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 25 - Lvl. 26 = Light Grey**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 25 - Lvl. 27 = Crimson Red**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 25 - Lvl. 27 = Sea Blue**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 25 - Lvl. 26 = Emerald Green**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 3 - Lvl. 6 = Gold Yellow**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 3 - Lvl. 6 = Bronze Orange**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 3 - Lvl. 6 = Cloud Grey**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 1 - Lvl. 4 = Pearl White**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 1 - Lvl. 4 = Arctic Blue**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 1 - Lvl. 4 = Powder White**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) = Onyx Black**


	9. Yuno's First Mission

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Yuno's First Mission**

 **(A/N: This is just something that appeared in the Anime. Look forward for a new character.)**

The members of the Golden Dawn where flying as escorts. One was on a flying carriage with a noble and three members flying on their broomsticks as bodyguards, leaded by **Klaus Lunette**.

KLAUS: _"The Golden Dawn's new recruit, Yuno... the candidate that every Magic Knight Captain wanted at the Entrance Exam. Then_ _ **Mimosa Vermillion**_ _, from the royal family. And lastly, our other recruits_ _ **Logan Ravenswood**_ _, another from the royal family. Their first mission is to act as bodyguards from Salim de Hapshass."_

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

 _Inside the Golden Dawn Headquarters, Klaus kneeled down in front of his squad captain, William Vangeance, as he was giving the mission briefing._

 _KLAUS: "We are to escort the son of Hapshass, who serves in the House of Lords, to our ally, the Heart Kingdom?" He asks as he looks at his Captain._

 _WILLIAM: "You know who Lord Hapshass is, don't you?"_

 _KLAUS: "I know his name. I've only heard negative things about him, such as that he's new money."_

 _WILLIAM: "I'm sure that's why he's worried that his son, who is going to study in the Heart Kingdom, might be attacked by bandits on the way."_

 _KLAUS: "But there are many powerful mages among the lord's family..."_

 _WILLIAM: "Apparently, he feels having Magic Knights act as his bodyguards will be safer. Lord Hapshass makes very generous donations to the Magic Knights every year, so it's rather hard to decline." He stated. "Do you object?"_

 _KLAUS: "N-No!" He exclaims looking at William with surprise._

 _WILLIAM: "We need to accept every kind of mission. That will also benefit the Clover Kingdom." He stated while walking down the stairs._

 _KLAUS: "Yes, sir. I am aware of that."_

 _WILLIAM: "Take Mimosa and Logan with you, too. I'm sure with you along as their mentor; they'll be more than enough. I'm counting on you to look after the new recruits."_

 _KLAUS: "Yes, sir!"_

 **~~~Flashback End~~~**

KLAUS: _"Salim de Hapshass lost to Yuno in the final part of the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. He ended up being unable to join the Magic Knights. So why was Yuno appointed as one of his bodyguards?"_ He wondered.

MIMOSA: "My first mission... I'm so nervous." She said while sitting on her broomstick. "Klaus-san, Yuno-san, Logan-san, it's a pleasure to work with you."

YUNO: "Yeah."

LOGAN: "I hope this mission ends up quickly." He says letting a yawn escape.

Logan Ravenswood was a young man of 16 years old. He had a tanned skin, slender body build, a black short hair as his bangs hid his blue sharp eyes and he was as tall as Mimosa Vermillion. He was wearing a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and dark purple trimmings on the edges, as any other royal members of the Golden Dawn. His robe was the same for the Golden Dawn for having in the hood a dark purple fur around the edges but had a dark grey colored cape which was different from Klaus (blue) and Mimosa (red).

KLAUS: "Don't let your guard down, Mimosa. And don't fall asleep Logan, we're in a mission and you have to be alert at all cost."

MIMOSA: "Y-Yes, sir."

LOGAN: "Yes, sir..."He replies in an exhausted tone.

KLAUS: "That goes for you, too." He says to Yuno.

YUNO: "I know." He replies simply but was somehow uneasy.

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

 _An owl letter carrier came a day before Yuno was sent to the mission, giving him a mail._

 _YUNO: "Hmm? What's this?" He opened the letter._

 _AKIRA: 'My friend and little brother, Yuno...'_

 _YUNO: "This is from Akira." He continued reading the mail._

 _AKIRA: '...it seems you are holding well as the new member of Golden Dawn. Here in the Black Bulls started off in a disaster. There is a Yankee mentor that did an initiation ritual and threw fireballs at us. Really fireballs? I did well using [Water Magic] defense type. But for Asta, he almost died back then he reflected them directly to our member almost killing him. But at least, he made it to the initiation safely. After that day, we met a girl named Noelle Silva who has a problem controlling her magic powers. It was a disaster for her, trying to hide it for us and it ended well as the other members welcomed her with open arms. Then they gave us our first mission, it supposed to be a mission that our captain asked since he lost in a bet. Really, in a bet! With the village chief nonetheless, but even so, we did as we were told. But anyways, the mission was simply dealing with some wild boars at one of the villages in the Forsaken Realm. Truth to be told, that about was nothing with what he were dealing with, right? Anyways, as soon as we were about to finish it surged another matter…'_

 _Yuno raised his eyebrow noticing that something more was written._

 _AKIRA: 'As for our surprise, the village was surrounded by a mist. For starter, you could think that it could have been something natural you know. But that day was clear and dry as those tatoes we had eaten, yuck (don't tell Asta btw). So as I knew beforehand about the problem, I went straight to the village alone. What an idiot I was, I know. And as soon as I land there, there were some mysterious group attacking the villagers. Luckily, there weren't casualties but some of them were injured. As Magic Knight, my duty was protecting the villagers from harm and fight against them. I did manage to defeat two of those mages but I got cocky and got hit. I'm fine if you're wondering or else I wouldn't be able to write you a letter Yuno.'_

 _Yuno couldn't help but think that Akira was saying it in person._

 _AKIRA: 'I was about to get killed on the spot but with luck on my side, my comrades including Asta, had saved my ass from those guys. So yeah, we fought, we battled and we won against those guys. Yay! Victory for us!'_

 _Yuno saw that was the end of the first letter and shifted to the next one._

 _AKIRA: 'So yeah, once we fought them we waited for them to wake up. We needed the information of those people and what were their motives of their attack but they didn't say anything else but to kill themselves rather to give us the information…'_

 _Yuno seemed gloom thinking that Akira had gone through that and even Asta since he was his rival and brother._

 _AKIRA: 'It was hard that they preferred dying but we couldn't have done anything so they had planted a magic item inside them in case something like this happened. I hope that your missions are different from what we experienced since, you know, this is what we wanted to. Too bad I didn't choose to be part of the Golden Dawn and I have two reasons for not joining them.'_

 _Yuno perked up and continued reading the letter._

 _AKIRA: 'First off, those guys in the Squad are sons of bitches to think that they would look down on us just because they are nobles and royalties. Bah, as if they would know that. But you, Yuno, you have to power and charisma to change that so I hope that you can have some friends among them. I would recommend some of them but that would spoil it.'_

 _Yuno chuckled and looked at the second reason._

 _AKIRA: 'Secondly, because I know that Asta is dense and stupid to understand the danger we encounter but he has that playful charisma that you can depend on. So yeah, I chose the Black Bulls most likely because of the first one and all, and because I feel that my oddness is in there.'_

 _YUNO: "It seems they are doing fine." He smiled before noticing that the letter continues in the last page._

 _AKIRA: "P.S. Remember that I told about my origins and that I knew everything about you people? This is just a warning, be careful on your first mission and don't trust the weasel. Sincerely, Akira."_

 _YUNO: "I see." He understood completely his warning._

 **~~~Flashback End~~~**

In the carriage Salim called for Yuno as he was sitting on the steel carriage. Yuno notices him and went to him.

SALIM: "How have you been, Yuno-kun?" He asks but Yuno just looked at him coldly. "Don't look so scary. I requested you as my bodyguard because I want to apologize. I hear that you intend to become the Wizard King."

YUNO: "…How did you know?" He asks but not faltering his glare.

SALIM: "You were chosen by all of the Captains. You could've joined any squad, and you ended up choosing the Golden Dawn, so I had a feeling. The more you achieve from now on, the more your name will spread throughout the kingdom..." He guessed.

SALIM: "Yuno, the one who bears the four-leaf clover grimoire. Make sure your dream of becoming the Wizard King comes true. And then I'll be able to brag to my future children that I once fought the Wizard King. And then they'll say, "Daddy, you're so cool!" Too bad about the other one, the other chosen one of the four-leaf clover grimoire, which he went to the Black Bulls. I heard they are the worst squad of the kingdom. If he had chosen to be part of the Golden Dawn, he would have been your rival, am I right?"

Yuno just kept silent at the last comment.

Salim noticing this just shrugs to continue.

SALIM: "Well no matter, we have some time before we get to the Heart Kingdom. Could you tell me a little more about yourself? I won't pester you if you're not up for it."

YUNO: "I'm from Hage Village." He answers quickly.

SALIM: "Oh? I've heard of it. It's a village in the Forsaken Realm, isn't it? I think that's where the legends of the first Wizard King who defeated the demons come from."

YUNO: "It's not just a legend." He shakes his head. "A giant demon skull is actually still there."

SALIM: "Oh?"

YUNO: "Apparently, I was found abandoned in front of a church when I was a baby. I've never seen my parents, and I have no idea who they are. The church was very poor, but the father and sister there took very good care of me. I'm very grateful to them."

As the two of them were chatting, Klaus seems more cautious and oddly thinking about this mission.

KLAUS: _"No problems so far, but there must be someone in the Hapshass family who can use transportation magic. How did we get stuck with this?"_ He was still wondering about the mission. _"Not to mention, we're the only bodyguards. If there was a real threat of an attack, wouldn't they have more bodyguards? There are too many unknowns on this mission."_

Then suddenly thunder could be heard from the sky.

LOGAN: "Mmh?" He looks up at the dark skies.

MIMOSA: "Oh? What's that?" She points out a black cloud that was approaching them.

KLAUS: "Those clouds..."

MIMOSA: "They're a little creepy."

YUNO: "I'll go check them out." He says as he approaches the black clouds with his broomstick.

KLAUS: "Hey! No one said you could-" He orders but gives up on him and looks at Mimosa and Logan. "Be on your guard, Mimosa, Logan."

MIMOSA & LOGAN: "Y-Yes, sir."

From the black clouds, Yuno stares at it until a light surged inside the clouds. Fireballs were coming at him and as he dodged them, five mysterious figures descend from the black clouds.

KLAUS: "Yuno, protect the ship!" He instructs giving him a shouting.

YUNO: "I intend to."

The first mysterious mage threw him a fireball which Yuno countered with a small whirlwind. Then another mage appeared from behind and threw him a small ice ball from behind.

ICE MAGE: "Go!"

Yuno notices it and tries to hold the ice with a wind wall, but since he didn't make it in time and more powerful, the ice passes through the wind which Yuno couldn't maintain his balance and falls down.

As he was falling down, the five mysterious mages were flying to him but when Yuno regained his consciousness, he shoots a wind eagle at them which they got knocked out. When the mages fell down, the black clouds disappeared from the sky and Yuno calls over his broomstick to land on it.

SALIM: "Oh!"

MIMOSA: "That was magnificent!" She chirps happily.

LOGAN: "Nothing less from a four-leaf clover grimoire chosen one." He nods in agreement.

KLAUS: _"Were those men not after Salim?"_ He thought looking at the place those mages fell down and Salim.

 **(***)**

SALIM: "You saved me back there. Well done, Yuno." He sighs in relief. "I didn't even have the opportunity to use my Lightning God Rising Salim. I'm even more interested in you now. I know. Why don't you take me to your town?" He says which gained his attention. "I want to see the place where you were born. I want to know where you had to live to grow up so strong."

KLAUS: "Lord Salim, that's rather out of the way. Besides, given what just happened, we don't know what else might happen along the way, so we should head straight for the Heart Kingdom-" He was interrupted when Salim raised his hand.

SALIM: "No matter who they may come after me, you four will protect me, won't you?" He retorts confidently.

KLAUS: "Well, yes, of course." He answers his question. "But for nobility to go to a peasant village in the Forsaken Realm..."

SALIM: "It'll just be a quick stop." He says, waving off at Klaus' words.

KLAUS: "Right..."

Somehow Klaus was getting uneasy wherever Salim wanted to go? Don't usually nobles and royalties detest the lower people? For him to show interest was quite questionable.

Yuno on the other hand, stayed quiet. Not wanting to alarm him at any cost.

SALIM: "I'm sure Yuno would like to see everyone back at his church, too. Right?"

YUNO: "That's not your concern." He says coldly.

SALIM: "Now, now..."

After that, the four members of the Golden Dawn and their escort, Salim, went straight to Hage Village. They gaze at the enormous demon skull placed around the village.

SALIM: "It's quite big. And on top of it is a statue of the first Wizard King. I see. So where is this church?"

YUNO: "There." He points at the only church in the village.

Outside the church, Sister Lily could be seen holding tatoes.

LILY: "Oh? Yuno! Welcome back!" She welcomes her former resident.

YUNO: "Thanks." He replies with a smile.

LILY: "You've grown so much."

YUNO: "I haven't changed. It's only been two months since I left."

LILY: "Really? But... Yes. Your face has matured. You look more like an adult. What brings you here today?" She wonders of his sudden visit.

YUNO: "We're stopping by briefly during our mission." He explains in monotone.

KLAUS: "Why must I visit this village in the Forsaken Realm?" He complains as the steel carriage disappears inside his grimoire.

LOGAN: "Klaus-san, don't be such a child here. We came here as Lord Salim asked. We can't do anything about it." He shakes his head explaining to reason with him.

LILY: "Oh, um, hello. I'm Sister Lily." She approaches to the Magic Knights.

KLAUS: "I'm Klaus Lunettes of the honorable Golden Dawn, led by William Vangeance. I'm a mentor to these new recruits." He introduces himself, adjusting his glasses.

LILY: "Hello, Klaus. Thank you for looking after Yuno. I've heard of you from Yuno's letter." She says with a bright smile.

KLAUS: "Letters?" Wondering, he looks at Yuno. "What did you write about me?" To which Yuno ignored completely. "Honestly..."

MIMOSA: "I'm Mimosa Vermillion, one of Yuno's colleagues."

LOGAN: "I'm Logan Ravenswood, also his colleagues." He says with a tired expression.

LILY: "I've heard of you, too, Mimosa, Logan."

MIMOSA: "Oh! What did you write about me?" To which Logan was also curious and Yuno ignored their eyes.

SALIM: "Ah, what a beauty." He says while touching his hair.

LILY: "Huh?"

SALIM: "I am from Hapshass Village, the son of the Lord Hapshass and the heir to the Hapshass family, Salim de Hapshass." He introduces himself while kneeled down. He then leans on her. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." For what he didn't anticipate is that Sister Lily was too uncomfortable and gives him an uppercut of [Water Magic: Holy Fist of Love].

LILY: "Oh, I-I'm so sorry! I just..." She retracts her actions and bows to him.

SALIM: "N-No, it's all right, Sister." He says in an elderly form, placing a hand on his back in pain.

Then suddenly, Father Orsi appears from behind with the orphans. They were happy that Yuno was here in Hage Village.

ORSI: "Yuno! It's Yuno! How are you?" He shouts in tears. To which Yuno moves aside and Father Orsi trips over it.

RECCA: "What are you doing here, Yuno-nii?"

NASH: "Whoa, that robe's awesome! That's the Golden Dawn's. It's the real thing!"

ARURU: "Yay, it's Yuno-nii! Yay! Yay!"

HOLLO: "Yay!"

The orphans were much happier to see one of the eldest orphans back.

ARURU: "Hey, where's Asta or Akira-nii?"

HOLLO: "Where's Asta or Akira-nii?"

LILY: "Are you keeping in contact with Asta or Akira?"

YUNO: "Yes, only with Akira." He nods smiling at the orphans

ORSI: "Are you staying the night tonight? You are, right?" He asks while crying.

YUNO: "Um..." He couldn't say anything.

KLAUS: "Unfortunately, we're just stopping by. We have to hurry on our way." He steps up trying to finish his mission and return to their base.

ORSI & ORPHANS: "Aww~!" They showed their depressed expression as Yuno, being one of them, was about to leave.

SALIM: "Now, now, we don't have to be in such a hurry. We can spare an hour or so."

KLAUS: "But-" He was interrupted by Father Orsi.

ORSI: "In that case, I'll prepare some famous Hage tato dishes." He exclaims joyfully. "Yuno, stay and have some food."

LILY: "That goes for all of you. Please, come in." She says to the other Magic Knights and Royalty.

SALIM: "Wow, what a splendid church." He chimes while entering the church.

MIMOSA: "I've never seen such a tiny church. It's so cute." She stated looking around at the cozy church.

ORSI: "Tiny?" He was surprised at her statement.

LOGAN: "Well, yeah. For us, this is just a playhouse." He adds also looking around.

ORSI: "Wha-!" He was speechless at those comments.

RECCA: "Yuno-nii, tell us about the Magic Knights." She asks as she approaches him.

ARURU: "Yeah, tell us!"

HOLLO: "Us!"

KLAUS: "Why must I enter such a filthy little church?" He starts complaining under his breath thinking that it would have been better finish their mission than staying in this filthy church.

After Klaus entered the church, Father Orsi and Sister Lily started preparing the famous dishes of tatoes. After serving to the guests, Salim 'looks' amazed at the dishes..

SALIM: "So these are Hage's famous tatoes." He wows gazing at the varieties of tatoes dishes.

ORSI: "I'm not sure if they'll be to your liking, Lord Salim, but help yourself."

Salim serves himself with a dish, giving himself a taste of it. He tastes the dishes at front but subtly frowns at the strange taste of it.

SALIM: "They're so dry and flaky. I've never had anything that made me so thirsty before." He says which made Father Orsi and Sister Lily uneasy. "But... it's delicious."

ORSI: "Oh, thank goodness!" He sighs in relief.

SALIM: "It would seem that you're a splendid cook, Miss Lily."

LILY: "I'm not all that good, really..."

ORSI: "Please, eat as much as you'd like. You too Klaus-samo, Mimosa-samo, Logan-samo."

KLAUS: "Right..."

The royal Magic Knights then looked at the servings the dishes they placed to them.

KLAUS: _"Why must a noble such as myself has to eat this unknown thing?"_

LOGAN: "Well, then. Thanks for the food." He forks the food before giving himself the first bite then Mimosa.

KLAUS: "H-Hey!"

MIMOSA: "Oh, this makes me so thirsty." She comments, surprised at the taste.

LOGAN: "Yeah, me too." He nods trying to wash down with water.

ORSI: "Yes, isn't it wonderful? The three, Yuno, Asta and Akira, sent us money from their first pay as Magic Knights. And then... We were able to buy so many tatoes that we can feed the children as much as they want to eat every day." He cries with grateful tears.

NASH: "Actually, couldn't you feed us something besides tatoes, too?" He stated as the other orphans agreed with him.

ORSI: "Don't be picky! Look how big Yuno got from eating tatoes!"

SALIM: "Yuno-kun, it's wonderful that you're sending money home when you're just a newcomer." He says joyfully.

YUNO: "It's nothing."

LILY: "Yuno, thank you for everything. You've helped us out a lot. And not just with the tatoes." She says with a smile.

RECCA: "We were able to plug up that hole in the floor."

NASH: "We even dug up a well in the yard."

ARURU: "Thanks, Yuno-nii!"

HOLLO: "Thanks!"

Yuno was happy that he smiles at the orphans he stayed with before, and then he remembered something and asks to Sister Lily.

YUNO: "Asta and Akira have been sending money, too?" He asks, wondering about them.

ORSI: "Yes. To think they'd be able to do that... even more surprising for Akira." He cries happily that even if he stayed for a short while, he sends money for them.

YUNO: "How much are they sending?" He asks.

LILY: "Huh? Um..." She was intrigued to say to aloud so she whispered to him and that shocked him.

 _ASTA (Imaginary): "I win!" He laughs overjoyed of his victory making a thumb up. Akira was just sitting next to him doing a "V" sign._

It seemed that Asta sent more money than he thought but what Yuno was surprised it was Akira sending the double amount than Asta. Maybe the gambling helped them a lot.

YUNO: "Starting next month, I'll send all of my pay." He stated with a determined expression.

LILY: "Huh?! Really, you don't have to. We'll be fine for a while with the amount you sent us. I appreciate the thought."

YUNO: "I'll send it!" He was still going with his determination.

LILY: "R-Really? Thanks..." She loses of his determined eyes.

Klaus not wanting to prolong their staying cleans his throat to gain the people's attention.

KLAUS: "Lord Salim, we should be on our way."

SALIM: "Oh, it won't hurt to stay a bit longer. In the future, it'll be important for nobles to have more knowledge of the world. Miss Lily, may I have some more water?"

LILY: "Of course." She went to the jar the water was holding but there wasn't. "Oh, it's empty. I'll go get some more."

YUNO: "I'll do it." He stands up.

LILY: "It's fine. You relax, Yuno." She was about to go outside when Salim stops her.

SALIM: "Oh, one moment." He approaches her to give his robe. "It's chilly at night."

LILY: "Thank you very much." She thanks before leaving the church.

Yuno narrows his eyes at Salim but softens when he looks at him.

NASH: "I guess you're a gentleman."

SALIM: "Oh, it's nothing. My body just acted on its own. It's just proper etiquette for a noble." He shrugs.

NASH: "Well there was someone who helped us even though he wasn't a noble."

It was just a moment that Sister Lily went outside but suddenly they people inside the church heard the jar breaking. Yuno was the first one to leave then the other followed him.

RECCA: "Yuno-nii..."

The Magic Knights, the noble kid and the orphans went to where Sister Lily was last seen.

ORSI: "What happened?"

NASH: "Where's Sister?"

Klaus picked up a brooch that had a skull form, remembering that those mages before were wearing the same.

LOGAN: "That brooch..." He bends down to pick up the brooch.

KLAUS: "Yeah. It's the same one the men who were after Lord Salim were wearing."

SALIM: "H-How awful! Of course! It must be because I put my robe on her. Miss Lily was taken instead of me!" He says with guilt falling down to his knees. "Yes, that must be it."

ARURU: "Is Sister going to be okay? Is she, Yuno-nii?" She asks while embracing his leg.

HOLLO: "Yuno-nii..."

Yuno crouches and places his hand over Aruru's head.

YUNO: "Don't worry. I'll go save her." He reassures her and the others.

ORSI: "Yuno! I'll go, too!" He brought a broom with him.

RECCA & NASH: "Me, too!" They nod.

Yuno stands up at the direction of the kidnappers and Sister Lily's whereabouts.

YUNO: "No. I need all of you to stay here. I'll be fine on my own." He calls his broomstick but before he could go Klaus stops him.

KLAUS: "Wait. Our mission is to escort Lord Salim. We don't know when the enemy will come after him again. We must leave at once."

ORSI: "B-But..."

RECCA: "But Sister..."

NASH: "Hey, Four-eyes!"

KLAUS: "Who are you calling 'Four-eyes'?" He spat.

MIMOSA: "Um, Four... Er, Klaus-san, um..." She was about to say something but Klaus raises his hand to silence her.

KLAUS: "You stay out of this, Mimosa." He orders before turning to look at Yuno. "Yuno, I'm sure you're worried about the sister, but let's leave her to the authorities who have jurisdiction here."

LOGAN: "B-But Klaus-san! Even though they are from the Forsaken Realm, they treated us fair! We can't let them hurt a civilian of the Clover Kingdom! We have our duties to protect!" He begs.

KLAUS: "I have not given you the permission to speak, Logan. We're leaving immediately." He summons his steel carriage. "Let us go, Lord Salim. Yuno, Logan, Mimosa."

MIMOSA: "... Yes, sir."

LOGAN: "I...understand." He grits his teeth.

They both went to get their broomsticks.

KLAUS: "Yuno." He rides his steel carriage, glancing at Yuno.

YUNO: "I'm not leaving." He says quietly.

LOGAN & MIMOSA: "Huh?"

KLAUS: "We must fulfill our mission. Disobeying an order is a crime." He stated.

YUNO: "Even so, I'm going to go save her." He throws his broomstick to the air and jumps over it, flying away while ignoring his superior's order.

KLAUS: "Yuno! Tch, how dare he..."

 **(***)**

From the air, Yuno flew to look for Sister Lily to which he notices the mages, they attacked before.

EARTH MAGE: "You're confusing recklessness with courage, Yuno." He says which Yuno was surprised for them to say his name.

YUNO: "You know my name?"

EARTH MAGE: "Take this!" Ignoring him, he roars as he opens his grimoire, summoning earth spike from the floor. But even for Yuno, he managed to dodge it completely and reached to him.

YUNO: "[Wind Magic: Towering Tornado]" He casts, summoning a whirlwind, destroying the earth pillar and sending it to him.

EARTH MAGE: "What?!" He cries before being attack by earth spikes sent by him.

YUNO: "One down, four to go."

 **(***)**

Yuno walks alone among the destroyed pillars when suddenly he was caught by a water prison that was emitting from below.

WATER MAGE: "I'm not going to kill you or anything, but I've got to at least rough you up a little bit." He stated cockily.

YUNO: "I see. So you were after me all along."

The Water Mage chuckles evilly.

WATER MAGE: "You're brighter than you look." He then made the water into a water sphere, keeping Yuno inside. He laughs. "Can't breathe, eh? Then drown!" He continues laughing but then he saw something different.

YUNO: "How is this magic supposed to drown me?" He engulfed himself with his magic so he could have space to breathe.

WATER MAGE: "He's..."

Yuno escaped from his magic returning the water to its owner.

YUNO: "This is how... you're supposed to drown." He combines the water with his magic and sent it to the Water Mage. "That's two."

 **(***)**

He continues following the footsteps that those kidnappers took Sister Lily. He notices something and dodges it only to see the ice piercing a tree. When a barrage was shot at him, he dodges precisely and covers behind another tree.

ICE MAGE: "Looks like you completely fell for the footsteps I laid." He continues summoning ice from his grimoire and they were floating up over him, shouting. "Take that, and that, and that, and that!"

He continues shooting the barrage to the tree and even when he destroyed it, Yuno manages to defend himself.

ICE MAGE: "Not bad. In that case..."

The icicles began to combine themselves creating a huge version of the icicle.

ICE MAGE: "There! Think you can stop that?!" He barks before throwing it to Yuno.

But Yuno created a wind javelin from the wind wall, threw it to the icicle and pierced it to shatter it completely.

ICE MAGE: "What?!" Yuno grabs a shattered ice and now he had enough of this game.

YUNO: "Why is size the only thing that matters to you people?"

ICE MAGE: "Damn it! In that case..." He was about to say but was interrupted.

YUNO: "Too late." The shattered ice fell over him, knocking him out. "That's three, two more to go." He then notices a light not far from his position.

From the looks of it, he was in front of the demon skull's mouth entrance and went inside, noticing the tied up Lily.

YUNO: "Sister!"

FIRE MAGE: "Hold it right there,"

Yuno stops glaring at the one of the accomplices of this kidnapping.

FIRE MAGE: "Good boy. It'd be a shame if the sister's pretty face got burned." He places his hand close to Lily's face. And Yuno notices the other mage not far from the Fire Mage's position.

YUNO: "..." He stares at him, thinking what to do best.

FIRE MAGE: "Now then, Yuno. Why don't you hand over your grimoire? You won't be able to do anything without it."

YUNO: "What do you plan to do with my grimoire?" He asks cautiously.

FIRE MAGE: "Maybe I'll sell it. Maybe I'll burn it. I honestly don't care. Without your grimoire, you'll be useless as a Magic Knight." He stated.

YUNO: "Is that your plan? Or did someone ask for it? Someone like a noble trying to get revenge on me." The Fire Mage flitches but stays immune of his assumption. "What if I refuse?"

FIRE MAGE: "Are you going to?" He places once again his hand with fire to Sister Lily's face.

Yuno hesitates for a moment before placing his hand on his grimoire.

FIRE MAGE: "That's a good boy. Hand it over. Then I'll let you take your precious sister home."

Yuno holds his hand onto his grimoire but glares at him.

YUNO: "I refuse."

FIRE MAGE: "What?! Don't you get it? The sister-" He was about to say but was interrupted by Yuno.

YUNO: "I won't let you harm her."

FIRE MAGE: "Are you going to attack me? No matter how you attack-"

YUNO: "I'm not the one who's going to attack." He grins.

FIRE MAGE: "Huh? Then who-"

Yuno ducks quickly and from behind, appeared Klaus.

KLAUS: "[Steel Creation Magic: Fierce Spiral Lance]!" His magic thrusted to him, ending up knocked out. "Logan. Mimosa."

LOGAN & MIMOSA: "Yes, sir."

LOGAN: "[Shadow Binding Magic: Demonic Grasp]" The shadows of the enemies started emerging from the ground creating a shadow hand that only held the bodies of its victims, leaving the head outside.

While Logan restrained the Fire Mage, Mimosa went to check Sister Lily.

MIMOSA: "She's all right."

Yuno gives a sigh of relief.

KLAUS: "I hope you defeated all of them." He questions.

YUNO: "There should be one more."

KLAUS: "Did he flee?" He looks at him. "What would you have done if I hadn't come?"

Yuno pauses for a moment, thinking that in Akira's letter haven't mentioned anything about their arrival so it was quite surprising to see his senior here.

YUNO: "... Why did you come?"

KLAUS: "Do you think I'm some kind of fool?"

Yuno didn't say anything but Klaus knew because of his silence.

KLAUS: _"He does!"_ He exclaims internally. After he coughs to compose himself, he continues. "Listen well, Yuno. Our duty as Magic Knights is to protect the people. I thought it was strange. These men were after you, not Salim. Do you think a noble would want to come to a village like this? Do you think they'd happily eat those tatoes? Sorry to say it, but I definitely wouldn't. There's no way they'd accidentally take Sister Lily instead of Salim, either. Besides, it was strange for Salim, whom you defeated, to specifically ask you to escort him."

MIMOSA: "And that's when we used my [Plant Creation Magic: Flower of Truth]." She muses looking at Salim tied up by a plant and a flower placed on his face.

 _ **Moments Ago...**_

SALIM: "It's your entire fault I wasn't able to join the Magic Knights, Yuno! Who cares about your stupid four-leaf grimoire, damn it?! I'll steal it from you! I'll get my daddy to hurt you! I'll get my revenge!" He spoke truthfully through the flower

 _ **Present Time...**_

KLAUS: "He coughed up everything."

YUNO: "I already knew the danger of this mission." He informs coolly.

Klaus takes a moment as he suddenly got registered that his junior already knew of the danger and went forward with what Salim's plan was.

KLAUS: "You already knew?!"

YUNO: "Yes. I have someone who knew specifically that my life would be in danger as soon as I received my mission."

LOGAN: "No way that's possible."

YUNO: "It is." He nods. "But I'm still surprised you managed to find me."

Once again, Klaus cleans his throat to compose himself before anwering.

KLAUS: "That was also thanks to Mimosa's abilities."

MIMOSA: "With my [Plant Creation Magic: Magic Flower Guidepost]."

KLAUS: "That's why we were able to back you up."

Yuno looks surprise by it.

YUNO: "Thank you." He bows. "You helped me out a lot, Klaus-senpai, Mimosa-san, and Logan-san."

KLAUS: "Hmph."

MIMOSA: "No problem." She gives a bright smile.

LOGAN: "Then are we finished?" He asks looking at his senior.

Salim shrieks as it annoyed Klaus.

KLAUS: "Shut up! Honestly, revenge? How pathetic! It's only natural that you lost to Yuno. Our honorable Captain of the Golden Dawn, William Vangeance, chose him! That means he's truly that talented!" He stated.

Logan and Mimosa exchange glances before their lips spread to a grin.

LOGAN: "Oho! It seems our dear senior finally acknowledged his junior, right?" He says with a mischievous grin.

Klaus got caught off-guard by Logan's mischievous statement that his glasses bent sideway from it.

YUNO: "Klaus-senpai."

KLAUS: "Don't get the wrong idea. I still haven't acknowledged you." He stated without looking at him.

MIMOSA: "Oh, dear." She holds her laugh with her hands.

LOGAN: "There is someone not honest at all." He shakes his head with a smile.

YUNO: "Right..."

KLAUS: "But I'll overlook your insolence this time, since this was all Salim's doing. So what shall we do? Take him to the royal capital?"

YUNO: "No, let's just leave them." He stated.

KLAUS: "Are you sure?"

YUNO: "As long as they don't go near Hage Village again." He gives Salim a cold glare which shocks Salim.

KLAUS: "Hmph!" He agrees, grinning.

 **-Outside the Demon Skull-**

The four mages including Salim were placed in a row next to each other while the Magic Knights were in front of them.

KLAUS: "You heard him. You're free to go. Don't ever try anything like this again."

SALIM: "Tch."

KLAUS: "Do you understand?" He asks with a dominant tone.

SALIM: "You're just a peasant. Getting you to let your guard down was all part of my plan!"

MAGES: "Huh?" The four mages, that were captured, were surprised that their employee wanted to continue with this even though they had lost.

SALIM: "[Lightning Magic: God of Lightning Rising-" He was about to finish casting just before something happened.

LILY: "[Water Creation Magic: Holy Strike of Love]!

A straight water punch hit Salim, sending him at a rapid speed toward a tree.

LILY: "Stop this! Show some remorse for what you've done!" She looks at the other mages. "All of you, too!"

MAGES: "Y-Yes, ma'am!" They sat up straight and spoke firmly.

KLAUS: "I almost want to scout the sister for the Magic Knights." He stated while adjusting his glasses as the other chuckled. "Yuno, we're going to take them to the royal capital after all."

Remembering that Yuno mentioned a fifth one, he walks to the mages to question them.

KLAUS: "By the way, where did the other one go?"

MAGES: "No idea."

 **-At the head of the Demon Skull-**

The last mage glowed back to its original form, showing the Wizard King sitting on top of the demon's head with the real mage next to him.

JULIUS: "Man that was fun." He lies down over the demonic skull. "If they were actually in trouble, I was going save them, but I didn't need to at all. William's newbie is pretty impressive, too."

As Julius was resting in this tranquil place, Marx appeared with a portal showing his face.

MARX: "How long do you intend to fool around?" He shouts to him.

JULIUS: "You're too loud!" He moved aside blocking his ears.

MARX: "You need to return at once! Your work is piling up!" He barks at him.

JULIUS: "All right, all right. It's not healthy to be irritated all the time." He remarks.

MARX: "Whose fault do you think that is, huh?!" He replies with an irritated tone.

 **-Hage Village, in the Church-**

ORSI: "Thank goodness you're safe!" He cries.

ARURU: "Thank goodness!"

HOLLO: "Goodness!"

NASH: "Awesome as usual, Yuno-nii."

RECCA: "Well, he is a Magic Knight."

LILY: "Klaus-san, Mimosa-san, Logan-san, thank you three very much." She bows.

KLAUS: "Don't mention it. Salim was behind all of this. How unsightly."

ORSI: "Please, please, help yourselves. Let me repay you with more tato dishes. They've gotten a bit cold, but please eat as much as you'd like."

Klaus gives them a chance to eat the tato dishes they have made; he takes a bite before drinking water to wash it down.

KLAUS: "It's not bad."

MIMOSA: "You're not very honest, are you, Klaus-san?"

Logan could only shake his head for the attempt of eating the dry dishes.

KLAUS: "Hmph!" Yuno grabs a tato dish and ate it as normally he could.

YUNO: "It's good." As did everyone else ate the dishes.

 **-Golden Dawn Headquarters-**

The four members were kneeled down while their Squad Captain was over the stairs sitting on his seat.

KLAUS: "A star?" He wonders in disbelief.

WILLIAM: "The Wizard King was pleased with your work, and we received a star." He stated showing them a golden star.

KLAUS: "Thank you very much! It's an honor!"

MIMOSA: "I never thought I'd get one on my first mission." She says delightfully of their first completed mission.

LOGAN: "Neither did I." He adds.

KLAUS: "But I don't feel as if we did enough to earn a star." He says which the others could understand his feeling.

WILLIAM: "After you brought Salim in, he ended up confessing to various evil deed Lord Hapshass had done; bribes, fraudulent accounts, and shady deals. You made quite the catch. It's all thanks to you four."

KLAUS: "Sir, did you happen to take on this mission because you knew this would happen?" He asks.

WILLIAM: "We mustn't allow any evil deeds to be done in the Clover Kingdom." He simply replies.

KLAUS: "Yes, sir."

WILLIAM: "Klaus, Yuno, Logan and Mimosa, I look forward to all of your future great deeds.

KLAUS/YUNO/LOGAN/MIMOSA: "Yes, sir." They lower their heads to their Captain.

KLAUS: _"Yuno, Logan and Mimosa..._ _It appears that the newbies this year are... well, at least slightly competent._ " He thought.

After finishing the review of the mission, the four Magic Knights leave the room leaving the Squad Captain alone.

WILLIAM: "I'm counting on you all. Especially you, Yuno."

 **(***)**

KLAUS: "So, a star... Everything ended well this time, but don't ever act on your own again, Yuno."

Yuno pauses just before he looks away.

YUNO: "…Yes, sir." He answers.

KLAUS: "Why was there a pause? Yuno, look at me!" He orders him but still he was ignoring him. "Look me in the eyes and say that you won't act on your own again."

YUNO: "Yes, sir." He answers, this time looking at him.

KLAUS: "Yuno! H-Hey, Yuno!" He was surprised at the quick reply that the other two chuckled.

 **-Black Bulls Headquarters-**

ASTA: "What?! The Golden Dawn received a star?!"

They were just returned from the capital town after buying their stuffs, they hear the news. As Magna lost all his money again, was bare naked at the moment except his robe.

YAMI: "And I thought we were finally only 100 away. Now we're 101 away again." He pouts.

ASTA: "Damn it! I thought we'd finally caught up to them!" He clenches his fists.

YAMI: "So close."

AKIRA: "We're not even close." He says sweat dropping.

NOELLE: "Yeah. How is that close? We're at minus 30." She comments.

ASTA: "I'm not going to lose! They're only ahead by 101! I'll catch up in no time! Just you wait, Golden Dawn! Yuno~!" He roars.

As they were distracted, Yami looks at Akira which he literally got chill on his spine.

YAMI: "Kid! Remember we'll train later." He stated while smoking.

AKIRA: "Eh~?"

 **-In the Royal Palace-**

MARX: "Sir, there's trouble. An anomaly-" He appears from behind and stated only to be interrupted.

JULIUS: "An anomaly has occurred, right?" He answers which surprise Marx. "Well... Let's have them work on this mission." He stated.

MARX: "Them?" Julius ends up chuckling at his confusion.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 26 - Lvl. 28 = Light Grey**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 27 - Lvl. 29 = Crimson Red**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 27 - Lvl. 28 = Sea Blue**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 26 = Emerald Green**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 6 - Lvl. 10 = Gold Yellow**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 6 - Lvl. 10 = Bronze Orange**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 6 - Lvl. 10 = Cloud Grey**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 4 - Lvl. 6 = Pearl White**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 4 - Lvl. 6 = Arctic Blue**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 4 - Lvl. 6 = Powder White**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 1 - Lvl. 8 = Onyx Black**


	10. Dungeon Part I

**CHAPTER 10**

 **Dungeon Part I**

A few days after the Black Bulls and the Golden Dawn finished the recruits' first mission, the recruits continued with their training as they were waiting for the next mission.

Akira sparred with Captain Yami for days as he intended to train him, the [Dark Magic] attribute. He continued extending his knowledge to him even though he was just a recruit.

 **-During the evening, inside the Black Bulls Headquarters-**

Asta was counting as he was doing his push up training while Magna was sitting on him eating a pudding and Luck pestering him to fight him, Vanessa being herself by drinking boozes, Gauche being his sis-con mode with a photo of her sister, Noelle crouched next to Asta, Grey being silent as he breathed heavily, Gordon drinking tea, Charmy eating as she does every time and Akira checking the picture he had taken since he came in this world and taking photos as he pleased.

LUCK: "Hey, Magna. Let's fight. No holding back." He continues asking him to fight.

MAGNA: "No way, you battle-obsessed freak." He replies while eating his pudding.

LUCK: "Oh, come on. Let's do it. Or I'm gonna eat your pudding." He stated.

MAGNA: "If you do that, I'll-" He kept his pudding away from him.

LUCK: "Will you fight me?! Will you?!"

MAGNA: "Hell no."

LUCK: "Aw..."

ASTA: "Nine hundred eighty-nine... Nine hundred ninety..." He kept pushing up his body's limits.

NOELLE: "Silvantus Schanauzer." She calls for the anti-bird.

VANESSA: "I think something else would be better. Let's see... Like 'Wine'!" She stated and calls the anti-bird. "Wine?" The anti-bird ignored the naming she gave it.

AKIRA: "Of course, he would reject his name as 'Wine', Vanessa-senpai."

GAUCHE: "I will allow you to borrow a single letter from the name of my little sister, the goddess Marie." He stated while showing his picture. "I will let you take the 'M'. Be grateful."

MAGNA: "Make it something cooler! Hmm... Like, let's see... 'Magnam Fire'!" He roars thinking that his naming was cooler and epic.

NOELLE: "Lame." She says rejecting the idea of that name.

Akira, while he was watching all this chattering, sweats drop at his senior was putting weird names on the anti-bird.

AKIRA: "Sorry, senpai. But this time, I'm on her side."

MAGNA: "You traitor! And you have no taste, Lady Noe, Duora."

NOELLE: "More like _you_ don't." She retorts.

Grey wanted to join but the only thing that everyone heard was his heavy breathing.

GORDON: "*Thinking of names looks like fun. I thought of one, too. I wonder if they'll ask. I think it's a good name.*"

CHARMY: Can I fatten that bird up? He looks really yummy." She asks while still munching her food.

NOELLE: "A-Absolutely not!" She rejected.

CHARMY: "Does he lay eggs?"

Akira face palms how her imaginary runs.

AKIRA: "Where did you see a male bird laying eggs?" He shakes his head. _"Though, the anti-bird is a female…"_

 **(A/N: SPOILER ALERT! This is something I happened to know after what happens in Chapter 202.)**

ASTA: "Definitely 'Toritaro'!" He stands up drenched in sweat.

NOELLE: "No, it's 'Silvantus Schanauzer'." Then they tried to call him with their thought names but she rejected both of them so she pecked Asta's head angrily.

ASTA: "The heck was that for, Toritaro?!" He wonders in anger.

NOELLE: "There, you see? You prefer 'Silvantus Schnauzer', don't you? Right? Right?" She used her charm to persuade her but Magna interrupted her putting his hand while holding the spoon in front of her face.

MAGNA: "Magnam Fire!"

GAUCHE: "M."

VANESSA: "Wine!"

As everyone else were fighting for the thought names, Akira was waiting at Luck which he was thinking, putting his hand on his chin and thought about it.

LUCK: "Why not 'Nero'?" The anti-bird accepted the name raising his wing.

AKIRA: "I vote for it, too!" He raises his hand in confirmation.

EVERYONE (except Luck and Akira): "Eh~?!"

LUCK: "Looks like he approves. 'Nero' means 'Black'."

ASTA & NOELLE: "Nero?" There were confused then a portal appeared next to them which Captain Yami and Finral emerge from it.

YAMI: "All right, listen up." He calls for everyone.

MAGNA: "Mister Yami! Hello!"

FINRAL: "We're back, everyone."

CHARMY: "Welcome back."

VANESSA: "What did they want at the castle?" She wonders.

AKIRA: _"Is this it? It this that time of the mission?!"_ He was anticipating for the news.

GORDON: "*If it's a mission, I want to go with everyone, too.*"

LUCK: "Mission? Is it a mission?"

YAMI: "Um... I have an announcement for you all. A new dungeon has been discovered."

Yami's statement of a new dungeon made everyone speechless.

MAGNA: "A dungeon?! Are you serious, Mister Yami!" He roars.

ASTA: "Whoa! But what the heck is a dungeon?!" He was excited but at the same time confused.

AKIRA: "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! STOP BEING OVERDRAMATIC IF YOU DON'T KNOW!" He shouts at him giving him a smacking.

MAGNA: "Are you serious? You were surprised, and yet, you didn't even know what it is?"

ASTA: "I just went with the flow!" He says confidently.

AKIRA: "This is why I think you're more of an idiot..." He sighs.

Magna sighs before explaining to Asta.

MAGNA: "Listen up. Dungeons are kind of like ancient tombs that contain relics made by the people from back then. Sometime they have info about powerful ancient magic or super rare magical items. They're absolutely amazing!" He explains general information about dungeons.

ASTA: "Whoa~!"

LUCK: "But you know... The people back then set insane magical traps in them so that they wouldn't get misused by anyone. They're super dangerous and really fun." He says with a childish smile.

AKIRA: "That part of "fun" is only for you..." He mumbles.

VANESSA: "The Magic Knights always investigate them since they're so dangerous, and to make sure none of the treasures get stolen." She adds.

ASTA: "Oh, okay!"

NOELLE: "I see. Which means the Black Bulls are supposed to investigate this newly discovered dungeon?" She asked to the captain.

YAMI: "Yes. Particularly because this dungeon popped up near our enemy's border."

ASTA: "Enemy?!"

AKIRA: "The Diamond Kingdom, is it?" He says which Yami nods.

YAMI: "Yes. We need to take care of this mission fast so Diamond's people won't steal anything. By the way, there have been instances in which someone found a magical item that could change civilization itself in a dungeon, and someone even learned how to use the ultimate magic there."

ASTA: "ME! ME! Please let me go!" He raises his hand. "I might be able to use the ultimate magic, too!"

AKIRA: _"No, but you'll find something better."_ He grins internally.

YAMI: "You don't have any magic, so that's not happening."

ASTA: "Ugh. But you never know!"

YAMI: "Actually, you can go, kid." He points at Asta which Yuno grins happily. "You too, Akira. You also been chosen to go." He says also pointing at Akira which surprised everyone except the said person. "In fact, the Wizard King chose you two himself."

ASTA: "Huh?" He only says making a dumbfounded expression.

AKIRA: _"Did he recommend me because of before?"_ He muses.

ASTA: "HUH?! THE WIZARD KING?! WHY?!"

MAGNA: "That's awesome, Asta! What the heck? Did you bump into the Wizard King somewhere?" He asks while putting his hand over his shoulder.

ASTA: "No, never!" He replies still confused.

AKIRA: _"Well, we_ did _meet with the Wizard King while he was using a disguise."_

Asta cries in happiness as the lights from the window shines on him.

ASTA: "The Wizard King chose me! I don't know why, but... Great Wizard King! Asta the Unworthy will give him all on this mission!"

AKIRA: "Yes, yes. Keep dreaming on it." He says in monotone.

YAMI: "Noelle, you're also going with them." He says looking at her.

NOELLE: "Huh?" She was confused for what her captain just said.

YAMI: "Everything counts as experience." He then thought of someone else. "Oh, and Luck. You're the leader. I'm leaving those three to you."

LUCK: "Really?" He chimes in happiness.

YAMI: "Yup. You'll lose your touch if you stay cooped up all the time."

LUCK: "Yay!"

YAMI: "Listen up. Make sure you look after the newbies." He stated.

LUCK: "Leave it to me!" He promises which put both Noelle and Akira uneasy.

YAMI: "Oi, Akira."

AKIRA: "Yes, sir?"

YAMI: "Tell me what's going to happen there?" He whispers.

AKIRA: "Hmm... I shouldn't tell much about it but it seems that encountering with the Golden Dawn's recruits will be inevitable. Also in there, there will be a fight that we hope to survive. We'll meet someone you knew before and someone powerful. And both rivals will gain something inside that dungeon." He whispers back.

YAMI: "I see. So William's recruit will also join in. Keep an eye up."

AKIRA: "Yes, sir!"

GORDON: "*I want to go, too. I wish they'd take me with them.*"

Finral opens his grimoire and sends them to the nearest location to the dungeon.

VANESSA: "Be careful."

MAGNA: "Asta! Duora! Lady Noe! Give it your all!"

ASTA: "Got it!" He salutes as a soldier.

NOELLE: "I guess I don't have a choice."

AKIRA: "We'll do our best."

FINRAL: "I think I'll go find some cute girls, then."

ASTA & NOELLE: "Huh?"

Then the sis-con stands up and asks.

GAUCHE: "May I go to see my sister?" But then the captain glared at them with a dark aura.

YAMI: "If you're prepared to die." He threatens, shocking them both and Gauche drops the picture of his sister.

 **(***)**

The four members of Black Bulls surface on grassland.

FINRAL: "The sunset is beautiful from here. I recommend this location for dates." He comments before going back to the portal.

CHARMY: "I'll have some nummies ready for you when you get back!" She pops promising them a feast once they come back then returns to the portal.

YAMI: "We're counting on you." He says before closing the portal.

ASTA: "Got it."

LUCK: "Okay!"

AKIRA: "Nervous?" He asked at the uneasy girl.

NOELLE: "N-No! I'm fine. A royalty as me has to be prepared."

AKIRA: "Sure, sure." With that Luck, as their leader, commanded forward.

LUCK: "Let's see... It's this way."

 _ **After some minutes walking to the Dungeon...**_

NOELLE: "They could've just dropped us off right in front of the dungeon."

Luck laughs.

LUCK: "Finral's only able to go to places he's been to before." He stated.

AKIRA: "So that means he didn't looked for the dungeon." He sighs.

LUCK: "Yeah but thankfully it was still near the dungeon." He says, climbing a tree trunk.

In front of them, there it was the dungeon they would enter.

Asta as always was excited to enter the unknown. Luck just wanted to test the dungeon traps. Noelle was uneasy to try to a mission inside a dungeon. And Akira, well, he looked forward the day he would enter inside a dungeon.

LUCK: "Let's go!" He hops down to enter the dungeon. Then Asta notices Nero on his head.

ASTA: "Why the heck did you come?"

AKIRA: "Leave him be. Now your head is his nest." He stated.

ASTA: "Hey!"

 **-Inside the Dungeon-**

NOELLE: "It's so dark in here." She holds Asta's robe in fear.

ASTA: "Don't cling on me. It's hard to walk."

NOELLE: "Wh-Who's clinging?"

AKIRA: "Well, someone is scared of dark." He jokes with a mischievous grin.

NOELLE: "I-I'm not scared!" She hisses which later trips over Asta making the lamp, he was carrying, extinguish.

Akira ends up using his [Fire Magic] to use it as a replacement.

NOELLE: "We had to use Akira's magic because you broke the lamp! Honestly, you have some nerve." She hisses angrily at Asta even though it was her mistake.

ASTA: "It's your fault for tripping and running into me!" He retorts.

AKIRA: "Hey, hey. Try not to 'use' me as you please, you royalty tsundere." He cracks a joke.

NOELLE: "I didn't _use_ you, but even though what's with that word 'Tsundere'. For some reason, it pisses me off." She grumbles.

After walking for a few minutes, Luck notices a brick wall emitting a light inside it.

LUCK: "Oh! Is this it?" He pushes the brick which the light grew massive showing them the mass interior of the dungeon.

ASTA: "W-Wow! What the heck's going on with this place?" His eyes sparkled gazing at the amazing interior of the dungeon.

NOELLE: "What is this?"

LUCK: "Looks like the space is warped because of magic."

AKIRA: "You mean the mana? This little spheres floating around us is mana?" He asks while glancing at the beautiful sight. He wanted to take pictures but he remembered that he couldn't take pictures since its intangible.

LUCK: "There's even stronger mana floating around here than outside." He says all excited.

NOELLE: "Yes. I've never been anywhere this full of mana before."

ASTA: "Really?" He wonders confused.

NOELLE: "Are you saying you can't feel all this mana?" She asks confused.

ASTA: "Not at all."

AKIRA: "Don't blame him. Since he doesn't have mana, maybe he can't feel anything around us." He stated.

NOELLE: "Amazing. I guess people who don't have magic really are different." She says pitifully.

ASTA: "Shut up!" He turns around, drops down to his knees crying all over. "I want to feel mana, too! I want mana!"

AKIRA: _"If you had mana, your sword would be useless to you."_ He sighs looking away from the pitiful Asta.

ASTA: "Must be nice being one of you royals! In my body, I don't have even an ounce of the foundation of magic... Mana!" He starts crying and hitting the ground with his fists. "Goddamn! Huh?"

Asta wonders as he hit the ground, one of the tiles sink down activating an earth trap which almost killed him.

NOELLE: "T-Trap magic?" She gets startled at the sudden trap.

Asta summons his sword to destroy completely the activated trap.

NOELLE: "That was dangerous. Be more careful."

AKIRA: "Yeah. You almost died back then." He agrees, he was uneasy when he knew that Luck would join them but even so this is worse.

ASTA: "My bad." Luck leans on something and then calls for everyone.

LUCK: "Here it is, Asta. This." He points out a symbol that was placed on the floor.

ASTA: "Where?" He leans on to look it curious of what his senior had pointed out.

Luck pats on him making him trip on the trap. Once Asta had stumbled on the trap, another earth trap emerges almost killing Asta, again. He takes his sword on hand and cuts it down.

ASTA: "What was that for?!"

LUCK: "That was amazing!" He claps happily for his effort.

NOELLE: "Listen, you! And you, Akira!" She calls which then notices that Akira was on a safe distance away from the group. "What are you doing over there?"

AKIRA: "Keeping myself safe!" He says before sitting down away from them, knowing Luck's personality, while preparing his camera for what's going to happen.

Luck then notices another one and decides to step on it with his lightning boots. The trap itself created a fire tornado and as Noelle was screaming in terror, Asta had to cut through the traps Luck was stepping on it. After much Luck stepping on traps, Noelle screaming and Asta cutting the traps, there were finally no more traps in their location.

LUCK: "This is so much fun! Isn't this exciting?" He smiles happily over the danger of these two.

ASTA & NOELLE: _"We're going to die if we stay with this guy."_

AKIRA: _"Luckily, I'm way far from them."_ He snickers as he checks the pictures he had taken.

 **-Back in Black Bulls HQ-**

MAGNA: "I wonder how the Wizard King even knew about Asta and Akira." He wonders while juggling stable fireballs.

YAMI: "That guy... is able to see things we can't. He's also a weirdo." He stated.

VANESSA: "I wonder if those kids are okay." She wonders being quite worried about them being with Luck of all.

YAMI: "Since this is a hard and important mission, these recruits will grow from it. I hope." He replies.

VANESSA: "You _think_?"

YAMI: "Well, Luck is with them, so they should be fine. His ability to detect mana is off the charts. Better than of any noble. If it wasn't for his shitty personality, any other squads would have wanted him." He then burst out laughing.

MAGNA: "I think it's that personality we're worried about." He says, worried about the recruits' fates.

VANESSA: "Yeah." She agrees with him.

 **-Back to the Dungeon-**

LUCK: "Man... Your anti-magic weapon is amazing. I wonder if that's why the Wizard King chose you. I'd love to fight you for real in about two or three years!" He stated to Asta.

AKIRA: "You're really a battle freak as Magna-senpai said before." He sighs.

LUCK: "If you're prepared to keep swinging, your sword around like that, this dungeon won't be any problem."

ASTA: "Got it! But I wonder," He says looking at Akira. "How come you can't copy my powers Akira? With us two, we could finish this place with ease."

That commentary surprise Luck but most of all, Akira rushes toward Asta, covers his stupid mouth by blabbering the stupid thing he had sprouted.

AKIRA: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING HIM ABOUT THAT, YOU NUT-BRAIN?!" He cries, shaking him forcefully. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILLING ME WITH YOU STUPID MOUTH?!"

ASTA: "Wh-Why? I just wanted to ask."

LUCK: "Did you just say... copy _his_ powers?" He was intrigued and leans on Akira with sparkling eyes. "Hey, hey, what do he meant by that, Akira-kun?" He asks with an innocent tone.

AKIRA: _"Guess my luck is out..."_ He cried tears of agony but even thought, Magna did say about that before but only to Captain Yami but anyone else. "Guess I have no choice… This is just my own affinity. I can copy the affinities of others just by touching them."

Luck hasn't said anything since he heard the explanation but later been more curious of Asta. But since it was a lucky chance that he had met someone stranger than he ever met, he didn't even take a chance.

LUCK: "Oh? You mean like this?" He grabs his hand out of nowhere.

[Lightning Magic] attribute added.

AKIRA: "Wh-What?! What are you doing, Luck-senpai?!" He was confused at the sudden gift of his own affinity.

LUCK: "Now fight me!" He pressures him with his eyes sparkling.

AKIRA: "T-There is no way that I could fight with something you just gave me! You are making this into fighting against an amateur. Wouldn't be best fighting once I mastered the attributes I have?" He begs.

Akira wanted to avoid the fight and continued exploring the dungeon even if he just promised a fight against Luck in the future.

LUCK: "Hmm~ Okay." He replies quickly, surprising Akira.

AKIRA: "That's _okay_?!" He was shocked at the sudden reply.

LUCK: "I'll just wait as Asta and then fight you." He stated.

AKIRA: _"Then that mean my fate would end up fighting him... Give me a break..."_ He hangs low his head on defeat. Luck turns around with a smile at a direction.

LUCK: "Now, then..."

The air grew colder and heavier. There was something different that Akira couldn't grasp but understood what he was doing. Luck started concentrating the massive waves of the dungeon seeking something that only he would enjoy.

He searches from head to toe, from each room the dungeon was holding. Finally sensing an unknown wave in one of the room, gained his attention. Luck looks over the direction where he sensed that power and grins madly.

LUCK: _"I knew it. There are others here. The strongest looking one is..._ He thought happily for a new challenge. _"[Lightning Creation Magic: Holy Lightning Boots]."_

He jumps out to the room he sensed.

LUCK: "Something important just came up." He says which left confused to Asta and Noelle. "So I'm leaving the dungeon exploration to you guys!"

NOELLE: "H-Hey, where are you-" She was about to finish only to Luck enter the room he sensed. "Wh-What in the world is he thinking?!" She cries in desperation.

ASTA: "S-So cool!" He was amazed at the display.

AKIRA: "For you, everything related in magic is cool to you." He sighs.

NOELLE: "THIS IS INSANE!"

 **(***)**

Luck continues running to the path he was searching for. The only thing that had in his mind is "battle against the strongest".

LUCK: "Left turn next... I can't wait to see how strong this person is!" He laughs all the way to his searching.

 **(***)**

NOELLE: "Honestly... He's unbelievable." She huffs angrily.

AKIRA: "You said it. His only reason in his life is to fight strong wizards."

NOELLE: "Captain Yami clearly told him to keep an eye on us, and he just left!" She rants in frustration.

ASTA: "Don't worry. No matter what kind of traps might spring up, I'll slice through them with my sword."

AKIRA: "Well, you have him, cutting the traps, and me, leading forward or what's left of it." He says taking command.

NOELLE: "Must be nice being as carefree as you two." She sighs before pointing at Akira. "Then why are you the leader of this group?!"

AKIRA: "Why?"

NOELLE: "W-Why? Because as I, as I am a royalty, should lead this group!" She stated.

AKIRA: "There are three things that I can retort on your statement, Miss Royalty." He raises three fingers. "First off, I'm two years older than you. Second, you can't even control your magic. And three, I can guess much that I could maintain better this group than you, Miss Royalty?" He puts down each fingers as he says each reasons.

NOELLE: "Y-You..." She pouts in defeat. "Fine, do whatever you like!"

AKIRA: "And for you!" He points at Asta. "What did I tell you about keeping the secret about my power?! You just gave the least person I wanted to talk about!" He barks his teeth, shouting his rage on Asta while shaking him.

ASTA: "S-Sorry, it won't happen again."

NOELLE: "Are you that sure about not telling about you powers?"

Akira looks at her before leaving Asta on the ground. He sighs pinching the brim on his nose in agony.

AKIRA: "Well, for starters, I just wanted to show the people that I could just use two affinities. But our last mission, I had literally shown my powers against those people. I was secretly talking with old man Seyhe but somehow Magna overheard my conversation and told Captain Yami about it. After that, I explained to Captain Yami about it but he ended up giving his attribute to me and trains me every single morning and even after dinner. He is worse than my father." He wails kneeling down onto his knees..

NOELLE: "Your father?"

AKIRA: "Well, yeah. My family is a high class family because of the strength we had." He explains, standing up.

NOELLE: "You mean you were Wizards?" She wonders about what region they lived in.

AKIRA: "No. Where I come from, magic doesn't exist as here. We just lived as Asta, only using our blood and sweat." He looks at his clenched fist.

NOELLE: "But you meant high class... Y-You mean as royalty or nobles?!" She asks crossing her arms under her chest.

AKIRA: "Yeah. But we didn't live in a big mansion as any other here. We preferred living as normal as possible but the only thing we had as big as any mansion was our dojo."

ASTA: "Dojo?" He tilts in confusion.

AKIRA: "Is where we fight or spar with bare hands or weapons like swords or spears."

ASTA: "Oh! That's why you were good at teaching me swordsmanship." He plants his fist onto his open hand.

AKIRA: "Yeah, but I'm not even close to my father or Captain Yami." He got worried thinking about it.

NOELLE: "So back where we were speaking. How come you can't copy his attribute?" She asks pointing at Asta.

AKIRA: "I don't know. The first time I came here, I just wanted to copy his attribute but it seems that even I can't copy his attribute. Maybe is because of his body or... I don't know." He sighs.

NOELLE: "Then let me resume this. You were a royal in your world and lived as this mana-less idiot. Then, HOW COME YOU TREAT PEOPLE AS NORMAL?! AS ROYALTY, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!"

Akira rubbing his ears for her screaming simply replies in a non-caring tone.

AKIRA: "So what? Here I'm just an Outsider, just as anybody else. I don't intend to gain anything in this world. I just want to be an advisor for the next Wizard King or something like that." He blows off his pinky thinking something had stuck on it. "For that, I'll work hard to reach my mission." He says proudly.

NOELLE: "I don't understand anything about you." She sighs shaking her head dissatisfied just before she realized something. "Wait, then how did you know that Luck would turn on the traps? That makes no sense."

AKIRA "Well in my world, where I come from, had a _special_ story I would always read. That story was about a young boy, who was poor, had a rival who they would compete to become someone grand. But that boy had a problem, he couldn't use magic even thought his rival could so he depended on his body to reach that goal. When there was a test, everyone just laughed at him thinking that he would fail but that changed when he found a "book" where we could show the world about his new found powers."

NOELLE: _"A boy without magic but was poor? He wanted to be someone grand? Everyone laughing at him but then it changed when he found a "book"."_ She thought wondering before she looks at Asta. "Wait, you don't mean."

AKIRA: "Yup. I know exactly about this idiot's entire life." He answers giving some knocks on Asta's head.

NOELLE: "Wait, wait. How do I know that you know that exactly? Can't be that gullible to think what you're saying is true."

Akira shrugs.

AKIRA: "Well, that's true. I could be bluffing, lying or even less making you trust me quite easily as this idiot does." Asta grunts. "But what I can tell is something that maybe most people know but even so, less people understand it."

NOELLE: "Try me." She huffs, crossing her arms under her chest.

AKIRA: "Okay. You're the youngest sister of the Silva Family. Having the Eldest brother among of your family, Nozel Silva, as the Captain of the Silver Eagle."

Noelle nods as Asta keeps listening attentively though he was surprised that the Captain of the Silver Eagle was Noelle's brother.

AKIRA: "You have two other siblings, one being the Second son of the Silva Family and the First daughter that don't like you specifically for a reason I'll tell you privately."

Noelle glances at Asta before looking at Akira and nods.

AKIRA: "You're mother, **Acier Silva** , was a Former Captain of the Silver Eagle before she gave birth to two sons and daughters. Many people had placed her on high standards for her strength and dignity of being a Squad Captain even after marriage."

Noelle nods again but feeling quite nervous and uneasy with the information he gave her. Akira walks closer to Noelle and shoos Asta to let him know that his was private this part. Asta looks at Noelle and looking at her uneasiness he nods and walks far for let them speak alone.

AKIRA: "She no longer is among the living because she gave you birth and this is one of the reasons that your siblings despite you."

Noelle keeps quiet after hearing him finish. Most of the stories were already known for the people but of her mother's death was quite different. Her family had told the people that she had died proudly as Magic Knight Captain in battle but only those close families of the Silva Family knew the truth.

To her hearing an outsider to tell her everything he knows about her family was quite astonishing and disturbing.

Akira calls Asta back and steps away from Noelle.

AKIRA: "Now you believe me?" He asks.

Noelle tries to compose herself giving her some breather alone. Asta, on the other hand, looks at Noelle quite disturbed but doesn't say anything that could put her on an awkward situation.

AKIRA: "Sorry, Asta. This was something personal for her to you listen."

ASTA: "It's alright. I understand that she doesn't want to speak of it leisurely so I'll wait her to tell me herself." He answers though it surprised Noelle the most.

NOELLE: "Thanks." She smiles at Asta before looking at Akira. "And yes, I can believe you. And thanks for telling me this or else I would have been persistent or you could have lied to me."

AKIRA: "Hey." He places his hand on her shoulder. "We're friends but mostly comrades in the same Squad. This is nothing if I betray your trust because I kept this on my own."

ASTA: "Yeah! We're friends to all the way down!" He adds.

Noelle feels for the second time that she really has good friends despite the situation she had with her family. Noelle calms herself down and looks at Akira with a different but determined expression.

NOELLE: "Then you _did_ know about Saussy Village! That's why you were tense." She finally understood the reason.

AKIRA: "Yeah, I know that I disobeyed orders from Magna-senpai but even so, those people that we encountered were dangerous and powerful enough to eliminate everyone."

NOELLE: "You were reckless alright." She huffs angrily but softens later. "But I can understand it since you knew that Seyhe would die back then so I'm fine with it."

Noelle smiles just before she asks him.

NOELLE: "So, you _did_ know that I had a problem controlling with my magic, right?"

AKIRA: "Yeah, I knew everything." He nods. "But you wouldn't have trusted me since I was a stranger to you."

NOELLE: "I get it. I wouldn't have believed you if it wasn't for what you told me. Now that I have seen you using different attributes and saved Sassy Village, I can see that you have much on your shoulders."

AKIRA: "Yeah, well, this is nothing for what is going to happen in the future but nevertheless you can now trust me as I can trust you, Noelle Silva."

NOELLE: "Thanks." She smiles. "Though I'm only being friend with you since you are noble in your world."

Asta smiles at that his two friends had stopped fighting or whatever they were having.

ASTA: "And me?" He asks.

NOELLE: "You're an idiot and reckless for most part." She says before softening her expression. "But since you're a member of the Black Bulls I'll make an exception for you."

ASTA: "All right!"

The three recruits laugh that they just started a new friends even though they started with the left foot.

Noelle then punches lightly at Akira's shoulder.

NOELLE: "Though you could have said anything before rather than making me embarrass in front of the entire squad."

AKIRA: "Hey!" He retorts. "Not my fault that you were so pride of yourself and giving the 'I'm royalty' bullshit."

NOELLE: "Excuse me?"

ASTA: "Wait guys!" He stops the playful fighting. "Can't we just stop this and get on with this dungeon?"

Akira, though surprised, was quite amused that Asta reacted like that. Maybe Akira can help Noelle by getting Asta's attention closer.

AKIRA: "Alright, alright, we should get on with this dungeon before anything happens." He starts leading the group watching carefully over these two.

ASTA: "So you're alright with Akira, Noelle?"

NOELLE: "Yeah, thanks." She smiles at him before putting her 'Royal Mode' expression. "We should continue searching alone since Luck left us."

ASTA: "Yeah but where should we start? This place is massive and we don't have anything to go around without getting us in trouble."

AKIRA: "Asta's right. At this rate, something will happen." He says looking around.

ASTA: "Well, don't worry about it. This dungeon ain't nothin'! I'm going to become the Wizard King, after all." He stated.

NOELLE: "Again with that?"

ASTA: "I'm gonna become the Wizard King before Yuno."

NOELLE: "Yuno?"

ASTA: "Yeah. I haven't told you about him before?"

AKIRA: "Let me explain to her, he is Asta's childhood friend and they grew up together in Hage Village. And as I said in my story, he is the one he is competing with. We took the Magic Knights Entrance Exam together, and he got into the Golden Dawn."

NOELLE: "That's amazing, isn't it? He got into the Golden Dawn without being a noble." She was surprised at his childhood friend that would enter in a squad that only royalties could be part of it.

ASTA: "Yeah! He's amazing! But I'm not gonna lose to him!"

AKIRA: "Give it your all, Asta."

NOELLE: _"Whoa. I guess even he has his own goal."_ She looks happily at his determined goal.

ASTA: "Come on. Let's go."

AKIRA: "Hmm..."

He knew what was going to happen to them and thought of something with a serious expression.

AKIRA: "Hey guys, I'll go check if there are any traps ahead. I won't be too far. [Fire Creation Magic: Hermes' Boots]." He flies forward, leaving those two alone. Just as he put himself a distance from them, he hides behind a corner not far and prepares his camera.

ASTA: "Be safe! Now then, looks like we can cross over there."

NOELLE: _"W-We're alone right now. Silvantus... I mean, Nero's with us, but..."_ Noelle thought and her heart started throbbing.

ASTA: "Something wrong?" He wonders as he picking his nose.

AKIRA: _"Ugh, Asta. Next time, I'll teach you the way of a gentleman."_ He gazed him as a demon, giving him a chill on his spine.

NOELLE: "It's nothing! Nothing at all!" She passed forward to Asta. "Let's hurry."

But then a plant based trap activated as she stepped on it. She was caught by her arms and legs. From a small river, it emerged a carnivorous plant which opened widely its mouth.

NOELLE: "S-Such powerful magic..."

The plant lunges to eat Noelle but as soon as the plant reach Noelle; Asta cuts the thread that held her.

ASTA: "Run!" He shouts.

But even if he managed to cut the threads, the plant changed his objective to him and caught him. Even Noelle that wanted to help got caught again.

AKIRA: _"Shit! I won't let them die."_ He jumps back to them but then something happen.

MALE VOICE: "[Wind Magic: Wind Blades Shower]!"

A barrage of daggers flew toward the plant killing it completely.

ASTA: "What the heck?" He wonders as he sees the now corpse of the plant trap.

NOELLE: "Such precise and powerful magic..." She turns back. "Who could it be?"

AKIRA: "They have come..." He stated.

Looking at one of the holes in the walls, they saw Yuno with his grimoire opened with the other members of the Golden Dawn.

YUNO: "I've repaid my debt, Asta."

ASTA: "Yuno."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 28 = Light Grey**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 29 = Crimson Red**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 28 = Sea Blue**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 26 = Emerald Green**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 10 = Gold Yellow**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 10 = Bronze Orange**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 10 = Cloud Grey**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 6 = Pearl White**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 6 = Arctic Blue**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 6 = Powder White**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 8 - Lvl. 12 = Onyx Black**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) = Sky Blue**

 **Hello! I'm still waiting for you readers to choose an attribute to Hikari once she appears in this world. Also think about a "name" for Akira's attribute since "Copy" or "Mimic" sounds dull. I'll be waiting.**


	11. Dungeon Part II

CHAPTER 11: Dungeon Part II

 **-Golden Dawn Headquarters-**

The Captain of the Golden Dawn walks through the walls calmly gazing the afternoon falling but that's interrupted when a subordinate comes to him.

ALECDORA: "Captain Williams!"

WILLIAM: "What is it?" Turning around to see the subordinate who called for him.

ALECDORA: "Sir, about the exploration of the new dungeon... Why did you send that new peasant recruit on such an important mission?" He wondered.

WILLIAM: "Do you trust me?" He asked.

ALECDORA: "Of course. I, **Alecdora Sandler** , am ready to die for you." He replied with determination.

WILLIAM: "In that case, I'd like you to trust him, too. Because I trust him. He's also a member of the Golden Dawn. I'm sure he'll become an even more powerful force for us." He stated about Yuno.

ALECDORA: "Yes, sir." With that he lowered his head as understanding his words. And with that Captain William continued walking forward.

WILLIAM: _"Yes... We need him to get stronger."_

 **-Inside the Dungeon-**

Back in the Dungeon, the two rival faces face to face while grinning over their reunion after 2 months after the Magic Knights Entrance Exam.

NOELLE: _"So he's Yuno? And that's..."_ She noticed the female recruit of the Golden Dawn.

KLAUS: "Yuno, why did you bother saving them? Our only mission is to explore this dungeon... In other words, to quickly reach the treasure chamber buried deep below. We don't have any time to waste of these fools." He stated, looking at the members of the Black Bulls.

ASTA: "Hey, Yuno. What's the deal with-" He was cut off by Akira.

AKIRA: "Sorry, Mr. Royalty. My friend doesn't know who you were so please reconsider speaking to us like that. He is your senior, right Yuno?"

YUNO: "Yes, he is."

KLAUS: "Hmph! At least someone know a royalty when he sees one."

MIMOSA: "Good day, Noelle." She giggled to the other female Magic Knight. "I don't think I've seen you since the royal banquet last year."

AKIRA: _"Mimosa Vermillion and Klaus Lunette, two royalties with the attributes of [Plant Magic] and [Steel Magic]. But who is that guy? I don't remember anyone like him among his teammates."_ He wondered as he saw the other member yawning out of boredom or exhaustion.

ASTA: "You know her?" He asked, wondering about Noelle's relationship with that female Golden Dawn Magic Knight.

NOELLE: "Yes... Somewhat."

MIMOSA: "I'm Noelle's cousin." Which Asta understood.

NOELLE: "So, you're here, too." She said while twitching her eyebrow out of annoyance. _"It just had to be her..."_

MIMOSA: "I've heard the Black Bulls are a very barbaric squad. Have you been faring well?"

NOELLE: "Hmph! And you are doing okay, Mimosa?" Ignoring her question.

MIMOSA: "Huh?"

NOELLE: "I'm not sure someone as dense as you can make it in the Golden Dawn." She tried to mock her.

MIMOSA: "Yes! Everyone is so kind. Because of that, I've been able to use my magic without hesitation." She giggled. "If I remember correctly, you weren't able to control your magic at all. Have things improved since then?" She asked as worried.

NOELLE: _"She's an obliviously rude as ever. She still pisses me off."_ "I-I've been working on it."

AKIRA: "Yeah. Especially since she is trying her best to control her power." He commented confidently.

MIMOSA: "And who you might be?" She asked.

AKIRA: "Sorry for the late introduction. I'm Akira Yamaguchi, a member of the Black Bulls, but especially an outsider."

MIMOSA: "An _outsider_? What do you-" She was about to continue but Akira interrupted.

AKIRA: "But may I know your names?" He asked, still wondering about the fourth party.

MIMOSA: "Right. I'm Mimosa Vermillion, a noble family. You know Yuno as he and your partner are speaking. He's Klaus Lunette, our senior and mentor of this team also a royalty."

KLAUS: "Hmph!"

MIMOSA: "And lastly that guy is Logan Ravenswood."

AKIRA: _"Logan Ravenswood? Never heard of him. Also I didn't know about Miki Goldea the first time I met her. Maybe my presence brings new people? I don't know."_ He was in his thoughts. "Then, nice to meet you, Mimosa-san."

MIMOSA: "Mmm." She shook her head. "You are cousin Noelle's colleague so keep the formalities away. Just call me Mimosa."

AKIRA: "Y-Yes."

ASTA: "Let me just ask. How come you Golden Dawn came on this mission?" He asked raising his hand.

MIMOSA: "Oh, the four of us recently received a star from the Magic Emperor himself for another mission."

AKIRA: "So did you finished dealing with that weasel?" He asked with a childish grin.

YUNO: "Yeah. Thanks to you, nobody was hurt." He replied with a cool tone. "Well... mostly."

AKIRA: "Nothing less from Yuno." He chuckled.

KLAUS: _"So he's the one who told him about the danger of that mission."_

What Mimosa said, both Asta and Noelle chuckled proudly then Asta was the first one to speak about their first mission.

ASTA: "We just got a star, too!" He stated and with Noelle with a cocky attitude.

KLAUS: "You liars. Newbies from the Black Bulls wouldn't be awarded stars so easily." He stated to them.

ASTA: "We _did_ get one! We're at minus thirty now!" He yelled.

KLAUS: "Hmph! It's laughable that you've been charged with this mission, too."

ASTA: "THE MAGIC EMPEROR APPOINTED US TO THIS MISSION HIMSELF!" He told him furiously.

KLAUS: "Such a blatant lie."

ASTA: "I'm not lying!"

KLAUS: "Hmph."

YUNO: _"He really is flustered."_

AKIRA: "For that you are wrong, four-eyes."

KLAUS: "F-Four-eyes?"

AKIRA: "Because I have proof that we did our job as Magic Knights on our first mission." He said cockily as he showed the pictures about the fog in Saussy Village, the four mysterious wizards before and after dealing with them and lastly a picture of Captain Yami holding the star.

ASTA: "Of course! We did beat those guys by the pulps!"

NOELLE: "Too bad, we couldn't get any information of them since they planted an magic item in their body to kill themselves."

MIMOSA: "Oh my..." She was surprised at the kind of mission they were sent.

AKIRA: "To tell the truth, it supposed to be an easy mission but somehow it ended South." He shrugged.

LOGAN: _"What is that box? It has people inside it but frozen. This guy is interesting. Maybe I should keep an eye on him."_

KLAUS: "Come to think of it, I heard there'd be four of you, too. Where's the other one? Don't tell me they left you two and ran. Or did they fall prey to one of the traps?" He asked, wondering about their fourth-party member.

NOELLE: "He didn't run away, nor did he fall prey to any of the traps."

KLAUS: "Then where is he?" The question leave them speechless.

ASTA: _"There's no way we can tell them he ditched us and went off somewhere."_

NOELLE: _"Nope."_

They both literally couldn't say anything about Luck's whereabouts. They were practically speechless as they didn't want to tell them that, so Akira decided to sugarcoat the situation.

AKIRA: "You know this dungeon is placed between the borders of the Clover Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom, right?" He said to Klaus.

KLAUS: "I know that well." He nodded, adjusting his glasses.

AKIRA: "He sensed someone from that party, so he decided to go by himself to deal with them. And don't worry about him. He is a powerful Magic Knight."

KLAUS: "Hmm... I see." Which Mimosa and Logan nodded understanding their situation before. "But regardless, it's clear your lot consists of filth that leaves new recruits behind. The Black Bulls... How unsightly. You're an embarrassment to the Magic Knights."

ASTA: "You've got some nerve, you jerk! We're going to conquer this dungeon first for the Black Bulls! Just you wait, Gol... No, Goober? No, uh... you guys with the weird masked captain!" Pointing his finger at Klaus.

KLAUS: "Goober? It's Golden! And "weird mask"? YOU SCUM! YOU DARE MOCK OUR ESTEEMED CAPTAIN VANGEANCE?! You're the ones with a weird captain! What kind of freak runs around with all those muscles bulging out of a tank top." He spat to him.

AKIRA: *sweatdrop* _"Well I can agree on that."_

ASTA: "WHAT'D YOU SAY?! HE'S MANLY AND TOTALLY AWESOME!" He retorted.

KLAUS: "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO A NOBLE LIKE THAT?! NOT TO MENTION YOUR SENIOR!"

ASTA: "WELL, EXCUSE ME! MY BAD!"

KLAUS: "YOU BASTARD!"

YUNO: _"Yeah, he's really flustered."_

AKIRA: *laugh* "You got a funny senior, Yuno." Meanwhile they were arguing, Akira whispered only to Yuno something. "Don't tell Asta, but as soon as you arrive there. Protect Mimosa." Which Yuno replied with a nod but what they didn't know it was Logan was hearing perfectly while looking at Klaus and Asta, for what he couldn't get it well. When both of them finished arguing, it ended up in a draw.

KLAUS: *pant x3* "Very well, you fools! We'll just have to show you the difference between the top of the Magic Knights and the bottom! Mimosa!"

MIMOSA: "Sure." She replied, opening her grimoire. "[Plant Creation Magic: Magic Flower Guidepost]." From the ground, it emerged a plant and when it opened, showing the dungeon's architecture. "Let's see... Ah, got it. I've learned the basic layout of the dungeon."

KLAUS: "Very well. Yuno!"

YUNO: "Right." He summoned a wind-based vehicle like named [Wind Creation Magic: Heavenly Wind Ark] carrying the four of them.

NOELLE: "He can carry all four of them so easily."

KLAUS: "I hope you suffer." He said before leaving the three members of Black Bulls alone.

AKIRA: *sweatdrop* "Is that the way to speak as a Magic Knight?"

ASTA: "Impressive as always, Yuno! All right! Let's go, Noelle, Akira!" He got pumped up and ran forward.

NOELLE: "Hey!"

ASTA & YUNO: _"Let's see which of us gets to the treasure chamber first!"_

While the three of them were running, they encountered with some kind of humanoid slimes.

NOELLE: "And what are we supposed to do? None of us can use tracking spells!"

ASTA: "We'll just have to check every path very carefully!"

NOELLE: "Are you stupid? Oh, right, you are. At this rate, we'll get lost before we even find the treasure chamber!"

AKIRA: "I can't believe I'm going to say it but Nero, it's your time to shine!"

ASTA: "How can Nero be help at this moment?"

Nero, sitting comfortably over his head gave a sigh as he flew, pointing out a door hole to where the treasure chamber was.

 **(***)**

The members of the Golden Dawn were moving fast as Yuno's wind arc was useful in this kind of situation.

MIMOSA: "Take the next right." She instructed Yuno while watching her guide.

YUNO: "Okay."

MIMOSA: "I've been wondering. Yuno, do you know anything about Akira? From the looks of his clothes apart his robe, he doesn't seem to be from here."

YUNO: "Yes, he did say he was an _outsider_ before, right?"

MIMOSA: "Yeah, but what'd that meant?"

YUNO: "It supposes nobody apart from us knows about his origins but he came from a different world, or so he says."

LOGAN: "I see. But it doesn't seem that he was an amateur with magic. Did he used to be part of something before, Yuno?"

YUNO: _"He said not to speak to anyone unless he wanted to."_ He thought. "No, but from what I know. His world and ours are different."

KLAUS: "Different which...?" He perked an interest as he got curious.

YUNO: "There is no magic in his world but somehow he adapted quickly when he came."

MIMOSA: "I see."

YUNO: "He even trained us before the Magic Knights Entrance Exam."

LOGAN: "Now that you say it, for what I heard, the members of Golden Dawn spoke about a contestant that our Captain Vangeance got interested in because he had two types of attributes but went to another squad. Do you mean it was _him_?"

YUNO: "Yeah."

KLAUS: "Agh! To think that guy would reject our estimated Captain Vangeance's request to join us. And what was that fool's name? Asta? The nerve. There's no way he can beat us." Yuno just kept quiet about that. "What's with him, anyway? I couldn't sense any magic from him."

MIMOSA: "You're right."

KLAUS: "What was the captain of the Black Bulls thinking, taking someone like him-" But was cut off by Yuno.

YUNO: "Klaus-senpai." Which surprised him. "It's best that you don't underestimate them especially to Asta."

KLAUS: "They'll do well enough to get out of this dungeon alive. I'm just trying to conquer this dungeon as fast as possible, for our country's sake. And avoid encountering with those Diamond Kingdom's wizards."

 **-Inside the Royal Palace-**

MESSENGER: "I have a report for the Magic Emperor. The two Magic Knight Squads, the Golden Dawn and the Black Bulls, have begun their investigations of the dungeon. We have also confirmed the a military mage squad from the Diamond Kingdom is there."

NOBLE A: "Our neighbor, the Diamond Kingdom..."

NOBLE B: "They've been trying to expand their borders lately."

NOBLE C: "They're an aggressive kingdom. There'll be trouble if we let them steal the ancient magic that might be in the dungeon." There were chattering and mumbling among the nobles present to the court.

JULIUS: "Who's in charge of the invasion from Diamond?"

MESSENGER: "Yes, sir. The one leading the enemy squad is 'Lotus of the Abyss'." The name shocked every noble present saying his name.

JULIUS: "Ah... I've met him on the battlefield before. He was pretty strong! The magic he used was really interesting." He stated happily.

MARX: "Sir, should you sound so amused right now? Shouldn't you be more concerned?"

JULIUS: "Don't worry, it's fine. I hear Yami's sent an interesting one on this mission."

MARX: "But..." He got worried about the Magic Knights sent.

JULIUS: "Lotus is strong, but our kids are strong, too." He said with a serious expression then grinning as a madman.

 **-Elsewhere inside the Dungeon-**

LUCK: "Huh? You're so weak." He commented with a bored tone to the fallen wizards of the Diamond Kingdom, throwing the one he was grabbing to the floor. "But I'm sure you're different." Looking at a middle-aged man sitting comfortably in one of the rumbles.

LOTUS: "Well, this isn't good. Nothing good comes of raising hurdles too high." He said while his eyes closed, his head placing over his hand in a non-frustrated tone. "Enthusiastic young power... Terrifying, really. You took my subordinates out in an instant. You're pretty strong." He stated while stroking his goatee.

LUCK: *laugh* "Well, they are just subordinates. But if you're their boss and you're strong, there's no problem." His lightning boots were throbbing at the anticipation to fight him.

LOTUS: "So you fight wrapped in your own lightning magic. Not only is that practical, but you seem pretty powerful. And you're fast. You're making the most of your youthful strength. You've got this old man shaking in his boots."

LUCK: "What kind of magic do you fight with?" He wondered.

LOTUS: "Hmm... You seem rather enthusiastic." He then stood up. "You Clover people are also after this dungeon's treasure chamber, aren't you?" And ended up stretching his back.

LUCK: "Come on, let's fight!" He created lightning on his bare hand.

LOTUS: "Good grief." He jumped down and ran away as fast as he could. "Actually, I'm pretty sure we don't have to fight. Let's just compete nonviolently! Yeah, great idea. Bye!"

LUCK: "Nope!" He was approaching him with a lightning drop kick.

LOTUS: "You sure are fast." He waved his arms horizontally creating a smoke screen to which Luck wasn't able to hit him at all.

LUCK: _"He dodged me?"_ He thought while holding himself on a ceiling. _"Smoke?"_

LOTUS: "Goodness, that was scary. I can see why the citizens of the Clover Kingdom would be mad. I mean, we've been trying to invade here and there. I apologize for all the trouble the Diamond Kingdom's been causing you." Luck only grinned at him without saying anything. "But you see, our kingdom's running out of resources, so we have it rough, too. If we want to survive, we don't really have a choice. Living can be so hard. You see, I have three daughters..." Suddenly Luck charged to him.

LUCK: "Oh, is that so?!" Destroying anything on his path while laughing as any child would do. "Whatever! I don't care as long as I get to fight strong people." He gazed firmly at him with a childish grin.

LOTUS: *sigh*"Looks like I've caught the eye of some real trouble." He said while the cut, Luck made, was bleeding on his cheek, looking at the childish Luck and speaking sarcastically. "This old man might just cry."

Meanwhile, Asta, Akira and Noelle still couldn't figure out the way to the treasure chamber as Nero fell asleep on Asta's head. They were in a gravitational chamber where it could maintain the gravity depending of the situation (Up, Down, Left, Right) but Asta had to encounter with a walking treasure chest and when he caught it he fell down to a river.

Akira and Noelle were irritated as they knew it could be a trap but as soon as Asta opened the chest, it contained organs inside so everyone except Noelle barfed out of disgust. Akira regretted not to train any sensory magic.

As for Luck, he was giving drop kicks to Lotus but failing as soon as he reached him.

LOTUS: "You're so full of life."

LUCK: "Stop dodging, and let's fight! Please? Come on!" He said as he was running around him and attacking at the same time. Lotus dodging his attacks noticed something familiar on Luck's robe.

LOTUS: "Oh, now I remember. The Black Bulls. I've fought with your captain before. He was pretty hot-headed, too."

LUCK: "What? You know the captain?"

LOTUS: "How could I forget? He gave me this lovely scar." He showed a parallel scar on his chest. "I pissed my pants and ran. Goodness, that was scary. He had a very unusual fighting style. He was the only younger opponent I've had that I couldn't defeat."

LUCK: "That makes you even more worth figh-" He suddenly felt dizzy. "Wh-Whoa, there..."

LOTUS: "Oh? What's the matter?" He said sarcastically.

LUCK: "It's... nothing!" He tried to maintain his balance and went straight to him but even with that Lotus dodged it easily.

LOTUS: "So slow!" And Luck started coughing. "Little by little, fall right into the abyss."

LUCK: _"What is this? Magic? But I don't remember getting hit by his magic..."_ He thought and couldn't maintain his balance even with effort.

LOTUS: "You see, this whole room is enveloped in my magic. Very thin smoke that you can't really see. It's called [Weakening Smoke Magic: Garden of Plundering Smoke], if you were wondering." He stated while rubbing his goatee.

LUCK: _"My body's not listening to me."_ His body started throbbing in unknown pain. _"A spell that lowers physical abilities? When did he..."_

LOTUS: "I had a feeling you'd block it if it were a visible attack. I lowered my magical ability as much as I could so I could use this without you noticing... While you were fighting my subordinates. They didn't go out in vain. They sacrificed themselves so I could use this spell." Then Luck was finally on his knees. "It's very important, isn't it? Teamwork."

 **-Back to the Golden Dawn team-**

MIMOSA: "We're almost there. Once we get through this tunnel..." They finally reached the front doors of the treasure chamber. "How amazing!"

KLAUS: "That's all there is to dungeons? That wasn't very difficult." He said as they landed on floor.

LOGAN: "Sure this part of this place is empty but look at the space."

YUNO: "I wonder how you get in."

MIMOSA: "It appears the Black Bulls aren't here yet."

KLAUS: "Of course not. There's no way they'd beat us."

MIMOSA: "Indeed." Then something was approaching to her, Yuno noticed it but the one to save her was Logan by pushing her aside to take the damage.

LOGAN: "Ugh!" Crystals suddenly appeared from where Mimosa was. He groaned in pain as he fell down to the floor.

KLAUS: "Logan!" He got shocked that the member of the Golden Dawn was on the floor. _"It ripped through his magic-shielding cloak..."_ He then looked at Mimosa. "Are you alright, Mimosa?"

MIMOSA: "Yeah, I'm fine."

KLAUS: "Hurry, heal him."

MIMOSA: "R-Right!"

KLAUS: _"How could she, an expert at sensing mana, didn't notice that and how could he know about this?"_ He was checking him but there was no response yet. "You're alive, aren't you?" Then looked at the crystals that appeared suddenly. _"That wasn't a trap spell... What is this magic?"_

Then steps could be heard as a young man was approaching them steadily.

KLAUS: "Who are you?!" He shouted at the unknown person.

UNKNOWN MALE: "Who stands in my way? Move."

 **(***)**

LOTUS: "Friends you can trust are worth their weight in gold." He smirked at Luck. "Sorry, but stay there a while and get weaker." He waved as he was leaving the place and Luck breathing heavily because of the weakening smoke.

LUCK: _"Win... Win..."_

FEMALE VOICE: _"Keep winning, Luck!"_

Luck watched as Lotus was leaving him alone and then he started making a wide childish smile and said.

LUCK: "Wait." His body started emitting lightning as Lotus stopped midway out of his bloodlust. "It's been a while since things actually got interesting." Lotus managed to cover himself in smoke but now it was useless as Luck managed to scratch his face ignoring completely the smoke. "More... More! LET'S FIGHT SOME MORE!"

LOTUS: "I'd rather not pluck a bud that's still so young..." He cleaned the wound, looking now at the maniac Luck covered in his lightning.

Luck remembered his past which his mother once slapped him because he couldn't do some simple chores and the way he smiled, and there was no other emotions that he could bring. When he took part of the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, a noble tried to pick a fight with him but ended up defeated by him, everyone present were shocked and scared as he was powerful and creepy because of his maniacal smile. When his mother knew of his deeds, she cheered for him and kept telling him to win no matter what.

So Luck continued attacking Lotus without caring of his magic and body.

LOTUS: "So dangerous. You've become faster and sharper."

LUCK: "I'll keep winning! With my powers!" Lotus barely managed to dodge his attack.

LOTUS: "Sorry, but I can't afford to lose, either." And when Luck jumped out. "[Smoke Creation Magic: Binding Cross Prison]." He smoke started solidifying and holding Luck as he casted it.

LUCK: _"Solid smoke? I can't move."_

LOTUS: *sigh* "This uses up a lot of magic, so I really didn't want to use it. I'm out of gas. You won't be able to zip around anymore, kid." He said to Luck while scratching his cheek where Luck attacked before. "Now, then... I wonder how our kid is doing. Ouchie! He's not very good at communicating... Maybe it's the generation gap?"

 **(***)**

While the mysterious wizard of the Diamond Kingdom approached them, Mimosa opened her grimoire and casted on Logan.

MIMOSA: "[Plant Recovery Magic: Dream-Healing Flower Cradle]. You are going to be fine, Logan-san."

LOGAN: "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry Klaus-san. I-It seems I have to be out of this."

KLAUS: "It's fine. You did good on protecting her. Don't think about unnecessary things. Mimosa, concentrate on healing him." He tried to console him.

MIMOSA: "Yes, sir."

KLAUS: _"That crest... Is he one of the invading mages from the Diamond Kingdom?"_ Klaus notices the crest of that man's robe as he continued approaching them. "You scoundrel! You dare attack someone from behind? Is that something a warrior should do?" He roared as pointing at him.

MARS: "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied coldly.

KLAUS: "What?"

MARS: "You're all the same. Just pebbles by the wayside." Suddenly crystals emerged from him, trying to hit Mimosa and Logan. Klaus opened his grimoire quickly and casted.

KLAUS: "[Steel Creation Magic: Steel Castle's Armored Wall]." The crystals shattered at the collision of the steel wall he created. "Back me up, Yuno!"

YUNO: "Right."

KLAUS: "You Diamond scum! I'll show you the true power of Clover's Golden Dawn!"

 **(***)**

ASTA: "All right! This path is a cinch to go down!"

As they were running to the treasure chamber, Noelle notices something on the way.

NOELLE: _"The mana is getting denser."_

AKIRA: "You felt that, Noelle?"

NOELLE: *nod* "Is the treasure chamber really this way?" Then she stopped suddenly as the others did the same.

ASTA: "W-What's wrong?"

NOELLE: "This magic is probably Luck's. I think he's fighting."

ASTA: "Seriously?"

AKIRA: "Yeah. Remember this dungeon is placed between the Clover and Diamond Kingdom for what they could have sent a team here. Maybe Luck sensed them and went ahead."

NOELLE: "I see. You did know about that."

ASTA: "The enemy? We have to go help him out?"

NOELLE: "No."

ASTA: "W-Why?" He wondered as he rejected helping him.

NOELLE: "You know that Luck-senpai is strong. Believe in him that he will come back to the treasure chamber."

 _YAMI (Past): "We need to take care of this mission fast so Diamond's people won't steal anything."_

NOELLE: "Also at this rate, the Golden Dawn will get ahead of us, too."

AKIRA: "I didn't want to anything that would worry you two." Which gained their attention. "But I think that they are in danger now."

ASTA: "W-What do you mean?"

NOELLE: "You think one of the Diamond wizards reached to them?" Akira just nodded and they gulped at the thought that the Golden Dawn are having a hard time with him.

AKIRA: "What are we going to do, Asta?" Leaving him with a bitter decision.

 **(***)**

Luck still held by the solid smoke, continued resisting at the thought of "winning".

LUCK: _"Win... I have to keep winning with my powers..."_

LOTUS: "Looks like there's something tying you down."

LUCK: _"What I want... is going away..."_ He was starting to feel weaker as time passes then remember his goal something wasn't matching of appearing of his head. *eyes widens* _"Huh? What was the thing I wanted?"_

 **(***)**

Back in front of the treasure chambers, the Diamond mage keeps attacking the Golden Dawn with his magic and Klaus defending at all cost.

KLAUS: _"He's using such powerful attacks without a grimoire. Not only that, it doesn't appear that he's losing any magic. If this goes on..."_ He felt that this situations is going worse and ordered. "Yuno! You head to the treasure chamber while I'm fighting him!"

YUNO: "He's strong. If you fight him without support, even you won't..." He was cut off.

KLAUS: "Just hurry up and go! Frankly, I'd rather not leave this to a peasant like you! But it's for our kingdom! Fulfill our duty!" Yuno then heard his order and went straight to the treasure chamber. "That's right, you fool." But that left his guard down which Mars took chance of and held his leg with a crystal. "Curses!" And was about to kill him with the crystal-berg but... Yuno defended him with his wind daggers.

 _ASTA (Child): "Yuno, we're family, right? But we're more connected than people who share the same blood."_

KLAUS: "Why did you come back, you fool?! You need to hurry up and get to the treasure chamber, for the sake of the Clover Kingdom!"

YUNO: "Let's defeat him and go together. All four of us!"

 **(***)**

LOTUS: "I'll set you free..." He was about to kill him but then... Someone interfered with the smokes that was holding Luck.

ASTA: "Now you're gonna have to face us, old man!" He roared.

LOTUS: "Oh, dear... Having your friends show up is definitely not in my favor."

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

 _The three members of Black Bulls where still deciding to go back to Luck or going straight to the treasure chambers._

 _AKIRA: "So what are we going to do, Asta?" He was still waiting for his reply._

 _ASTA: "We'll go back to Luck-senpai."_

 _NOELLE: "Are you two stupid? We know that Luck is strong! We should go straight to the treasure chamber." She stated._

 _AKIRA: "But what if he was in a disadvantage?" Which Noelle was shocked at that statement. "Even if Luck is strong, he still doesn't know the hidden powers of our enemies. We should just go back and help him."_

 _Struggled by his statement, Noelle felt that his reason was quite understandable._

 _NOELLE" *sigh* "Fine. But what about the Golden Dawn? You said that they were in danger."_

 _ASTA: "They'll be fine. They are with Yuno!"_

 _AKIRA: "You got that right!"_

 _NOELLE: "I simply don't understand you two."_

 _ASTA: "We should go help Luck now!" His two teammates nodded and went back to their fourth member._

 **~~~Flashback End~~~**

AKIRA: "You're **Lotus Whomalt** , right? Captain Yami spoke of you very well." He lied but gained his attention.

LOTUS: "Oh! So you're captain speaks of me highly. I'm honored." He replied sarcastically.

AKIRA: "So you mean, **Mars** is also here?"

His comment surprised Lotus since nobody could have known him or anyone particular since he was under a secret project.

LOTUS: _"How did that kid knows about him? He shouldn't be known to them."_ He started giving them a fake grin. "Maybe... Maybe not..."

From behind, Luck stood up with his mind saying "Win and Prey".

LUCK: "Don't touch him. He's my prey." He growled and kept smiling. _I'm going to win and keep offering those victories to my mom._ And then charged at him. "I'll take care of him myself. I don't need any friends. Just my powers... Otherwise, Mom won't accept me."

NOELLE: "Hey, what are you-"

ASTA: "Have it your way." And Luck managed to reach Lotus, he simply dodged as he was weakened before.

LOTUS: "Guess I shouldn't be holding back anymore." He tried again holding him with his smokes and Luck was merely dodging them.

LUCK: _"I... I... I need to... For my Mom..."_

Lotus simply dodged by jumping up and attacked him with smoke.

LUCK: _"...make Mom accept me... or I'll be all alone!"_ The smoke was about to reach him but then Asta jumped up, cutting off the magical smoke.

ASTA: "Do whatever you want! And I'll do what I want!"

LUCK: "I'll do this alone..."

ASTA: "I won't leave you alone!" Asta cut through the smoke reaching to Lotus, but even him defending himself Asta managed to cut through another smoke but slightly was damaged. "Not yet!" Luck saw the determination Asta had and thought.

LUCK: _"Some part of me..."_

ASTA: "I don't care what you think about me! Do whatever you want!"

AKIRA: "Asta! I'll help!" He opened his grimoire to summon fire to defend from the smoke.

LUCK: _"...was trying not to realize..."_

ASTA: "I've already acknowledged you as my... as our friend!" He stated as he continued cutting the smoke.

AKIRA: "We all did!" He added.

LUCK: _"...that I had friends I could rely on."_ He remembered all the members of the Black Bulls. _"I'm sorry, Mom. I... wasn't alone."_

Lotus managed to gain some distance from the Black Bulls as they were breathing heavily from the exhaustion.

LUCK: "True, it seems like it'd be more fun if we all fought together." He stated with a different smile.

ASTA: "Yeah!" As Noelle and Akira agreed.

LOTUS: "Well, this isn't good at all. You're going to make an old man get serious." His grimoire glowed cornering them in a center. "[Smoke Creation Magic: Prison of the Fallen King]. You won't be able to get away anymore, kids."

ASTA: "No matter who we're facing, we, the Black Bulls, will win!" He roared.

TO BE CONTINUED

 ***(Author's Note: About Akira's attribute. Let me explain, the difference with what he has and "Imitation" is that he owner of "that" attribute just copy the abilities of the owners of the grimoire. But what Akira has is different which is having the others attributes and use it as it own. I could have use that if not for "that" person.)***

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 16**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 17**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 9**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 9**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 9**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 6**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 6**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 6**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 8**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 1**


	12. Dungeon Part III

CHAPTER 12: Dungeon Part III

YUNO: "I'm going to get serious now."

KLAUS: "What are you..."

Yuno's grimoire started glowing a bright green color with a powerful power behind.

YUNO: [Wind Creation Magic: Swift White Hawk & Wind Blade Shower]." Both his sides, appeared a wind hawk and various wind daggers.

KLAUS: _"Simultaneous spell activation?! And this power... H-He's..."_ He and Mimosa were shocked at the powerful Yuno was.

YUNO: "It will be the Golden Dawn that reaches the treasure chamber first!" Sending his caster magic to Mars.

 **-Back to the Black Bulls team-**

ASTA: "Take that!" He started cutting through the smoke there wasn't an ending of it. "I cut an cut, but there's no end! It keeps coming back!" Everyone else did the same, trying to make a hole to the smoke only to fail at it. Asta was hit by a smoke ending up coughing. *cough x2*"I'm getting dizzy..."

NOELLE: _"The smoke just keep getting thicker. At this rate, we're going to suffocate. This isn't good. We have to hurry and defeat that mage."_

LUCK: _"I can pretty much tell where he is with my magic, but he'll probably dodge, even if I attack. Thinking back on our battle so far, he's able to travel at high speed within the smoke. And his ability to sense magic is high. If we're to land a hit on him, we'll have to surprise him. But how do we do that without him noticing our magic?"_

AKIRA: "Luck-senpai. Maybe I can think something about it." Pointing a thumb at Asta.

LOTUS: _"The downside of this magic is that it drains my powers a lot. My magic level is still fine, though. Well, that and the fact that I can't see the enemy. But that's no problem. Because I can sense your magic just fine."_ He then notices two sources of magic.

There was Luck using [Lightning Magic: Thunderclap Crumbling Orb] and Akira using [Fire Magic: Flaming Javelin] to shoot straight at him.

LOTUS: "Whoa, there! Wow, a barrage. Are you getting desperate?" He said while dodging to a side. "That's not going to hit me or get rid of the smoke. You're just wasting magic. I think the difference in our experience levels is starting to show. After all, I've fought far more mages than you have." He stated but suddenly he felt a solid hit from the other side. "Huh?"

Asta managed to hit him, sending him to a wall. And the smoke started clearing up

LUCK: _"We chased him over."_

NOELLE: _"And I suppressed my magic so he wouldn't notice, and then..."_ Shooting Asta with her water ball.

LUCK: _"He can't sense Asta, so Asta attacked."_

AKIRA: "It went well."

LUCK: "I guess teamwork really is important."

Lotus was hiding inside the smoke as he felt like his arm just broken by Asta's swing.

LOTUS: _"Ow... How could you do that to a defenseless old man like me? Man... It's definitely broken. Pretty sure he got some of my ribs, too. I won't be able to fight anymore. There sure are some oddballs in the Clover Kingdom. A boy with no magic who wields a giant sword... I can safely say that even I've never met someone with no magic on the battlefield. *sigh* If I'm going to end up a prisoner... I'll di-"_ He then was surprised that his grimoire opened. _Or just run away._ He created a ferry-cart like to escape.

ASTA: "Hey!" He started running to him.

NOELLE: "Wait!" She followed from behind.

AKIRA: "We're not gonna let you run!"

LUCK: "You're not getting away!" He charged toward him.

Lotus used his smoke to grab his subordinates meanwhile he was escaping from the Black Bulls mages.

LOTUS: "[Smoke Creation Magic: Hustling Lazy Car]."

LUCK: "Caught up with you!" He was just behind the vehicle but the smokes pushed away and getting away as fast as possible. "Aw..."

ASTA: "Damn it! We lost him!" He barely got next to Luck and Akira when reached to them got on his knees.

AKIRA: "Damn it! I couldn't copy his [Smoke Magic] affinity!" He sobbed out of failure he couldn't do it.

NOELLE: "You three... *pant x2* ...are way too fast." She was breathing heavily as they were more faster than her. Then Luck turned around to the recruits and said.

LUCK: "I wanted to finish him off, but I know we have more important things to do. We need to hurry to the treasure chamber."

AKIRA & NOELLE: "YOU REALLY HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY THAT?!" They yelled at him, annoyed.

ASTA: "Oh, yeah! Let's get going!" Then suddenly, Luck noticed with his sensor something more powerful.

LUCK: "What is this magic? It looks like there's someone even stronger here."

ASTA: "Oh, right! Akira did say that the Golden Dawn were being attacked. Does that mean they are fighting them?"

AKIRA: "We have to hurry!" Everyone nodded and marched toward the treasury.

 **(***)**

LOTUS: "Are you all okay?" He wondered as his subordinates were recovering and one of them was casting a healing spell on his broken arm. "I guess the treasure chamber is the least of our worried right now. Ow... Well, I'm pretty sure Mars will take care of the rest. I mean, he's the Diamond Kingdom's secret weapon, after all."

 **-Meanwhile the Golden Dawn Team-**

The members of the Golden Dawn were shocked at they just saw. Yuno's simultaneous attack failed to do any damage to the Diamond Kingdom mage.

KLAUS: "H-How can this be?" He saw how Yuno was badly injured as the other was intact, standing with a huge crystal sword over him.

Yuno was breathing heavily out of exhaustion but noticed the strange design of his grimoire.

KLAUS: _"Such ominous magic... Yuno's at full strength, and even he stands no chance... Those stones embedded in his forehead... I've heard of them before. There's a rumor that the Diamond Kingdom is raising mage warriors with artificially amplified magic. They choose young children with powerful magical abilities, put them in fierce competition with each other, embed magical items that amplify their powers into their bodies... And finally, they have them fight one another to the death. The last survivor of that death match... is HIM?_ He clenched his fist. _No matter who the opponent is... Is this really acceptable? What is happening here? I'm a noble. A member of the Golden Dawn! I let my comrade get hurt so easily. I'm being protected by my subordinate, who's a peasant."_ He gritted his teeth. "This... This cannot be right! [Steel Creation Magic: Fierce Spiral Lance]!" He shot straight to him, passing next to Yuno.

YUNO: "Klaus-senpai!"

Smoke appeared when the steel lance but when the smoke cleared up, a crystal statue of Mars named [Crystal Creation Magic: Talos Puppet] was holding the drillings of the lance.

KLAUS: "A mineral clone?" The only one that shattered was his steel lance. The clone ran toward Klaus and tried to punch him but he managed to create a defensive spell, protecting himself from a deadly hit.

YUNO: "Klaus-senpai!" He then noticed the gigantic sword falling down straight to him. He managed to fly around Mars but each time he gets an opportunity, he crystal sword tries to thrust to him. When he got the chance, he used [Wind Magic: Crescent Moon Blade] to slash him but his attack were no match for him.

MARS: "Your magic has no effect on me. [Crystal Creation Magic: Nemean Armor]." Yuno didn't rest and continued using the same spell over and over to him. "I told you, it's no use."

Yuno remembered when Yuno and Asta were children and the moment Yuno was winning against him with his magic during training. Asta, even thought, he was losing and had wounds all over. He simply didn't gave up until he hits him.

MARS: "Stop your useless attempts-"

YUNO: "I WON'T!" He shot another wind blade.

MARS: "Move."

YUNO: "I won't move!"

MARS: "Give up." He said with a diabolic tone while raising his gigantic sword.

YUNO: "I won't give up!" The sword was falling down to him and even though Yuno kept shooting the wind blades, nothing would stop it.

KLAUS: "Yuno!" He shouted while being busy with the clone.

MIMOSA: "Yuno-san!"

Asta ran fast, summoning his sword and cutting through the gigantic magical sword as butter. Leaving the Golden Dawn member speechless as they just saw someone cut through the sword that sword easily.

ASTA: "Hey, pale guy. Hands off! Yuno's my... RIVAL!" He stated. Yuno, behind him, smirked.

YUNO: "Unbelievable... and I thought I finally repaid my debt to you."

ASTA: "I finally catch up with you, and look at you! What the hell are you doing, Yuno?! Damn it! Who said you could get your ass kicked?" He then was hit by Akira's lariat cross.

AKIRA: "What the hell are talking about to a wounded, you dimwit!" Then looked at Yuno. "Hey, Yuno, was it hard?"

YUNO: "Hmph. Hard? Why'd you get in my way? I almost had him."

ASTA: "LIAR!" He got up onto his feet. "You're all beat up! You were about to die!"

YUNO: "I was just about to unleash a ferocious counterattack." He lied with a straight expression.

ASTA & AKIRA: "You're such a liar!" They said in unison.

YUNO: "I was about to do it."

ASTA: "You're always like this!"

YUNO: "Did you come to get in my way?"

ASTA: "What~?"

YUNO: "You can go home now."

Akira was the only one noticing that they were ignoring Mars completely. But for Mars to see them both arguing, in his forehead, he felt a throbbing sensation remembering his past.

ASTA: "Fine, then." He then turned around. "Let's see who can take this guy down first!"

AKIRA: "Finally!" He groaned next to him.

KLAUS: _"Wh-What's going on? We, the Golden Dawn, didn't stand a chance against his magic, and yet... That peasant from the Black Bulls..."_ Without his notice the clone managed to approach to him. "Oh, no!" But Luck managed to deal a kick on his head.

LUCK: "Weak." He commented after kicking the crystal clone.

KLAUS: _"He's... The one who made trouble at the Entrance Exam by beating his opponent far worse than necessary! Luck the Cheery Berserker! This was the other member of the Black Bulls that guy said before? How could I end up being saved by the Black Bulls?!"_ He placed his hands on his head and started complaining.

NOELLE: "Mimosa! How's he?"

MIMOSA: "It's like you said, I'm a bit slow. He saved me before I got into that mess."

NOELLE: "Yes. You've always been like that. That's why..." She opened her grimoire creating a her water dome over them. "I'm going to protect you."

MIMOSA: "Noelle..."

LOGAN: "T-Thank you..."

ASTA: "Are you the one who beat up the Golden Dawn?" He questioned him.

MARS: "What if I am? The weak will perish, and only the strong will remain."

AKIRA: "That's how the Diamond Kingdom taught you?"

MARS: "Who knows. But I'm not going to be here what happens to you people. [Crystal Creation Magic: Talon Puppet Cluster]!" He was summoning the same clone it was dealing with Klaus.

KLAUS: "He summoned so many at once!"

LUCK: "Wow!" He was excited for that many enemies.

MARS: "There is no reason for the weak to stand on the battlefield. I was born to break people like you."

ASTA: "Oh, really?" He pressed his legs muscles and charged toward him. "Then go ahead... and try to break me!" He got behind Mars and slashed him. But he changed himself with a clone and jumped up.

MARS: "I intend to." He sent his sword, cleaving from up to down toward Asta.

He managed as always to cut his magic and stand over the gigantic crystal half-sword, charging toward Mars but he locked his movements creating crystals on his feet but Asta just stabbed the crystals holding him and jumped up cleaving him on his abdomen. Mars' armor wasn't able to defend himself for Asta's anti-magic sword that was sent toward the ceilings then falling down to a river.

EVERYONE: _"He's so strong!"_

LUCK: "Aw, man! I wanted to be the one to fight him!" He said while kicking the clones with ease.

AKIRA: "You said you would fight him in two or three years!" He remarked while shooting fire bullets to the clones. Yuno kept using his wind blade to cut through the clones now that Asta was dealing alone with Mars.

KLAUS: _"Impossible... How could a peasant that I can't feel a shred of mana from do all this!"_ He gritted his teeth not noticing a clone approaching him but Noelle hold the clone and said.

NOELLE: "All you've been doing is whining. Negating magic... That's Asta's power." She stated.

KLAUS: "N-Negating magic? How can he have a power so unfit for a peasant?! So he just got lucky and ended up with this power." He said while holding his glasses.

NOELLE: "Just watch him, and you'll find out if it's just luck or not."

ASTA: "Hey, come on! Are you finished already, you jerk?" He roared, pointing his sword to him. Mar's grimoire, which was floating over him, changed pages and then started glowing. Its power created a enormous crystal-berg with spikes which emerged from the river, went straight to Asta and trapping him inside.

AKIRA & YUNO: "Asta!"

From the river, it emerged Mars but he was wearing a titanic crystal armor named [Crystal Creation Magic: Heavy Armored Titan].

MARS: "What... are you?" He looked at the guy who now was laying down with injuries all over his body.

ASTA: "I'm someone who was born without any magic!"

KLAUS: "He doesn't have any magic?! So it really was just luck-" He said but then noticed something on his body.

ASTA: "But even so, I'm going to become the Wizard King! And I'm alive... to prove that!" He roared showing, under his half-torn clothes and robe, his muscular body. Akira slightly took an opportunity to take a memorial photo of him fighting Mars in his armor.

KLAUS: _"What is going on with his body? How much has he trained?! The Wizard King? Does he truly..."_

Mars was recalling some memories of his past.

 _FEMALE CHILD VOICE: "Mars! What do you want to be when you grow up?_

 _MARS (Child): "I'm..."_

MARS: "I'm just going to destroy everything!"

ASTA: "Destroy everything? The Wizard King protects everyone!"

 _FEMALE CHILD VOICE: "We were born to protect everyone in this country."_

ASTA: "Like hell I'm going to lose to someone like you!" He stated proudly, as the others were watching profoundly at the battle.

MARS: "You're in my way..." He raised his crystal arm. "Begone, pebble!"

ASTA: "I may be just a pebble, but I'm..." He charged to him. "...a pebble that shatters diamonds!" He slashed the crystal titan, shattering completely with Mars being knocked out. Asta roared the Clover Magic Knights victory shout.

After dealing with what the clones remained, the Magic Knights put themselves in front of the treasure chamber with Mars being restrained with Klaus' magic. Akira did touch him before being restrained by Klaus. [Crystal Magic] attribute added.

KLAUS: "That should do it."

AKIRA: _"Maybe but we'll have to hurry with it."_

ASTA: "Is this actually going to keep him restrained?" He asked while he was eating a medicinal herb.

KLAUS: "Of course it is! My magic is not so weak that it'd be broken by someone who's injured. Look! We've taken his grimoire, too."

ASTA: "Don't get so grumpy. Want some medicinal herbs?" He said while giving him one.

KLAUS: "I don't want your leftovers!" He rejected it.

ASTA: "What about you, Yuno?" He gave him a poker face and replied.

YUNO: "Not a chance."

MIMOSA: "I'm glad that you're all safe."

LOGAN: "Too bad I couldn't take part of it. I'm such a disgrace." He cried a little.

NOELLE: "Should you be moving around now?" She wondered.

LOGAN: "It's alright. Thanks to Mimosa-san, I feel much better."

MIMOSA: "It's all because you protected us, Noelle."

NOELLE: "I-I didn't protect you. You're just so helpless that I couldn't leave you alone."

AKIRA: "You say?" He took out a recorder and played her voice saying " _I'm going to protect you_ " to her.

NOELLE: "W-Wait a minute! I-I just did as any other Magic Knight would do." She got flustered but tried to say truthfully.

MIMOSA: "Right. Thank you very much." She said with a bright smile.

NOELLE: "M-More importantly, Asta, do something about your clothes!" She got embarrassed looking at his body.

ASTA: "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

NOELLE: "Aren't you embarrassed?

ASTA: "Why are you the one turning red?" He asked.

NOELLE: "I'm not turning red!"

While they were arguing, Akira grabbed his camera and made a selfie with the group which gained the attention of Logan.

LOGAN: "Mind if I ask, what is that item? It isn't something I have seen before."

AKIRA: "Well, I did say before. This is my camera which is a small box that can contain pictures in it. See this?" Showing all the pictures he had taken inside the dungeon. "This is just to make memories of it."

KLAUS: "I see."

ASTA: "Actually... My robe's ripped to shreds... Magna-senpai's gonna kill me..."

LUCK: "Vanessa will fix it for you when we get back."

ASTA: "Well, that's good, I guess."

KLAUS: _"To think that we'd be saved by the Black Bulls..."_ He placed his hand between his glasses and stated while being between the Golden Dawn members. "We were the first one to arrive, therefore we win this competition, but I will allow you four to enter the treasure chamber, also."

ASTA: "Why do you always sound so arrogant, four-eyes? Well, thank you very much, you jerk!" He spat back.

KLAUS: "You're very welcome! Watch how you speak to me!"

ASTA: "Well, excuse me, Lord Four-Eyes!"

KLAUS: "Who are you calling 'Lord Four-Eyes'?! Hmph! I don't have time to argue with you!"

ASTA: "Well, excuse me, Lord Four-Eyes!"

KLAUS: "Shut your mouth!"

ASTA: "Keep it up and I'll break those glasses of yours!"

KLAUS: "That's just cruelty!"

ASTA: "I wouldn't say that, Lord Four-Eyes!"

AKIRA & YUNO: _"They sure like wasting each other's time."_

KLAUS: "That's enough! Let us head to the treasure chamber!"

ASTA: "Yeah!" He raised his sword. "It'll be the Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights who get to the treasure chamber!" He stated putting himself in front of Klaus.

KLAUS: "You're so annoying!" He moved aside and shouted. Akira took a picture of that since he thought it was funny.

NOELLE: "You're the one who's annoying!"

LOGAN: "Hey, don't fight." He tried to calm down the situation.

AKIRA: "But how?" He wondered.

The Magic Knights stood in front of the giant door just as they made a poker face while looking at the doors.

ASTA & KLAUS: _"How do you get in?"_

KLAUS: "There must be some code to open this door somewhere." He said looking at the doors.

ASTA: "You can do it! Think harder, four-eyes!"

KLAUS: "Shut up! Stop calling me that! My name is Klaus!" Luck walked toward the doors to feel it.

AKIRA: "You found it?"

LUCK: "It appears this door is made with magic, so just cut through it. Like, swoosh." He said to Asta.

ASTA: "... All right!"

KLAUS: "Hmph. There's no way you can open it."

AKIRA: "Hold your horses. Asta, do it!" He did as Akira asked, summoned his sword and cut through the door.

ASTA: "Yes!"

The doors started glowing and disappearing, when the doors finally disappeared and darkened, it showed the vast of treasures the chamber held from the decades intact.

ASTA: "That's awesome! It's a mountain of treasure!" He ran straight to it.

NOELLE: "Hey! Be careful!" The others did the same to see the treasures.

AKIRA: _"Maybe it's time to use the pouch Sakuya-sama gave me before."_ He thought while looking at the pouch being held in his waist, that can be detachable.

Asta picked up a capsule that when opened his showed Luck that was in another place.

LUCK: "Heya, Asta."

ASTA: "Luck popped out!"

Others were checking the artifacts that where inside. Mimosa picked up a splendid red cape. Noelle was looking at a gravitational sphere. Logan was checking the magic swords that were among the coins. Akira taking pictures as they find and speak. And Yuno picked up a vase that inside appeared a green sphere floating and flying around to guide him somewhere.

KLAUS: "All of you! Stop touching things without permission! They might be magical items worthy of being national treasures!" He shouted.

ASTA: "A little bit won't hurt, 'crabbypants'."

KLAUS: "Who are you calling 'crabbypants'?!"

ASTA: "Then we'll just go back to 'four-eyes'." He said leaning on him.

KLAUS: "Stop calling me that!"

ASTA: "Then 'glasses man'."

KLAUS: "You bastard!"

ASTA: "See? You _are_ a crabbypants!"

KLAUS: "You think that makes you clever or something?!"

AKIRA: *cough x2* "Um... if you two finished. Maybe I can help by bringing the treasure to the Kingdom." He stopped the squabble of these two.

KLAUS: "And how do you plan to help with this?" He composed himself and asked to him.

AKIRA: "With this." Showing him a medium pouch on his hand.

KLAUS: "That thing?! How could a pouch could-" He was then cut off when he saw Akira vacuuming the treasures from the pouch.

ASTA: "A-Awesome! What is that? And how can that pouch could suck the treasure away?"

AKIRA: "A _gift_." He replied while the pouch kept vacuuming the treasures. The others help him by bringing him what they could.

Meanwhile, while he was being guided somewhere by a green sphere, Yuno discovered a scroll. He decides to open the scroll and read the writings.

YUNO: _"What are these symbols? I've never seen them before."_

But then his grimoire and the scroll started glowing and the writings disappears in a flash of light. Everyone notices the glow and pay attention to where the source was. After the light disappears, Yuno notices the scroll being empty.

YUNO: "The symbols..."

KLAUS: "What was that just now?" He asked while himself and the others of the Golden Dawn approached him.

YUNO: "No idea."

KLAUS: "Don't go around touching things. Put that back." And so Yuno did as ordered.

Meanwhile, Nero was pulling Asta's hair to guide him somewhere.

ASTA: "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop! You're gonna tear it out, Nero! Hey!" Nero let the hair and flew to show him a some kind of golden shield or plate that was attached to the wall. "What about it?" But because of his ignorance, Nero pecked him on his forehead.

KLAUS: _"But this is a rather rare, strange grimoire. It's as though it's stitched together."_ He wondered while looking at the strange design of Mars' grimoire. _"Well... We have two four-leaf clovers, and a grimoire so filthy you can't even read it."_ He looked at Yuno, who was standing looking around, Akira, who was vacuuming the treasures and, Asta, who was being pecked by Nero. _"I have four oddities on my hands."_

LUCK: "Isn't there anything interesting here?" He wondered while looking around the chamber. Then suddenly, Klaus notices the grimoire of the enemy glowing and flew toward the entrance of the chamber. Luck notices it and says. "This power... Everyone, run!"

AKIRA: _"Shit! I was too centered in the treasure that I forgot about it!"_ He managed to grab the 60% of the treasure but it was still abundant.

From the entrance, a gigantic shadow could be seen and then the doors were destroyed as the rumbles of it created smoke. After the smokes dissipated, Mars appears wearing his titan armor, furious of what happened. He locked the movements of Yuno, Luck, Klaus, Logan and Akira.

MARS: "[Fire Recovery Magic: Phoenix Robe]." A fire robe was over his body, healing any damage the Clover Kingdom's mages have done to him.

KLAUS: _"I-Impossible! My binding magic... And in so little time... How could he have revived?! Th-That's..."_ From the titan, Klaus notices flames covering Mars' body. _"Fire recovery magic? That's impossible! Everyone should have only one magical attribute! Except for Akira since we know it but chances of encountering another one are zero! Mages have mana from the four classical elements: fire, wind, water, and earth. Fire is strong against wind, and weak against water. There are compatibilities between each element. Mages can only use magic from their own mana or from a single attribute derived from it. He's breaking all of those laws to have two different kinds of magic! Not to mention, he was clearly a user of offensive magic, but now he's using recovery magic! That's inconceivable! Are these the results of the Diamond Kingdom's experiments?!"_

 _FEMALE CHILD VOICE: "I'm sure you'll become a great warrior, Mars." Then another flashback. "I'm sorry, Mars. I have no other choice. Please die."_

NOELLE: "I'll put that fire out!" He raised her wand to him.

AKIRA: "Noelle! No!" He tried to stop her but she created a water ball that flew straight to him.

Mars notices her and give her a crystal punch.

AKIRA & MIMOSA: "Noelle!" She flies back and when she slides to a path, she shows a grave wound on her chest while being knocked out.

ASTA: "NOELLE!" He summons his sword and charge straight to him. "You bastard! How dare you do that to my friend?!"

MARS: "I know your abilities now. If that blade is able to cut through various magics, then what about magic that's faster than your blade?" He summoned crystals daggers around him and went straight to him with a spin. Asta did block what he could but they were too fast for his eyes.

ASTA: _"So fast!"_ He thought while blocking the daggers. Then Mars charges at him, giving him a punch that flew back where Nero pointed before, destroying it and entering a different room.

AKIRA: "Asta!" He was trying to break the crystal that was holding him with a magic hammer he found.

Mars walked toward him showing no hesitation that he would kill him.

MARS: "The strong will survive, and the weak will die."

MIMOSA: "Noelle."

MARS: "The strong will survive..." He mumbled.

MIMOSA: "Noelle!" She shouted but that gained his attention and turned to them. Mars saw her healing the one he attacked before.

KLAUS: "Hey, you idiot! Get a hold of yourself!" He shouted to deaf-ears of Asta.

MIMOSA: "The Dream-Healing Power Cradle won't be fast enough!" He mumbled while concentrating of the healing spell then looked at her grimoire which changed pages to another spell. "[Plant Recovery Magic: Princess-Healing Flower Robe]!" She was now wearing in some kind of plant kimono accelerating the healing spell. _"This is the strongest spell I can use right now. Please don't die, Noelle!"_

She remembered the time they were children, she was clumsy and Noelle was always beside her to help. When she was at the age of being part of the Magic Knights, her magic powers were fundamental to be a healer that the royalties complimented her but then mocked Noelle as if she was a failure. But even so, Noelle kept trying her best to control her magic and Mimosa was envious that if she was in her shoes, she would have given up.

MIMOSA: _"Royals mock hard work. It's something only those who aren't born into power do, not something that royalty does. But..."_ She paused. "I admire you for the hard work you do." Noelle's wounds started healing as her hands were twitching. But what she didn't know, it was Mars approaching them as she was healing Noelle.

LOGAN: "Mimosa-san!" He shouted to her.

MARS: "The strong will survive, and the weak will die. The strong will survive, and the weak will die." He continued repeating the same words and Mimosa finally notices him.

YUNO/LUCK/LOGAN/KLAUS/AKIRA: _"If only I could use my grimoire..."_

 **(***)**

Asta, wounded, wakes up after being dealt a heavy hit and landing across a wall. He tries to lift himself up but still wounded, he staggers of pain.

ASTA: "My sword..."

He sees the entrance of his landing that his sword was planted at the entrance then sees Mars walking toward someone.

ASTA: "Noelle... Mimosa... With my big, heavy sword, I won't be able to beat his magic's speed. He changed the way he fights, and the magic he uses while doing it. "What am I supposed to... Nero?" Then notices Nero flying toward him, passes from above and lands on a different tattered sword but much smaller and thinner than what he had.

 **(***)**

Mars continues remembering his past when he was taking part of an experiment the Diamond Kingdom did to the children.

MARS: "The strong will survive..." He raised his crystals daggers while spinning. "...and the weak..." The daggers flew toward Mimosa. "...shall perish."

KLAUS: "MIMOSA!" But then Asta appeared cutting through the daggers. This time, his slashes where much faster than before.

AKIRA: "Asta!" Mars notices the new sword he was carrying.

MARS: "What is that sword?"

ASTA: "This sword will work. Your opponent... is ME!"

Mars threw more spinning daggers toward him but Asta managed to defend himself since he different in size could swing more swiftly. Asta jumps up and cut through the armor Mars was, noticing the cut wound on him.

ASTA: "How's that?" Mars takes notices that his titan armor have received damage.

MARS: "Disappear!" He punches Asta far away where Mimosa and Noelle where.

ASTA: _"Even if I can cut through his attack magic, as long as he has that recovery magic, I won't be able to finish him off! What should I do?"_ He panic in his thoughts while breathing in exhaustion. Then a voice called him.

NOELLE: "What are you doing, Stupidsta?"

MIMOSA: "Noelle-san!"

ASTA: "Noelle..."

NOELLE: "You're the first peasant... that I, a royal, ever acknowledged. Hurry up and defeat that guy, Asta!" Asta then notices his swords was glowing blue.

ASTA: "Yeah, leave it to me. I'll throw enough at him from the both of us!" He raised his sword. Akira smiled in anticipation and prepared his camera, now and later.

MARS: "Move. I'm going to make that girl, that weakling, disappear!"

ASTA: "Like hell I'll let that happen! I don't have any magic, but I've got... my friends!" He started swinging his sword to him, a steam of water comes out from his new sword.

MARS: "This is nothing!" He roared as he defended his attack with his armor. But his defenses and healing were neutralized by it.

KLAUS: _"Wh-What just happened? He's not supposed to have any magic!"_

LUCK: _"A water magic attack?_ He then glimpsed on Noelle. _He borrowed Noelle's powers?"_

KLAUS: _"What in the world is that sword?"_ Then the lights that had in the sword disappeared. Everyone were speechless as they were shocked at the sudden magic Asta just used.

ASTA: "I don't really get it, but I did it!" He chuckled but then he notices a wound that pierced in his stomach. He spits blood because of the wound and falls down. _I messed up..._

AKIRA & NOELLE: "Asta!" The others were also shocked by the sudden fall of him.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 16**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 17 - Lvl. 18**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 9**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 9**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 9**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 6**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 6**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 6**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 8**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 1**

 **[Crystal Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New)**


	13. Dungeon Part Final

CHAPTER 13: Dungeon Part Final

As everyone were shocked that Asta fell down after a crystal pierced his stomach.

NOELLE: "Asta... Asta!" She then looks at the healer. "Mimosa, I'm fine now, so please just take care of Asta!"

MIMOSA: "R-Right!" She runs straight to the unconscious Asta to heal him. _"I'm not sure if my remaining magic will be enough."_

YUNO: "Asta!"

AKIRA: "Come on, man! Survive!"

KLAUS: "Brat! Open your eyes! Where's all that energy you just had?!"

LUCK: "You can't die before I kill you!"

LOGAN: "You can do it!"

NOELLE: "Asta!"

MIMOSA: "Can you hear me, Asta-san? You're not alone!"

Mars being knocked out, started remembering his past.

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

 _FANA: "Mars, is the training painful?" She asked to her friend who was crying. "When things get rough, remember the faces of those you love. We were born to protect the people of this kingdom that we love so much." She smiled to him._

Mars then manages to regain his consciousness and still remembers his past.

 _FANA: "Once we become strong enough to protect this kingdom, we'll be allowed to go outside. You'll probably make it out first, Mars. Lucky." Which surprised him. "I mean, you're the strongest out of all of us, Mars."_

 _MARS (Child): "I'll be waiting for you when that happens." He stated._

 _FANA: "Huh?" She wondered in confusion._

 _MARS (Child): "Until you get out, too, Fana."_

 _FANA: "Sure! Let's go see the outside world together." She said with a smile._

 _DIAMOND KINGDOM ANNOUNCER A: "This is your final test. Kill each other. The sole survivor will be allowed to go outside as our kingdom's mage warrior. If you refuse, you'll all be disposed of." Every children were shocked and speechless. Then the kids started killing each other. After a carnage battle of these children, Mars was breathing heavily out of exhaustion then someone approaches to him._

 _FANA: "I'm sorry, Mars." She apologized while putting a fire spell on her hand._

 _MARS (Child): "Fana..."_

 _FANA: "I have no other choice. Please die." She charged at him but Mars managed to defend himself but suddenly blood splat on him. When he looked up, he saw Fana dying while being pierced on her stomach. Mars out of anger for killing his only friend, shouts out his anger and frustruation._

 _DIAMOND KINGDOM ANNOUNCER A: "Looks like Mars is the one who survived. Then let's implant him with the magic stones."_

 _DIAMOND KINGDOM ANNOUNCER B: "Let's go ahead and give him Fana's powers, too, since she was the last one he killed. Now we'll finally have the ultimate mage warrior." They laughed at their ultimate weapon they would create._

 **~~~Flashback End~~~**

MARS: "I'm... fine alone, because I have extremely powerful magic. Those without magic are weak. And the weak will die."

Everyone noticed that Mars was raising up.

KLAUS: "He's..."

LUCK: "...still moving!"

MARS: "It can't happen... Someone as naive as you cannot win against me!" From his crystal arm, he was creating his sword and was about to slash at the mana-less Magic Knight.

YUNO: "Asta!"

AKIRA: "Asta! Damn it! This hammer isn't doing the best!" He was hammering with all his strength the crystal he was being held.

KLAUS: _"His fire recovery magic should've been negated by Asta's attack. This is the perfect opportunity to finish him, but..."_

LUCK: _"Just a little more... Just a little more, and I can break through these restraints."_ He was trying to break the crystals with his lightning then noticed Mars near Asta.

MARS: "Die!" As he was about to cut him, Yuno brings out his new powers by breaking the restrains.

Yuno: "Asta!" He roared and his grimoire started changing pages at a rapid rate. _No matter what spell I pick from my grimoire, I won't make it in time. I won't let him die here!_

His last words made his grimoire to glow and for what he couldn't believe it was the time just stopped and he was the only one that could move around. He looked around, noticing the people around him being frozen. Then he notices next to him a green fairy that was yawning as if she was sleeping for a long time.

Yuno was speechless as he was seeing a fairy rubbing her eye and then she notices the situation. She opens a hand and blows, sending a weird magic toward the sword. When the magic flow touched the sword, it shattered in pieces as then time flew forward. Everyone except Akira didn't know what just happened that suddenly as Mars was about to slash Asta, was blown away to a wall.

KLAUS: "Did Yuno just go that? What just happened?" He wondered but soon after the crystals that were holding the Magic Knights disappeared, giving them freedom. "The spell... has been broken."

LOGAN: "What just happened?"

KLAUS: "Yuno! What did you do?" He asked while running straight to him.

LUCK: "Was that magic? What did you use?"

YUNO: "I'm not sure." He replied still confused at what just happened.

KLAUS: "You're not sure?"

YUNO: "There was a little girl, and..." He looked around.

AKIRA: "You mean a fairy."

YUNO: "I don't know."

LOGAN: "Do you mean he just saw a fairy?"

Yuno just shook his head in confusion.

KLAUS: "You must be tired. Let us talk later." He placed his hand on him. "More importantly, we've defeated him for sure this time."

AKIRA: "I'll continue vacuuming these treasure before something happens again." He ran back to the treasures.

LUCK: "I'll go help."

Yuno then notices in his grimoire, the writings he read in that scroll.

YUNO: _"These are... the characters from that scroll."_

Meanwhile, where Mimosa and Asta were. Asta's grimoire started opening and the new sword he was carrying went into the grimoire and writings appeared in the blank pages. Then it suddenly the chamber was breaking down.

KLAUS: "What's... Is this a trap?"

YUNO: "The dungeon is falling apart!"

The ceilings were falling down, landing next to the Magic Knights.

LOGAN: "Damn it! Now of all time!"

YUNO: "[Wind Creation Magic: Celestial Wind Ark]! Everyone get on!" Everyone did as Yuno said and Luck lifted Asta and jumped straight to the ark.

KLAUS: "We're ready, Yuno."

YUNO: "Mimosa, take care of Asta."

MIMOSA: "I will." She continued doing the healing treatment. But then Asta regained his consciousness and started speaking.

ASTA: "Him..."

MIMOSA: "You shouldn't talk now."

ASTA: "Save him... please." He begged to save Mars.

KLAUS: *gasp* "What are you saying? He tried to kill us!"

ASTA: "We... came to conquer this dungeon. Not... to kill... an enemy."

AKIRA: "Don't worry Asta. There is _someone_ who would take him out of this dungeon." He said.

ASTA: "I... see..." He replied before passing out.

AKIRA: "Yuno. Go!" They went ahead and left the chamber. The ceilings kept falling down and Yuno was confused not knowing the path to the outside.

YUNO: _"Where's the exit? Mimosa can't use her Magic Flower Guidepost right now."_

LUCK: "Go right. I'll guide us out." He looked at the path with his magic.

YUNO: "Got it."

The group continued going as fast as they could to the exit but suddenly the rubbles where falling down to them.

KLAUS: "[Steel Creation Magic: Fierce Spiral Lance]!"

LUCK: "[Lightning Magic: Thunderclap Crumbling Orb]!"

AKIRA: "[Fire Magic: Flaming Javelin]!"

LOGAN: "[Shadow Magic: Abyssal Slash]!"

They managed to destroy the rubbles that were falling over them.

LUCK: "Keep going straight." He kept giving him direction to the exit.

YUNO: "Okay."

When another rubble fell down, the four did destroy the rubble but a smaller one fell next to them but Noelle appeared and destroyed it with her water ball.

NOELLE: "I managed to hit it."

KLAUS: "More coming!"

NOELLE: "Got it!"

They continued making a path toward the exit.

 _ASTA (Past): "I've already acknowledged you as my... as our friend!"_

LUCK: _"We won't let..."_

MIMOSA: _"...Asta die."_

AKIRA: "If we can't protect him..."

LOGAN: "...how can we face him!"

NOELLE: "We'll save Asta!"

KLAUS: "We'll get out of here..."

YUNO: "...ALIVE!" They continued moving forward with their minds saying to keep Asta alive at all cost.

From outside, the dungeon finally collapsed then from a part of it, a steel lance emerged from the debris, and the groups that went inside finally went out.

NOELLE: "We made it out."

MIMOSA: "We did it."

LUCK: "That was fun!"

AKIRA: "For you, anything dangerous is fun."

LOGAN: "Give me a break."

KLAUS: "Honestly..."

YUNO: "We'll head over there." He pointed out a safe zone where they could land.

Near where they flew off, the Diamond Kingdom wizards emerged and hid from them after Lotus carried most of his team, including Mars, outside

LOTUS: "Man... We sure were lucky they created a path for us." He said while sitting on his smoke vehicle with his subordinates, Mars and a part of the treasure of the chamber they were. "Because of this old man's ultimate trump card, Hermit's Thick Smoke, they never realized we were close by the whole time." _"Anyway, thank goodness you're alive."_ He thought while looking at Mars.

 **~~~Mars' Flashback~~~**

 _FANA: "I'm sorry, Mars."_

 _MARS (Child): "Fana..."_

 _FANA: "I have no other choice. Please die." After Mars pierced her with his magic and she closed her eyes. He shouted out of anger and frustration._

 _MARS (Child): "Why?" He asked while looking at the roof but then a hand reaches to his face touching his wounded cheek. When he looked down, he saw his only friend healing him with her magic. "My wounds..."_

 _FANA: "If I didn't do that, you wouldn't have..." He started crying over her._

 _MARS (Child): "Fana..." Then his friend falls down next to him and he cries over her. "Fana!"_

 **~~~Flashback End~~~**

Mars wakes up and sees being carried by a smoke vehicle.

LOTUS: "Oh? Are you awake, Mars?"

MARS: "Lotus..." He sits up.

LOTUS: "Great work back there. Thanks to you, I was able to get all this treasure. Now the people of our kingdom, as well as my daughters, will be able to eat delicious things." He stated. Mars then looks at the sun going down becoming a dawn sun. Gazing at the beautiful scenery and thinks.

MARS: _"I remember everything."_

 _FANA: "Make sure you go see the world outside. For me... as well."_

MARS: "Lotus..." Which gained his attention. "You saved me. Thank you."

LOTUS: "Well, how about that? You can actually say things like that." He said while stocking his goatee.

 **(***)**

The two groups, the Golden Dawn and the Black Bulls, landed on a safe zone and looked at Asta waking up after Mimosa's treatment.

ASTA: "Everyone..."

YUNO: "Asta."

NOELLE: "Asta!"

KLAUS: "Hmph." He humped while adjusting his glasses.

MIMOSA: "Asta!"

LUCK: "Hooray."

LOGAN: "You survived."

AKIRA: "Hey, buddy! How do you feel?"

Asta sits up with his wounds still hurting his body.

ASTA: "Ow..."

NOELLE: "Hmph! As long as you're okay, Stupidsta." She got flustered and looked aside while crossing her arms.

AKIRA: *sweatdrop* "You sure aren't honest, Noelle."

MIMOSA: "It's unbelievable. Your recuperative ability is amazing."

YUNO: "He's resilient, if nothing else." He gave a sigh of relief.

AKIRA: "He has been beaten all the time since his young age." He chuckled.

ASTA: "What'd you say, you two?! I'm more than just resilient... ow, ow, ow..." He got up and went straight to them only to feel more pain and groan because he walked to them.

MIMOSA: "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't have enough magic to fully heal you. I just did what I could for now, so you probably shouldn't move." She requested to him.

ASTA: "N-No worries. You saved me. Thanks." He thanked her.

MIMOSA: "N-No problem at all!" She then ran behind Noelle all flustered. "R-Really..."

LUCK: "I thought you were going to die before I got to kill you." He said with a childish smile.

ASTA: "I won't die. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." He groaned again. "Not until I become the Wizard King." He stated, looking at Yuno.

YUNO: "Not a chance." He shook his head. "I'm the one who's going to be the Wizard King." Which they looked at each other with a grin.

ASTA: "Hup. Ow, ow, ow, ow..." He placed his hand over Yuno's shoulder.

YUNO: "Don't use my body as a crutch."

ASTA: "What's the big deal? It's not like I'm hurting you."

AKIRA: "Now, now, you two." He tried to defuse the situation but it wasn't helpful.

KLAUS: "You two..." Which Asta, Yuno and Akira looked at him.

YUNO: "Klaus-senpai."

KLAUS: "I'm so..." He approached to them and embraced the two of them, Akira moved aside and took a chance to take a picture. "...sorry! I'm so ashamed that I didn't acknowledge you just because you were peasants!" He hugged them more firmly. "Both of you are...magnificent Magic Knights of the Clover Kingdom!" For what they were surprised at his words.

YUNO: "Klaus-senpai..." Which woke up him. "You're suffocating us."

ASTA: "Lord Four-Eyes... it hurts." He then spat blood.

AKIRA: "Awkward!" He muttered getting out of their way and putting himself next to Logan.

KLAUS: "What?! And after I just..."

ASTA: "Who knew you were such a good four-eyes?" He said before sitting down. Nero flew off and then sitting over Akira's shoulder.

KLAUS: "What do you mean by that, you fool?!"

MIMOSA: "You're just too serious, Klaus-san." She giggled.

LOGAN: "Only if he was less serious, he would at least be popular." He added.

LUCK: "Hey, hey, Yuno-kun!" He raised his hand. "Let's fight sometime."

YUNO: "No." He gave a quick reply. Asta and Akira just chuckled at the response to Luck.

ASTA: "Hey, Noelle. Your clothes are all ripped up." He said, pointing at Noelle's ripped clothes.

She glanced down and checked that her bare chest was showing.

She screamed all her lungs and somehow Klaus nose bled. Noelle, covering her bare chest went straight to Asta and stepped on him.

ASTA: "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Then he passed out again.

AKIRA & LUCK: "Oh, he passed out/died."

MIMOSA: "Asta-san!" She went straight to him.

NOELLE: "Oh! I couldn't help myself! Stupidsta!" She apologized and got down over him. "Wake up!"

MIMOSA: "Asta-san!"

Asta regained once again his consciousness then looked at Noelle. Which they were relieved but then Noelle felt something amiss and said all embarrassed.

NOELLE: "What are you staring at?" She slapped him.

ASTA: "Ow!"

NOELLE: "Hmph."

AKIRA: "Noelle. Use my hoodie then return to me once you changed." He said while giving her his hoodie and wearing only his black top-tank. They weren't expecting someone as Akira to have muscles but was less bulky than Asta.

LOGAN: "Um... Akira-san. Did you used to train your body before?" He asked, curious yet somehow wanted to know.

AKIRA: "Yeah, kind of."

KLAUS: "What kind of training you used to do?"

AKIRA: "Hmm... That's a tricky question. I did say I'm an _outsider_ and from the looks of it, Yuno did tell something about me. So all get straight to the point. I'm from another world and now I have been living here since 8 months. From it, I trained myself with the knowledge of my world and then trained magic when I arrived here."

YUNO: "He adapted at a rapid rate." He stated.

AKIRA: "Meh. It's normal for me. I've been practicing different things over the time."

MIMOSA: "Amazing."

Klaus sighed before pointing out that their mission in the dungeon was over.

KLAUS: "Well, we should all return to our respective headquarters."

LOGAN: "I guess."

AKIRA: "Before we go, we shall all take a picture of our first joined mission!" He took out his camera. "Say, cheese!" He took a picture and then showed to everyone else.

KLAUS: "H-How could I be in that box?" He was shocked his image was inside this 'box'

LUCK: "Amazing!" He then saw all what he took when they entered the dungeon.

LOGAN: "It's been a long day, so let's just go back." He whined, grabbing his broomstick.

AKIRA: "Maybe I can help with that." Which the members of the Golden Dawn except Yuno wondered.

Akira opened up a portal with his [Spatial Magic] attribute to Kikka Town, where they could return more quickly.

KLAUS: "H-How could he...?" He stuttered.

MIMOSA: "How can he use [Spatial Magic] when we thought he was just a [Fire Magic] and [Water Magic] user?!"

NOELLE: "Well, he is a _special_ one. Being a four-leaf clover user. He did use [Chain Magic] before."

LOGAN: "Also [Chain Magic]?! Tell me, how can you use four different attributes?!" He grabbed his collar wanting to know.

AKIRA: "It's just like that, for what I am is different for everyone."

ASTA: "How many in total did you copied so far, Akira?" He wondered since he couldn't see him train with other attributes.

AKIRA: "If I have to count of today... maybe 13?"

KLAUS: _"Preposterous! To think we had someone like that?! And I thought that the logics of the attributes only was one attribute for each one."_ He was getting tired of today.

LOGAN: "But... what are the conditions to copy the attributes of that user?" He wondered still shocked of it.

AKIRA: "My ability works by touching or having a physical contact with that person. And no, I don't mean intimate contact." He looked at the girls.

NOELLE: "W-What are you looking at me?" She got flustered that he got the wrong idea.

KLAUS: "So you are saying that if we touch you or the mage who you doesn't have a different attribute, you could copy it?"

AKIRA: "More or less." He nodded.

LOGAN: "Then if I do this." He grabbed his hand. [Shadow Magic] attribute added. "Did it copy it?"

AKIRA: "Yeah. I just felt a slight sensation passing through my hand." After that Klaus and Mimosa did the same to him. [Steel Magic] and [Plant Magic] attributes added.

KLAUS: "And why are you telling us this?" He wondered.

AKIRA: "Well, I trust you, Golden Dawn, especially since you are with Yuno. I would have accepted Captain Vangeance if it weren't for the nobles that look down on people."

MIMOSA: "I get it." She understood what he meant. She also have thought about the nobles don't acknowledge people with effort.

KLAUS: "So if the members of the Golden Dawn have accepted hard working people instead of talent and statues, you would have joined?" He asked.

AKIRA: "Maybe, I would have thought about it. But the Black Bulls are my kind of people to be with." He smirked.

YUNO: "Then you are in your group." He remarked with a smile.

AKIRA: "For that I'm telling you this. I hope our relationship doesn't change because of this." He gave a hand to Klaus.

KLAUS: "Hmph. Then we shall continue this "friendship" as you say, Black Bulls." He replied with a grin, giving him a handshake.

Then the Golden Dawn team went through Akira's spatial portal to Kikka town and from there they could return to their headquarters more easily. Akira already told them that they could bring a part of the treasure and the other for Black Bulls. The rest would be used by him to think for his necessities or something else. After returning the Black Bulls headquarters, everyone welcomed us back but they were shocked at the injuries we had after returning from the dungeon. Asta, Luck and Noelle finally rested on their rooms meanwhile Akira, in his room, checked the treasures if there was something interesting.

AKIRA: "Hmm... There should be anything useful among these treasures." He was searching inside the pouch, Goddess Sakuya gave him before. Then he grabbed on something. "What's this?" It was some kind of scrolls, in total 3. Two were different from one.

When he opened one, the writings and his grimoire glowed as Yuno did before, but even though he felt nothing abnormal, he only felt a slightly stronger.

AKIRA: "What was that?" He felt like his power slightly powered-up. He put aside the other scroll because since they were the same, he decided to use it when he gets more attributes in the future. "I'll put it away and use it later."

After putting aside the "power-up" scroll, he then grabbed the last scroll he had found. But when he opened, some kind of power and information passed through his head. In a horrible headache, he muffled his scream has he tried to understand what it was. Then he passed out.

 **-Somewhere Unknown-**

AKIRA: "Ow, ow, ow! My head." He placed his hand on his head to check if there were another headaches. "Where am I?" He looked around that there were nothing around him. Only a blank space that was empty at all.

ELDERLY VOICE: "Ho, ho, ho! Look who decided to see me!" A voice could be heard across the space but Akira couldn't feel his presence as there was nothing around him.

AKIRA: "Who are you?!" He was firm, looking around as if he was supposed to be a prey.

ELDERLY VOICE: "Don't you worry. I won't hurt you." His voice tried to calm him.

AKIRA: "If you're not going to hurt me, show yourself!" He was getting agitated.

ELDERLY VOICE: "Fine, fine. This youngster sure is tipsy." Then he appeared in a safe distance away from Akira.

The elder looked old but not too much or less. He had a pale skin, had light-blue sharp eyes, a white long hair with a long silky beard, his hair looked like it was like a top-knot. His clothing were as if he was a some kind of sage, using a white robe with a golden cape attached on his shoulders.

AKIRA: "W-Who are you?" He was getting ready if that elder was about to attack.

DORAN: "I am **Doran**. And I'm your past life."

AKIRA: _"Is he who Sakuya-sama spoke about?"_ He wondered.

DORAN: "I don't have much time but I'll just say this. Save my people from that disaster."

AKIRA: "Wh-What do you mean?! What do you mean the "disaster". To who am I have to save?"

DORAN: "I have seen everything and you saw everything about our people. So please save the _elves_ from their tragedy." Akira then started fading as the elder begged his kin to be saved.

AKIRA: "Wh-What you mean the "elves"?!" He said last thing before disappearing from the dream world.

Steps could be heard behind the elder elf and he turns back to see who the step's owner were.

FEMALE VOICE: "Have you spoken enough to him?" The owner of that voice nobody else than Goddess Sakuya.

DORAN: "Yes. I have given what's need before he disappeared. Too bad the scroll he had found only lasted a few minutes. If he had found the other one, he could have given me more time to speak with him." He said, stroking his long beard.

SAKUYA: "Don't you worry. I feel that he will encounter that _scroll_ in time."

DORAN: "I sure hope so."

After Akira tried to wake up, he heard some voices as he gets up slowly.

MAGNA: "ira... kira... Akira! Wake up!" He was shaking him in desperation.

AKIRA: "Wh-What? Magna-senpai?" He was wondering with sleepy and groggy eyes.

MAGNA: "Goodness! You are finally awake!" He hugged him while crying.

AKIRA: "Wh-What's wrong?" He then notices Luck, Noelle, Vanessa, Finral and even Captain Yami in his room. Asta was still sleeping considering the amount of damage he was dealt before.

YAMI: "Kid, you've been sleeping for 3 days." She informed him, crossing her arms under her chest.

AKIRA: *shock* "WHAT?! THREE DAYS?!" He was surprised didn't think that he would be in his room without everyone's consent.

NOELLE: "When we heard that you woke up, we came right here. But nonetheless, you sure keep you room tidy." She stated, while looking around.

AKIRA: "Hey! What do you mean by that?" He got offended by her words.

VANESSA: "Putting that aside, we didn't know what happened to you. One day, Magna went to you room to wake you up but aside from Asta, you didn't wake up and there was a black scroll on the floor when he found you."

AKIRA: _"Did that scroll did this?"_ He glanced at the scroll that was on the floor.

FINRAL: "We were worried about you. We even brought healers if there was something abnormal in your state."

MAGNA: "Akira, do you remember something?"

Akira: "Hmm... I don't remember much. I just remember an old man in white robes... but after that nothing." He tried to remember more about but nothing passed through his mind.

VANESSA: "An old man in white robes? Strange..."

NOELLE: "Did you something before passing out?" She asked.

AKIRA: "Well, when we returned after our mission in the dungeon. I went to my room and checked some kind of scrolls. One of them gave me a power-up or something and the other one is what Magna-senpai found on the floor." He kept silence about the third scroll he had found.

LUCK: "I see. That's why I felt some kind of power before sleeping that day." He thoughtfully commented.

AKIRA: "I'm sorry that I worried you." He rubbed his back head embarrassed.

VANESSA: "Don't worry about it. For now let's continue the day."

AKIRA: "Right."

The rest left his room as he changed his clothes except his hoodie since it was hot today, wearing only his tank top with the squad logo, took his grimoire and pouch, and went straight to the cafeteria. Leaving aside Asta, since he would wake up after four days. He would take his opportunity to visit various places without him.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 16 - Lvl. 21 (Power-up)**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 18 - Lvl. 23 (Power-up)**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 15 - Lvl. 20 (Power-up)**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 15 - Lvl. 20 (Power-up)**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 9 - Lvl. 14 (Power-up)**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 9 - Lvl. 14 (Power-up)**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 9 - Lvl. 14 (Power-up)**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 6 - Lvl. 11 (Power-up)**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 6 - Lvl. 11 (Power-up)**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 6 - Lvl. 11 (Power-up)**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 8 - Lvl. 13 (Power-up)**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 1 - Lvl. 6 (Power-up)**

 **[Crystal Magic]: Lvl. 1 - Lvl. 6 (Power-up)**

 **[Shadow Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) - Lvl. 6 (Power-up)**

 **[Steel Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) - Lvl. 6 (Power-up)**

 **[Plant Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New) - Lvl. 6 (Power-up)**


	14. Old Faces & New Enemy

CHAPTER 14: Old Faces & New Enemy

AKIRA: "Good morning." He saluted to his comrades that where in the cafeteria.

MAGNA: "Hey, buddy! Have a seat!" Akira did as he said and sat between him and Luck.

AKIRA: "So what's today mission?"

NOELLE: "There isn't anything for us." He stated which confused him.

AKIRA: "Why?"

VANESSA: "You can't report your mission if Asta is out of commission."

AKIRA: "I see. Then what?"

FINRAL: "Captain Yami said you could take the days off until Asta wakes up."

AKIRA: _"That's mean four days after."_ He sighed as he was eating his breakfast.

VANESSA: "So what are you going to do now?" He asked while drinking her wine.

AKIRA: "Maybe visit Kikka town and buy food for Hage Village."

LUCK: "Eh~ Why don't we fight now?" He asked with a childish tone.

AKIRA: *sweatdrop* "Are you trying to kill me after I passed out?" He raised his eyebrow to him.

LUCK: "Yeah." He replied with a uncaring but his childish expression

MAGNA: "You battle headed idiot. Just let him rest for now. It's not like he's going to die in his free time."

AKIRA: _"Magna-senpai~ You saved me~"_ He cried of happiness.

MAGNA: "Even so, you should take the day off until Shrimpsta wakes up."

AKIRA: "Got it!" He nodded.

GORDON: *mumble* "I hope he would take me to show him around the town."

After ending with their morning breakfast, Akira used his [Spatial Magic] to Kikka town where Asta, Yuno and Akira went where the Magic Knights Entrance Exam took place. He looked around looking for food and other things that would be beneficial to the orphans of Hage Village.

AKIRA: "Mmh... Is this consumable?" He mumbled while checking some kind of carrot that had a strange form from the tips. Then suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder and gained his attention.

MIKI: "Hello, Akira. We meet again." She greeted him, now with the Blue Rose Squad's robe and uniform.

AKIRA: "H-Hello there." He was kind of surprised to see a noble except Noelle here. "What brings you here?"

MIKI: "I don't know. Patrolling, sightseeing, those kind of things." She shrugged, mentioning.

AKIRA: "As any Magic Knight would do." He sighed.

MIKI: "So what are you doing here with that sack of food?" She wondered.

AKIRA: "This is just food to send back home. I'm thankful for them to take there when I first came." She smiled thinking back the first time he came.

MIKI: _"When he first came? What did that mean?"_ She thought, confused.

AKIRA: "Anyways, I'm also buying different cooking book since our head priest back in Hage can only cook tatoes dishes." He remembered those time he eat for two months tatoes dishes and he got sick about it.

MIKI: "I see! Then let me help you!"

AKIRA: "I don't see the problem."

They walked around looking for what the orphans in Hage would be beneficial for their growths and be in healthy conditions. After finishing their purchases, there were many sacks of food and recipes for different kind of dishes.

AKIRA: "And~ we're done!"

MIKI: "I don't find I can relate but how are you going to take all this to there? And how did you buy all these? But I heard that Hage is in the Forsaken Realm! To bring that many would need a carriage or someone with [Spatial Magic]!"

AKIRA: "No problem with that." He said grabbing out his pouch which to Miki was confused by it. The sacks were then vacuumed by the pouch completely leaving both shocked as speechless. Akira was smiling as if it was normal.

MIKI: "W-Wha... H-How did you...?"

AKIRA: "Hmm? This is just a special pouch I have been given to." He said with a smile.

MIKI: "I-I see..." She stuttered but that made Akira to chuckle, replying with a flustered tone. "Wh-What are you laughing about?!"

AKIRA: "Sorry, sorry. It's just it's strange to see a noble to be surprise something abnormal." She then tried to compose herself, cleaning her throat about it.

MIKI: "Anyways, but how you'll take these over there?"

AKIRA: "Well, there is a method-" He then was interrupted when some other familiar face appeared.

LOGAN: "Hey, Akira. How's your wounds?" He greeted as he was patrolling the town.

AKIRA: "Hey, Logan. I'm fine, better than Asta I suppose. And he's still sleeping because of it." Logan while he was chatting, he notices Miki behind him.

LOGAN: *sweatdrop* "M-Miki...?" He leaned to a side to see her.

MIKI: "You are...?" Logan then went to her to cover her mouth.

LOGAN: "Yes, it's me, Logan! I was just patrolling when I noticed Akira! S-So what are you two doing here?!" He stuttered confusing Akira which he didn't understand his outburst.

After minutes of explanation, Akira managed to calm Logan as he was still going crazy and glaring for some reason to Miki.

AKIRA: "So that's about it."

LOGAN: "I see. So are you going to use that to reach them more easily?" He asked.

MIKI: "That?" _What does that mean?_

AKIRA: "Yeah. I plan on use it to reach there more quickly." As they were chatting, Miki somehow felt distant from their conversation.

MIKI: "WAIT A MINUTE!" She exclaimed. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?! AND WHAT IT MEANT WITH THAT?!"

AKIRA & LOGAN: "I/He can use [Spatial Magic]" They said in unison, looking at her.

MIKI: "EEEEH~?! H-H-Ho-How d-do you have m-more than two attributes? I know that you had [Fire Magic] and [Water Magic] but to have a third one?"

LOGAN: "In total he has 13!" He stated,

MIKI: "Th-Thir-Thirteen?!" Her eyes were about to pop out.

LOGAN: "No wait." He felt that something he had forgotten.

AKIRA: "Sixteen in total with you three back." He said to him.

LOGAN: "Ah, right."

Miki was totally speechless. For she, who met Akira during the Magic Knight Entrance Exam, thought that he was just a special born child or some kind of abnormal kid from somewhere that had two attributes but to heard that he had sixteen attributes was something that she didn't even imagine.

AKIRA: "Now that we took our time, I shall go there to give the food." He said, while opening his grimoire.

MIKI: "C-Can I accompany you?!" She asked, regaining her consciousness.

AKIRA: "But, aren't suppose the royalty don't go to the Forsaken Realm?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering.

MIKI: "I-I suppose. B-But I'm making an exception since I'm your friend." She stated confidently.

LOGAN: "I already been there. So why not?"

AKIRA: "If you two are fine with it."

MIKI & LOGAN: "Yes!"

AKIRA: "Fine, fine. You two don't need to shout." He then turned back and opened a portal to Hage Village.

After passing through the portal, Miki and Logan saw the church that Akira lived with Asta and Yuno.

AKIRA: "Here we are." He said, standing in front of the church."

LOGAN: "It's kind of small..." He stated with a straight face expression.

MIKI: "Yeah..." She agreed. Then some familiar people checked them as there were chatting in front of the church and were the orphans.

RECCA: "Oh! Akira-nii came!"

NASH: "Akira-nii came!"

ARURU: "He came!"

HOLLO: "Came!"

The orphans ran toward Akira to greet him.

RECCA: "Akira-nii, what brings you here?" She wondered.

AKIRA: "I brought you food and recipes to Father Orsi." He said with a smile.

NASH: "Really?!"

ARURU & HOLLO: "Food!"

LILY: "Ara... Akira, you came by."

AKIRA: "Sister Lily."

LILY: "Oh? Aren't you?" She said to Logan.

LOGAN: "We met before with Salim's incident." He said, bowing.

MIKI: "Salim de Hapshass? As the son of the Hapshass family?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

AKIRA: "He said it. Did Yuno managed to save Sister Lily or did Klaus-san?" He asked, looking at Logan.

LOGAN: "Yuno managed to defeat three mages and the fire mage was beaten by Klaus-senpai." He replied.

AKIRA: "I see." He chuckled. "It's no wonder not to touch their families brings misfortune."

MIKI: _"What kind of conversation is this?"_ She was dumbfounded by it.

LILY: "I don't want to intervene but, Akira-kun, what brings you here?" She wondered.

AKIRA: "Oh yeah. I came to bring you this." He took out his pouch.

RECCA: "And what is that, Akira-nii?"

Suddenly, the pouch took out every sack of food, the Magic Knights went to buy. There were four sacks of fruits and vegetables each, three sacks of meat, two boxes of milk and two different sacks of clothes. Everyone except the Magic Knights were shocked at the amount of things the pouch took out.

RECCA: "Amazing! There are so much food and clothes!" She cheered.

NASH: "Thank you, Akira-nii!"

ARURU & HOLLO: "Thank you!"

AKIRA: "I could have send money as before but I felt that Father Orsi would end up buying more tatoes to eat and only eating that is not healthy." He stated, crossing his arms.

RECCA: "Yeah, he would have." She commented as the other orphans agreed with a nod.

LILY: "I see!" Then she asked something. "Now that I think about it, any news of Asta and Yuno?"

LOGAN: "We did a joined mission on a dungeon." He stated.

NASH: "A dungeon?! Wow!"

ARURU: "Wow! Wow!"

HOLLO: "Yay!"

AKIRA: "But something wrong happened to it and now we're resting." He sighed.

LILY: "And what was it?" She wondered as she was worried.

AKIRA: "We encountered with mages of the Diamond Kingdom."

MIKI: "The Diamond Kingdom?! You two really put on a difficult mission."

LOGAN: "We did our best. It was a well fought battle." He sighed, remembering that time.

AKIRA: "We did fight two powerful wizards. One was a [Smoke Magic] attribute user."

NASH: "And did you copy his attribute?" He asked since he was the first one to know Akira's powers.

AKIRA: "Sadly, no. When we defeated him, he managed to escape before I could do it."

RECCA: "And the other one?"

LOGAN: "Maybe he was the most powerful foe we encountered."

AKIRA: "Yeah, he had [Crystal Magic] attribute." Showing them small statues of them on his hands.

ARURU & HOLLO: "Amazing!"

LILY: "He was really that powerful?" She asked.

AKIRA: "Yeah, even though we managed to defeat him once, we couldn't believe when he had another attribute under his sleeves that was [Fire Magic], he used it to heal himself over time."

LOGAN: "Klaus-senpai, said something about a secret project that the Diamond Kingdom did but it is not for us to tell you."

RECCA: "Aw, come on."

NASH: "Can you at least make an exception?" He begged to know as did the others.

AKIRA: "No, can't do. It's very dangerous to speak about it so we won't tell anything." He refused that they being curious would scare them.

RECCA: "We understand."

NASH: "Yeah."

LOGAN: "We'll tell you since you were more curious about it but don't tell anyone." He whispered to Miki.

MIKI: "I get it." She whispered him back.

AKIRA: "Anyway, give this to Father Orsi so he can learn more." Giving to Sister Lily various cooking books. "Try not to feed them only tatoes dishes."

LILY: "It will do."

NASH: "At last, new dishes for us."

AKIRA: "Goodbye." He opened another portal to Kikka town and they passed through it.

MIKI: "Now, what are you going to do, Akira?" She wondered.

AKIRA: "I dunno. I did my part on buying food for Hage Village but after that I don't know what to do." He stated, crossing his arms.

MIKI: "Then do you want another spar this time against me? We, nobles, have a training facility room for ourselves."

AKIRA: "You sure? Won't it be a problem to a person, a Black Bulls and commoner, be part of royal training room?" He pointed at himself.

MIKI: "Maybe some would be dissatisfied with you but I hope he doesn't come..." She mumbled the last part.

AKIRA: "Excuse me?" Not hearing what she mumbled, he asked.

MIKI: "It's nothing. Shall we go over there?"

LOGAN: "I got a bad feeling about this..." He sweat-dropped.

 **(***)**

 ***(Author's Note: This part is something that most readers had requested to me. So please enjoy.)***

After walking to the Upper Realms, since Akira has never been there and would have use his [Spatial Magic], they arrived at the special training facility room that only the royalties and nobles can use.

AKIRA: "Amazing! I haven't seen something like this!" He was surprised to see something that the manga haven't shown before.

MIKI: "You see! But it's such a waste since nobody would use much of this since the nobles think that talent wins over hard-work."

AKIRA: _"Mimosa did think about it too."_ He made a slight look at her from behind.

LOGAN: "Well, there are rarely royalties and nobles who use this facility to train. Others that think that have more talent of their magic, think that they can do better."

AKIRA: "As any cocky idiot..." He sighed.

MIKI: "For now, let's go in before _he_ comes..." She was pushing both Logan and Akira inside the facility.

 **(***)**

AKIRA: "H-Hey what's the hurry?" He wondered as Miki pushed them both inside.

MIKI: "It's just that..." They were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

MALE VOICE: "Miki-chan! I heard you came over here! Have you finally accepted my proposition?!"

MIKI: "Ugh... it's him..." She glared at the one responsible of that statement.

AKIRA: "Who is he?" He whispered to Logan, making him nervous for some reason but replied thruthfully.

LOGAN: "He is **Nigel Branton** , he is the self-proclaimed fiancé or something of Miki." He explained about the man who was a young man of approximately 18 years old, pale skin, a light-brown fringed short hairstyle and yellow round eyes. He was wearing a long white with yellow stripes tunic, white pants, a golden belt, brown boots and nevertheless a Silver Eagle squad robe with a yellow cape.

NIGEL: "My dear, Miki-chan, have you thought of engaging with me until our marriage comes?" He glittered on arrogance.

MIKI: "Hell no!" She rejected fully not intending to be with idiots and cocky like him.

NIGEL: "Come on, Miki-chan! Even though we were separated by two different squads, it doesn't mean that we have to be like that!" He pleaded, looking at her lustfully.

MIKI: "I said, HELL! NO! You're stupid attitude is what I detest the most! I only go out with people that are much more stronger than me! And that's not you!"

NIGEL: "Oh? That should I show my power over you?" He grinned and charged at her. Opening his yellow grimoire, he casted. "[Lightning Creation Magic: Mightiest Spear]." He thrusted to her but Akira, managed to grab Miki and make Nigel to trip putting a feet in front of him.

AKIRA: "Excuse me. How is that an idiot like you attack her without a proper duel? Is that how you show power over someone?" He sarcastically asked as Nigel fell on his face planted onto the ground. Akira was lifting Miki in a bridal position as for she got flustered by it.

NIGEL: "Ow, ow. How dare you to interfere this matter?! I demand to know who the hell are you?! AND LEAVE MY FIANCÉ DOWN YOU INGRATE!" He then notices the squad robe. "Oh, I see. A Black Bull. There isn't seem a barbaric group that comes here on his own. And nevertheless a commoner." He said with a smug attitude.

AKIRA: "Who the hell is this idiot?" He knew but had to say to his face. Some of the Magic Knights nobles around chuckled.

NIGEL: "Grr. You dare to mock a royalty?!" He growled.

AKIRA: "That's right. Are you so deaf that you can't even understand words?" He replied with a mocking taunt.

NIGEL: "You piece of..." He then remembered something. "Ah! Are you the one who defeated her before in the Magic Knights Entrance Exam! So I shall punish you instead and gain her hand!" He stated.

MIKI: "You are just using him for your own gain!"

NIGEL: "I'm doing it for you, dear Goldea. I'm just doing for what most is the best for us royalties. There is no meaning if both size agree on it." He said with a cocky attitude.

AKIRA: _"Ugh, this guy really is pissing me off. Now I understand why she rejected him. He is just another idiot thinking that the royalties are better than other lesser than them."_ He thought with a disgusted expression.

LOGAN: "Don't let this fool deceives you, Akira. He uses a [Lightning Magic] attribute for what, he is more faster than anyone." He whispered, informing him about it.

AKIRA: "Don't you worry. We even fought a more powerful enemy than him. And he isn't even near to Luck-senpai." He commented back.

Logan could only chuckle at his commentary.

LOGAN: "You're right. We took worse foes than him. And also you are strong enough to deal with him. Maybe surprising everyone?" He smirked.

AKIRA: "I may have thought about it since I've been using more [Fire Magic]. I should use this time another to make an impression." He chuckled.

NIGEL: *cough x2* "What are you two muttering among you?" He asked with a curious tone.

AKIRA: "Nothing." He replied with an innocent expression and then gave his camera to Logan. "Hey, I trust you to take some great pictures on this fight."

LOGAN: "Got it."

MIKI: "I shall be the judge of this duel. Ready?" She positioned herself between the two mages, raising her hand.

NIGEL: "I hope that a commoner like you can at least be a worthy opponent for the Great Nigel."

AKIRA: "Yeah, yeah, quit your yapping." He was getting tired of his voice.

NIGEL: *tick* "You bastard!"

MIKI: "Start!" She lowered her hand quickly.

NIGEL: "[Lightning Creation Magic: Mightiest Spear]!" He summoned his weapon and charged toward him.

AKIRA: "What's that? Is that just a puny weapon being wield by an idiot?" He scratched his ears with his pinky finger.

NIGEL: "You little shit. I shall then punish you fully." As he was about to reach him.

AKIRA: "This is a weapon. [Dark Creation Magic: Death God's Scythe]!" His grimoire emitted dark purplish lights and created a scythe from the darkness of his grimoire that had a demonic scythe with skulls on it.

MIKI: _"The only one who had [Dark Magic] was his Captain, Yami Sukehiro. Let's see how he would do this?"_

NIGEL: _"[Dark Magic] huh. Can't understand this fool to fight the great me! But if he wants to fight with weapons, WEAPONS SHALL BE!"_ He charged with his spear on hand eventually trying to thrust his spear on his chest.

Akira dodged the thrust of the spear and was about to hit him with the handle but Nigel ducked back to avoid the hit.

NIGEL: _"Damn it... That was close, if I had another attribute than lightning he would have cut me open."_ He cursed internally.

AKIRA: "What's wrong? I thought you could do better since you are a royalty. Guess that's what you're abilities can reach to." He mocked hilariously. Both Miki and Logan could only hold their laugh as Nigel was furious that some nobody was mocking him.

NIGEL: "Oh yeah? I'll show you, you piece of shit." He gritted his teeth in anger. "[Lightning Magic: Bolting Lance]!"

From the tip of his spear, a lightning-like lance shot through it and flew toward Akira at grand speed.

NIGEL: _"I hope you know that you'll end up dead, here and now."_

Just as Nigel celebrated his near victory, everyone saw the unexpected situation.

Akira had side-stepped from the path and the lightning lance passed through the wall intending to kill him completely.

NIGEL: "What the hell?!" He couldn't grasp the situation as he dodged his fastest ability with ease.

AKIRA: "Pheew~ Now you really done it." He said, curving his smile playfully. "Shall we continue?"

Akira got ready for his attack. Nigel still getting his attention on how did Akira had dodged his attack, Akira started, pointing two fingers at him.

AKIRA: "[Dark Magic: Black Whip]"

A whip-like, coated in darkness, emerged from Akira's finger. He swung controllably his attack to Nigel. Nigel realizing that he was being attack used his high speed to dodge each attack.

AKIRA: "What's wrong? Too much to handle?" He chuckled of how the noble in front of him couldn't do much since he bragged of his power.

NIGEL: "S-Shut up! [Lightning Magic: Crushing Orbs]!" He started to shoot lightning orbs to Akira.

Akira maintaining his position didn't do much as the orbs were reaching toward him.

MIKI: "Akira! Run!"

Within an instant Akira had swung a few times and cut perfectly giving a final pose. The cut orbs dispersed upon landing into the non-existent.

NIGEL: "Wh-WHAT?!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

The Magic Knights Royalties that were present, watched in shock and in awe as Nigel used his best abilities against him and nothing happened to him. Not even a scratch.

Akira: _"Not bad. Considering than most of the nobles and royalties that I know are quite capable than him. He maybe is below them but he somehow has that grow in him if he would ever train."_

Logan was still in awe. To think that he had the upper hand all this battle, made him understand that he could be someone capable to become powerful at all.

LOGAN: "Wow."

As for Nigel, he cursed inside thinking that some nobody came here, is a fucking Black Bull and even steal his fiancé would do as he pleases? NEVER! He WON'T!

NIGEL: _"This little shit. Is he trying to mock me?! A ROYALTY?! I'LL MAKE HIS LIFE A SUFFERING!"_ He gritted his teeth furiously.

AKIRA: "What's your problem? Did you use all your arsenal and is now infuriated since you couldn't do me much of a deal?" He clicked his tongue in disapproval and disappointment.

NIGEL: "Grr... I had enough of you. I'll show you my ultimate power and you'll beg for forgiveness!"

AKIRA: "Blah, blah. Just get over it. I'm getting sleepy for you sermons." He picked his ear in boredom.

NIGEL: "I'll show you. [Lightning Magic: Judgment]!" A sudden lightning fell over Akira.

AKIRA: "Oh?" He said, looking up, just before the lightning descended upon him.

MIKI & LOGAN: "AKIRA!" They screamed as the lightning exploded and the smoke blocked their vision.

NIGEL: *laugh* "YOU IDIOT! YOU WOULDN'T SURVIVE AT SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAINST ME!" He continued laughing, while the place Akira was standing formed a smoke screen

It was a moment that smoke covered the entire zone that Miki and even some nobles were shocked at the display. Logan just kept quiet, holding Akira's camera. Then a voice was heard inside the smoke screen.

AKIRA: "Blah, blah, blah. Have you stopped talking?" He said which the royalties and Miki except Logan, as he gave a sigh of relief, were shocked at his survival.

NIGEL: "H-How?!" He couldn't believe his eyes. His most powerful spell was nothing for that commoner.

AKIRA: "This is nothing." He swung his scythe lazily, cutting the smoke around him. After the Nigel's magic disappeared, there was only a crater that was around Akira.

NIGEL: "H-How... HOW COULD YOU SURVIVE THAT?!" He asked, shocked and frustrated by it.

AKIRA: *sigh* "As someone cocky as you, you would have already knew it." He rested his scythe over his shoulder, and lowered his head in disappointed expression. "You have lot to learn, you idiot."

MIKI: "Wh-What did you...?"

Logan realizing that Akira had a bunch of attributes on hand, he would have thought of something to dodge that kind of attack.

LOGAN: _"I see. Before the lightning reached him, he used his [Spatial Magic] and warped outside the viewers' sights and returned just before the smoke disappeared. He used well his abilities."_ He chuckled, while taking pictures.

AKIRA: "But well, you are just ignorant of your full capabilities." He dashed, preparing to swing his scythe.

Nigel was still shocked but he then regained his senses and tried to dodge. Thanks to the training with his parents, Asta and Captain Yami, he got a lot of faster than before eventually reached in time against him and swung his scythe. Nigel thought in his mind the word "Death" before his eyes but the scythe stopped just about his neck and passed out.

AKIRA: _"Dang it. And I was about to use my Corrosive Slash against him... These kids of the nobility and royalty have to train better._ *sigh* _Maybe I'll use it next time..."_

MIKI: "T-The w-winner is Akira!" She stated the victory of Akira.

Some of the nobles cheered Akira, since they hated Nigel, and some of them murmured because of someone who is a commoner could won against a royal son.

LOGAN: "Amazing. You never brings excitement in this place." He said, giving back the camera.

AKIRA: "Maybe I overdid it, but it was fun taking the advantage against that idiot." He chuckled.

MIKI: "I never knew you were that strong. Did you got stronger over the time you entered the Magic Knights?" She wondered.

AKIRA: "Yeah. I encountered with various people that I fought over the time. It was kind of difficult but being that, it is something to learn from." He clenched his fist, looking forward for the next adventure and dangerous journey he would see.

After that, they went to other places before returning from their respective squad headquarters. Akira continued training four days straight with Captain Yami. It was hell again, Akira could barely manage to be on top with him, yet. Even so, after four days, finally Asta woke up from his long sleep and the next adventure in the royal palace would take place.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **I change the story a little much since the battle 'AKIRA vs. NIGEL' was too short and boring (for me), so I made some changes inside.**

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 21 - Lvl. 25**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 23 - Lvl. 25**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 20 - Lvl. 25**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 20 - Lvl. 25**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 14 - Lvl. 18**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 14 - Lvl. 17**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 14 - Lvl. 19**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 11 - Lvl. 15**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 11 - Lvl. 15**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 11 - Lvl. 15**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 13 - Lvl. 20**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 6 - Lvl. 14**

 **[Crystal Magic]: Lvl. 6 - Lvl. 13**

 **[Shadow Magic]: Lvl. 6 - Lvl. 14**

 **[Steel Magic]: Lvl. 6 - Lvl. 13**

 **[Plant Magic]: Lvl. 6 - Lvl. 13**


	15. Guests or Eyesores

CHAPTER 15: Guests or Eyesores

 **-Inside the cafeteria of the Black Bulls' Headquarters-**

ASTA: "WHAT?!" His voice woke up Nero who was sleeping just outside the top window. "I was asleep for a week?"

AKIRA: "Shut up, Asta! The next time you shout like that I'll punch you in the face!"

NOELLE: "Honestly, how many days were you planning on sleeping?"

VANESSA: *giggle* "Noelle was so worried about you that she kept checking on you."

AKIRA: "She sure did, is no wonder someone is interested in you." He sneered, looking at Noelle.

NOELLE: "I-I wasn't worried and am not interested in him... I was just wondering what we were going to do if he didn't wake up." She stated, avoiding a dangerous flag.

FINRAL: "Pretty sure that's called being worried."

ASTA: "Thanks, Noelle."

Grey just nodded as he breathed heavily.

GORDON: *mumble* "I was worried, too. But I'm glad you all came back safely."

MAGNA: "Getting rest is important, too, because that's how much energy you used up conquering that dungeon."

NOELLE: "But it was a week..."

GAUCHE: "Stop with this nonsense. Do you think that my goddess, my sister Marie, would enjoy listening to all this? Talk about something more interesting. I only have 3,214 stories stocked up for her" He said while nose bleeding.

FINRAL: "When exactly are you going to tell her all those?" He wondered as the amount of stories Gauche thought.

LUCK: "How are you feeling? Is the hole in your stomach closed up yet?" He asked to Asta. "Can you fight me now? Can you?"

ASTA: "It's not completely closed up yet. In fact, my stomach's so empty, I'm starving..." He stated, holding his empty stomach.

AKIRA: "Well, duh, you've been sleeping for a week. Not having a way to eat while sleeping is something that this world doesn't have it yet." He said while holding his head with a resting arm. Then a saint came for Asta's wish.

CHARMY: "Everyone! The Sheep Cooks made breakfast!" She called for the meal time while a herd of sheeps were following her from behind carrying breakfast. As they placed it, Asta started munching the food at a speed. Akira and Noelle were surprised by it.

ASTA: "Yum! So good! Delicious!" He continued munching the food until he choked.

NOELLE: "Jeez, calm down." She said, giving him a glass of water.

ASTA: "Thanks..." After drinking the glass of water, he continued eating his portion.

AKIRA: "Calm down. It's not as if the food would disappear just like that." He tried to calm his friend down.

AKIRA: _"Even though Charmy-senpai would finish it up instantly..."_ He sweat dropped thinking back the supreme challenge she took before.

NOELLE: "You're such a pig."

VANESSA: "Now, now. He needs his nutrients. Want a taste?" She said with a bottle of wine on her hand.

AKIRA & NOELLE: "No, he can't! We're still under-age!"

ASTA: "So good!" He said, crying while continuing eating the food.

CHARMY: "Nice, nice! Your eating form is excellent! The Sheep Cooks are delighted, too."

The Sheeps were as they were dancing out of excitement or something. Then the door, once again, was broke down by Captain Yami's kick.

YAMI: *yawn* "I think I'll have some breakfast and go back to bed." He mumbled, scratching his back.

CHARMY: "Captain! Good morning!" She waved at him.

AKIRA/ASTA/MAGNA: "Morning." Magna stood up from his seat while the others two turned back to see him.

YAMI: "You finally awake, kid? I guess you didn't die." He sat on the middle seat between the squads members.

ASTA: "I-I'm alive!"

YAMI: *exhale smoke* "Good work, even though you always come back banged up." He then started laughing.

AKIRA: "We sure always do." He mumbled.

ASTA: "Thanks!" He stood up from his seat.

YAMI: "Oh, yeah. Apparently, Magic Knights Headquarters wants a report on the dungeon, so if you can walk, pay them a visit."

ASTA: "Huh?"

NOELLE: "A report?"

AKIRA: "About the dungeon?"

LUCK: "The Magic Knights Headquarters?"

CHARMY: "La?" (I don't even know why did she reply like that.)

LUCK: _"Sounds like there'll be lots of strong guys there! I wonder if I can fight them."_ He thought with a malicious expression.

YAMI: "You'd probably cause trouble if you went, so you're not going, Luck." He stated.

LUCK: "Aw..."

YAMI: "Instead, there's a fighting mission, so go on that with Magna."

LUCK: "Fighting mission?" His eyes widened at those words. "Let's do our best, Magna!" He approached him with an innocent expression.

MAGNA: "Huh? Creepy! You're making me barf... Are you really Luck? Who are you? And what did you do to Luck? Are you sure you're not Grey in disguise?" While the real Grey looked at him with a "what?" expression. "Oh, there he is."

CHARMY: "Ooh, pick me! I'll go instead!" She raised her tiny hand. "I wonder what yummy things await me in the Noble Realm." She was practically drooling over the food.

AKIRA: *sweatdrop* "Then you're only thinking about food instead the report..."

YAMI: "Uh, there's no way you can go. All you do every day is eat."

CHARMY: "LA?! La... La!" She ran away because her request was rejected.

GAUCHE: "Captain, I have to write a letter to Marie, so I can't go."

YAMI: "Sure. No one asked you, anyway."

 **-In the Noble Realm-**

Akira, Asta and Noelle were sent alone without someone else to give the report about the dungeon.

ASTA: "WOW!" His eyes were sparkling at the glorious view. "This is awesome! It's this huge up close?" Even Akira had to agree that the view was fantastic that took the liberty to take pictures.

NOELLE: "Oh, come on. Could you two calm down? You're embarrassing me."

ASTA: "So awesome!"

NOELLE: "Hey!" She then paused and looked at Akira which he notices her.

AKIRA: "Something wrong?" He wondered with a mischievous grin.

NOELLE: "N-Nothing!" She pouted and went ahead of them. _"If Akira wasn't here, I would have been alone with Asta."_

ASTA: "Wow! It's so huge!"

NOELLE: "How long must you keep saying that? This is completely normal."

AKIRA: "Seriously, sometimes I think that you need to mature at some point." He sighed.

NOELLE: "That's the same about you." She glared at him.

AKIRA: "Ugh!"

Their voices gained the attention of some people that were walking way ahead of them. Those were the members of the Golden Dawn that went inside the dungeon.

MIMOSA: "Oh?"

ASTA: "Well, hello! If it isn't the members of the Golden Dawn!" He waved at them.

AKIRA: "Hi~"

KLAUS: "Ah, it's been a week, Asta. Are you here to give a report, as well?" He then walked toward him and placed both hands over his shoulders. "Have your wounds completely healed?"

ASTA: "Yeah! My stomach still hurts a little, but I ate lots and slept lots, so I'm fine!"

YUNO: "What are you, a kid?"

AKIRA: "Maybe he is..." He joked, making a serious expression.

ASTA: "Who are you calling a kid?! And you're even of my side?!" He pointed at Yuno. "You. You're the same age as me! Oh?" Then looks at Mimosa. "I'm better because of your magic, Mimosa. Thanks."

But what happens later, it surprises Asta as Mimosa runs away all embarrassed.

ASTA: "Huh? Why'd she run away?"

YUNO: "When you raised you hand, your arm was shorter than expected, and it startled her, maybe?" He made a obvious fact that irritated him. Logan chuckled at hearing his joke.

ASTA: "What the hell?! Yuno, you jerk!" He went to punch him but he just placed his hand on his forehead. Since he was short, he couldn't reach him.

YUNO: "See?"

While Yuno and Asta were arguing each other, Noelle went to Mimosa as she didn't understood why did she run away.

NOELLE: "What's wrong, Mimosa?" As Mimosa was breathing flustered, Noelle still couldn't get what was wrong about her. "Mimosa?"

MIMOSA: "I don't know what to do, Noelle." She turned to look at Noelle with her both hands placed on her cheeks, flustered. "I, um... Whenever I see Asta, my chest feels tight. Ever since that day, all I can think about is Asta. What in the world is wrong with me?"

NOELLE: "WHAT~?!" She was bewildered at her confession.

MIMOSA: "I wonder if he'll hate me after I ran away like that."

NOELLE: "Wh-Why him? He's a peasant, he's stupid, short, loud..." She continued stating negative things about him also flustered.

MIMOSA: "I find all those things endearing." She chuckled. "And the contrast between that and his body... Could this be..."

NOELLE: "No, no, no. That meathead is just..." She tried to continue her statement desperately.

NOELLE : _"Wait. Why do I sound so desperate? No, no, no. I don't feel anything for that idiot!"_

Then both Mimosa and Noelle moaned, confused, and flustered as they have feelings for Asta. While one accepted her love and the other trying to reject but still having something for him.

KLAUS: "What are they moaning about?" He tilted his head, while looking at them.

LOGAN: "Who knows..." He was also wondering because of it.

ASTA: "Maybe they have a headache."

AKIRA: "As if..." He knew exactly what they were talking about but he couldn't just say it for anticipation for the next time it would happen like that.

For the moment, both members of the Golden Dawn and the Black Bulls, went together to where they had to be giving their reports about the dungeon.

KLAUS: "I believe headquarters is this way." Pointing out a different building among others.

ASTA: "I guess there are things even you don't know, four-eyes."

AKIRA: "Come on, man. Just remember him as Klaus and nothing else. Jeez, sometimes you give me headaches for it." He scratched his head.

KLAUS: "Thank you for it but indeed, there are."

AKIRA/YUNO/LOGAN: _"He's apparently content with being called 'four-eyes' now."_ He thought in unison with a straight expression.

NOELLE: _"He's much nicer to Asta now."_

KLAUS: "We don't often get to come to headquarters." He stepped forwards then stopped midway surprised as did others to see someone in front of them. "Y-Your Majesty!" In front of them it was **Julius Novachrono** , the current Magic Emperor. Everyone except Asta and Yuno kneeled down. "I never expected you to welcome us yourself."

ASTA: "Who's that flashy old guy, Akira?" He asked, looking at his friend kneeled down.

AKIRA: "You idiot! He is the most important person in this kingdom! And the most important role you two were seeking to!" Which they were shocked in understanding. "The current Magic Emperor, Julius Novachrono!"

ASTA: "WHAT~?!" As Yuno was just as speechless as Asta. Yuno was the first to kneel down while Asta was forced by Klaus.

YUNO: _"This guy is the current..."_

ASTA: _"...Magic Emperor?!"_

The group followed the Magic Emperor to a personal tower to briefing talk to him. As they arrived, Julius was checking and reading Yuno's grimoire as he had heard that Yuno had found a strange scroll and a green fairy.

JULIUS: "Well done acquiring this. This magic was probably the most important relic in that dungeon."

YUNO: "You can read that?!" He was surprised at the level of understanding and knowledge of the current Magic Emperor had.

JULIUS: "Somewhat."

ASTA: "The most important relic! So cool!"

JULIUS: "I see." He said before his eyes started sparkling in excitement.

AKIRA/KLAUS/LOGAN: _"He's so excited..."_ Akira took a quick picture of his exciting eyes over Yuno's grimoire

KLAUS: _"I guess the rumors about the Magic Emperor being a total maniac nerd were true."_ He thought while adjusting his glasses.

JULIUS: "Hey, would you try using this magic? Please?!" He approached Yuno with his sparkling eyes as a curious child.

YUNO: "I'm sorry. I think it activated in the dungeon once, but..." He replied, he couldn't bring his spirit powers again. "I haven't been able to use it since."

JULIUS: "What?! I see... Aw, that's too bad." He lowered his head of depression.

AKIRA: _"NOW ARE YOU CRYING?!"_ Even though he think it, he still continued taking pictures of it.

JULIUS: _"Sylph, the Wind Spirit of the Four Great Attributes... Apparently she's chosen him this era."_ He closed Yuno's grimoire and continued. "All I can say for now is that this spell will grow with you and, one day, become an extraordinary power. Take good care of it."

YUNO: "Yes." He was then interrupted by Asta opening his black grimoire to the Magic Emperor.

ASTA: "Magic Emperor! My grimoire has some weird scribbles in it, too! Please look at it!" He said as if he was a kid who would compare his greatest power.

KLAUS: "Hey, you're being rude." Even said that, Julius looked at the writings of his grimoire checking if there is something that he would understand.

JULIUS: "This is..."

ASTA: "This is?" He anticipated with his sparkling eyes.

JULIUS: "Something I can't read at all." He stated, giving a shock to Asta. Akira just chuckled and continued with his commemorative photos. "I've never even seen this writing in any documents."

ASTA: "This thing pops out of it! Take a look!" He summoned his second sword, showing it to him.

JULIUS: "Ah, a second anti-magic sword!"

ASTA: "Hohoho. I got mine to work." He started bragging about it.

JULIUS: "A-Anti-magic... C-Can I touch that?" He asked with his sparkling eyes.

AKIRA: _"Okay... This is way too awkward for me..."_

ASTA: "Go right ahead!" He presented his second sword. And Julius grabbed passionate but suddenly.

JULIUS: "Thank...you?! IT'S SO HEAVY!" The weight of the sword was much more easier with Asta handling, even the Magic Emperor couldn't hold it straight.

ASTA: "Are you all right, Magic Emperor?!"

JULIUS: "I'm amazed that you can actually swing this around." He said but then he sensed something happening to the sword. _My magical power... is being absorbed._ Then his expression changed with a understanding expression. "I see. Thank you. You can have this back now."

ASTA: "Yes, sir." He received back his sword.

JULIUS: "This is beyond my abilities." He started laughing.

AKIRA: "Magic Emperor, sir."

JULIUS: "What is it?" Looking at the other member of the Black Bulls.

AKIRA: "I think that the reason of this special feeling that you felt is because this sword has a special power."

JULIUS: "Oh? And what is it?" As the others were also curious of it.

AKIRA: "If my guess is right, and we all saw what happened, it seems that the sword can use magic powers of other attribute users and use it as its own." Everyone remembered the moment that Asta suddenly used a water stream of Noelle's powers against Mars.

JULIUS: "I see! I see! So this is a feature of this sword he presented." He placed his hand under his chin. _"This kid may know something about it. How much of information he knows, I wonder."_

ASTA: "Amazing! So I have this kind of magic in this sword?!"

JULIUS: "Can I see what you explained?" He asked, with his sparkled eyes.

AKIRA: "That's the problem, we don't know how the sword can use its power. So he can't show it yet." He wanted to Asta to develop himself instead of a help.

JULIUS: "I see... Then may I look at your grimoire?" He asked to Akira.

AKIRA: "Huh? Um, yes, Your Majesty." He grabbed his grimoire and gave it to him. As Julius was reading he got most of it with a glance.

JULIUS: _"So this kid has different varieties of attributes at his disposition. And he knows much more despite his age. Maybe this kid would do great things for this kingdom."_ He thought while changing pages of the grimoire he was holding. "It seems that you have an unique power to copy the attributes of other mages."

AKIRA: "Nothing less for the great Magic Emperor. I knew that one day, I had to meet you and you'll figure my powers." He smirked.

JULIUS: "You want mine?" He stated which others were shocked.

AKIRA: "No." Which made the other more shocker since he rejected it.

NOELLE: "But why? I thought you would copy all unique attributes."

AKIRA: "Yes, I thought about it. But I'm not ready to have such power wielding for myself. I need to be much stronger if I'm going to prepare myself for the worst." He stated, looking at his clenched fist.

JULIUS: "I see, I wanted to know if anyone else could use it but if you don't need it now, there is no rush for it." He then stated the next thing. "Also, it is seem that you are from another world as Yami. If I guess right you are now training under him. Because I can feel the same power Yami had before becoming a squad captain."

AKIRA: "You guessed right." He chuckled.

JULIUS: "Hum... I thought you would be more surprised but you are calm and moderating your emotions."

AKIRA: "I try to do my best." He shrugged.

LOGAN: "Amazing." He mumbled.

JULIUS: *laugh* "Guess for you it is not a problem. And for you." Looking at Asta. "It appears you're able to wield it because you have no magic."

ASTA: "How did you know I don't have any magic, sir? And about my sword that cuts through magic?"

JULIUS: "That's a very good question. Well, anyway, you all did splendidly. Good work." He finished but then.

ASTA: "U-U-Um, d-d-do you have a moment?" He stuttered to ask something.

JULIUS: "What is it?"

ASTA: "H-How..."

ASTA & YUNO: "...do you become the Magic Emperor?" Julius paused and then laughed.

JULIUS: "I see. So you both want to become the Magic Emperor. Any Magic Knight should have that aspiration."

KLAUS: "You two! It's rude to ask the Magic Emperor that directly." He intervened. "Listen. The Magic Emperor must be proud and have the trust of the people-" He was then cut off by Julius.

JULIUS: "No." Which surprised him as the others. Julius continued with a serious tone. "It's merit. You can't protect others with pride, and the trust of others comes with merit. There is only one thing people want from the Magic Emperor... Merit that proves they are the best. Gain merit. Continuously gaining merit is everything. Anyone who can't do that can never stand at the top." Those words fired them up.

ASTA & YUNO: "Bring it on!"

JULIUS: _"Your newbies have very determined eyes, William, Yami."_ He thought before laughing and then asked to Akira. "What about you?

AKIRA: "Ah... I'm not those people that wants attention with a high statues. I prefer being an adviser or something of one of these two." He stated, pointing at Asta and Yuno.

JULIUS: "An adviser? You are not that ambitions to be a Magic Emperor despite having a four-leaf clover grimoire."

AKIRA: "Meh. Being a Magic Emperor is not something I want."

KLAUS: "Guess he isn't those that want fame and power for himself. He had pure motives." He mumbled as Mimosa and Logan nodded.

JULIUS: "We're actually holding a decoration ceremony for the Magic Knights who've been awarded an outstanding number of stars today." He stated.

ASTA: "Deco...?" He didn't understood it.

JULIUS: "Decoration ceremony. It's a ceremony where we award those who have done exceptionally well and honor them."

ASTA: "Wow..."

JULIUS: "I would love for all of you to join us."

AKIRA: "You sure, Magic Emperor? I feel that our presence would be disgusted by those people."

JULIUS: "Don't fret. We are Magic Knights members of the Clover Kingdom. We don't need to feel hostile among each other."

AKIRA: _"As if it was that easy..."_ He sweat dropped.

Both members of the Golden Dawn and the Black Bulls, followed the Magic Emperor where the ceremony was going to take place. Inside there was a hall that were mages of the kingdom standing firm between the red carpet.

ASTA: "I wonder what decoration ceremonies are like."

NOELLE: _"I have a bad feeling about this."_ She looked down as her spine was telling her the bad premonition. Before someone tapped her shoulder, it was Akira.

AKIRA: "Given your reaction you guessed right, Noelle." He whispered, concerning her companion's past.

NOELLE: "What it would mean?"

AKIRA: "Your family are here." He stated and Noelle could only just gulp nervously.

KLAUS: _"I could never have imagined this happening."_

Before they have reached the doors, Akira said something only to Julius' ears.

AKIRA: "Magic Emperor. I have news that something will occur after."

JULIUS: "Oh? And that is?"

AKIRA: "The Clover Kingdom is going to be attacked after you leave."

Getting interested what he just heard, he wanted to know more of what his youngling would speak about.

JULIUS: _"Oh? Maybe I could hear more of him."_ He thought. "So what is it preferable to happen next?"

Akira: "It seems that this attack will be just a diversion. And their first objective is the object that Captain Vermillion is wearing as a necklace. I'll inform him later and we hope that what happens to him is not dangerous for his health. I would prefer if you, Your Majesty, to blend or hide somewhere because there could be someone that we have to take care of." He said with a serious tone.

JULIUS: "I see. I'll listen to your request." He replied and continued walking.

LOGAN: "What have you been talking with the Magic Emperor, Akira?" He wondered as Akira went back with the others.

AKIRA: "You'll see." Leaving him clueless at what just happened.

JULIUS: "Now, then..." Everyone arrived at the doors and it opened slowly. "Can you give me better results than them?"

When the doors finally opened up, it showed different squad members with their respective squad captain with them except someone. There were 2 members of the Crimson Lion Kings: Fuegoleon and Leopold Vermillion, 3 members of the Blue Rose Knights: Charlotte Roselei, Sol Marron and Miki Goldea, 3 members of the Golden Dawn except their captain: Alecdora Sandler, Shiren Tium and Hamon Caseus, and lastly 4 members of the Silver Eagle: Nozel, Nebra and Solid Silva and Nigel Brandon. Including the personal adviser of Julius Novachrono, Marx Francois. The recruits such as Miki and Nigel were such bystanders and only went to learn and watch their superiors promotion.

JULIUS: "Now, then.. let us begin the decoration ceremony."

Each members of the squad that were taking part of the ceremony, were standing firmly in front of the current Magic Emperor while the captains were standing behind their subordinates.

JULIUS: "With seven stars earned, **Leopold Vermillion** of the Crimson Lion Kings, I grant you the title of Intermediate Magic Knight, Second Class." He gave him a medal of his promotion. "You use the same [Fire Magic] as your older brother, the Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings. Your power is overwhelming. Make sure you don't go overboard." He ended up laughing.

LEOPOLD: "Evil needs no mercy."

JULIUS: "With six stars earned, **Sol Marron** of the Blue Rose Knights, I grant you the title of Intermediate Magic Knight, Third Class." He gave her, the promotional medal. "You're as dynamic as the men, and your creative [Earth Magic] is amazing. But you might be a bit too much of a free spirit."

SOL: "The only one who can tie me down is my sis, the captain."

JULIUS: "With six stars earned, **Solid Silva** of the Silver Eagles, I grant you the title of Intermediate Magic Knight, Third Class. The maneuverability of your magic is amazing, but I think you'd be even more amazing if you stopped showing off your powers and cooperated with others."

SOLID: "I'll keep that in mind, sir."

JULIUS: "With nine stars earned, **Nebra Silva** of the Silver Eagles, I grant you the title of Senior Magic Knight, Fifth Class. The skillful illusions you create with your [Mist Magic] are splendid. Just make sure you don't play with the enemy more than necessary, or you might get bitten."

NEBRA: "I thank you for the warning."

JULIUS: "With seven stars earned, **Hamon Caseus** of the Golden Dawn, I grant you the title of Intermediate Magic Knight, Second Class. Just by looking at you, the enemy would never expect your [Glass Magic], and I bet they're completely boggled."

HAMON: "I thank you, Your Majesty." He chuckled as any noble.

JULIUS: "With eight stars earned, **Shiren Tium** of the Golden Dawn, I grant you the title of Intermediate Magic Knight, First Class. Unlike your eloquent magic, you're a very quiet fellow, so you'd be better off if you spoke your mind more."

SHIREN: "Understood."

JULIUS: "With eleven stars earned, **Alecdora Sandler** of the Golden Dawn, I grant you the title of Senior Magic Knight, Second Class. You amaze me with your diligence and flexible magic."

ALECDORA: "I am honored, Your Majesty."

JULIUS: "The Golden Dawn has earned a total of 71 stars. They are the clear leaders. I hope the rest of the squads do their best to not fall behind. Well done, all of you. Now then, there's a simple reception set up for you, so go enjoy yourselves. Oh, I almost forgot. I've invited some special guests today." All Magic Knights that took part of the ceremony looked at the group that the Magic Emperor invited.

Then Marx approached to Julius to whisper him something and then he stood next to him.

JULIUS: "Something came up, so I have to excuse myself, but have fun!" He stated. Before he retired himself, he looked at Akira and nodded understanding the plan.

After they were sent to another room, most members stayed with their squads and ate and drank together, except for the guest group. Each one of the mages that took part of the ceremony were glaring at them coldly. Miki would have meet up with them, but the atmosphere didn't let her. Meanwhile, Nigel could only glare at them with a smirk thinking that they were an unpleasant bunch to see but nevertheless he would plan his next revenge on Akira.

KLAUS: "All those stares are beginning to hurt. How are we supposed to enjoy this?" He stated. "Why is the Magic Emperor entertaining us like this? Not to mention the Magic Emperor went off somewhere..."

AKIRA: "I feel you, Klaus-san." He also got the chills of being stared at.

LOGAN: "Well, it's expected that the nobles and royalties feel hostile intentions to commoners and us."

ASTA: "The heck is this?! I've never eaten anything like this! So good!" He stated while eating the food.

AKIRA: _"Ugh... This idiot sure like to gain attention with his idiotic habits..."_ He thought, taking pictures of the members glaring at them secretly.

KLAUS: "How can you be so bold? You're amazing, Asta."

YUNO: "No, he's just unrefined."

LOGAN: "Is he always like this?" He wondered.

AKIRA: "Yeah, he's always like this. I'll have to teach him manners after this." He sighed.

MIMOSA: "U-Um, Asta..." She approached to him. "May I join you?"

ASTA: "Oh, Mimosa, were you eyeing this meat, too?" His naivety always wins over understanding the mood.

MIMOSA: "Huh? Oh... Yes, it looks quite delicious."

AKIRA: _"So dense..."_ Then the ones that took the ceremony started mocking.

ALECDORA: "Vulgar peasant. Why did the Magic Emperor invite such lowborn scum?"

NEBRA: "I can't sense any magic from him. Them capturing the dungeon must've been sheer luck."

HAMON: "The way he eats is disgusting." He stated with a smile, then laughed.

SOLID: "It's unnatural for him to be here. Filthy rat." He mocked.

The royals and nobles present started mocking Asta as they pleased, even thought the guest group felt hostility, there were two people ignoring those people.

ASTA: "Man, listen to them tear into me and not even trying to whisper. Good thing I'm used to it." He said while eating the delicious food.

AKIRA: "Action speaks more than words. So it's best to ignore them, Asta." He added also while eating.

KLAUS & MIMOSA: _"T-They're so forgiving!"_

LOGAN: _"They're a bigger men than them!"_

LEOPOLD: "You also have a peasant in your squad. The peasant who's forgotten his place since everyone fawns over him because of the four-leaf grimoire he has. I could've handled capturing that dungeon even better."

AKIRA: _"You wouldn't even known the danger we faced against Mars..."_

ALECDORA: "That's quite confident, crimson brat. It's not like we expect anything from that peasant. We are the ones who embody Lord Vangeance and the Golden Dawn's ideals."

KLAUS: "W-With all due respect..." He was going to intervene but was interrupted by Alecdora.

ALECDORA: "That goes for you as well, Klaus." Which gained his attention. "Aren't you ashamed, being here with you lack of skill?"

KLAUS: "I..."

ALECDORA: "You too, Logan! I heard you were incapacitated after saving Mimosa and couldn't do anything, so you had to leave the front line."

LOGAN: "Um..."

ALECDORA: "And Mimosa! I heard that you were saved and couldn't do anything but heal him so you also had to leave the front line. To think that you're royalty of the Vermillion line is laughable."

MIMOSA: "I-I'm terribly sorry." Both Asta and Akira were starting to feel pissed off at that guy.

KLAUS: "N-No, Mimosa was..." He was about to say something but was cut off by Alecdora's glare.

SOLID: "Now, now. The most useless fool here... is you." He pointed at Noelle. "Wouldn't you agree, Noelle?" He dipped water over her head.

NOELLE: "Solid nii-sama..."

KLAUS: "H-How could you?" Everyone of the special guests were alarmed at his display over his little sister.

SOLID: "You can't even control your magic. You're such an embarrassment."

NEBRA: "You've basically been exiled from the Silva family. I'm surprised you had the nerve to return to the Noble Realm." She mocked at her.

NOELLE: "Nebra nee-sama..."

NOZEL: "You got a big head from one achievement. Did you come here intending to bring shame upon the Silva name?"

NOELLE: "N-Nozel nii-sama..."

NOZEL: "You do not belong here. Begone, failure that killed our mother." That pressed their anger button on both her teammates. Noelle was about to withdraw the place but was caught up by Asta and Akira.

ASTA: "There's no reason to run from these jerks."

AKIRA: "I did well, not to join these fools in the first place."

NOELLE: "Asta? Akira?"

Asta steps up on a table, all the anger and hatred on these people, and stated.

ASTA: "I thought you'd all be amazing since you were called here, but you're no different from the rest of them! Calling us peasants, rats, embarrassments, failures... Who cares if you think we're worthy or not?! Just you watch! I'm going to-" He was interrupted by Alecdora.

ALECDORA: "[Sand Restriction Magic: Sandbox]! That's enough, you scoundrels. You shouldn't even be allowed to talk! Silence!" He yelled, restraining Asta with his magic.

ASTA: "I WON'T SHUT UP!" From the sand cage, Asta cut through the sand freeing himself.

LEOPOLD: "He just..."

ASTA: "Listen up, you bastards! I'm going to pile up merit, to become the MAGIC EMPEROR!"

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 18**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 17**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 19**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Crystal Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Shadow Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Steel Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Plant Magic]: Lvl. 13**


	16. Invasion Part I

CHAPTER 16: Invasion Part I

Previously, Asta has stated in front of the nobles and royalties that took part of the decoration ceremony about his dream to become the Magic Emperor. Every royals and nobles were just surprised that someone of the Forsaken Realm had said that.

AKIRA: "Yeah! You tell them who's boss!" He cheered him.

KLAUS: "You fool." Logan's and his face had the expressions of shock and speechless.

NOELLE: "A-Asta..." She mumbled while Mimosa was surprised of his manliness.

YUNO: "Not a chance." He chuckled.

ALECDORA: "Become..."

NEBRA: "...the Magic Emperor?" Then the Silva family, she and Solid, chuckled evilly.

NEBRA & SOLID: "Don't make us laugh!" They opened their grimoires to shut this kid up with their magics.

SOLID: "[Water Binding Magic: Sea Serpent's Coils]!" He summoned a water snake flying around him. Then the snake charged at Asta with the intention to catch him but Asta with his sword cut it up which shocked him that someone just cut his water snake. "What?"

NEBRA: "[Mist Binding Magic: Mist Spider's Threads]." She then created a mist to also catch him but eventually was cut down by Asta which she also was shocked about it.

ALECDORA: _"I knew it... He's erasing the magic. He's no ordinary peasant."_ He thought while looking at Asta's sword then opened his grimoire. "But... If that's his attack range, there's no reason for concern. [Sand Creation Magic: Sand-Armored Guard]!"

From the ground, below Asta, it appeared two armored arms that successfully caught Asta and immobilizing him completely.

MIMOSA: "A-Asta-san!"

KLAUS: "I-I think that's enough." He wanted to Alecdora to stop.

LOGAN: "T-There's no need to further violence." He added.

ALECDORA: "Keep your mouths shut." He didn't want that someone who almost failed to bring honor to its squad to intervene.

KLAUS & LOGAN: "Y-Yes, sir." They couldn't do anything to stop him.

ALECDORA: "To act in such a way at a festive occasion like the decoration ceremony... You will surely be punished."

The guests were uneasy that Asta would be punished for it. Akira maintained his composure, looking at his friend to about doing something extraordinary and then join up.

LOGAN: "Aren't you going to do anything?" He asked to Akira.

AKIRA: "Nah. He can handle himself." He smirked but still can't hide his worry on Asta's situation.

Solid stood next to Alecdora.

SOLID: "Come on, now... Why so soft, Golden Dawn? Anyone that self-confident needs to be taught a lesson." He raised his hand to open his grimoire to create a water projectile in a shape of a bullet.

NOELLE: "That's..." She felt uneasy looking at it.

SOLID: "So that they can never talk back again."

NOELLE: "Solid nii-sama, please don't!" She plead and Yuno was preparing for the worst placing his hand over his grimoire.

SOLID: "[Water Magic: Holy Water Bullet]!" The water bullet shot straight to Asta that was still restrained by the armored sand guard.

NOELLE: "A-Asta!"

But for Asta, that someone that is considered Noelle's family, to dip water over his sister was unforgivable. He grabbed his second sword and quickly cut through the sand guard.

ASTA: "Apologize..." He blocked the water bullet with his first sword. "...to Noelle!" He returned back the water bullet to its owner.

Solid quickly raised his defense to block the attack. When it reached, it created a smokescreen which Yuno was relieved and put his grimoire back to his pouch meanwhile Akira was placed his plate on the table for what was going to happen. Solid was on his knees after taking the damage of his own water bullet.

NIGEL: "Solid-sama!" He went to stand next to him.

SOLID: _"Did you just make me kneel?"_ He stood up and shouted. "YOU LOWLY PEASANT!" He and Nigel were face to face against Asta.

AKIRA: *sigh* "Is it normal that three nobles or royalties are fighting against one mage? It seems that even they need help to finish up a single person." He mocked them with a mischievous grin.

NIGEL: "Why you little. This time, I'LL TAKE MY REVENGE!" He prepared his grimoire against Akira.

SOLID: ."I'm not holding back anymore!"

NOELLE: "Solid nii-sama, p-please, no more..." She begged.

But suddenly the room stated to become heavier and colder as there was someone that was much displeased by their actions. Akira and Asta felt that pressure and glanced at the responsible of this power.

Both looking at the responsible, Nozel Silva, the captain of the Silver Eagles, walked slowly toward them which even for Akira, the only time that felt much pressure was against his parents or his captain. Everyone else, Klaus, Mimosa, Logan and Noelle, backed off slowly also feeling the pressure of a captain's power.

SOLID: "Nozel nii-sama?"

NIGEL: "C-Captain?" They were both terrified at the pressure of Nozel.

NOZEL: "Solid, don't be so quick to use your magic on a mere peasant. And Nigel, I don't care about your revenge so don't foolishly make statement in front of me." He stated with a deep serious tone.

SOLID: "B-But..."

NIGEL: "T-They..." They turned to reply him but.

NOZEL: "Silence." He shut them up as he didn't want to hear any excuse from them. "Do you plan to shame the Silva family? Or the royalties and nobilities?" Which Solid and Nigel turned back to their places without looking back at Nozel.

ASTA: _"What is this chill in the air? It's a cold pressure that's different from Captain Yami's... This is the Captain of the Silver Eagles?"_

NOZEL: "Two peasants that foolishly tried to defy royalty... How shall I punish you both?" He said with a cold glare.

KLAUS: _"Wh-What should I do? At this rate, Asta and Akira will..."_

The pressure itself was difficult for them to breath as it was becoming heavier each minutes that passed. But then someone decides to intervene.

MALE VOICE: "That's enough." Which Nozel released his killing intent and turns back to see the owner of its voice that was Fuegoleon Vermillion himself.

FUEGOLEON: "You're getting so worked up over two little boys. You should be ashamed of yourself, Silvas."

Behind Akira and Asta, there was Leopold standing, looking at Asta firmly and then laughed.

LEOPOLD: "It's just as Mimosa said. You're quite amusing!"

ASTA: "Huh?" He tilted in confusion.

LEOPOLD: "All right, rejoice! I, Leopold Vermillion, declare you my rival!" He announced confidently and then continued laughing.

ASTA: "Huh?" He was still confused at his statement.

LEOPOLD: "What was your name? Casta?"

MIMOSA: "Leopold-san, it's Asta-san. He's Asta-san." She corrected him.

LEOPOLD: "Asta, eh? That's a great name, my rival!" He approached at him and tapped over his shoulder.

ASTA: "R-Rival?!" He was surprised at Leopold's statement of his new _rival_.

LEOPOLD: "Come, now! Rejoice! Rejoice." He went to a cheerful tone to a serious one on the last comment.

ASTA: "Y-Yay..." He was still in awe for someone as a noble to made such a statement. Noelle made a sigh of relief that her brother didn't end up killing him.

YUNO: "Vermillion..." He wondered about the family name of Leopold.

MIMOSA: "Fuegoleon-san and Leopold-san are my cousins." She announced. "My father's older brother is Fuegoleon-san and Leopold-san's father. Also, my mother's older sister is Noelle-san's mother."

YUNO: "Too many royals."

AKIRA: *sweatdrop* "So that means you two are cousins in this case. Mentioning also Captain Fuegoleon and Captain Nozel are in this case distant cousins."

MIMOSA: "That's right."

ASTA: "Um... Thanks, but my rival's actually Yuno, who's standing over there." He said pointing at him.

LEOPOLD: *laugh* "No worries! One can never have too many rivals!" He replied while still patting Asta's shoulder.

ASTA: "What the heck?"

AKIRA: "Just give up Asta. There is no way to change his mind." Which without notice, Miki appears next to him suddenly.

MIKI: "So that's the guy you talked about."

AKIRA: "Geh! When did you appear?!" He was startled at her sudden presence,

MIKI: "Just a second ago. But say, to Leopold to acknowledge him is a rare scene." He stated placing her index finger over her chin.

AKIRA: "You think?" He then notices Nigel glaring at him, still feeling jealous of him being with his fiancé. Eventually he ignores him for the best option. Then appears Logan.

LOGAN: "Yeah. Because sometimes royals and nobles are hard to take rivality with a commoner." He added.

AKIRA: "Well, Asta is like a trouble magnet but at the same time, he gets people to acknowledge him." He sighed, crossing his arms and then smirks at him. Leopold started checking Asta's body as he wanted to know his physical body.

LEOPOLD: "Hey, Asta! You have a very nice body! You are indeed qualified to be my rival! All right! Let us arm wrestle." Putting his arm in front of him.

ASTA: "Why?!"

SOL: "Guys really are dumb, aren't they, Sis (Nee-san)?" She asked while she was eating.

CHARLOTTE: "Mind your manners, Sol." She replied with a low tone.

SOL: "My bad, Sis!"

CHARLOTTE: "Call me "Captain", Sol."

MIKI: "And... there is another problem. I'll see you later, Akira. Sol-senpai! You have to call her, Captain Roselei!" She announced before joining the others of the Blue Rose Knights.

AKIRA: "Okay then." He waved at her.

LEOPOLD: "Come at me!" He continued challenging Asta.

ASTA: "Is now really the time for this?"

LEOPOLD: *laugh* "Why are you holding back? Come!"

ASTA: "WHAT~?!"

MIMOSA: _"Becoming Leopold-san's rival... Asta-san truly is amazing!"_ She thought while being amazed by Asta's strength.

HAMON: "My, aren't we all so very noisy today? Hohoho." He commented, holding a glass of drink.

KLAUS: _"Looks like things have calmed down."_ Adjusting his glasses, he let out a sigh/thought of relief.

AKIRA: "I don't think this is the moment to think that everything is fine, Klaus-san." Which gained his attention.

KLAUS: "What do you mean?"

AKIRA: "Over there." Pointing at the captain of the Silver Eagle.

NOZEL: "A royal acknowledging a peasant as his rival?" Which made a silent atmosphere among the ruckus of Leopold and Asta, and the others.

FUEGOLEON: "Lord Julius allowed the boy to be here. He may be a peasant, but doesn't he deserve a little credit?" He stated.

NOZEL: "I never thought I'd hear such nonsense from a royal's mouth. It appears that the Vermillion family has gone soft. You're a disgrace to us all." He mocked.

FUEGOLEON: "What?" He growled with a serious expression.

NOZEL: "How am I, an eagle that soars the sky, supposed to give any credit to an insect that crawls on the ground?" He continued mocking at the Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings with his expressionless face.

The room started trembling as the air began to become more heavier and colder as both captains of the Silver Eagles and the Crimson Lion Kings were staring each other intensely. Their magic started spreading around them, forming a blue eagle and a red lion over the captains' back.

KLAUS: _"Wh-What a tremendous clash of mana!"_

AKIRA: _"Their powers... In front of them, I'm nothing but a mouse between two dangerous predators... I am not in the least ready to confront one of them..."_ He started shivering and sweating of the dangerous pressure both captains were spreading in the room.

ASTA: "H-Holy crap..."

YUNO: "Can you feel it?"

ASTA: "Even if I can't feel their mana, I can tell... that this is amazing!"

Their magic animals started growing more and more bigger as they both continue staring at each other furiously.

SOL: "Shouldn't we stop them, Sis?" She asked while munching her food.

CHARLOTTE: "This is foolish. Ignore the men and their boorish fighting. Also, call me "Captain"."

SOL: "Sure thing, Sis!"

MIKI: "You didn't understand her at all, Sol-senpai." She was dumbfounded at the deaf ears she was carrying. As the pressure of those two captains were growing each seconds, suddenly a messenger opens the doors desperately.

MESSENGER: "Th-There's an emergency!" Then both captains dissipated their magic and went to the messenger's attention.

FUEGOLEON: "What's wrong?"

MESSENGER: "Th-The capital! The capital is under attack!"

 **(***)**

In the Noble Realm, the city was being attacked by an unknown invader that created various undead servants attacking the people of the Clover Kingdom. Its people were all screamed in despair as they were being attacked one by one by those zombies.

Over a building, there was a man with long, messy, light purple hair wearing a red bandages that covered his forehead and left eye with a green eye ornament. He was laughing evilly at the despair of the screaming of its people running away from the danger. He commanded, repeating "Destroy" to his undead army.

The wizards of the Clover Kingdom arrived, they tried stopping the army with their magics. But that was ineffective against them as they continued moving toward them without caring their undead bodies. Each time the zombies approached, the invader placed his hand on the ground and the zombies were being summoned.

Even if the wizards were able to hit the undead army, they were no match against them for what they ended up being devoured by the undead.

 **(***)**

FUEGOLEON: "The Royal Capital is under attack?!"

SIREN: "[Stone Creation Magic: Stone Model of the World]." Opening his grimoire, stones were summoned on the ground and started taking shape of the place outside the Royal Palace.

KLAUS: "It's... a three-dimensional model of the Noble Realm?" He was in awe as someone of his squad created a same replica of the Realm they were.

ASTA: "W-Wow!" As Yuno and Akira were with their eyes widen at its display.

KLAUS: "Even the voices of the people at the scene and their magic levels... Is he lacing the whole area with mana and simultaneously making it visible?" He said with a surprised tone.

MIMOSA: "This is much more advanced than my Magic Flower Guidepost!" She added.

ALECDORA: "A force with this much magic appears in five places simultaneously, without us noticing..." He commented while looking at the city made of stone.

FUEGOLEON: "A formidable [Spatial Magic] user must have made them materialize in an instant." He added. _"Even then, the guard mages of the Noble Realm work in shifts, constantly keeping a magic barrier in place. It should be impossible to enter with [Spatial Magic]. Did they analyze the barrier's mechanism and break through it? Or did one of the guard mages betray us? Either way, they must be phenomenally skilled."_

AKIRA: "Hmm..." He was trying to remember where it was the place there would be a major part of danger and where Asta would go. Yuno, Logan and Miki noticed him, watching thoughtfully at it.

FUEGOLEON: "How should we assign the member we currently have?" He asked, placing his hand on his chin.

ALECDORA: "First, we need to guard the area around the castle."

ASTA: "WAIT, WHAT THE HECK ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" He roared before running toward the exit. "I get it! There are people out there who need our help! I'm gonna go!"

NOELLE: "Asta!"

KLAUS: "Where do you plan to go? We don't even know the full situation yet, and you can't sense magic at all." He commented.

ASTA: "I'M GOING TO WHERE IT'S NOISIEST!" He replied.

KLAUS: "Wha- D-Do you think you're an animal or something?!"

AKIRA: _"He_ _ **is**_ _a kind of..."_ He thought, raising an eyebrow at him.

LEOPOLD: "HAHAHA! Interesting! Let's see what you've got! Wait for me, Asta, my rival!" He stated before following him from behind.

SOL: "Guys really are dumb, aren't they, Sis?"

CHARLOTTE: "Yes, they are. And call me "Captain"." Miki could only sweatdrop at the display of her senpai to their captain.

FUEGOLEON: "Leo's still very much a child. I'll have to thoroughly retrain him later." He sighed and then noticed someone tapping on him.

AKIRA: "Um, Captain Vermillion. If I may... I could give some kind of information about its invasion." He informed him.

FUEGOLEON: "What do you know about it?" He wondered with a serious tone and glare. As the others looked at him unbelieving at his words except for others.

AKIRA: "There seems to be two invaders using both [Spatial Magic] and [Soul Corpse Magic]. The whereabouts of the spatial user is unknown but the other is commanding the army of undead in the city for which we have to find him. And watch your steps." He informed seriously.

SOLID: " _Unknown_? That's the information you can give us right now? We just have to beat them and we, the Silver Eagles, can find him."

LOGAN: _"'Watch out steps'? Is this kind like before in the dungeon?"_ He thought, frowning his eyebrows.

AKIRA: "But for now, we can protect the civilians as we could also find the responsible of this invasion." He ignored Solid's mockery which made him irritated.

NIGEL: "HEY YOU PEASANT! LISTEN TO HIM!" He fumed which Akira also ignored.

FUEGOLEON: "It's better than nothing." He commented before turning to the other mages. "I'm sure you'd rather not take orders from me and relying on his information, but listen well, Magic Knights! I'll go after Leo and the Black Bulls boy, and after I've joined them, we'll head to the North District. You two come with me." He ordered to Noelle and Akira, while riding a lion engulfed in fire.

FUEGOLEON: "Silver Eagles, I ask that you head to the Central District, where the magic is strongest."

The members of the Silver Eagles were riding over an eagle engulfed in water made by Solid.

NOZEL: "Very well."

FUEGOLEON: "Blue Roses, head to the East District!"

The members of the Blue Roses were riding over a earth golem made by Sol.

CHARLOTTE: "I'd rather not take orders from a man, but I suppose I don't have a choice."

MIKI: "Let's just focus on protecting the civilians, Captain!"

SOL: "Here we go, Sis!"

CHARLOTTE & MIKI: "Call me/her "Captain"."

FUEGOLEON: "Golden Dawn, split into two teams and head to the West and Northwest Districts!"

One group of the squad were Yuno, Mimosa, Logan and Alecdora over Yuno's Wind Arc and the others were Klaus, Hamon and Siren over Klaus' Steel Chariot.

ALECDORA: "We will protect the people of the Noble Realm."

KLAUS: "Let us go." He said, adjusting his glasses.

HAMON: "I guess we'll just have to save dessert for later."

FUEGOLEON: "If we fail to protect the royal capital, we'll bring shame upon the Magic Knights! Do not let the enemy escape, no matter what!" He stated.

EVERYBODY: "Right!" Everyone replied before separating to their respective roles.

As everyone split to their ways, under one of the tables, Charmy emerges out of it munching food.

CHARMY: "I managed to get in by following Asta and the others, but it looks like something awful is happening. This looks like a job for Charmy! If I do good, I might get the chance to eat even better food!" She stated cockily but then she sniffed something. "AH~ I SMELL SOMETHING DELICIOUS! I have to fuel up before the battle!" She marched to where the delicious scent was.

 **-To North District Team-**

FUEGOLEON: "What do you mean they are after me?" He wondered as Akira explained that this attack was just a distraction. He raised his eyebrow at Akira, not knowing if taking or rejecting his warning.

AKIRA: "It's the truth. I know that you won't believe me saying that these people that are attacking right now, are after your necklace." He announced with a serious expression.

NOELLE: "He is right. Maybe we can't understand him, where the information or how he knew about the responsible of the invasion had. But what I can assure is that he is always right to what he is speaking about." She added.

FUEGOLEON: "I see. But I won't let these people be succumbed of these invaders because of me. So I will ask you both, would you repel these invaders to protect its people?"

AKIRA & NOELLE: "WE WILL!" They replied.

FUEGOLEON: *smirk* "Then we must hurry to meet up with Leopold and the Black Bull kid. WE SHALL DEFEAT THESE INVADERS AT ALL COST!" He roared as the lion ran more faster to the North District.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 18**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 17**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 19**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Crystal Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Shadow Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Steel Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Plant Magic]: Lvl. 13**


	17. Invasion Part II

CHAPTER 17: Invasion Part II

 **-Central District-**

The citizen of the Central District screaming in despair as the undead were approaching them, suddenly the undead exploded and the citizen looked up the skies where a water eagle was flying through the air and four magicians jumped down from it. When they landed, the citizen saw those magicians that landed perfectly on the floor which were members of the Silver Eagle including the captain himself.

 **-East District-**

Given the situation, Miki created a Golden War hammer to which gave it to Sol's Earth Golem and swung abruptly to the undead.

CHARLOTTE: "Mind your manners, Sol, Miki." She instructs them.

MIKI: "Hai! (Yes)"

SOL: "My bad, Sis!" She replies, scratching her head.

CHARLOTTE: "Call me "Captain"." She corrected her.

 **-Northwest District-**

While the citizens were escaping from the undead, Alecdora's group (Yuno, Mimosa and Logan) were still in the skies with Yuno's Wind Arc. Alecdora jumps down from it and as he lands on the floor, two sand arms pops out of the ground eliminating the undead chasing the citizens.

ALECDORA: "Those who dare to bring chaos upon the kingdom shall perish before my magic!" He then summon a Sand Knight next to him.

Meanwhile, the citizens were escaping one of them trips and, in fear, sees the undead approaching toward him. Yuno and Logan quickly eliminates them with their magic but nevertheless the keep coming without injuries.

LOGAN: "Damn it, it doesn't work"

YUNO: _"These things keep getting up with half-assed attacks. In that case..."_ He started using much more power making Wind Hurricanes.

 **-West District-**

Klaus, Hamon and Shiren just arrived at the scene. Looking down from the Steel Chariot, Hamon and Shiren begin their duties.

HAMON: "I guess we should work off some calories before dessert." He and Shiren jump down from the chariot.

KLAUS: _"Fools who disturbs the peace of the capital... You shall be eliminated!"_ He joined jumping down from the chariot.

 **-North District-**

Just the moment they arrived over the lion's back, every members saw the terror the undead were making toward the citizens.

NOELLE: "Wh-What is this?"

FUEGOLEON: "I've never seen them before. What country is that army from?"

AKIRA: "Maybe not a country but exiled or convicts from everywhere." He mumbled.

NOELLE: "Where's Asta?" She wonders, looking around.

Not far from them, a little girl was surrounded by some undead and the invader, **Rades Spirito** , to ask a simple yet important question.

RADES: "Little girl... Do you like the Clover Kingdom?"

FEMALE CHILD: "I...I love it! So please... stop this." She replies with a hint of fear in her voice. Rades widening his smile, replies in a loud tone.

RADES: "WELL, I HATE IT! So the town... the people... And you, too, little girl... I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

As the undead were approaching slowly to the girl and she was about to scream, an ash-blond kid rushed toward the scene, eliminating one by one to each undead, eventually reaching Rades.

ASTA: "THEN I'LL PROTECT THEM!"

RADES: "Someone finally shows up, and it's a Black Bull. And a little kid to boot."

ASTA: "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" He demanded.

RADES: "You fool! You won't be able to stop my army with that rusty sword!" He controlled his undead that Asta knocked out but what he didn't realize was that the corpses didn't even flinch. "What...?"

Given the opportunity that Rades was distracted, the little girl runs away as fast as possible to reach Asta.

FEMALE CHILD: "I was so scared!"

ASTA: "You really acted fast!" He complimented her, and instructs her. "It's dangerous, so stand back."

FEMALE CHILD: "Okay." Doing as he said, she hid behind him.

RADES: "Ah, I see.. You're the one with the [Anti Magic]."

ASTA: "You've heard of me?" Getting on his fighting stance.

RADES: "Man, gimme a break! No one asked the bottom-ranked Black Bulls or a piece of trash like you with no magic to SHOW UP HERE!" He placed his hand on the floor and various undead were being summoned from a dark vortex, completely surrounding them. "DO IT!"

 **-Central District-**

Given the moment the Silver Eagle arrived just in time, every citizens were overjoyed that the Magic Knights came to their rescue.

MALE CITIZEN A: "IT'S THE SILVER EAGLES!"

MALE CITIZEN B: "The Magic Knights have come to save us!"

MALE CITIZEN C: "The Captain is here! We're saved!"

FEMALE CITIZEN A: "Nozel-sama! Solid-sama!"

MALE CITIZEN D: "Nebra-sama! Nigel-sama!"

NOZEL: "Citizens, fall behind us." He orders while preparing for combat as the others did it too.

 **-West District-**

The citizens managed to get away from the undead and the Magic Knights holding them as they were escaping. Klaus ended with the last one using his Fierce Spiral Lance but they ended up resurrecting themselves to which they didn't understand the meaning of this.

KLAUS: "What are these things? Every time we knock them down, they get up again!"

HAMON: "I was planning to have dessert when we got back, but I think I've lost my appetite." He commented.

 **-East District-**

Also as the others, their magic were ineffective against these undead so the Blue Rose Knights were surrounded by these creatures.

SOL: "Whoa, these things are gross, Sis!" She commented, looking at the undead disgusted.

MIKI: "For once I agree with you, Sol-senpai."

CHARLOTTE: "Indeed. I feel nauseous just looking at them. Also, be mindful of your tone and be careful, you two."

SOL: "Oh, I'll be more careful!" She reassured.

MIKI: "Yes, Ma'am!"

As the undead were approaching Charlotte, she started to cast, holding her Grimoire at front.

CHARLOTTE: "STAY AWAY FROM ME!

 **-Northwest District-**

The other members of the Golden Dawn were also surrounded by the undead.

MIMOSA: "There are so many!"

YUNO: "Not a chance... Do they have some kind of weakness?"

LOGAN: "These creature are hard to kill."

ALECDORA: "It matters not. There's no point in wasting time trying to find it." He assures, holding his Grimoire.

 **-North District-**

After Fuegoleon, Noelle and Akira rejoined with Leopold, they were also surrounded by the undead.

NOELLE: "They're disgusting..."

AKIRA: "I could agree with you. If I wasn't used to these feeling of undead because of the horror movies I saw before." He muttered the last part.

LEOPOLD: "Is my rival safe?" He asked in wonder.

FUEGOLEON: "We can look for the Black Bulls boy later, Leo. These things possess magic, but they aren't alive. In that case..."

 **(***)**

EVERYONE: "We'll just have to crush them until they can't get back up!"

LEOPOLD: "See if you can take my magic! [Fire Magic: Spiral Flames]!" A vortex-like flames shot through his hands burning the enemies.

FUEGOLEON: "[Fire Magic: Sol Linea]!" From his hands, an energy beam was shot and destroyed every undead enemies on its path easily.

NOELLE: "A-Amazing..." She was in awe for both brothers' powers.

AKIRA: "Yeah... They are in another level..." He added also in awe with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

Each of everyone Magic Knights used their magics defending the citizens and destroying every undead until they were put down.

From the West District, Siren shot rocks at the undead; Klaus used his Fierce Spiral Lance; and Hamon used his Varre Fleur after commenting how they must be destroyed.

From the Northwest District, Alecdora used his Sand Armored Heavy Guard to crush the undead; Yuno used Towering Tornado to blow away the creatures; Logan used Shadow Hands to grab one and throw at them with full force; while Mimosa used his Dream Healing Flower Cradle to heal the wounded citizens.

From the East District, Captain Charlotte used her briars to keep away the undead; Sol used her Raging Mother Goddess with the help of Miki's Hercules Armor and Heaven's Warhammer, Sol's golem kept rampaging over the undead. Finally Captain Charlotte used her Corpse Hunting Briar Trees to finish all these creatures.

From the Central District, Solid used Slashing Sea Serpent; Nebra used Solid Mist Clones; and Nigel used Electro Shot to wipe away the undead. And lastly with Nozel using his [Mercury Magic], he used Rain of Silver to melt them completely.

And from the North District, Captain Fuegoleon used his Leo Rugiens to burn away them.

FUEGOLEON: "Burn to ashes!" He roared.

MALE CITIZEN A: "Th-They're amazing!"

FEMALE CITIZEN A: "The Magic Knights!"

MALE CITIZEN B: "They're so powerful!"

FEMALE CITIZEN B: "They're too amazing!"

The citizen who were watching, started cheering them as they survival was evident.

While Noelle was resting, Akira kept the undead away with his God of Death's Scythe and Leopold kept using his Spiral Flames to burn away nonstop.

LEOPOLD: "How'd you like that? Huh? That voice!" He laughed. He then stopped when he heard a familiar voice not far and went straight to the origin.

Running straight to the origin of that voice, Leopold encounters Asta fighting the undead with his sword.

LEOPOLD: _"Don't tell me he managed to mow down that many of them with just a sword! He's so strong! What a stupidly straightforward way of fighting!"_ He though-commented and then started laughing. "HAHAHA! He's just too interesting! This is why he's my perfect rival!"

Akira finishing the last undead, he turns to Noelle.

AKIRA: "Noelle, are you alright?" He asked, worried.

NOELLE: "Yeah, kind of... tired but... it'll pass." Her breathing being heavier and stable, she replied.

AKIRA: "Right. I'll keep these corpses away from you. You try and rest as much as possible, Noelle!"

NOELLE: "...You sure? Won't it tire you out?"

AKIRA: "Maybe not for now. My father's training and when I came here, I overcome my past's limits so this is nothing." He replied, cutting another undead.

NOELLE: "..." She paused for a moment before replying. "Alright but tell me when you get tired, Akira!"

AKIRA: "Heh. You don't have to tell me twice." He smirked and then continued cutting through Rades' undead army.

While Asta was kept occupied with Rades' undead, he was looking at Asta with a malicious smile in his thoughts.

RADES: _"My magic runs my own mana through corpses, making them move in any way I want. It's wraith magic. But that guy's attacks instantly cut through the mana in the corpses and erases it!"_ He thought in displeasure that he encountered his worst match.

ASTA: "I guess that's all of them." He said after cutting the last foe standing.

FEMALE CHILD: "Th-Thank you, mister."

ASTA: "It's too early to thank me." He informed her. Then somehow Nero mysteriously appears and sits on the little girl's head. "Why are you attacking innocent people, you jerk?! I'm going to defeat you, no matter what!"

Asta charged directly to Rades to which it wasn't intelligent as it suddenly purplish-black was summoned between them and a stray projectile grasped Asta's cheek. From the ground, appeared a special corpse that had the appearance of a very tall man with a pair of long arms. It is covered entirely with bandages with its head, chest, and lower arms and legs are wrapped with black bandages. It also wore numerous black belts on its chest, upper arms, and feet. Furthermore, it also has a pair of eye-shaped ornaments attached on its face.

RADES: "[Number Four: Jimmy]..." He called the corpse's name. Asta could simple grit his teeth as he watched the new enemy in front of him. "'Innocent'? Everyone who doesn't understand my magic... IS A SINNER!"

Asta could feel the tremendous power in that new special corpse Rades summoned. But that won't let him abandon a citizen of the Clover Kingdom. Standing firm between the girl and 'Jimmy', he was ready what this new foe would bring.

RADES: "That brat's your prey this time, Jimmy!" He ordered as the corpse was doing his bidding by walking slowly toward Asta.

ASTA: "HEY! You just keep bringin out these creepy things one after another! No fair, you jerk!" He pointed out. He then noticed the wound 'Jimmy' inflicted on him that kept bleeding nonstop and opening up. _My wounds opened up even more?_

RADES: "Jimmy got you with one of his specially made curse shells. It's loaded with curse power. Even scratches won't stop bleeding. I'd be real careful if I were you." He explained with a smugly attitude. He then ordered Jimmy to attack him to which he roared as he approached Asta with his cursed shells.

ASTA:" _I won't be able to swing my big sword fast enough!"_ He though before planted his first sword on the ground and summoned his second sword. He managed to swing and block as the cursed shells approached him.

RADES : "You sure are a pain for a brat that doesn't have any magic. But Jimmy's still got lots of curse power left." Asta felt insecure that he was being overwhelmed slowly each time the cursed shells reached him. "Oh, but before we deal with you... JIMMY! FINISH OFF THAT EYESORE OF A BRAT BACK THERE FIRST!" He ordered pointing out at the little girl behind Asta.

ASTA: "Who are you aiming at?!" Asta asked furiously after blocking the cursed proyectiles.

RADES: "Oh, right. I guess you Magic Knights protect the people." He said mockingly. Jimmy continued his attack on the girl while Asta blocked nonstop the bullets.

It was more of one-sided battle. Rades could only laugh of how pathetic Asta was.

RADES: "Just abandon her already!" He pointed at him. Asta received another wound on his hip. "Uh-oh. There's no point in getting hurt just to protect others, is there?"

FEMALE CHILD: "Mister..." She mumbled in tears.

RADES: "What do you gain from protecting a little brat like that, you hypocritical loser?!" He mocked.

ASTA: "I'll protect her, even if I don't gain anything from it!" He retorted in anger.

RADES: "Will you? I see. Then stay right there and swing your sword around until you bleed to death, you moron!"

Asta continued protecting the girl. Then Noelle appeared not far from him, looking worried.

NOELLE: "Asta." She looked at him, protecting at all cost the little girl against the undead summoner. _I have to help him._ But she then remembered those gazes... those mocking gazes her family gave her when she was inside the palace. She was mocked, detested, hated, and even rejected by her own family she couldn't do anything. "I-I can't... Someone... Someone... Please, someone help Asta..." She pleaded looking both Leopold and Akira doing their parts dealing with the animated corpses.

The undead appeared just near her to end her but then Fuegoleon's magic protected her. He walked straight to Noelle, looking serious. As soon as he reached Noelle, he stopped in front of her.

NOELLE: "Thank y-" She was about to speak but then Fuegoleon chopped her head.

FUEGOLEON: "FOCUS!" He yelled. Akira watching fully the display, took a quick shot before continuing with dealing the undead.

NOELLE: "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She asked in pain.

FUEGOLEON: "Black Bulls girl, you're not letting what your siblings said get to you, are you?" He wondered. He nailed right where she thought about it. "THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT ON THE BATTLEFIELD! One wrong decision and a life could be lost! You're standing here right now as a member of the Magic Knights! If you joined the Magic Knights of your own free will, then steel yourself and get stronger!" He explained.

NOELLE: "Steel myself?" She questioned his statement.

FUEGOLEON: "Being weak is nothing to be ashamed of. However, staying weak is!" Then Noelle realized what he meant.

NOELLE: _"He's right... They're the ones who proved that to me! If they can do it, I can also... BECOME STRONGER!"_

Asta continued protecting the little girl with all his might. But between his wounds and nonstop barrage, he was getting worn out by each seconds.

RADES: "The weak will always die weak!" He mocked again. And Asta received another wound by Jimmy's cursed bullets.

Taking the opportunity, Jimmy's projectiles fell down over the little girl. Asta couldn't move much because of his position and wounds which left open from above.

ASTA: "Crap! I won't make it in time!"

But as soon as the cursed shells reached her, she was then suddenly blocked by a water shield. Asta and Rades didn't understand where the water shield appeared until they turned to see a silver-haired girl not far.

RADES: "Who the hell are you?"

ASTA: "Noelle!"

NOELLE: "What are you doing, Stupidsta? I can't bear to just sit and watch this. I'll help you, so you'd better be grateful!"

ASTA: "Got it!"

NOELLE: "There's no way he can stop you if you can move freely. GO!"

ASTA: "Hehehe. Looks like you're back to normal." He smirked knowing that his companion and friend was alright.

NOELLE: "I was never feeling down!" She retorted.

RADES: "You stupid brats! Don't get full of yourselves!" Jimmy shot his cursed shells toward Noelle. But then was cut down by another one with navy blue colored hair with a dark scythe.

AKIRA: "Liar~ You were feeling down, Noelle." He joked.

RADES: "Kgm. Who the fuck are you?!"

As Rades' attention when to him, his undead army surrounded Asta but then they were burned down by two fire vortexes.

LEOPOLD: "I shall assist you, my rival! Get that bastard good! Show me your true power!"

ASTA: "Uh... Thank you very much!" He thanked him even though he still didn't know his name.

LEOPOLD: "There's no need to thank me!"

ASTA: "And I was going to do that anyway!" He charged at Rades with his two swords at hand.

Jimmy shot his cursed shells at Asta. But he spun as a tornado, cutting all the projectile that flew toward him. Rades in disbelief could only see how this brat started spinning toward Jimmy trying to cut him down.

ASTA: "Not yet! I'm not done yet!" He eventually stopped spinning and Jimmy fell down.

NOELLE: "You did it!" She cheered him.

FEMALE CHILD: "Mister."

AKIRA: "I knew you could do it, Asta!"

LEOPOLD: "You don't fight like any other mage! You're just too interesting!" He laughed and Fuegoleon watched him proudly.

RADES: "Huh? Don't let that ridiculous attack get to you, Jimmy! Hey, Jimmy!" He barked to the fallen special corpse, it didn't even flitch by all that yelling.

ASTA: "Stop blabbering. Come at me yourself!" He snapped at him.

RADES: "Wha? Don't get cocky, you little brat! Come forth, 'Alfred'." He summoned another of his special corpses. This time, the corpse the appearance of a man covered in bandages without any legs. Its arms are restricted inside a black straitjacket. The corpse also wears pants of similar designs and a tattered cloth around its neck. A pair of eye-shaped ornaments are also attached to its face. But what was more terrifying it was that its body was engulfed in lightning, a [Lightning Magic] user. "[Number Two: Alfred]. Go, Alfred!"

'Alfred' as he was ordered, started shooting lightning to Asta. Rades could only laugh that his special corpse would end Asta. The lightning were so powerful that the Magic Knights of each districts saw it.

YUNO: "Asta..."

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Here are the rankings of the power levels for those who are curious (for early readers):**

 **Level 1 ~ 20: Lower / Junior Magic Knight (Recruit)**

 **Level 21 ~ 40: Intermediate Magic Knight**

 **Level 41 ~ 60: Senior Magic Knight**

 **Level 61 ~ 80: Grand Magic Knight (Captain Power Level)**

 **Level 81 ~ 100: Wizard King**

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 18**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 17**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 19**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Crystal Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Shadow Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Steel Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Plant Magic]: Lvl. 13**


	18. Invasion Part III

***(Author's Note: Hello everyone. I had read a review from one of the readers asking me: Akira is from another world, how come these people would believe in him if there isn't much thing as other world, why I don't make Akira to shine more than others and using his unique ability to the fullest?)***

 ***(Author's Note: Well... that's because I've thought that if I made such thing, making him too OP, the story would be more centered on him alone but I want to integrate some parts of the original story but with some minor details. But the cases the uses his unique powers and martial arts is something I'm leaving as a hidden ability, I had only shown training Asta before the Magic Knight Entrance Exam but later I'm gonna write it.)***

 ***(Author's Note: As for why they did believe if he being from another world, is because from Hage Village saw Akira fell down from a bright light, some Magic Knights believe him because of Yami's origin before becoming Captain and Julius is just feeling the same energy from Akira like Yami. So if there is another thing you want to believe I am mission, just write it on the review. Thanks and enjoy this chapter.)***

CHAPTER 18: Invasion Part III

From the Central District, the Silver Eagles were holding their grounds against the undead. Nozel kept the undead under his Rain of Silver to maintain distance and thought.

NOZEL: _"Something's wrong. Their numbers are great, but they're far too weak. What does the enemy want? Where is their main force? What are they after? The King?"_ He wondered as he looked over his shoulders the palace.

He continues thinking what the enemy's mission is meanwhile Nebra, Solid and Nigel were keeping the undead occupied.

From the palace, Marx kneeled in front of the Clover Kingdom's king, **Augustus Kira Clove XIII**. Who was sitting calmly with two beautiful women next to him,

AUGUSTUS: "Where is the Wizard King? During an emergency like this, he should be the first to rush to the side of Augustus Kira Clove XIII, King of the Clover Kingdom." He said with a wonder and proud tone. "His first priority should be to protect me. That is... the most important duty of the most powerful mage in the kingdom, the Wizard King!"

MARX: "You are absolutely right, Your Majesty." He replied, keeping his head down. He then looked at him and stated. "Rest assured, we, the advisors of the Wizard King, will protect you."

AUGUSTUS: "Hmph. Curse that Julius. He's gotten full of himself because his authority equals mine when we're at war, hasn't he?" He started to bad-mouth Julius. "I'm the only leader of the Clover Kingdom!"

Leaving aside, the cocky king. From the Castle Town Kikka, where the Magic Knights were having a banquet before the attack, Charmy is seen behind and in front of the entrance of the kitchen.

ASSISTANT CHEF A: "Chef! What are you doing?"

ASSISTANT CHEF B: "The royal capital is under attack! We need to take shelter!"

Both the main chef's assistants begs as they, including Charmy, were looking at the main chef, **Jamo** , was still cooking with his [Fire Magic].

JAMO: "You idiots! Like a true chef could leave in the middle of cooking! I will deliver the best dishes, no matter the situation! That's what it means to be the best!" He yelled to his both assistants.

ASSISTANT CHEF A: "Uh, but all the Magic Knights have been deployed, so there's no one here!" He informed.

ASSISTANT CHEF B: "They left for battle." Then he added.

JAMO: "WHAT?! How could they have left without eating my main dish?!" He bolted from his kneeling posture to standing, and looked both of them.

ASSISTANT CHEF A: "Well, our kingdom is in trouble!"

ASSISTANT CHEF B: "Let's hurry and escape!"

Both of them were about to convince Jamo to escape until someone intrudes.

CHARMY: "LA~!" She then prostrate in front of Jamo to which confuses the chefs.

JAMO: "Wh-Who's this little shrimp?" He said in wonder.

CHARMY: "This main dish you mentioned... PLEASE LET ME EAT IT!" She let her head down and then raised to make her hunger statement.

JAMO looked firmly at the chibi for a moment and then glanced at her squad robe.

JAMO: _"A Magic Knight's robe... Which means she must be one of the big shots that got invited to the decoration ceremony. And... Her glaring eyes are practically on fire. Her glaring droll is practically on fire. She's... someone special!"_

He looked how determined and misinterpreted Charmy's appearance and hunger determination as her eyes said "Gimme food" and her waterfall drool.

JAMO: "All right, you've got it! Just wait! I'll cook you up the best main dish ever!" His voice was sounded more satisfied under Chamy's charm and determination, wanting to eat Jamo's main dish. He turned around to prepare it.

ASSISTANT CHEF A & B: "WHAAAT~?!"

CHARMY: "Yay! Woohoo!" She was practically crying over it. Cheering for what she will eat next, she circled around her position.

ASSISTANT CHEF A: "Let's just run!" He begged to which passed to Jamo's deaf ears.

JAMO: "Cooking... is more important than my life!" He started putting salt and pepper like Nusret Gökçe aka "Salt Bae".

 **-Back to North District-**

Asta was busy dealing with this new foe, Alfred, to which Rades was practically calm. Rades and Alfred were toying with Asta firing lightning to him. As he gets closer, Asta tried to slash him but Alfred evades it, tiring Asta out.

RADES: "HAHAHA! Too bad, you stupid brat! Your special [Anti Magic] blade doesn't mean anything if it can't hit its target!" He mocked, pointing at Alfred that was floating over the airs.

Asta clicked his tongue, knowing fully that he can't do anything right now. The little girl with Nero over her head was worried.

FEMALE CHILD: "Mister..." She then heard the voice of another Magic Knight.

NOELLE: "This is your chance! Run!"

FEMALE CHILD: "O-Okay." Looking at Asta for a moment, she ran toward Noelle. "Please help him."

NOELLE: "I know. Don't worry, he's... a dear friend of mine!" She assured her.

FEMALE CHILD: "Okay!" She nodded, then escaped as fast as possible from the danger with Nero still over her head.

AKIRA: "So... Asta's your dear friend, heh." He smirked, walking toward Noelle with his scythe over his shoulder.

NOELLE: "T-That's not of your incumbency, Akira." She fumed all over.

AKIRA: "Right, right." He waved his hand to her. Still keeping in fact that he recorded her, on her back, just before he went toward her.

Asta roared jumping straight to Jimmy to at least hit him. But Alfred evaded again with a side-step and Asta landed from the other side of Rades' position.

ASTA: "Come down here!" He demanded angrily.

RADES: "Are you stupid? Who the heck would come down just because someone told them to?"

From afar, Noelle and Akira could only watch Asta dodging nonstop the lightning. Noelle had a worried expression while Akira had a serious expression.

NOELLE: "Back in the dungeon... My magical powers combined with Asta's sword. If only I could help him now like I did then, even if the enemy is in the air..." She mumbled.

AKIRA: "I know what you're thinking, Noelle. But he still doesn't know how he did back then. So he can't do it alone. Let's go help him." He said with a serious tone, putting aside his scythe into his grimoire.

NOELLE: "Right." She nodded. Then they heard someone speaking from behind.

LEOPOLD: "Black Bulls duo! I, Leopold Vermillion, shall assist you. I shall not let him harm my rival any longer!"

AKIRA & NOELLE: "Right."

Then Rades summoned another of his special corpses, [Number 3: David]. Its corpse emerged from a muddy water pit, its body corpse was more bigger and rounder than the first two special corpses, Jimmy and Alfred, its body wore a hood over its head has three eye-shaped brooches, and a leather strap passes over his left shoulder and connects to one around David's waist. Its hands are bound in dark bandages and its feet are replaced by peg legs.. You could say that this 'David' was a mixture of [Water Magic] and [Mud Magic] user.

RADES: "Heh. You three can deal with him!" He smirked evilly.

LEOPOLD: _"Muddy Water Magic... Mine's a poor match for that."_ He gulped seeing his disadvantage is on his side.

NOELLE: "Asta... His wound from that attack earlier..." She got worried for a second, putting her guard down just before Akira yelled.

AKIRA: "Noelle!"

The three Magic Knights dodged this David's magic just before it could hit them.

AKIRA: "Damn, this is not good."

NOELLE: "Yeah, it doesn't seem we could do anything to him." She knew fully that she couldn't control fully her magic and Leopold was a bad match for him.

AKIRA: "That said, it is bad for you two." He smirked to which Leopold was surprised when he heard. "Leave this guy to me. I got a surprise for him."

LEOPOLD: "What are you saying?! Your [Dark Magic] can't do anything against him!" He said logically on the fact that it doesn't do much against David's attribute.

AKIRA: "Who said that I'll use [Dark Magic] against a mixture of [Mud Magic] and [Water Magic]?" He glanced at him still smirking. His grimoire started glowing, Leopold felt the change inside that grimoire as if the grimoire itself was changing attributes.

LEOPOLD: "This is...?! [Ice Magic]?!"

AKIRA: "Noelle. You guys help Asta while I keep this fatso of a corpse occupied."

Noelle thought for a moment in this dire situation, leaving another member of her squad to save Asta? Nevertheless she must leave one of them to save another. She needed to make a decision.

NOELLE: "Who do you think you are?!" She inquired with her royalty tone, standing next to him.

AKIRA: "Eh? What are you doing, Noelle?"

NOELLE: "I'm Noelle Silva, one of the Royal family. I won't let you fight him alone. I believe in Asta, so do you. For that, I'll fight with you." She stated with her confident tone.

AKIRA: "Whaaat...?!"

LEOPOLD: "Don't forget about me. I did say that I, Leopold Vermillion, shall assist you so that what I'm gonna do even if I'm in a disadvantage." He stated the other side of Akira.

AKIRA: "Damn you two... Fine, have it your ways! Prepare, you guys!"

NOELLE: "Um." She nodded.

LEOPOLD: "ALRIGHT!" He roared.

Meanwhile with Asta against Rades and Alfred...

RADES: "You told me earlier, didn't you? To come at you myself?" He smirked evilly which lead to a evil laugh. "HAHAHA! You fool! I'm not going to fight. I'm going to control my corpses and enjoy the show! I'm going to win just by watching. That's how I fight!" He stated cockily while Asta kept dodging the Alfred's lightning. "Unlike a meathead like you, I actually know how to use my brain. Moron (Baka)!"

ASTA: _"Dammit! That stupid jerk doesn't even think of people as people... I don't wanna lose to him!"_ He thought, wheezing and glaring at Rades.

RADES: "What's that look for? Tch. Guts alone won't gonna get you out of this, you stupid brat! Alfred!"

Alfred's lightning became more powerful. Noelle saw how Asta was in danger but she was also fighting on her side.

NOELLE: "Asta!" She shouted.

AKIRA: "NOELLE, LOOK OUT!" He yelled. She barely managed to dodge David's attack. "Noelle. You can't just let your guard down against a foe. That'll be the death of you. Jeez."

NOELLE: "I know. But he..."

Asta gazing how Alfred's lightning was going to be more of a problem could only think.

ASTA: _"Damn it! What should I..."_

RADES: "HAHAHA! KILL HIM!" He ordered.

Asta could only cross his blades in front of his chest to at least deal less of damage against Alfred's lightning but then... a blaze was shot out of nowhere and scorching Alfred completely. Both Asta and Rades were confused and surprised that this blaze eliminated Alfred as if it was nothing.

RADES: _"M-My Alfred... turned into charcoal in an instant..."_ He saw how Alfred was burning before it disappeared completely. Then he glanced the one responsible behind Asta. The red-haired Captain which was wearing a red cape. _"He's..."_

Both Asta and Rades saw this man walking toward them.

ASTA: _"Damn it... I couldn't defeat him on my own."_ He cursed to himself for his disadvantage situation. Then Fuegoleon placed his hand on Asta's shoulder.

FUEGOLEON: "I apologize for horning in on your fight." He asked forgiveness to him. Asta looked at him surprised. "But I thought it would be a shame to let a man like you die here." Asta looked at the man next to him, they both looked at each other and Fuegoleon said. "Forgive me. You fought well for a peasant with no magical powers."

Then Fuegoleon remembered when back in the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, Yami came first to Asta and decided to let him join them.

FUEGOLEON: "I hate to admit this, but it looks like Yami's foresight was better than mine." He walked pass to him, making contact with Rades. "Asta, wasn't it? You mentioned that you were going to become the Wizard King, didn't you?"

RADES: "Huh?! Become the Wizard King?! There's no way a stupid brat like you who's way weaker than me could become that!" He spat and mocked in disbelief. His words made Captain Vermillion to smirk and look at Asta over his shoulders.

FUEGOLEON: "Then... I guess you're my rival, too." He stated. Asta's eyes widen upon hearing those words. Then Fuegoleon marched slowly to Rades.

RADES: "So you're gonna fight me? Finally, someone worth fighting..." He chukled. "Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings, Fuegoleon Vermillion!"

Fuegoleon glanced over his shoulder to Asta and stated.

FUEGOLEON: "Asta, leave the rest to me!" His body engulfed in his own power showing proudly the power of a captain of the Clover Kingdom.

The three Magic Knights fighting the other special corpse looked at Fuegoleon now fighting Rades.

NOELLE: "Asta!"

AKIRA: "Asta! At this rate you'll give us a heart attack, you idiot!"

LEOPOLD: "Brother (Ani-ue)!"

But they couldn't let their guards down just because Asta was safe and Fuegoleon was fighting Rades. They had a match, they haven't ended. They dodged once again by a hair breath.

ASTA: "A captain of a Magic Knight squad... Did he just say..." He couldn't hold what Fuegoleon stated to him that he started roaring all his heart. "This is no time for me to be a wuss! I can still... do this!" He started charging toward Rades only to be stopped by Fuegoleon's head chop.

FUEGOLEON: "No, you can't." He said as he chopped Asta's head.

ASTA: "Ouch. My head, my face, and my stomach hurt!" He whined as he was holding his head trembling in pain.

FUEGOLEON: "I'm sure they do. As a warrior, you need to constantly be aware of your condition, and determine if you're able to fight or not." Asta looked at his worn out body. "You are definitely not in that state right now. Your exuberance may be your greatest weapon, but keep a cool head, too. If you truly wish to become the Wizard King, that is." He informed to which Asta nodded in agreement.

After that he looked at Rades with a serious expression.

FUEGOLEON: "Now, let's hear it. What are you after? Your actions are too scattered for an invasion and too organized for indiscriminate terrorism. Or are you after me?! And who are you?" He already knew what these people wanted by hearing Akira's information but what he can't understand is who are them and who is this man.

RADES: "Who am I? You don't recognize me?" He said with a smug tone, putting his hand on the back of his head. "I guess I'm the only one enjoying this reunion."

FUEGOLEON: "What?"

RADES: "Heh. Six years ago, I was the top choice for a Magic Knights squad."

FUEGOLEON: "What? You're a former Magic Knight?" He said in surprise. _"That Black Bull kid didn't tell me about it."_

RADES: "I guess you wouldn't remember. I wasn't important enough for you people to bother with.

FUEGOLEON then remembered that there was somebody that Rades said. He remembered there was a participant that had a tremendous magical powers. Now he is in front of him as a foe.

FUEGOLEON: "I see... You're from back then. What's your name?" It was his response.

RADES: "Tch. It's Rades!" He spat his name to Fuegoleon.

FUEGOLEON: "That's right. I believe you joined the Purple Orcas."

RADES: "They expelled me!"

FUEGOLEON: "Expelled?" He inquired. "Rades, with all of your talent... Why?"

RADES: "They said that my magic was dangerous and forbidden, and kicked me out of the squad and the kingdom both!" He replied, looking at his clenched fist in his frustration. "Because I was a commoner, no one stood up for me. NO ONE! Even though my powers were better than everyone else's! Greater than the nobles'... greater than anyone's! I thought magic meant everything in this kingdom! And that's why! I'm getting my revenge on the Magic Knights and this country! With my powers! That's what I'm after! Though we do have another goal."

FUEGOLEON: "For such a childish reason... YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, YOU FOOL!" He yelled toward the childish reason.

RADOS: "Childish? Reason are always simple!" From behind another of his special corpse appeared. This one had the appearance of a thin man covered in bandages and white clerical attire decorated with diamond-shaped ornaments. Additionally, its head has an eye-shaped ornament attached on the face.

FUEGOLEON: "Leo!" He called to his little brother.

LEOPOLD: "Brother?"

FUEGOLEON: "Do you three need help?"

LEOPOLD: "Definitely not! Not at all!"

NOELLE: "Hey..."

FUEGOLEON: "Very good!" Noelle tried to say something but was ignored. Asta was just in awe for the charisma of Captain Vermillion. And Akira could only sigh for these hot-headed family and their relationship. "If you understand, take care of things quickly!"

LEOPOLD: "Yes, sir!"

ASTA: _"Wh-Whoa, those brothers are Spartan for sure!"_ He was at awe of the Vermillion family conversation.

AKIRA: "Goodness. Now I have to deal with the Vermillion family's Spartan order. Well, something new to learn of."

RADES: "Way to ask the impossible! Our attributes are lousy against each other. Not like I'm going to let you help him, but..." He was cut off when he saw behind Fuegoleon, a giant lion engulfed in flames.

FUEGOLEON: "Sorry, but I can't control the intensity of the flames. [Fire Creation Magic: Leo Rugiens]!" The lion opened its maw a shot out fire from it. Shooting it directly to Rados with the mayor power it has.

The blast was so strong that even Akira, that he knew beforehand, was almost convinced that the fire would kill Rades. But as soon as the flames stopped, Fuegoleon saw that Rades was inside a some kind of barrier.

FUEGOLEON: "A magical barrier..."

RADES: "Hehehe. [Number One: Carl]! When he was alive, he was an expert at defense magic! So I added my [Curse Magic] and made him even tougher!" He explained with a mocking attitude.

ASTA: "He's bringing out one of those things again!" He gulped from seeing another of those ridiculously powerful corpses.

FUEGOLEON: "Asta!" He called him.

ASTA: "Y-Yes, sir!"

FUEGOLEON: "Do you remember what I said a moment ago?" Asta remembered each word he said. "Watch carefully."

RADES: "Why are you so calm?! Defense isn't the only thing he can do!" He stated cockily and Carl, from outside the barrier, it shot out cursed arrows.

FUEGOLEON: "Hmph. [Fire Creation Magic: Ignis Columna]." From his feet a fire vortex appeared and protected him from the projectiles.

RADES: "Trying to match Carl's barrier spells, huh?" He was still cocky of his ability and Carl's barrier that continued shooting its cursed arrows toward Fuegoleon nonstop. "Well?! What do you think about this invincible barrier and super barrage?"

FUEGOLEON: "Indeed, there is nothing I can do right now." He accepted Rades' statement.

RADES: "Is that all you've got, Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings?" He asked cockily just to not realizing that from inside Fuegoleon's defense vortex, shot out a fire beam directly to Carl's chest passing through the "impenetrable" barrier.

The corpse started to get on fire just behind Rades, destroying Carl instantly as Alfred.

FUEGOLEON: "[Fire Magic: Sol Linea]." He casted his already shot spell. "In the instant you attack, for just a moment, the mana of the barrier thins in places. That's what I aimed for. I deal with difficult magic every day." He explained the weakness of the so called impenetrable barrier. "LISTEN WELL, ALL OF YOU! As long as you are magic knights, you will find yourselves constantly pitted against powerful enemies and magic! But when that happens, if you gauge the ability calmly and maintain a bold fighting spirit, you will never lose! Is that clear?!"

AKIRA/NOELLE/LEOPOLD: "Yes, sir!"

ASTA: _"He instantly saw his opponent's weaknesses, and even psyched up his allies. So that's a Magic Knights Captain. H-He's awesome!"_ He grinned in constant joy over it.

RADES: "I-Impossible! My Number One was defeated so easily... D-Damn it! DAMN IT!"

FUEGOLEON: "Rades, wasn't it? Even if you possess extraordinary abilities and polish them to their fullest, without a righteous spirit, your deeds are nothing but violence! NO ONE WILL ACKNOWLEDGE SOMETHING LIKE THAT." He roared all his evil and childish deeds.

 **-Inside the Royal Palace-**

MARX: "I have a report, Your Majesty. Most of the attackers have been dealt with, it seems."

AUGUSTUS: "Hmph. Took them long enough. The Magic Knights need to work harder." He yawned and rested over the beautiful women's laps. "And? Where's the Wizard King? Why hasn't he come to my side?" He wondered.

MARX: "He's on an important mission." He simple told what he could think of.

AUGUSTUS: "Honestly... There's no way it could be more important than me."

 **-West District-**

Finally the last ones of the undead fell down.

KLAUS: "What were those things, anyway?" He sighed in relief.

HAMON: "Regardless, they're apparently no match for us. Hohohoho."

 **-East District-**

SOL: "I can't believe you fools tried to attack my sis! Only the women of the Blue Rose Knights are allowed to touch her!" She yelled and kicked at the now fallen undead.

MIKI: "Sol-senpai. Please don't say like that. It sounds like sexual harassment for our captain."

CHARLOTTE: "That's right. People will misinterpret if you say it like that." She said while cleaning her hands with a napkin.

SOL: "The only ones who can touch Sis's soft, velvety skin are..."

MIKI: "SOL-SENPAI!" She yelled, flustered.

SOL: "Hmm?" She was clueless for what she meant.

 **-Central District-**

SOLID: "What? Finished already?"

NEBRA: "But I wasn't done playing." She giggled.

NIGEL: "These corpses are no match for the Silver Eagles."

While everyone else where cocky as always, Nozel was different from them.

NOZEL: _"Something is off."_ He thought while keeping his expressionless face.

 **-Northwest District-**

ALECDORA: "I guess that's most of them."

MIMOSA: "Th-They were so gross." She sighed in relief.

LOGAN: "Yeah. I don't wanna have another thing about this anymore." He joined with her.

YUNO: _"I need to get stronger so things like this don't trouble me so much."_ He thought while glancing his tired hand.

MALE CITIZEN A: "Th-They're so strong!"

MALE CITIZEN B: "Hooray for the Magic Knights!"

ALL CITIZEN: "Hooray! Hooray!"

MYSTERIOUS FEMALE VOICE: "It's too early for you to be cheering just yet. I think everything's about ready. Now for some lively sow's mana... How exciting!" Said a blonde haired woman wearing a black witch attire, licking her lips for the anticipation.

 **-Back to North District-**

Rades was still speechless. After Captain Vermillion eliminated Carl easily, he couldn't say anything.

RADES: _"Why? I have magic that's stronger than anyone else's. I studied everything there was about my magic, polished my skills, and prepared! All for this day! For years... and years!"_ He trembled in frustration. "And yet... Why?!"

Rades then heard the other Magic Knights fighting the last of his summoned special corpses, David. David shot his muddy water toward Leopold and Akira. To which was blocked by Noelle's supportive role.

LEOPOLD: "Oh. Noelle, I thank you!"

NOELLE: "You can save the thanks! Just hurry up!"

AKIRA: "Oi, Leopold. I'll hold it down with my magic and you deal with him." He instructed.

LEOPOLD: "Alright."

AKIRA: "So first. [Ice Binding Magic: Ice Time]." He casted to completely neutralized David's muddy water and body leaving it completely near-frozen.

LEOPOLD: "YOSHA! [Fire Magic: Ignis Columna]!" He charged toward David and attacked him to the closest distant he ran.

The power Leopold shot out was so much for David's body that it literally made a hole on his torso and be scorched completely.

Leopold was panting after using so much magical powers on it. Akira and Noelle stepped forward between Leopold, looking at Rados powerless.

LEOPOLD: "How'd you like that?! I made him evaporate with intense firepower!" He roared.

AKIRA: "Hey, hey. Don't tire yourself out." He light-chopped him for his stubbornness. Asta was happy for their survival but then he muffle-cried in pain holding his injuries.

FUEGOLEON: "Excellent! Well done! You are definitely a man worthy of leading this country!"

AKIRA/NOELLE/LEOPOLD: "Yes, sir!" The three of them saluted him in the Clover Kingdom salute pose.

NOELLE: "I accidentally saluted, too." She got embarrassed for doing it without realizing herself.

Fuegoleon looked then firmly to Rades, who was now terrified that there weren't any more of his special corpses at hand.

RADES: "I-Impossible... Impossible! I've got as much magic as a royal! I..." He was then cut off when Fuegoleon casted.

FUEGOLEON: "[Fire Binding Magic: Leo Palma]!" Fire hands started holding Rades down to which made him drop his thinnest grimoire on the floor.

RADES: "L-Let go of me! I'm still- Damn it! DAMN IT!" He continued cursing and struggling while Fuegoleon talked to him.

FUEGOLEON: "There are many questions I'd like to ask you. Such as why are you trying to look for me?" That question surprised Rades as how did he knew that. "But before that, I will be confiscating your grimoire."

Rades shocked that he will do what he said, Rades plead. While they were occupied, Akira had to do what his power needed. He used [Spatial Magic] to open a small portal just behind Rades and touched him without him realizing since he was distracted by Fuegoleon's statement to which even thought Akira knew... Rades' attribute is a taboo for humans, he needed to collect. [Soul Corpse Magic] added. And his hand just returned before anybody noticed.

RADES: "Don't! Don't touch my grimoire!"

Launching toward deaf ears, Fuegoleon's magic grabbed Rades' grimoire and gave it to him. After Fuegoleon received the grimoire, he perked his eyebrow.

FUEGOLEON: "What is this grimoire?" He wondered as he held the strange size of the grimoire.

RADES: "S-Stop it!" He begged but Fuegoleon opened his grimoire to which it was a surprise that the grimoire had only one page.

FUEGOLEON: "There's only one page?"

RADES: "Don't! Don't look at it!" He plead-cursed to him.

FUEGOLEON: _"He can only use one spell?"_

RADES: "Give it back! Don't you dare look down on me!" He was then interrupted by Asta.

ASTA: "Who's gonna look down on you?" Rades' and Fuegoleon's eyes went to Asta, who was walking toward him holding his injuries. "Couldn't you think of any other way to get people to acknowledge your power? You have an amazing magic, and you were strong enough to claw your way up... It's such a waste!"

Rades' eyes widen upon hearing his statement. And Fuegoleon closed his eyes smiling, hearing Asta's speech. Noelle walked next to Asta with somehow an straight but with a hidden embarrassment and said.

NOELLE: "Here. I'll lend you my arm."

ASTA: "Ah, thanks." He placed his hand over her shoulder. Akira couldn't hold his emotions and took a quick photograph and hid the camera away.

FUEGOLEON: "What you lacked to overcome adversity... was a righteous heart. Pay for your crimes."

But without anyone noticing the situation, from Rades' ear a communication devise was on it.

MYSTERIOUS MALE VOICE: " _Are you satisfied now?_ "

ASTA just heard something that wasn't present, with his inhuman ears. Akira knew exactly which part he saw before it could occur. So he even was prepared for the worst.

ASTA: _"A voice..."_

NOELLE: "What's the matter?"

MYSTERIOUS MALE VOICE: " _It was impossible for you to beat a captain on your own after all._ "

RADES: "I-It's not impossible... I..." He mumbled.

MYSTERIOUS MALE VOICE: " _The sheer volume of your magic isn't enough. I'm also reaching my limit. You're through acting on your own. From now on, things are going to go as planned. All for our master._ "

 **-West District-**

The Magic Knights of the Golden Dawn stood on the center while the citizens stood apart from them.

MALE CITIZEN A: "The Magic Knights are amazing!"

MALE CITIZEN B: "Hooray for the Golden Dawn!"

HAMON: "Now, then, I think I'll go have some dessert. Would you like to join me?" He asked to Siren, who in his thoughts.

SIREN: "I will decline."

 **-East District-**

CHARLOTTE: "Thank goodness." She mumbled.

SOL: "Let's go back to our lodgings and wash off all this sweat, Sis." She suggested.

MIKI: "Yeah. After this much workout, I want to wash myself." She stretched her arms.

CHARLOTTE: "Indeed."

MALE CITIZEN C: "Great job, Blue Rose Knights!" He shouted.

FEMALE CITIZEN A: "Lady Charlotte is so elegant."

FEMALE CITIZEN B: "Lady Charlotte is so lovely."

FEMALE CITIZEN C: "Sol is so cool!"

FEMALE CITIZEN D: "Miki is so cute!"

The members of the Blue Rose Knights waved at them.

 **-Central District-**

The members of the Silver Eagle stood firm looking for any danger. Nozel was still uneasy that this attack was somehow strange.

NOZEL: _"What is their motive?"_

 **-Northwest District-**

The other squad members of the Golden Dawn were still waiting for the next. Mimosa was resting after healing the wounded citizens. Logan thought what Akira said during the banquet since it was strange that he (Akira) himself had said 'watch our steps', it was the same as before during the dungeon event, he knew exactly that Mars would attack Mimosa. And Yuno just kept staring at the piled up corpses.

 **(***)**

MYSTERIOUS MALE VOICE: "Looks like they're in the marked areas."

Just the exact moment, Yuno saw his grimoire glowing intensely. Logan glanced over him the moment a portal suddenly appeared under the Magic Knights of each districts. The Magic Knights were confused at the sudden gate under them.

MYSTERIOUS MALE VOICE: "Well done, Magic Knights."

The gate expanded at a grand size that it only the Magic Knights disappeared.

MALE CITIZEN C: "Wh-What the?"

FEMALE CITIZEN A: "The Magic Knights..."

FEMALE CITIZEN B: "Lady Charlotte... disappeared."

FEMALE CITIZEN D: "Sol... Miki..."

 **-From an unknown location afar from the Clover Kingdom-**

The Magic Knights landed on a grassland. They were unknown of the place they were as everyone were confused.

HAMON: "Where are we?" He spoke first.

SIREN: "It would appear that we're at least a few hundred kilometers away from the royal capital." He deduced.

SOL: "They got us! Damn it!"

CHARLOTTE: "They managed to infiltrate the royal capital. I figured they must've had a rather skilled [Spatial Magic] user, but... To think they were able to send us all this far."

ALECDORA: "Grr. CURSES!"

Mimosa looking around she notices that there is someone missing.

MIMOSA: "Eh? Where is Logan?"

SOL: "Huh? Now that you say it, where is our junior?"

 **-North District-**

Fuegoleon noticed that each Magic Knights posted in each planned districts are missing.

FUEGOLEON: "What the..."

NOELLE: "The Magic Knights' mana..."

LEOPOLD: "I can't feel it anymore."

AKIRA: "Damn them all. I told them to watch their steps but they didn't listen!" He scratched intensely his head. Asta and Noelle were unfazed but were looking at him questioning his statement while Leopold didn't know what he meant.

FUEGOLEON: "This is unprecedented [Spatial Magic]. Was there another spellcaster?"

 **(***)**

MALE CITIZEN D: "Wh-What's going on?" He wonders about the Magic Knights' whereabouts.

FEMALE CITIZEN E: "I have no idea."

From the skies, the black witch sitting on her broom smug at the incompetence of the Magic Knights, the only herself **Catherine**.

CATHERINE: "To think the great Magic Knights would all fall for a silly trap like that. How stupid can they be? I was supposed to play with the stragglers, but it looks like I won't have to bother." She licked her lips. "Now, then... I'd better use this time to get some nice, young mana." She opened her grimoire and casted. "[Ash Curse Magic: Ash Absorbing Formation]."

Her magic landed on the citizens of the Clover Kingdom, robbing them their mana to become younger.

CATHERINE: "Excellent. Just look! My skin is silly smooth. Even water would bounce right off of it."

The citizens started running away from her.

FEMALE CITIZEN B: "No! Save me!"

CATHERINE: "Stop acting all cute, you sow!" She used her magic on her, making her elderly.

The female citizen fell down onto the arms of his lover.

MALE CITIZEN B: "Eliza! W-Wake up!" Apart from his worries, his looks gained Catherine's attention.

CATHERINE: "Well, aren't you a handsome young man?" She flew down toward him. Placing her hand under his face. "Say, do you think I'm pretty? How old do I look? Well?" She asked, flirting all over.

MALE CITIZEN B: "H-How could you? You monster!" He spat on her.

CATHERINE: "Who are you calling a monster?! DIE!" She sucked out his mana completely. But then she was separated by a whirlwind. "Oh, my. I guess someone was able to escape that [Spatial Magic]."

In front of her, two Magic Knights stood holding their grimoires, Yuno and Logan.

CATHERINE: "My, you both are hot _and_ my type. Say, want to have some fun with me?" She flirted both Yuno and Logan.

LOGAN: "Really? After everything you did and you are flirting to us? You're just taking away their mana for your own good!"

YUNO: "Get away from those people, you old hag."

Catherine's eyes widen up in anger, rejecting would be one thing but calling her "old hag", that was another level.

CATHERINE: "I'll murder you! Who are you calling an old hag?! [Ash Curse Magic: Cheerful Ask Destruction]." She started shooting cursed ash orb toward them. They dodged each projectiles as they landed on the floor, making a small crater on it. "These are curse bullets with various curses inside. You won't know what you'll get until they hit."

Yuno flew with his [Wind Magic] and Logan used his [Shadow Magic] to fly onto his shadow wings.

YUNO: "Who are you people? What are you after?"

LOGAN: "Are you here because of some kind of revenge?"

CATHERINE: "My, my. Look at you two, with such ample time to talk. Well, since you two are hot, I guess I'll tell you. We're here to eliminate someone. That's our goal."

YUNO: "Eliminate..."

LOGAN: "...someone?"

CATHERINE: "Who do you think it is, darlings?" Yuno and Logan made a quick glance to the royal palace, thinking that they would target the king. "Well, I'm definitely not going to tell you." She shot again to them.

 **-North District-**

Fuegoleon was still questioning Rades as he was still held down by Fuegoleon's bindings.

FUEGOLEON: "You're working with at least one other. A [Spatial Magic] user must have infiltrated the royal capital. Where are they? Have they already fled?" He continued questioning but Rades kept quiet. "No matter where you might've sent the rest of the Magic Knights, you don't have enough power to take over the royal capital. I can't imagine that this was just to go after the king."

From the royal palace, King Augustus was resting plentifully with his two beautiful women feeding him.

FUEGOLEON: "You've made it clear that your motive is revenge, but what are you others after overall? Is it me your group are looking for?

Still hearing that, Rades kept quiet. He couldn't let his mouth blabber much as he wanted. But he simply chuckled then passed as an evil laugh.

RADES: "You're right. Our true motive... IS YOU, FUEGOLEON VERMILLION!"

Everyone present apart from Asta and Leopold were surprised, Akira and Noelle kept unfazed since they knew their motives and Fuegoleon glared directly at Rades. This group attacked because of Fuegoleon himself. Then the [Spatial Magic] user cast a gate under Fuegoleon's feet.

FUEGOLEON: "This is [Spatial Magic]. Very well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." The magic started to surround from his legs, Akira didn't want to see him what is going to happen.

AKIRA: "CAPTAIN! DON'T DO IT!" He knew exactly that is also helps him in the future. But can't let him lose a life in front of his own eyes. Everyone else saw how shocked Akira was. Both Asta and Noelle knew him so well that they could guess it will end bad for the captain.

FUEGOLEON: "Sorry. But this is what I have chosen." Leaving that, the gate teleported him to a unknown space.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 18**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 17**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 19**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Crystal Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Shadow Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Steel Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Plant Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Soul Corpse Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New)**


	19. Invasion Part IV

***(Author's Note: I have made minor changes on one of the OCs, Logan Ravenswood, so if you want to check his characteristics and appearance is only on Chapter 9 and changed his attribute from [Wood Magic] to [Shadow Magic] to early readers. Since making up [Wood Magic] is somehow difficult to think of a spell. I understand that some of you think that [Shadow Magic] is the same as [Dark Magic] but I can't do much with [Wood Magic] unless anybody has a great idea for an new and different attribute of my OC or a spell name with its abilities completed (Offensive - Defensive - Restriction), unless I have to use a different but known attributes.)***

 ***(Author's Note: I know, I know. Some of you, readers, expected much more having another unique attribute, the [Wood Magic], to appear much more but as before it's difficult to think of an ability name. Also the [Compound Magic] (Combination Spells) will be more easily put for Akira. Thanks and now enjoy this chapter.)***

CHAPTER 19: Invasion Part IV

From the Northwest District, Yuno and Logan now had to fight against a black witch who was stealing the mana from the people of the Clover Kingdom after the Magic Knights of each districts were teleported to an unknown location, far from the kingdom.

Yuno used Crescent Moon Blade and Logan used Abyss Slash but they were exhausted because of the previous battle that Catherine dodged it without effort.

Catherine counter-attacked shooting her attack on them which hit them accurately. One of the cursed bullets caused an explosion on Logan.

LOGAN: "Guagh!" Receiving the hit, he fell down.

YUNO: "Logan!"

CATHERINE: "Hohoho. That'll teach him manners on handle ladies like myself."

Logan landed on the ground, his clothing all tattered but neither Yuno nor Catherine would believe what they were seeing after the smoke dissipated. On the chest of Logan, bandages were holding his chest but his body... was much more feminine. Logan was completely, physically, a girl.

YUNO: _"She was a girl?"_ He thought with his eyes widen.

CATHERINE: "You... YOU WERE A GIRL?!" Catherine exploded on anger and envy, having her veins popping out on her forehead. To think she was seduced by a handsome... no... a beautiful girl, would anger her more upon looking how of a beauty she was and could fool anybody thinking that she was a man.

Yuno was speechless, to think that his newly companion _was_ a woman. Apart for Mimosa and Klaus, he had thought that he had gained a male companion. But nevertheless, she was a comrade and squad member he had to protect her even if it came as a surprise.

YUNO: "Oi, old hag. Your opponent is me!" He hissed to her, taking her attention away from 'Logan'.

Catherine won't forgive him for saying "old hag" for the second time. She will definitely murder and torture him until his last breath fell on the void of death.

CATHERINE: "Alright, you little shit. I'll deal with her later." Her attention went to Yuno as he flew away from it.

While they were occupied, someone appeared in front of the battered body of 'Logan'. Patting her face quickly, 'Logan' opened her eyes, the mysterious figure was so blurring that she didn't catch her who was it. That somebody carried her away from danger and she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Yuno was keeping her away but Catherine managed to hit him with her cursed bullets, weakening slowly.

YUNO: _"The attacks keep coming. She has a tremendous amount of magic. Those ash bullets themselves don't do much damage, but..."_ He thought, being continuously being hit by each barrage of ash bullets.

CATHERINE: "Oh, dear... Are you all right? It looks like you're having a hard time getting around. I wonder what you've been hit with. If you die, I'll murder your friend." She teased and mocked him.

YUNO: _"Damn it..."_ His vision started to get blurred as his body was trembling in languishment. _"I... can barely see anymore. I'm gradually losing sensation throughout my body, too."_

CATHERINE: "Hey, can you hear me? Hello?"

YUNO: _"My ears are also going... This is her power?"_ He thought-wondered.

CATHERINE: "My [Ash Curse Magic: Cheerful Ash Destruction] works very gradually. First, your eyes stop working, then your ears, and then your body stops moving." She explained throughout. "You'll pay for having the insolence to call me an old hag. Maybe I'll go back to you little friend and torture her before I'll suck on her mana." She explained with a mocking tone.

Yuno panted, looked at his wounded and tired body before glancing what vision he had on Catherine.

YUNO: _"People expected a lot from my four-leaf clover... I even joined the top Magic Knights squad, the Golden Dawn. Yet... what am I doing?"_ He remembered those members of the Golden Dawn mocking just because he had the four-leaf clover, they did just say whatever he wanted to say to a peasant. He trained nonstop to at least have the achievements.

YUNO: _"All those voices around me don't matter. I'm only bettering myself so I won't lose. But... I couldn't win."_ Then he remembered that time in the dungeon and Mars. " _What defeated that guy was a power I just happened upon, one that I can't control. Not to mention... That power doesn't seem to want to listen to me. The only reason I was able to avoid the [Spatial Magic] earlier was because something other than my own power reacted. 'Logan' happened to see me float and flew with me."_

Yuno got frustrated not because of what the noble and royalty members of the Golden Dawk said to him but because of his own weakness. He shot his Towering Tornado toward her to which was dodge again.

CATHERINE: "Hohoho. Where are you attacking?" She mocked making a heart shape with her hands. "You have to aim properly, like this." She continued shooting her ash bullets to him. "If you say, "I'm sorry, miss," and adorably beg for your life, I'll forgive you and your friend."

YUNO: "Not a... chance..." He mumbled-hissed. _"I can't see... anything..."_

His vision getting blur. His mind went to a darkness. Floating through the deepness of the dark space he was. Until he felt something. Green bird-shaped mana were flying around him.

YUNO: _"This is... the flow of mana?"_

It's said that mages with wind-based mana are excellent at detecting mana. With all five senses cut off and his back against the wall, Yuno's finely honed concentration demonstrated an astonishing ability to detect mana, and was attempting to go beyond even that.

CATHERINE: "Come on, hurry up and beg for your life. If you don't, I'm just going to have to kill you and your little friend." She started laughing. "There are so many things I want to ask you. Hey, can you hear me? Hey, come on. Answer me!

YUNO: _"Would you shut up? I couldn't care less about you. I just... don't want to lose... to Asta!"_ He swapped pages on his grimoire. "NOT YET!" His grimoire started glowing bright green.

CATHERINE: _"That grimoire... The legendary four-leaf clover?"_ She then felt the grand amount of mana gathering around Yuno and herself being sucked in. _"Huh? Mana is gathering... This sensation... He's... HE'S CONTROLLING THE MANA?!"_

YUNO: _"I see. The spirit has constantly been sending me mana signs. I was relying so much on my sight and hearing that I wasn't noticing them."_ He glanced at Catherine and closed his eyes. "Let me just tell you one thing about me. I... HATE LOSING MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE! [Wind Spirit Magic: Sylph's Breath]!" The grand wind orb was approaching Catherine with a tremendous power.

CATHERINE: _"No! I have to use the magic I stole to defend myself, or I'll- GAAAAAAH!"_ She was cut off when the wind orb reached her.

 **-Castle Town Kikka, Kitchen-**

After Jamo, the main chef, had finished making his main dish he gave it to Charmy.

CHARMY: "Muchy, munchy, munchy, muchy..." She continued eating the delicious food prepared, she was delighted for the taste. "So good~"

JAMO: "The way you eat is fantastic, you shrimp!" He pointed at Charmy. "All right! Eat, eat, and eat some more!"

CHARMY: "'Kay..."

ASSISTANT CHEF A: _"The country's in danger! What are you two doing?!"_ Both the assistants were speechless as they were seeing Jamo and Charmy distracted by the food.

JAMO: "If it's not enough, I'll make as much as you want!" He cheered her up with more food.

CHARMY: "'Kay!"

But then something exploded from behind and smoke started to accumulate inside the kitchen. Charmy turned around to see what was it.

CHARMY: "La?" She licked the food stuck on around her mouth.

After the smoke disappeared, it had shown Catherine but it was much more older. Her face had wrinkles and her blonde hair turned grey.

JAMO: "A witch? We're being attacked!" He panicked.

ASSISTANT Chef A: "That's why we told you we should run!"

ASSISTANT CHEF B: "Sir, hurry!"

JAMO: "Come on, shrimp, we gotta go!" He started running away from Catherine.

Catherine, laid down, looked at her hands that was now wrinkled for overuse of mana, she needed mana to maintain her youth skin.

CATHERINE: _"I need... mana. I need to steal some!"_ She raised herself and glanced at Charmy who was sitting dumbfounded at her. _"She's overflowing with mana... It's glistening on her skin! I need to steal it!"_ She then walked toward Charmy.

CATHERINE: "Give it to me!" He ordered with a hostile tone. Charmy was shocked of her tone. "Give it to me!"

CHARMY: "Give it to you? You can't mean... My food?!" She misinterpreted between her mana and the food she was eating. "N-No!

CATHERINE: "Give it to me!" She expanded her magic, which served her as mana stealers, around her.

CHARMY: "No!" She begged to not take her food, waving.

From outside, Yuno flew toward where Catherine landed, inside the castle town where they were having the celebration banquet before. He saw smoke ashes letting out of a hole.

YUNO: _"This mana... That woman must still be alive."_ He thought worried flying sluggishly since it has tired him out the previous battle and also used to much magic. _"I'm reaching my limit."_ But then he saw something abnormal. _"What is this overflowing magic?"_

From inside the castle town...

CATHERINE: "Give it to me!" She roared as her magic became more bigger to the mean to steal Charmy's mana.

CHARMY: "La..." She trembled for a moment before she stopped playing around, closed her eyes and speaking to her with a sweet-menacing tone. "I told you... I told you no."

CHARMY had summoned a bigger size sheep and started sucking Catherine's [Ash Magic] as if it was nothing but just a dessert.

CATHERINE: "I-Impossible." She was at disbelief what she was seeing.

CHARMY: "[Cotton Creation Magic: Strike of the Sleeping Sheep]." The sheep prepared in a fighting pose, gave Catherine a straight jab to which she flew away defeated completely. The three chefs that witnessed this display were at awe.

ASSISTANT CHEF A: "Th-That's amazing!"

JAMO: "Ah! How'd you like that?! The food that I cooked with all my soul powered up the shrimp's magic!" He assured with a joyful tone.

ASSISTANT CHEF B: "Seriously?! We'll follow you forever, sir!"

ASSISTANT CHEF A: "Thank you so much!" They both bowed to him, with praying hands.

JAMO: "Glad ya liked it!" He crossed his arms and laughed proudly for his so called accomplishment.

CHARMY: "None shall ever lay a finger on my food." She stated cooly.

JAMO: "And don't you ever come back!" He threw salt outside the hole like 'Salt Bae' as his assistants cheered with him.

From where Catherine landed after being hit my Charmy's magic, the royal mages aka the advisors of the Wizard King, were restraining Catherine.

CATHERINE: "Am I pretty?" She asked before passing out. From her body the mana she had stolen, returned to their owners making them young again.

Charmy had finished her business against Catherine so she cancelled her magic but she shouted in distress when the food she was eating was on her sheep's head, falling down.

CHARMY: "LA!" She ran toward the dish that was falling outside the hole in the kitchen. "MY FOOD! MY NOMS (Meshi)!" But then her food was saved mysteriously as it was floating in the air. She saw a handsome black-haired man with a green fairy.

YUNO: _"A kid?"_ He landed in front of her with the food floating cause of his magic while she was with her jaw dropped as she was looking at him. _"That tremendous magical power I felt earlier... was from her?"_ With whatever time he had before he reached his limit she her squad robe. _"A Black Bulls robe... So it was her."_

CHARMY: "M-My noms?" She approached to him with her hands with receiving pose.

YUNO: "Noms? Oh, here. I'm not sure what's going on, but..." He gave her the food.

CHARMY: "Thank y- AH!" She thanked him but she was then engrossed on his looks. _My meal-saving prince has arrived!_ She then turned her head flustered and red as a tomato while she was holding the double sized dish. "Th-Thank you..."

YUNO: "Sure..." He replied even though he didn't understand the situation he was.

CHARMY: "U-Um... N-Name..." She asked shyly.

YUNO: "Short ribs?" He misinterpreted what she said.

CHARMY: "Oh, yeah. They're delicious! Try some!" She went straight to the food conversation before she corrected herself. "No, I mean... Wh-What is _your_ name?"

While Charmy was all embarrassed and flustered by being in front of Yuno, his vision started to blur and tire him out. He was at almost at his limits.

YUNO: _"As you'd expect... That spell wears out my body and uses a ton of mana... I need to learn how to use it better."_ He staggered before falling down and losing consciousness over Charmy's petite body. Charmy had created a cotton pillow just before Yuno fell and rested next to her. She had thrown the food up and the dish landed straight to her hands. The green fairy was practically confused for what just happened as Charmy started eating again.

JAMO: "You're the best shrimp ever!" He said joyfully.

ASSISTANT CHEF A & B: "Uh-huh!" They nodded.

JAMO: "Come see me whenever you're hungry. I'll let you eat all you want." He invited to Charmy, who was laying down and two sheeps were, one holding the dish and the other feeding her.

CHARMY: "Yay!"

 **-King's Quarters-**

AUGUSTUS: "It's rather noisy out there. Could you shut them up? It's time for my royal nap." He ordered as he was still laying down onto his beautiful women's laps.

MARX: "I'll look into it." He replied, lowering his head.

Marx left the king's quarters, marching to wherever he was going.

MARX: _"He should be back any moment now."_

 **-Northwest District-**

'Logan' sluggishly woke up after being beaten up by Catherine.

FEMALE VOICE: "Hey, are you alright?"

'Logan' looked at her savior and tried to regain her vision. The one responsible for her rescue was Miki Goldea.

LOGAN: "Miki..." She then saw that she was bandaged from her injuries.

MIKI: "I gave you first aids. Just hold a minute, there will be reinforcement."

LOGAN: "H-How did you managed to...?" She wondered.

MIKI: "Well... When that gate suddenly opened, I jumped over it before Captain Roselei and Sol-senpai disappeared. After that, I went to look for others but then I heard noises of battle. I followed the noises of the place and saw you laid down battered. So I carried you away from it before that witch returned."

LOGAN: "I see... Thanks..." She replied with a low tone.

MIKI: "Hey, why did you lie to Akira if you were a girl all this time?" She remembered when she panicked after they met in Kikka town.

LOGAN: "I... don't know."

There was a silence between them before Miki sighed and said.

MIKI: "Look, much that I want you to tell me the reason. There isn't time for that. We have to look for others."

LOGAN: "Right." She nodded and they went to find the others.

 **-North District-**

LEOPOLD: "You bastard! What have you done with my brother?!" He snarled grabbing Rades' collar, he simply laughed at his misfortune.

NOELLE: "Leopold! He's not the [Spatial Magic] user. That spell pinpointed him, so there's no way the spellcaster could've cast it from far away." She explained to him and tried at the same time to calm him down. "Where could they be?"

AKIRA: "If you want to know where he is..." He opened his grimoire and casted. "[Dark Magic: Fallen's Killing Blow]" He shot over the piled corpses. One of them passed through a gate and landed on top of a rooftop. Leopold and Noelle were shocked at it.

NOELLE: "He was hiding among the corpses?!"

MALE VOICE: "I'm impressed you found me. I even used magic to transform, so I went to the trouble of making this filthy disguise. But it appears that it's over now. And also how did you managed to find me? If you let me ask." The man torn off the disguise of his face.

AKIRA: "You won't get anything from me, **Valtos**." He replied with a hostile tone. His murderous intent showed flowing around him. Valtos was surprised. Not only he was found out, the kid even knew of his name.

ASTA: "Over?"

LEOPOLD: "What's over?"

But then a gate opened up not far from them and something or someone fell down from it. It was Captain Vermillion without his right arm. Everyone were speechless and shocked, even Akira that he didn't listen his warning. He thought that he could avoid at all cost this moment. He even gave him the warning that they were coming for him. Fuegoleon was strong, but sometimes you need to run away to fight another day. Now... he was at the death's door. Rades smirked as his bindings were disappearing slowly.

Noelle and Asta shouted in terror. Akira bit his lips and clenched forcefully his fists.

LEOPOLD: "BROTHER!"

Leopold and Noelle went straight to Fuegoleon. Asta since he couldn't run, Akira helped him to reach to him, ignoring completely Rades.

AKIRA: "Here."

ASTA: "But... But he's so strong. That's... impossible..."

AKIRA: "We are humans, Asta. We can show how powerful we are, how courageous, how fast or how wise we are but humans are fragile beings." Asta just gulped when he heard that.

NOELLE: "H-His arm..."

LEOPOLD: "Fuegoleon..." He started to remember each moments he was with him in the past before joining the Crimson Lion Kings. Now he is watching his own brother on the ground without one arm. "Fuegoleon... Fuegoleon... That's impossible... There's no way Fuegoleon would lose. My brother wouldn't..."

Noelle saw Fuegoleon's grimoire falling down next to him, still intact.

NOELLE: "Captain Fuegoleon's grimoire. It's still intact, which means... he's still alive! We have to stop the bleeding!"

AKIRA: "Asta." He left Asta and went straight to Fuegoleon, glaring at Valtos. "Move aside, Noelle."

NOELLE: "Akira? Can you stop the bleeding?"

AKIRA: "I'll try." He needed to heal and stop the bleeding. He gulped for a specific reason.

For start, he didn't much know about healing spells. He only used that back in the Magic Knights Entrance Exam against Miki since it was written on his grimoire but after that, he either trained in Offensive, Defensive and Restriction types of spells. Neither Restoration nor Sensory were taught or trained.

LEOPOLD: "Impossible... That's impossible..." He muttered in silence as he was shocked in disbelief.

AKIRA: _"I'll have to train with Captain Yami after this ends."_ He sweated, preparing himself in front of Fuegoleon. "[Fire Recovery Magic: Dawn of the Sunrise]" The fire engulfed around his arm and started healing and stopping the bleeding slowly.

Fuegoleon's grimoire started to breaking apart from the top.

NOELLE: "Oh, no... His grimoire is breaking apart! Akira, hurry up!"

AKIRA: "Don't rush me! I need to focus."

NOELLE: "Leopold! We need help over here!" But her words passed through his deaf ears. "Leopold! Your captain is..." Not noticing that Rades' restrains were taken off.

RADES: "That's what you get for talking down to me earlier!" He opened his grimoire and blasted Leopold away against a wall.

NOELLE: _"_ _A magic blast..."_

AKIRA: _"Shit... I can't defend myself if I'm here stopping the bleeding."_

Rades walked smirking. Remembering the words of Fuegoleon, "A righteous heart".

RADES: "A righteous heart?! I've always been true to myself! Keep yappin' in the next world, Fuegoleon Vermillion!" He was about to reach them but was stopped when Akira glared at him showing 'If you take another step, I'll murder you'. He backed for a second. "What are you glaring like that? I'll kill you." But then was stopped by Valtos.

VALTOS: "We've completed our mission. We're leaving before the other Magic Knights come back, Rades." He raised his hand to open a portal under Rades' feet. He simply clicked his tongue for not finishing his vendetta but then someone intervened.

ASTA: "Hold it... right there." He snarled.

RADES: "Asta, wasn't it? I'll eventually kill you and make you into one of my toys. Look forward to that, you little brat!"

ASTA even with his wounds, charged toward Rades that Valtos' magic tried to take him away.

AKIRA & NOELLE: "Asta!"

ASTA: _"This distance..._ _I'm not gonna make it."_ He ran as he was bleeding at the same time.

NOELLE: _"If you move any more while you're bleeding that much..."_ She was worried as her friend bled because of his wounds.

ASTA: _"Not yet! The captain of the Crimson Lion Kings just taught me... That I need to think calmly."_ He thought and planned for a minute before Rades disappear from his sights. To how could he stop him and that spatial magic. And he got an idea. _"Not giving up is my magic! And my sword can..."_ He summoned his second sword and threw it at Rades' position. "CUT THROUGHT MAGIC!"

Valtos' magic that surrounded Rades, disappeared completely when Asta's sword landed on it. Rades and Valtos were shocked that the gate simply disappeared when the brat's sword landed on the ground.

Asta charged wielding his first sword, swung his sword and made a little cut on Rades' face.

RADES: "AAAAGH! OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" He snarled, holding his right cheek.

VALTOS: "Not good..." He raised his hand to open another but Asta simply planted his first sword on the ground nullifying.

ASTA: "You have the nerve to say that after hurting all those people?!"

AKIRA: "Noelle... Keep Captain Fuegoleon safe." He stopped completely the bleeding and instructed to Noelle.

NOELLE: "Akira...?" She kneeled down next to Fuegoleon and saw Akira's shadowed eyes. She felt the tremendous hate in him to which he had on those responsible that hurt the people of the Clover Kingdom.

ASTA: "This... IS PAIN!" He punched Rades and he landed on his back onto a somebody. "This is what you did to innocent people as you laughed about it!" Rades steeped back as he was punched by Asta.

RADES: "Getting hurt and bleeding are signs of being weak! Those who lack magic should just get their asses beat by those who are more powerful!" He was then interrupted by someone from behind.

AKIRA: "Oh yeah? Then explain THIS!" As Rades glanced who he was, Rades received a knee on his stomach. Rades groaned holding his pained stomach, staggering. "Then since _you_ are getting hurt are signs of your FUCKING WEAKNESS!"

Rades staggering on his feet, fell onto his knees and glared at the one responsible.

RADES: "Who cares about that!" He spat while kneeled, raised his hand and casted his magic on it. "Especially... pieces of trash like him who don't have any magic!" He shot his magic at Asta but was cut down by Asta's sword.

ASTA: "I'm here to make sure... that doesn't happen!" He head-butted him. "And... Even those without magic can become the best! I'm going to prove that by becoming the Wizard King!" He promised, showing his determined eyes.

RADES: "Tsk. Valtos! Do something!" He called for his partner in crime.

VALTOS: "If I could, I would've by now. That [Anti Magic] is more troublesome than I'd imagined. And I don't even know about the other. Looks like we're going to have to take care of them first." He raised one hand to open a gate and the other one to attack. Noelle glanced at it.

NOELLE: _"He's gathering magic? What's he-_ To which she then noticed another one behind Asta. _"Is he going to attack using [Spatial Magic]?"_ "Asta, look ou-" She cut off when something happened.

The gate that Valtos had created was negated. The one responsible for it was Akira, standing with his hand on the direction of the gate as his grimoire floated in front of him. If one gate collide with another, it nullifies it completely.

VALTOS: "What the...?" He was then interrupted when flames approached him. He had to dodge the blazes that somebody shot. It was Leopold Vermillion, after he regained consciousness.

LEOPOLD: "How can I be panicking? I always need to remain calm... RIGHT, FUEGOLEON?!" He stated between his wheezed voice.

NOELLE: "Leopold!"

AKIRA: "Finally you got into your senses."

Now they are three versus two. Noelle kept holding the almost closed bleeding arm of Fuegoleon.

VALTOS: "This isn't good... We can't afford to lose Rades, too."

RADES: "D-Damn you all! Get away! Stay back!" He hissed and retreated as Asta, Akira and Leopold walked slowly toward him. But then a mysterious voice spoke.

MYSTERIOUS MALE VOICE (George): "Pathetic. We received orders from Master to come here, and look at you... You're struggling against this lot. How pathetic."

 ***(Author's Note: I just wrote who was talking but late I'll take out the "Mysterious Voice". After something happens.)***

Suddenly mist appeared and surrounded the group. After the mist dissipated, five mysterious cloaked mages appeared around the Magic Knights.

NOELLE: _"Such piercingly cold magic..."_ She saw around her, sweating.

LEOPOLD: _"There are five new enemies!"_

AKIRA: _"Damn these people... Now appearing of all this moment."_ He gritted his teeth.

ASTA: _"I was only scratched... but thanks to that curse, the bleeding won't stop. If I lose any more blood, I'm in trouble."_ He glanced at his wounds.

RADES: "No one asked for your help!" He snarled at his partners in crime.

FEMALE MAGE (Sally): "Aw, you should be thanking us. If we hadn't arrived, you definitely would've been captured and dissected alive. And if you're gonna be dissected, I want to be the one to do it."

RADES: "Shut up."

AKIRA: "What a crazy woman she is..." He mumbled.

RADES: "Anyway, it looks like the tables have turned! Huh?" He then glanced at Asta who chuckled for a moment before he put both of his swords on his cursed wounds and gave them a little cut over them.

NOELLE: "Asta!"

LEOPOLD: "You..."

AKIRA: "He cut his cursed wounds to nullify it. Can't say much if it was smart or stupid." He smirked.

ASTA: "Now I can keep fighting!" He looked at Fuegoleon. "Please watch me, sir!"

RADES: _"This brat... He struck himself with his own swords to get rid of the curse? Unbelievable... He's so stupid!"_ He thought in disbelief.

FEMALE MAGE (Sally): "Wow, he's fun. Can I dissect him later?" She asked to her other members.

MALE MAGE (George): "Quiet." He hissed her away.

FEMALE MAGE (Sally): "Boo. You're such a spoilsport." Then all five mysterious mages raised their hands to prepared their attack and spells.

AKIRA: _"Dammit... We are in a tight spot. To think that I didn't think much since I just read this scene as an dangerous moment but to think it was THAT dangerous. I wouldn't think that they were that much of a threat. But now, they are in front of me and they are much more different on level that I expected..."_ He gulped in his thoughts before hearing Asta.

ASTA: "All I've ever faced since I was born... was adversity. No matter how many come at me, no matter what happens, I'll blast them all away! ALL RIGHT! COME AT ME!"

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 18**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 17**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 19**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Crystal Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Shadow Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Steel Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Plant Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Soul Corpse Magic]: Lvl. 1**


	20. Invasion Part Final

CHAPTER 20: Invasion Part Final

After the sudden invasion, many citizens were injured or worn out after escaping the many undead soldiers that swept each districts of the Noble Realm. The Magic Knight Advisors took charge of helping the citizens in need as they were looking for maybe missing citizens.

From the hole of the castle town, the three chefs including Charmy and the unconscious Yuno stayed inside after dealing with Catherine.

JAMO: "Things have quieted down." Said with a half relieve and half worried tone.

CHARMY: "Yum, yum, can't move. Can't move, can't move... Aw~ My meal-saving prince..." She continued munching Yamo's main dish as Yuno slept next to her onto Charmy's cotton pillow.

From another place not far, the little girl that escaped stayed with other survivors and Nero sitting and comforting her with his wings.

Back to the North District, where the battle against Rades and Valtos took place, now the Magic Knights were surrounded against new foes. Asta had struck with his swords onto his cursed wounds inflicted by Rades' special corpses and now the bleeding had stopped.

GEORGE: "It seems he's lost his mind in the face of our numbers." He said in a unfazed tone with his hand raised, pointed at him.

SALLY: "Whatever. He's about to die anyway." The five cloaked mages shot their magic toward them.

Asta taking motion span wielding his swords on hand negating the projectiles onto them. The five mages continued shooting with their magic at them.

GEORGE: "There's no use in fighting."

RADES: "Ha-ha. You need to learn when to give up."

Akira could only glare him being at the center with Leopold, Noelle and Fuegoleon as Asta kept the magic away.

SALLY: "Oh, so that's him." She mumbled joyfully.

GEORGE: "So this is the [Anti Magic] brat our master spoke of."

Asta kept Fuegoleon's lesson at heart. He needed that for himself to become the Magic Emperor with the knowledge he got.

ASTA: "Keep a cool head... Right, sir? I'll stay calm... while I kick their butts." He said, wheezing.

GEORGE: "This little..." He was then interrupted by someone's magic.

LEOPOLD: "[Flame Magic: Exploding Flames]!" Each members of these mysterious group dodged it, avoiding any heavy blow. "You think I'm going to let you people throw your weight around after what you did to my brother?! LET ME JOIN YOU, MY RIVAL!"

ASTA: "Sure! Go right ahead!"

AKIRA: "Don't forget about me, Asta. [Dark Magic: Corrosive Slash]" Using his hand as a medium, he raised his hand creating a black-purplish wave toward them cutting through the ground.

They did manage to dodge it but were surprised at the power.

AKIRA: "I'm not finished yet. [Lightning Magic: ...]."

GEORGE: _"What did he say?"_ His eyes widen, saw what happened next.

AKIRA: "[... Giga Voltio]" From his both hands, exhaled wild but controlled lightning as they did manage to dodge by hair breath.

GEORGE: _"Our master had told us about another being that could use another mage's attribute. He did say it was called [Attribute Copy Magic] or something like that."_

The three, Asta, Leopold and Akira, managed to fight off most of them. They did manage to dodge without fighting.

GEORGE: _"They say beasts are more formidable when they're wounded. These three... are dangerous."_ Asta, Akira and Leopold roared with all their might to show their courage.

RADES: "What the hell are you doing?! Hurry up and kill them!"

GEORGE: "We know." All fives mages raised their hands at them preparing for the next attack. "They aren't our targets... But we'll kill them now!" As they magic reached them, suddenly a water dome defended them completely. Asta knew who the responsible was and looked at her.

ASTA: "Noelle!"

NOELLE: "Don't think that you can kill my friends so easily!" She assured putting effort.

SALLY: "Wow... That's quite the defensive spell." She was amazed.

CLOAKED MAGE A: "Judging from your appearance, you must be a member of the royal Silva family. In that case, I'll use my grimoire against you. I wouldn't want to be rude. [Tree Creation Magic: Magic-Draining Roots]!"

The sudden roots appeared around the water dome to which pressed against it. The Magic Knights saw how the sudden roots were holding against the water dome.

NOELLE: "Asta! Akira!" She called to her companions.

ASTA: "We know."

LEOPOLD: "What are you planning to do?" He wondered as the roots started sucking the water away.

NOELLE: "No... They swallowed my torrent."

AKIRA: "I'll hold it for a moment. [Water Magic: Atlantic Fortress]!" The water dome overgrow over the tree roots holding them for a second. "This... will do for now."

NOELLE: "Akira! It'll drain you!"

AKIRA: "I know... It won't be for long but... I gotta tell you something. I'll use... my [Spatial Magic] to send you away... and Captain Fuegoleon. We three... will keep them occupied... as much as possible." His mana started to drain away faster than he imagined. To think that these tree roots would be a problem to him, it is quite the unexpected.

NOELLE: "B-But..."

AKIRA: "There's not much time... We'll be okay... so believe in us." Noelle struggled but nodded as she saw how determined he was. Akira opened a small gate to take away Noelle and Captain Fuegoleon away from their sights. And as they (the mages outside) were distracted, Akira managed to open a smaller gate to pass his hand and touch the [Tree Magic] user under his feet. [Tree Magic] added. "Now... let's prepare ourselves, guys."

ASTA & LEOPOLD: "Right!"

The three of them jumped toward George. Asta with both of his swords, Leopold with two fireballs on hand and Akira with his God of Death's Scythe.

GEORGE: "Your fighting instincts are admirable. [Wind Creation Magic: Tornado Needles]!"

His magic pierced through Asta's and Leopold's body but Akira managed to use [Wind Magic] to dodge by hair breath and reach George with his scythe. He swung openly, George managed to dodge with a side-step but made a shallow wound of his cheek.

AKIRA: "Tsk. It didn't do much."

SALLY: "Wowie. He is such a quite rare specimen." She mumbled happily.

GEORGE: "I see you have far better than them but then again, you are surrounded by five against one."

AKIRA: "That's just numbers. I'll pass my limits!" He continued to swing his scythe at him. Noelle, to which was hiding at the corner of a building saw the battle, including her two fallen friends.

NOELLE: _"Asta... Leopold..."_

GEORGE: "It is splendid that you are fighting for a belief. But this has to end."

AKIRA: "Tch. Huh?" He was about to dodge but the [Tree Magic] user restrained him without his notice, his feet. "Shoot!"

GEORGE: "[Wind Creation Magic: Tornado Needles]!" He casted as his magic pierced onto Akira's body.

AKIRA: "GUAGH!" He coughed blood as his body felt the piercing wounds. He fell back with the others.

GEORGE: "Now, let's end this." His concentrated Tornado Needles were about to end them.

NOELLE: "NO!" She shouted but then something fell down from the skies protecting them, a silver ball.

Rades was quite shocked that George couldn't finish them off and something unexpected appeared. Sally was much amused of the unknown attribute at her eyes.

SALLY: "Ooh, what's this magic? I've never seen anything like this before!" She said playfully with curiosity tones.

From the silver ball appeared eleven Magic Knights. Those who Valtos had sent them away.

NOELLE: "E-Everyone..."

GEORGE: "The Magic Knights..." He cursed at their arrival.

ALECDORA: "How dare you send us that far away?" He growled at Valtos.

VALTOS: "Impossible... They managed to return here from that distance so quickly?" He was at disbelief.

ALECDORA: "We really didn't want to, but we all worked together to get back. I suppose you could call it [Super Compound Magic]."

HAMON: "Hohohoho. Joining forces once in a while isn't so bad."

SOL: "Well, I guess men aren't completely useless." She commented, scratching her neck.

CHARLOTTE: "Hmph. I'll acknowledge their abilities. Nothing more."

SOLID: "Tch. I'm never working with them again." He commented with his hostile tone.

NEBRA: "We really don't play well with others." She agreed with Solid as did Nigel.

NOZEL: "But our nine Magic Knights squads exist solely to protect the peace of the Clover Kingdom!"

As he finished speaking, on one of the corners of a building two Magic Knights appeared on the scene. Both Miki and 'Logan', who had her cape covering her body.

MIMOSA: "Noelle!" She went straight to her cousins.

NOELLE: "Mimosa, please take care of Captain Fuegoleon. Akira did what he could to stop the bleeding."

MIMOSA: "Alright, but how could something like this happen to someone like Captain Fuegoleon-san?" He used her Princess-Healing Flower Robe to heal Fuegoleon. Mimosa then glanced at the face-down duo, Asta and Leopold, and the face-up Akira. "Not to mention Leopold-san, Akira-san and Asta-san..."

MIKI: "Oi, oi, Akira!" She called for Akira, kneeled next to him, as "Logan" stood aside. He heard him breathing heavily but was somehow stable. "Alright."

KLAUS: "Hey, wake up!" He called as he was holding Asta and he groaned of the pain. "You're alive! They put Captain Fuegoleon and the others in such a state. Who..."

Valtos clicked his tongue and jumped over his gates and landed just behind George.

VALTOS: "It'll cost us if we keep fighting. Let's retreat." He suggested in a hurry.

NOZEL: "Don't be in such a hurry. [Mercury Magic: Rain of Silver]!" A heavy rain of mercury fell onto the mysterious mages.

SALLY: "[Gel Magic: Sticky Salamander]!" She casted and created a huge sticky lizard/salamander.

NOZEL: "My magic will just pierce through magic like that." He was then cut off when he saw something strange.

SALLY: "And then..." Carrying a huge syringe and injected inside her sticky creature. [Dark Magic Item: Special Properties Plus Alpha... absorbed]!" The mercury rain entered the slimy creature's body as if it was simple rain.

KLAUS: "They managed to deflect the captain's magic as if it were nothing!" He looked in disbelief at it.

NOZEL: _"What... is that magic item?"_ He glanced at the female mage with her attribute of [Gel Magic].

Sally commanded her slimy salamander to catch both Asta and Akira. Both Klaus and Miki were in shock to see their friends being imprisoned inside the slimy creature and then being inside a slimy sphere apart from the main body.

SALLY: "Mine!"

GEORGE: "What do you plan to do with them?" He asked with curiosity.

SALLY: "It's a secret!" She replied playfully.

GEORGE: "Remember this, Magic Knights. We are the **Eye of the Midnight Sun**... The ones who will destroy the Clover Kingdom." He said, closing his grimoire, as Valtos started teleporting the group into another location.

NOELLE: "Asta! Akira!" She couldn't do anything as she saw both of her comrades being taken away. "They took... Asta... and Akira. We have to save them!"

KLAUS: "Noelle, we can't." He replied, adjusting his glasses.

MIKI: "And why not?"

KLAUS: "It's unfortunate, but we have no way of tracking them."

NOELLE: "Yes, but-" She was cut off by her brother's words.

NOZEL: "No. Right now, strengthening the royal capital's defenses takes priority. There's no guarantee that those were the only enemies." They understood what he meant but their friends were also in danger. Nozel went to Mimosa, looking at Fuegoleon and Leopold being healed. "How are Fuegoleon and Leopold doing?

MIMOSA: "The best I can do with my magic is first aid! Noelle told me that Akira managed to stop the bleeding of Captain Fuegoleon-san but he needs to be taken to the medical ward for more advanced healing magic."

SOLID: "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Some captain he is. How pathetic. The Vermillions sure aren't what they used to be. Makes me embarrassed to be a royal." Nebra giggled next to him. Nigel smirked with them.

NOELLE: "Solid-nii-sama, how could you say that?" Both Klaus and Miki were disgusted how they commented on Fuegoleon like that.

NOZEL: "We are Magic Knights. Our existence is pointless unless we win."

NOELLE: "Nozel-nii-sama..."

SOLID: "That's right! This is going to ruin the reputation of the Crimson Lion Kings..." He commented more in a hostile tone until he was cut off by Nozel.

NOZEL: "But Solid... As we were not present at the fight, we are even less than he is. Strengthen the defenses so that there won't be further damages." The three, Solid, Nebra and Nigel, shuddered that he was right. They were much more useless since they weren't there at the battle.

SOLID: "Right."

ALECDORA: "They've spread around magic that blocks transmission spells, and the chain of command is in chaos. Because of that, reinforcements from outside the Noble Realm couldn't arrive. We can't let our guard down yet." He instructed with his mightiest tone.

CHARLOTTE: "Sol, we're going to reinforce the area. Miki, you're going to help the others. Don't let your guard down."

SOL: "You got it, Sis!"

MIKI: "Yes, Captain!"

CHARLOTTE: "Sol, call me 'Captain'." She corrected her subordinate.

SOL: "I know, Captain Sis!"

MIKI: "Sol-senpai..." She sweat-dropped.

HAMON: "My goodness. Looks like we'll have to wait on dessert a little while longer."

ALECDORA: "Klaus, go to headquarters and get reinforcements."

KLAUS: "Yes, sir!"

Noelle looking uneasy hoped that her two comrades were safe wherever they were.

 **-In an Unknown Location, Base of the Eye of the Midnight Sun-**

They were now at front of their base after being teleported from the Clover Kingdom.

GEORGE: "Rades, we ended up with a huge headache because you stepped out of line. Don't get carried away just because the master has taken a liking to you. How dare you say, "I want to fight a captain alone. I want to lay waste to the capital"? You conceited fool!" He snarled at him because of his foolishness and childish attitude.

RADES: "Shut up." He was irritated by his nagging tone.

GEORGE: "If you'd just done what you were told, we wouldn't have to go through all this trouble."

RADES: "My toys were the victims in all of this! This doesn't concern any of you!"

SALLY: "I heard that Catherine was capture, though." She commented while carrying both Asta and Akira imprisoned as their grimoires were same.

RADES: "Who the hell cares about that old hag?"

VALTOS: "Hag..." He mumbled hearing his comment.

RADES: "We got what we went there for, so who cares?"

VALTOS: "By the way, Sally..." He turned to glance at her. "We won't be able to take those brats with us. Kill them." He ordered her.

SALLY: "WHAT? NO WAY! He uses [Anti Magic] and the other [Attribute Copy Magic]! Those are on a different level than a mere magic-weakening effect and copy magic! I'm going to use them in my research! Let me take him! Please? Please?" As she was distracted with Valtos. Asta and Akira managed to wake up from their wounds.

AKIRA: _"Ouch, ouch... That hurts... What happened?"_ He glanced lazily around." _Ah... I was taken prisoner... Dang..._ He then glanced at the slimy cage he was in. _Ah... Asta did mention this felt sort of nice... He is right about it..."_

GEORGE: "Only those acknowledged by the master can go there. Don't cause any more unnecessary trouble. Kill them before our master arrives." He commanded.

SALLY: "Aw..." She whined for not letting her keep her "guinea pigs".

RADES: "I know! Let me kill them! I'll make them into my toys!" He suggested with a joyful and evil expression

SALLY: "Shut up, Rades." She rejected the idea.

RADES: "What?!"

ASTA: _"Crap, I've... I've been captured by the enemy?"_ He tried to glance next to him. _"Even Akira?"_

SALLY: "Hey, you're awake." She took off her cloak over her head, showing her dark red eyes.

ASTA: _"A-A girl?"_ He then saw Akira waking up a little more.

SALLY: "Ara, ara. You two also woke up." She commented playfully. "Now that you both woke up, you two should help me convince them! I want to study everything about you two and your grimoires, and do some experiments, and then dissect you in the end! You want every last cell of yours to help with my research, right? Right? Right? Right?"

Both Asta and Akira looked at her in shock. To Akira, to think that she was already crazy to the beyond.

ASTA & AKIRA: _"She's really bad news!"_

ASTA: _"And this is a super bad situation! I can't move! I can't run! And why are you literally relaxed, Akira!"_ He thought-yelled at his companion, who literally gave up and put an expressionless face.

SALLY: "Please? I'll ask properly, so please?" She asked to George.

GEORGE: "Don't blame me for whatever happens." He replied with a sigh.

RADES: "Give them to me!" He demanded.

SALLY: "Nope!"

But then someone appeared just at the nick of the time. Julius Novachrono stood in front of them.

JULIUS: "Hi there. I've been waiting for you." Asta was shocked that the Magic Emperor appeared. For Akira, he knew that he would be here, but he hope that at least Julius could have helped them before at the capital.

CLOAKED MAGE B: "Wha-"

SALLY: "Ooh!"

CLOAKED MAGE C: "H-He's... The Magic Emperor, Julius Novachrono?"

GEORGE: _"What's he doing here?"_

JULIUS: "How was the royal capital?" He asked nicely but hid his anger between his sweet tone.

GEORGE: "Kill him!"

Julius dashed so fast that they couldn't see his movements. Clocked Mage B & C were eliminated by Julius instantly. Everyone else were shocked of his magical powers, including Asta and Akira.

GEORGE: "I-Impossible!"

JULIUS: "I killed them. It would've been too difficult with your numbers... Restraining all of you, I mean."

The [Tree Magic] user created a tree arm to attack Julius. But Julius simply concentrated on his magic and shot through the tree arms as if it was nothing.

SALLY: "Wait, what?" She was confused at what she saw. Rades screamed in despair.

JULIUS: "You guys attacked the royal capital, right? You didn't actually kill people without being ready to die yourselves, did you?" He commented of their actions on the royal capital.

VALTOS: _"Such power... This is the Magic Emperor? Crap... I don't have any magic left..."_ He sweated beads of sweats on his forehead.

JULIUS: "That being said, you all seem pretty skilled. You'll probably give me some trouble. How about it? I'll let one of you survive, so why not surrender? It'll be first come, first served. What do you think?" He suggested with a friendly expression.

EYE OF THE MIDNIGHT SUN MEMBERS: "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!"

Each members used what magic they had to eliminate Julius. But he eventually was so fast that dodged every single projectile with his speed. Even if all five members used their best abilities at him, Julius wouldn't even be amused at it.

GEORGE: "Wha... How is he moving like that? I can't keep up!" He couldn't follow Julius' speed. They then couldn't see him at front since he was from behind, at the entrance.

JULIUS: "Hah... I guess I don't have a choice. I might be able to handle these numbers." Every members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun turned their backs. "[Time Binding Magic: Chrono Stasis]."

RADES: _"What... is this?"_

GEORGE: _"I can't move..."_

VALTOS: _"...at all."_

They were all in stasis, frozen in their places without being able to move at all. They could only be in shock for them losing against him.

JULIUS: "I guess I was able to restrain all of you. Were you more worn out than I thought? See how it feels to live in one unending moment." He commented. Both Asta and Akira were free from their restrictions thanks for him. "Hey there, Asta-kun and Akira-kun. We seem to be connected by fate somehow."

ASTA: "R-Right..."

AKIRA: "I don't believe in fate, Your Majesty. But if you say so." He waved his hand.

ASTA: _"He managed to take care of all of them despite how strong they were. This is the Magic Emperor's power?"_

JULIUS: "You want to become the Magic Emperor someday, right?" He asked, approaching to Asta. "In that case, watch carefully and don't look away. This is only a small fraction of what you'll have to surpass."

ASTA: _"He's my goal! The strongest guy there is! He's the strongest mage in the kingdom that I need to surpass!"_

JULIUS: "Also you Akira-kun. If you want to be the one to help the future Magic Emperor, you'll have to train much more."

AKIRA: "Yes, Your Majesty. I'll do my best for the day to come." He gulped after hearing his statement.

JULIUS: "Can you stand?" Looking at Asta, he asked, raising his hand at him. Asta struggled to stand up.

ASTA: _"I can't stop shaking after witnessing the Magic Emperor's power firsthand!"_ He fisted the ground in fury. _"You idiot! Stop shaking! Stop! You can't lose here!"_ With what strength he had, he finally stood up without Julius' help.

JULIUS: "And you Akira-kun?"

AKIRA: "No need, Your Majesty." Akira, with what little mana he had, used his magic to help himself to stand up.

JULIUS: "I guess you both didn't need my help." He turned to the enemies. "All of you had some interesting magic. I was surprised. Now, then... I have some questions for you all..." He walked toward something. "What are these jewels and this stone slab? I've never seen these characters or patterns before. What are you trying to accomplish with this? Well, it's not like you can answer that while you're in that spell. I guess we can take our time back at the Clover Kingdom to talk about this." He paused for a moment when he and Akira felt something approaching from that stone slab. "Something's coming?"

A bright light suddenly engulfed the room, blinding them completely.

ASTA: "That's blinding!" He used both of his hand to block the light.

AKIRA: "Tch." He used his left arm to look better inside the light. And since he was worn out or didn't have enough mana, he couldn't use [Spatial Magic] to copy the Eye of the Midnight Sun leader's attribute.

And Julius simply ignored the light and watched through it. What they all saw was a man as the leader of this group, a tall, slender man with white hair and gold eyes. He has red crescent tattoos with three buds framing the sides of his eyes, and two red dots above his eyes instead of eyebrows.

As the lights faded, the stone slab and the members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun were missing.

ASTA: "Wh-What? Everyone's gone!"

AKIRA: "It was expected that the leader would appear if his members were in danger. And I couldn't even manage to copy his attribute in time." He scratched his head in frustration.

JULIUS: "You're right. He took all of his little friends back. [Light Magic] that's faster than my own... I wonder if that was the enemy's boss. He seems interesting... I mean, formidable." He corrected himself.

AKIRA: "You don't say." He sweat-dropped.

JULIUS: "But... We managed to keep one." He showed them one of the members still with them in stasis. Then in front of him, Marx appeared with communication magic.

MARX: "I finally got through. Where are you, Magic Emperor?"

JULIUS: "Hello there, Marx." He waved his hand. " Sorry about that. I've been a bit busy, so I blocked the communication spell.

MARX: "Never mind that. Please hurry to the medical ward." Julius and Asta looked concerned while Akira knew the meaning of Marx's statement.

 **-Outside the Medical Ward-**

The Magic Knights including their captains were waiting outside. While on the inside, Fuegoleon and Leopold were being healed of their battle injuries, including "Logan".

MIMOSA: "Fuegoleon-san... Leopold-san..." She prayed for their wellness.

SOL: "I hope they wake up soon."

CHARLOTTE: "Indeed." She agreed.

ALECDORA: "We've strengthened the magic barrier and repaired the communication spells. We've gathered more Magic Knights and are having them scout every inch of the town to ensure no enemies remain." He informed returning with Hamon next to him.

HAMON: "I'm sure the royal capital is fine now. We've also looking for what awfully loud- er, lively Black Bulls boy and the one who informed us about the attackers. Hohoho."

Mimosa, Noelle and Miki lowered their heads hoping that the Magic Knights would find both Asta and Akira.

KLAUS: "They wouldn't die so easily!" He tried to comfort them. "Curse you both, Asta, Akira. I'm going to punch you both when you two get back."

Then the Magic Knights sensed a familiar magic.

ALECDORA: "This magic..."

At the center, Julius appeared from nowhere with Asta under his arm and Akira tugging his robe with a prisoner.

JULIUS: "Hey, everyone. Great work."

MIMOSA: "Th-The Magic Emperor?"

NOELLE: "Asta!"

MIKI: "Akira!"

ASTA: "H-Hey, guys. Looks like you're all here."

AKIRA: "Hey, there." He grinned like an idiot with his wounds on hand.

SOL: "Is that... an enemy?" She wondered as she was glancing at the prisoner on the air.

ASTA: "Man, I thought I was done for." He approached to Noelle and Mimosa. Noelle was happy over Asta's return as then she returned to her nobility role.

NOELLE: "Hmph! It's because you're always so reckless. I hope you two learned your lesson, Stupidsta, Dogira."

AKIRA: "Dogira...?" He sweat-dropped and prepared his camera for what it was going to happen.

KLAUS: "Asta!" He shouted, shoving aside Noelle. "You're safe, Asta! You too, Akira! I'm... I'm so glad you two came back alive! I thought you two were dead. I'm so glad."

ASTA: "Y-Yeah... Thanks for worrying about me."

AKIRA: "We lived, suckers." He joked while taking photos.

NOELLE: _"I thought you were going to punch them."_ She looked aside, thinking what Klaus had said before.

MIMOSA: "Asta-san!" She shouted shoving aside Noelle and Klaus as she hugged Asta worried. "I was so, so worried about you!" She then went all shy when she realized that she hugged him. "I-I'm sorry!"

ASTA: "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He yelled in pain as Nero pecked his head over and over.

AKIRA: "Hey look. Nero was worried about you. Hahaha." He laughed at him.

ASTA: "DO YOU SEE THIS AS WORRY?!"

AKIRA: "Ouch!" He whined as Miki punched his arm and then hugged him. "Wh-What wrong?"

MIKI: "I thought you were going to die or something after I saw you being taken away."

AKIRA: "Don't worry. I won't die easily. I've taken worse than that." He grinned to ensure that he won't be taken away.

Taking moments, the Magic Knights explained Julius about the situation of Fuegoleon. Though Akira explained him before the banquet.

JULIUS: "I see. Despite how strong Fuegoleon is, we don't know when he'll wake up." He looked at the medical ward where Fuegoleon was. "That was a miscalculation on my part."

CHARLOTTE: "No, this was due to our inexperience. We've confirmed that the pendant Fuegoleon was wearing is missing."

JULIUS: "Pendant?" He then quick glanced at Akira.

CHARLOTTE: "Could that be what they were after? Who in the world could they be?" She wondered.

JULIUS: "From what they said, they appear to be a terrorist group with a grudge against the kingdom. But it doesn't seem to be that simple." He replied. _"The jewels embedded into that stone slab... Was Fuegoleon's pendant a part of that? It had several holes that were still empty, but what happens when they gather all of them? There is the possibility that Fuegoleon was targeted because of his pendant, but there's also a high possibility that his strength and ideals would've gotten in their way. I've been investigating various dissidents in secret, and this is the first time I've picked up their trail. But to think that they were planning something that extraordinary and powerful. Maybe I shouldn't have left the capital as young Akira said before."_

His thoughts was being questioned over what where the objective of those terrorists but now wasn't the time to think about it so he faced the Magic Knights at present.

JULIUS: "We'll get the details from our captive later. In any case, people look to the Magic Knights for one thing... Peace in the Clover Kingdom. In order to preserve that, we'll keep fighting with everything we have."

NOZEL: "If you'll excuse me."

SOLID: "Nozel-nii-sama..." The members of the Silver Eagle followed their captain from behind without any words.

ASTA: _"What is that guy's problem? We're supposed to be showing solidarity right now. Take the hint, man!"_

AKIRA: "Don't worry much about him, Asta." He commented, standing next to him.

ASTA: "Huh? B-But..."

JULIUS: "He's right. Has the enemy awakened not a sleeping lion, but a sleeping hawk?"

ASTA: "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

AKIRA: "Hypothetically think that you and Yuno were captains of your own squad as rivals. But one of you would be beyond injured and stayed in coma. What would the other do?"

ASTA: "Huh? Um, one of us would seek revenge or train harder until the one who hurt him can deal him completely?"

AKIRA: "You're right. What we don't know, Captain Fuegoleon and Captain Nozel are indeed rivals. But when they became captains both may have forgotten what rivality was until what happened today."

NOZEL: _"Pathetic. What an appalling spectacle. Never let this happen again, Nozel. And Fuegoleon, I will find the scum who did this to you and slay them myself."_

Nozel returned to their headquarters with Nebra, Solid and Nigel following him from behind leaving the other Magic Knights with the Magic Emperor.

HAMON: *sigh* "I hope I never feel this useless again."

SOL: "Right." She agreed, clenching her fist.

CHARLOTTE: "We shall become stronger." She stated to Julius.

JULIUS: "Indeed."

WILD MALE VOICE: "I'm the one who'll become the strongest!" The one who shouted was Leopold himself, keeping hold on his injuries.

MIMOSA: "Leopold-san!"

NOELLE: "You need to be rest-!" She was cut off when Akira raised his hand without looking at them.

LEOPOLD: "Asta! I'm relieved that we both pulled through! As my rival who has faced death with me, you must also get stronger! I will surpass my brother! I'm going to be the next Magic Emperor! And this..." He looked fiercely at Asta and he returned back the gaze. He then lighten his thumb and placed on his forehead, the personal oath that the Vermillion family are handed down. "This... is the mark of my oath."

ASTA: "Yeah! I don't really get it, but it looks like you're worthy to be my rival." Leopold smiled at his comment but the smile dropped when Asta said. "So... who the heck are you, anyway?!"

LEOPOLD: "WHAT?!" He was dumbfounded at his comment to which made some of the Magic Knights laugh at this display. "HOW?! How could you still not know who I am?!"

AKIRA: "Asta... He did mention his name at the banquet." He sighed at the short memory of his idiot friend.

ASTA: "I only remember people who properly introduce themselves!"

LEOPOLD: "I am Leopold Vermillion! We're going to be friends, so call me Leo!"

ASTA: "Y-You're moving way too fast!"

LEOPOLD: "I don't want to hear that from you!"

For Leopold and the others who don't know much as Akira does, he knew that Fuegoleon was smiling during Asta and Leopold bickering and the new friendship they have made. Akira taking the moment, took another shot before they returned to their base.

 **-Unknown Location, secondary base of the Eye of the Midnight Sun-**

Rades: "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" He yelled as he used his magic to destroy stone pillars out of anger. "They hurt. They hurt... My wounds hurt! That stupid little brat Asta and the other fucker... I'm going to kill them, no matter what! I'm going to gather the ultimate army of the dead!"

SALLY: "That [Anti Magic] kid, Asta... And that [Attribute Copy Magic] guy, Akira..." She started, hiding behind a pillar. "You can't kill them, Rades. I want to tinker with them while they're still alive."

RADES: "What?"

SALLY: "Not to mention, I already treated your wounds, so there's no way they'd still be hurting." She said, pointing at Rades' cheek scar.

RADES: "Shut up! They still ache! I saw those brats first! Hands off, Sally!"

SALLY: "Can't hear you, can't hear you, can't hear you!" She blocked her ears and ignored Rades. "I hope I see you again soon, Asta, Akira!"

RADES: "Tch."

MALE MAGE: "Tsk, tsk, tsk. She sure kept an eye on them." He stated as he appeared just behind Rades.

RADES: "Don't creep me out, you shit head! Still I'll have them just before she gets them. I'll use them both as my special corpses~! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally.

MALE MAGE: "You both are sick." He sweat dropped at the quick crazy bunch of colleagues he had.

 **(***)**

Inside Sally's research room, she started experimenting something.

SALLY: "For the next time I see you, Asta... Akira... I'll use the little samples I got while you two were in the gel, and research and research!"

 **(***)**

From another room, Valdos was informing the Eye of the Midnight Sun leader, Linch, about their casualties.

VALDOS: "Icouldn't save George and Catherine. Those two have big egos, but they worship you. They won't give them any information on us." He informed while kneeled down. Linch holding Fuegoleon's pendant, lowering and looked at him over his shoulder.

LINCH: "That's not what I'm worried about. As long as they're alive, I will save them, no matter what." He raised his right sleeves showing the dried up arm after receiving it from Julius. "I thought I had dodged it, but I seem to have taken a little of the attack. Magic that accelerates time... and drastically. The Magic Emperor... As expected, he has phenomenal power. But we will build up our strength and defeat him. In order to get our revenge and establish a new country that will be ours alone." He stood at the edge of a footing showing the vast members of their group.

 **-Back to the Clover Kingdom-**

FEMALE CHILD: "Misters and Miss Magic Knight, thanks you for saving me!" She thanked them while Nero sat over her head.

ASTA: "No problem!" He gave her a thumb up.

NOELLE: "I just did the obvious thing." She stated, embarrassed.

AKIRA: "Why can't you be more honest, Noelle-chan?" He snickered and joked her.

FEMALE CHILD: "This is to thank you. I made them myself." She gave them a basket full of cupcakes with different flavors.

ASTA: "Oh! They look great!" Both Noelle and Akira agreed on him, glancing at the cupcakes.

FEMALE CHILD: "Thank you very much." She bowed politely and went to her way. "Bye, now!"

Nero flew away from her head and sat over Asta's head. Then a hand appeared grabbing a cupcake that was Charmie.

CHARMY: "So good!" Lifting a chocolate cupcake.

AKIRA: "HEY! I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT!"

NOELLE: "Why..."

ASTA: "...are you here, Charmy-senpai?"

CHARMY: "Where the nummy things are, there I shall be! La, la."

AKIRA: "She was under a table when we were at the banquet." He whispered to Asta and Noelle.

CHARMY: "More importantly, have a bite. La? La?" She held two cupcakes to give it to Asta and Noelle.

ASTA: "Uh, she gave those to _us_..."

CHARMY: "Don't sweat the details. Come on. They're delicious."

ASTA: "Th-Thanks?" He said, receiving a vanilla flavored cupcake.

NOELLE: "I guess I don't mind having one..." She said, receiving a green tea flavored cupcake.

AKIRA: "Fine. But I want a reimburse on food." He demanded, receiving a caramel flavored cupcake.

Each one of them, gave the cupcakes a bite. The flavor exploded inside their mouths giving them a pleasant enjoyment over the cupcakes.

ASTA: "It's good!"

NOELLE: "What a surprise. It's actually good."

AKIRA: "It's so great that I'm starting drooling because of the flavor."

Charmy started singing or lalaing around the basket happily.

ASTA: "You seem to be in an unusually good mood."

CHARMY: "I had a fateful encounter. You're probably too young to understand." Asta and Noelle were confused what she said but Akira knew what she meant and met.

NOELLE: "By the way, how did you get into the castle?" She wondered.

CHARMY: "Like this!" She opened up her grimoire, engulfing herself with cotton and shrinked herself to a tennis ball size and hid inside Asta's hood.

ASTA: "Seriously?"

AKIRA: "I really forgot about that..."

NOELLE: _"Is her magic actually really amazing?"_

Asta then glimpsed the Golden Dawn to which Yuno's groups were walking somewhere.

ASTA: "Hey!" He called them.

KLAUS: "It's Asta, Akira and Noelle."

MIMOSA: "Asta-san!"

'Logan' simply waved her hand to Akira. He still doesn't know that Logan's gender is female.

KLAUS: "Have your wounds fully healed? I asked you that before, didn't I?"

ASTA: "I'm fine, like I said before!"

AKIRA: "That won't kill us!"

ASTA: "Yuno, I heard you took down the enemy like it was nothing, you jerkface!" Charmy got out of Asta's hood to look at her meal-saving prince.

YUNO: "Jerkface?"

CHARMY: "My meal-saving prince!" She landed down after puffing away the cotton.

ASTA: "Hey, Yuno! Greet me properly, you jerk!"

AKIRA: "Hey, Asta. Don't need for that. Hey, Yuno! I hope you gave that witch her lesson!"

CHARMY: "Wait, you two know my prince?"

ASTA: "Don't get a big head just because you took one down! Courtesy makes the world go round!"

Yuno stepped forward, which confused Klaus, Mimosa and "Logan".

MIMOSA: "Yuno-san?"

Yuno opened his grimoire and shot a wind hawk toward the Black Bull team. Both Asta and Noelle were shocked by it. Charmy stayed firm and felt the charming winds of her meal-saving prince. Akira looked delighted, glimpsing at Yuno's new power that even his eyes were shining.

Asta took out his first sword and with his raw strength, cut through Yuno's attack, dissolving it completely.

From the other side, Klaus, Mimosa and Logan were shocked and speechless at the power Yuno put on his attack toward the Black Bulls.

YUNO: "Huh? Was that too much?"

KLAUS: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YUNO?!"

ASTA: "Is he stupid?! Was he actually trying to kill us?" He sat down with Noelle who were practically shocked and scared of its power.

AKIRA: "HAHAHA! Yuno and his sense of humor." He wiped off a tear after almost dying by it.

NOELLE: "Did he just lost his sense or something?" She mumbled, looking how abnormal Akira was. Then they noticed the wind changing form to letters that said "See ya, Shrimpsta."

ASTA: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING "SHRIMPSTA," YUNO, YOU JERK?! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW!" He demanded, barging his teeth at him. Yuno simply ignored him and went toward his way. "Don't you dare ignore me and leave!"

CHARMY: "Ah, the ferocious storm of love."

AKIRA: "Are you alright, Charmy-senpai?" He leaned over her head to see how mushy-mushy she was over Yuno.

ASTA: "Ignoring me is the worst thing you could do!"

KLAUS: "Hey, wait, Yuno!" He called him but was also ignored. _"Yuno's magic has gotten much stronger. What could've happened in such a short amount of time?"_ He thought, adjusting his glasses.

MIMOSA: _"Asta-san. I'm going to get stronger, so the next time we meet, I'll be able to fight alongside you! And then... And then..."_

LOGAN: _"Akira-kun... I don't know how I'm going to tell you that I'm a woman. But when the time comes, I'll be proud of myself to stand alongside you as a woman Magic Knight."_

ASTA: "I guess we'll just have to fight when we both get a lot stronger. I'm not going to lose, Yuno. The stronger you become, I'll get even stronger!" He stated, resting his sword over his shoulder. Both Noelle and Akira looked proud of their friend's rivality.

 **-Black Bulls' Base-**

ASTA: "Welcome back, Magna-senpai, Luck!"

MAGNA: "Man, I'm so exhausted from my mission."

LUCK: "So tired."

MAGMA: "However! We got recognized for our deeds and got a star!" He stated to which Asta was amazed. Then he tried to dismiss Luck for getting closer. "Not so close!"

LUCK: "That's right, Magna!" Leaning closer to Magna. "Our combo attack, the Crackling Magna Typhoon, was amazing, wasn't it?"

MAGNA: "We're never doing that move again!" Changing the topic. "I'm gonna keep on showing the other Black Bulls how it's done! Asta, my time has arrived! Make sure you keep up!"

ASTA: "Yes, sir! Oh, by the way, Magna-senpai."

MAGNA: "What's up?"

ASTA: "They were so impressed with what I did during all the trouble at the capital that they made me a Third Class Junior Magic Knight at a special awards ceremony!" He informed, feeling proud of his deeds.

MAGNA & LUCK: "What?!/Huh?" Both were surprised and then.

MAGNA: "Wait, what's a Third-Class Junior Magic Knight?" He wondered, glancing at Luck.

LUCK: "No idea."

ASTA: "What?!"

AKIRA: "Then why you two were surprised by it?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief, sweat-dropping. He was sitting comfortably on the couch, looking at the photos he took before.

YAMI: "Have you guys been Magic Knights all this time without knowing what that is?" He commented, standing up from his seat and exhaling smoke. "It's a Magic Knight rank. And since you guys haven't changed since you all joined, you're still Fifth Class Magic Knights. Better start showing Asta some respect." He informed them.

MAGNA & LUCK: "WHAT?!/Huh?"

YAMI: "Akira became a Second-Class Junior Magic Knight for bringing information of the rebels and managing to hold his ground against them to protect the other Magic Knights out of commission."

MAGNA & LUCK: "Huh?!"

AKIRA: "Yeah, but it wasn't enough."

YAMI: "I understand your frustration. But you did what you could do in that situation. You'll do it better next time." He patted his head.

AKIRA: "Yes, sir. Captain."

YAMI: "And by the way, Charmy became a First-Class Junior Magic Knight." He added.

CHARMY: "On your knees, bitches!"

 ***(Author's Note: On the manga, Charmy says "On your knees, bitches." while on the anime, she says "On your knees, inferiors." The manga sounded more of her character, so I chose that.)***

MAGNA & LUCK: "What?!" Charmy turning on her back, showed and bragged about her promotion.

CHARMY: "Make sure you follow me, you inferiors!"

YAMI: "Apparently, they were impressed that she captured one of the rebels. Looks to me like she was just trying to beat her up, though."

CHARMY: "Worship me!" She started dancing in a weird move.

MAGNA: "What's that weird dance?" He groaned in frustration.

LUCK: "This is somehow very infuriating!" He agreed.

YAMI: "Anyway, well done, kid."

ASTA: "But Captain Fuegoleon..."

YAMI: "Huh? Fuegoleon? Who do think you're worrying about, punk? That hot-blooded king of seriousness won't die that easily. I bet he'll come back even stronger."

AKIRA: "Yeah. Imagine Captain Fuegoleon returning with a fire arm. That would be so cool." He added, knowing the future outcome.

ASTA: "Of course! All right! I'm going to train even harder and get stronger, too!" He pumped himself up but it went to the drain after Yami said.

YAMI: "No, you're gonna rest."

ASTA: "Huh?"

AKIRA: "We're too injured, most likely you but, at this rate, you're going to die. Are you that stupid, Asta?"

ASTA: _"Yeah, but he made me do it in the first place!"_ He thought-deadpanned at the facts.

Noelle: "Yeah! You need to take a break!"

ASTA: "You too, Noelle?"

AKIRA: "She's right. Just as I said before, if you overwork your all battered and worn out body. It won't heal for a long time."

ASTA: "You too, Akira?!"

NOELLE: "Goodness. How stupid are you?"

ASTA: "A break..."

FINRAL: "A break? You're getting time off, Asta? Then let's head to a mixer!" He appeared inside the room with his [Spatial Magic].

NOELLE: "Huh?!"

AKIRA: "Oh, boy..." He sweat-dropped.

ASTA: "A m-mixer?!"

YAMI: "You get to work."

FINRAL: "I'll set everything up! Hey, Akira, you wanna join?" He ignored Yami and asked to Akira.

AKIRA: "I'll pass." He waved his hand.

YAMI: "I just told you to get to work."

FINRAL: "Things are getting busy!"

YAMI: "I'll kill you." He was about to snap his neck.

FINRAL: "Wait, do you wanna come too, Captain Yami?" He misinterpreted what Yami said.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Hi everyone! There is something that you readers thought and questioned me about it. I understand that Akira would prevent Fuegoleon's near-death situation, copy Licht's [Light Magic] or even accepting Julius' [Time Magic] attribute.**

 **For starter, in Fuegoleon's case, I know and even I wanted to stop the killing but for him, his near-death situation brings him his evolution, as for readers who are up to the manga.**

 **As for Licht's case, you can think that Akira missed the opportunity to copy his attribute. But there will be something in the future with [Light Magic] though I can't spoil it, but also because Akira lost too much mana to even use [Spatial Magic] or even reach him before disappearing.**

 **And lastly for Julius' magic, cause Akira can't do much of changing unless it benefits him completely. He couldn't save Saussy village chief, he couldn't prevent Mars overwhelming power, and also couldn't prevent Fuegoleon's near-death. The flow of time must continue as it is but it can be changed if Akira trained more. Akira has battle experience not war. So he must experience what Magic Knights brings to him before he can grow by himself. Everyone are ignorant by their own power, and must learn from their mistakes.**

 **P.S. Akira will hide his martial arts skill unless he is at disadvantage or somebody has stolen his grimoire. I'll leave it as an alternative power.**

 **So if there is another thing you wanna ask, bring it. Thanks and until the next chapter.**

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 18**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 17**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 19**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Crystal Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Shadow Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Steel Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Plant Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Soul Corpse Magic]: Lvl. 1**

 **[Tree Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New)**


	21. A Date of the Year

**Sorry guys for the lateness! I got finals during the first part of the year... So yeah, I had to stop writing to study for it and organize some things on the way. So my lateness is confirmed and all, let's enjoy the next chapter, shall we?**

CHAPTER 21: A Date of the Year

 **Previously**

Asta, Akira and Yuno were participating in the decoration ceremony with their teammates. Though there were various non-friendly encounters. Asta and Akira put their heads on against those that badmouthed Noelle.

But then the Clover Kingdom were being attacked by an unknown group so they had to put aside the fight and defend the kingdom. Each one of the squads: Golden Dawn, Crimson Lion Kings, Silver Eagle, Blue Roses Knights and the Black Bulls were sent in different districts to defeat the enemies and defend its people.

One of the terrorist, Rades Spirito, was controlling his undead and wreaking havoc the kingdom as he did for his vendetta.

Each one of the Magic Knights did their roles to defend the kingdom and destroying the source of the problem but just as everyone dealt with them, they were teleported from far away the kingdom.

Asta, Akira and Noelle with both members of the Crimson Lion Kings, Fuegoleon and Leopold Vermillion were against Rades and his special corpses. After dealing with him, suddenly, Fuegoleon was sent to another place to meet the boss of this terrorist group and came back near death.

Later, they encountered with another member of the terrorist, Valdos the [Spatial Magic] specialist. Dealing with both at the same time was easier with the help of Akira but nevertheless, they had reinforcement and came the other members of this terrorist group.

From Yuno and Logan Ravenswood, members of the Golden Dawn, escaped the spatial trap and were dealing with a [Ash Magic] specialist witch, Catherine. They were able to defeat her thank to Charmy though she appeared just in a unfavorable coincidence. Logan was found out being female instead of a male after dealing with Catherine and the only person who knows her secret were Miki Goldea and Yuno.

Back to the first group, Asta and Leopold were defeated by one the terrorist and Akira had to do something alone but against overwhelming foes, he was defeated. Before taking off, the terrorist were called the "Eye of the Midnight Sun" a group of people that were forsaken by their kingdoms and wanting revenge against them.

Taken prisoners by these terrorist, they were teleported to their main base but they were encountered with the current Magic Emperor, Julius Novachrono. The terrorist were dealt easily by him and as they were taken prisoners, their leader appeared on the scene and took every members with him, except one.

After much later restoring the current situation, the Magic Knights were glad that both Akira and Asta were safe, and the kingdom returned to its original peace. Julius knowing that Akira was hiding something would ask him later after he recovered enough. For now, he had to deal with the prisoners they had.

Not knowing what the terrorist did, they had awaken a sleeping eagle, who was readying himself until his next encounter.

Before ending the day, Finral had invited Asta to an mixer though Akira rejected it.

 **-Black Bull's Base-**

On one of the roofs, a member of the Black Bulls Magic Knights Squad, Finral Roulacase, was troubled.

FINRAL: _"What should I do? What should I DO?"_

Finral's troubles had nothing to do with a mission... It was about tonight's mixer.

FINRAL: _"When I set this up, three girls agreed to come, and that's great! The more girls, the merrier! But the problem is who else I'm going to bring. Asta's a delight, so I'm bringing him for sure. Akira isn't a bad choice but he rejected my invitation. I just need one more..."_ Without other alternative, he popped a portal and hopped over it.

 **FIRST CHOICE: MAGNA**

Finral went to look for Magna. His first choice. He found him training outside the base.

MAGNA: "[FLAME MAGIC: EXPLOSIVE FIREBALL]!" He pitched his fireballs. The fireball itself went and returned to him. He then made a fire baseball bat and hit with it. "HOME RUN!"

Not far, Finral stayed hidden from him.

FINRAL: _"Yeah, no. I know there are girls who like delinquents, but..."_ He could already think that he would present his broom stick showing off and the girls feeling disgusted at all. _"Magna's too much of a delinquent. He'd just scare them off."_

 **FIRST CHOICE: MAGNA - REJECTED - REASON: TOO MUCH OF A DELINQUENT**

Finral then heard a sound not far from him. He then followed the sound's origin and found Gauche carving a wood statue of his sister.

 **SECOND CHOICE: GAUCHE**

GAUCHE: "Almost... *pant x2* I'm almost done with my life-size statue of Marie." He was too focused sculpting that he didn't even bother looking other sides. "Ah, Marie. It feels like you're right next to me! Ah, you truly are an angel!"

From Finral's perspective...

FINRAL: _"Yeah, no. Even if I took him to a mixer..."_ He already thought that bringing him, he would continuously talk about his sister and the girls feeling awkwardly disgusted. _"He'd definitely scare them away!"_

 **SECOND CHOICE: GAUCHE - REJECTED - REASON: TOO MUCH OF A SISTER COMPLEX**

From Finral's behind, Gordon appeared.

GORDON: "I heard that you were having mixer. You want me to come with you?" He mumbled so low that Finral didn't catch well of what he just said.

FINRAL: _"Yeah, I have no idea what Gordon's thinking, so that's not happening._

 **THIRD CHOICE: GORDON - ALREADY REJECTED - REASON: CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING**

Finral then went inside the Black Bull's base to look for someone. The first one that he encountered was Grey in the training room.

 **FORTH CHOICE: GREY?**

Finral already taking a look... Grey was rejected instantly.

 **FORTH CHOICE: GREY - REJECTED - REASON: HE'LL BE TOO QUIET**

Continuing for his search...

FINRAL: "It might be fun to bring Charmy along, since she's short of like a mascot character." He gave a thought.

 **FIFTH CHOICE: CHARMY**

FINRAL: "The mixer would be over in five minutes!" He thought her eating non-stop through the mixer and ending all the ingredients of the restaurant. "At least, that's what I assume would happen."

 **FIFTH CHOICE: CHARMY - REJECTED - REASON: WOULD EAT ALL THE FOOD**

FINRAL: "Maybe I could take Vanessa..." He thought aloud.

 **SIXTH CHOICE: VANESSA**

FINRAL: "But she's a woman!"

 **SIXTH CHOICE: VANESSA - REJECTED - REASON: SHE'S A WOMAN**

FINRAL: "Let's not."

 _ **Inside the bathroom...**_

Yami stayed inside the tub, relaxing himself over the given work. (Though he would trash it and ignore it completely)

YAMI: "Now this is paradise." He let out a breath of relief over the bath he was taking.

Finral popped from the roof of the ceilings with his magic.

FINRAL: "Maybe I could go all-out and invite Yami..." He mumbled.

 **SEVENTH CHOICE: CAPTAIN YAMI**

FINRAL: "I'm sure there are girls who like older guys. Yami does hate gaudy types, though.

Finral can already think Yami telling the girls as if he was their fathers.

FINRAL: "Maybe not." He went inside his portal.

 **SEVENTH CHOICE: CAPTAIN YAMI - REJECTED - REASON: WOULD NAG A LOT**

Finral then went outside, looking at Luck who was charring off a tree log.

 **EIGHT CHOICE: LUCK**

FINRAL: "Hmm... Luck is decent at the look of the girls but maybe because of his personality, he would scare off the girls."

 **EIGHT CHOICE: LUCK - REJECTED - REASON: MAYBE BECAUSE OF HIS PERSONALITY**

 ***(Author's Note: This is my fan fiction, so let's put that Akira is better looking than Luck... Maybe. But let's try out this way.)***

FINRAL: _"The only one that I have to persuade is... Akira."_

 **NINTH AND FINAL CHOICE: AKIRA**

Finral found Akira, reading through a magic related book in the living as Vanessa was sleeping not far from him. He knows that Akira rejected the first time he asked, but he was at least decent and sane compared from others so he was the last choice to his mixer.

FINRAL: "Hey, Akira."

AKIRA: "Hm? Oh, Finral-senpai. What's up?" He said as he closed his book and looked at his senior.

FINRAL: "Oh, you know, finding- I mean, looking at my juniors is quite satisfactory for us seniors."

AKIRA: "You think? I doubt that this isn't anything about the mixer, right? Finral-senpai." He teased his senior already knowing fully.

FINRAL: "Agh, you got me. I know that I already asked you, and you rejected it. But let's face the truth, everyone else are a bunch of craziness and you are the most sane compared to others." He said, crossing his arms and fidgeting his hair.

Akira took a moment to think that what his senior just said was a compliment or an insult. But nevertheless, he was right. He was much more normal than the others.

AKIRA: "I thought you would have picked Luck for being decent."

FINRAL: "Yeah, I gave a thought. But let's be frank... his personality would scare off the people."

Akira chuckled before he continued.

AKIRA: "Yeah, you're right. He would have scared them off, commenting something atrocious or the fights he had before explaining with each gore details of it." He sighed again. "Fine. But you own me a favor." He pointed out.

FINRAL: "Yes! Then let's go."

 **NINTH AND FINAL CHOICE: AKIRA - RECRUITED**

 _ **Later on...**_

Asta and Akira were waiting for Finral at the front doors.

FINRAL: "All right, it looks like we're all set." He grinned, happily,

ASTA: "Should we go dressed like this?" He wondered as they were dressed in their uniforms.

FINRAL: "We have to make sure they know that we're Magic Knights. Magic Knights are the most admired figures in the Clover Kingdom, after all." He replied, putting some perfume on him.

AKIRA: _"Even though we are Black Bulls? I'm starting to regret this..."_ He deadpanned. "Fine."

ASTA: "Got it!"

FINRAL: "Well, let's go!" He opened a portal and the three went through it. "Come on. Hurry on through."

Without the three's notice except one, Noelle jumped through the portal.

 **-City in the Common Realm: Nean-**

Getting out of the portal, the three Magic Knights marched to the cafe were the mixer would take place. As for Noelle, who followed from behind, hid herself behind a pillar.

NOELLE: _"I-I'm in the clear."_

Noelle sneaked behind the group as she changed one cover to another.

NOELLE: _"When I heard they were going to a mixer, I was so worried, I ended up following them. I can't believe this. Why are they going to a mixer? Didn't Akira reject him at the start? This is the problem with lowly fools."_ She thought she realized what she was thinking, she got flustered. _"I-I mean, it's not as if I like that muscle-brained shrimp or anything!"_

 ***(Author's Note: What a tsundere. She is already talking/thinking about Asta in that way. ^w^)***

NOELLE: _"I don't care who he hangs out with or what happens after that! Wait, who am I even making excuses to?!"_

The three guys walked through the street as Finral looked around to find the meeting.

FINRAL: "I'm pretty sure it was somewhere around here." He then finally found it. "Oh, there it is!"

The pub's name was "Pub Mibawau".

Once inside, the guys sat in front of the three girls. There was a brunette girl wearing a pink dress with white with clover detailed collar, named **Erika Sitate**. A blond chick, were a blue dress with grey collar, named **Helene Barbary**. And the red-haired sister wearing a red dress and pink short cape, named **Rebecca Scarlet** , the first girl Asta and Akira encountered in Kikka town.

Akira sighed knowing that the date would end up terribly but for at least, he had Finral's favor on his hand.

FINRAL: "Okay! Looks like we all have our drink, so let's get right to the introductions! I'll go ahead and start." He stood up and introduced first. Taking out flowers from his portal, he gave it to the girls. "I'm 21 years old and from Touta. I'm Finral Roulacase, the [Spacial Magic] user from the Black Bulls! Nice to meet you!" He tried too hard but at least he was doing well. He gave each one of the girls the flowers. "Please take them as a token of our friendship."

HELENE: "Wow! They're bautiful!" She contemplated the given flowers.

ERIKA: "These only bloom at night on Mount Anahu, right? They smell so nice!" She thanked for the flowers.

REBECCA: "Thanks..." She was the least interested in flowers.

FINRAL: _"Hook, line, and sinker! I'm finally going to get a girlfriend! But for that to happen, I need both Asta and Akira to do their best."_ He then turned to his juniors. "Go on, introduce yourselves."

Akira first stood up and bowed politely to the girls.

AKIRA: "My name is Akira, and I'm 17 years old. Member of the Black Bulls Squad. I have many hobbies but one of them is training and meditation. Nice to meet you. Here is a gift for you three."

Using his [Crystal Magic], he created mini-statues of them. Each details onto them.

HELENE: "Oh my."

Such as Finral and Akira did smoothly, Asta was panicking. He was struggling so much that someone elbowed him to help.

AKIRA: "Oi, Asta. Don't panic. Be calm and say something about you without trying so hard."

Asta let a sigh of relief, knowing Akira for 8 months, he knew to depend on him when Asta couldn't.

ASTA: "I'm Asta. I'm 15 years old. I'm from Hage Village and also a member of the Black Bulls. My dream is to become Magic Emperor someday." He stated calmly without stuttering though he was nervous internally.

AKIRA: _"Well, at least he didn't do much of a stupidity back then if I wasn't here. Though the Wizard King wasn't even needed for to say."_

HELENE: _"The Wizard King?"_

ERIKA: _"That'll never happen. He's just a kid, anyway."_

The two women were forcing their smiles though they were thinking otherwise about Asta. Somehow they communicated each other telepathically with only a glimpse of their eyes.

ERIKA & HELENE: _"This is one is... sketchy."_

ERIKA: _"I mean, I heard they'd be Magic Knights, but they just had to be Black Bulls, the lowest of the low?"_

HELENE: _"And if he's from Hage, isn't he a peasant? Like, a total peasant?"_

ERIKA: _"I'd never go out with any of these guys if they didn't earn more than me. And if they're younger, shorter, and socially beneath me..."_

HELENE: _"Not happening."_

Finral taking a glance at the disapproving girls, he had to think something quick.

FINRAL: _"Crap... This seems to be going South. I thought that at least Akira would be passable. What am I going to do?"_ He then got an idea and stood up, pointing at the girls. "Okay! We've introduced ourselves, so now it's your turn, girls! Let's keep things rolling! Yeah! We're passing the baton to you!"

ERIKA: "Um... We're friends. I'm Erika. I work at a dressmaker shop."

HELENE: "I'm Helene, and I work as a hairdresser."

REBECCA: "Rebecca. I work at a restaurant."

They gave monotonous introduction being short and simple.

FINRAL: _"THEY'RE CLEARLY LOSING INTEREST!"_ He was shocked at the simplicity. "Wow, so you all have solid jobs. That's great!"

Finral started chanting some nice words toward them, though Akira ignored it completely since it wasn't working as expected. Their reactions were non-caring or they were the least interested since they were from the lowest squad of the kingdom.

Getting into their interest, Finral started talking.

FINRAL: "W-Want to hear about the Magic Knights?"

That got their attention and interest.

HELENE: "Yeah, tell us!"

ERIKA: "I'd love to!"

FINRAL: "That's great to hear. Well, I use [Spatial Magic] to go to all sorts of places." He explained, showing his magic on his hand. "Something I've done recently at my job..." He paused.

ERIKA: "Yes?"

Finral didn't have something to continue since his [Spatial Magic] was only used to send Captain Yami to the bathroom countless times.

Akira sighed and helped him.

AKIRA: "He helped the people of the kingdom to evacuate the zone when the terrorist attacked."

FINRAL: _"NICE SAFE~ AKIRA~!"_ He thumbed him up internally.

Though it was a lie, it was the only thing Akira could think of.

HELENE: "Oh, you mean the incident the other day?"

FINRAL: "Y-Yeah! I did that! These two also were part of that incident!"

HELENE: "Did they? That's Magic Knight for it!"

ERIKA: "When the capital was attacked?"

FINRAL: "Yup! Asta-kun and Akira-kun worked really hard and got promoted!"

HELENE & ERIKA: "Really?"

AKIRA: "Well, I'm a Second-Class Junior Magic Knight and he's a Third-Class Junior Magic Knight. It's the lowest but it's something." He shrugged.

HELENE: "You two must be amazing!"

Asta was about to show his wounds but Akira had hand-chopped his head to avoid that grotesque wound.

AKIRA: "Don't show it idiot." He hissed lowly as it was literally disgusting the holes made by George.

FINRAL: _"At least Akira can keep an eye on Asta..."_ He let out a sigh of relief.

Unknown for them except one, one royal girl was watching the mixer dressed as a maid.

NOELLE: _"I heard them mention a mixer, so I ended up tagging along. It's more or less going well as I am seeing."_ She thought before realizing what she was thinking. "Like I _said_! I don't care what happens to Shrimpsta!"

Continuing with the mixer, the girls started showing what they were capable of with their jobs.

AKIRA: "Oh~ So you use [Wind Magic] to cut hair. That's amazing!" He complimented Helene. Though in the information he knew, nothing where well-explained for minor characters so it was something that amazed him.

HELENE: "Yup. I just go like this." She gave a simple example with making a wind scissors and cut the tips of her hair.

AKIRA: "So you keep using the minimum of your magic to create a scissor. That's well thought!" He smiled.

HELENE: "Huh? Oh, thanks..." She blushed, being complimented. _"Oh boy, he's quite nice and is quite a gentleman by the looks of it. He gives a vibe of being able to protect anyone by standing behind him."_

AKIRA: _"Pheew... Guess learning the principles of flirting worked quite well... Also since Luck complimented her magic, she got quite endorsed by it."_ He sighed in relief internally.

HELENE: "Hey, could you show me your magic, too, Akira?"

 ***(Author's Note: For now, she only knows that Akira have [Crystal Magic] attribute.)***

AKIRA: "Um? Oh sure. If you want I could make a full statue of you, if you want."

HELENE: "I'll be delightful."

Then both left the table to make the statue outside the restaurant.

FINRAL: _"Well done, Akira! It was the best choice I made to let him come to this mixer."_ He looked at his partner, Erika. "And the sunrise looks really beautiful from there."

ERIKA: "Really?"

FINRAL: "I'll take you there with my [Spatial Magic] sometime. Want to go camping with me?"

ERIKA: "I think I might like that."

FINRAL: "Hey, want another drink? Excuse me, could we get another drink?" He called over the waitresses.

ERIKA: _"He's a bit gaudy and not really my type, but he's the best out of the three by the standards. He seems like a noble, and [Spatial Magic] would be really handy. Plus, he's considerate and kind."_

Finral stood up from his seat to request her.

FINRAL: "Say, want to step out to the patio?"

ERIKA: "I guess I wouldn't mind." She accepted also getting up from her seat.

They both left the restaurant leaving both Asta and Rebecca alone, including the peeking Magic Knight, being a maid, in a somewhat awkward silence.

ASTA: _"This is so awkward."_ He though awkwardly. _"Why does this lady keep looking away and down? Is she mad? Did I do something to make her mad?"_

Rebecca completely ignored her 'date' in front of her as she looked around blankly.

ASTA: _"Not good. I need to liven things up. I'm not really sure how, but I have to liven things up! Think Asta! What would Akira do?"_

With the courage he had, he started a conversation.

ASTA: "Um... What's your favorite food?" She looked at him. "I love tatoes."

She disappointed sighed before answering the poor Magic Knight.

REBECCA: "Listen, you don't have to force yourself to make small talk. This is dumb." She claimed as she took off her hair pendants. "Erika told me that I should find a good guy for the sake of my siblings, so I came along. But this isn't the real me, and I'm too worried about my siblings at home."

ASTA: "So you live with your siblings?" He asked, happily that at least she told him something that can sympathize.

REBECCA: "I have three younger brothers and two younger sisters." She informed him.

ASTA: "Really? That's nice." He smiled to which Rebecca was surprised. "Oh, I have six siblings, too, though we're not related by blood. Akira is one of them but he isn't my brother or anything. I'm not with them right now, but they're all a bunch of little brats. They annoyed me sometimes, but we had so much fun. We used to all sleep in the same bed. Now that I'm in the Magic Knights, I get my own room, so it's a little easier, but not having those fidgety little brats sleeping next to me gets a bit lonely, too." He claimed, rubbing his back head feeling homesick.

REBECCA: "Yeah! They can be a pain, but it gets lonely when they're not around!" She agreed.

ASTA: "Exactly! And you can act like a dork in front of your friends, but you always want to impress your siblings!"

REBECCA: "I totally get that!" She giggled, happily knowing that there was another one like her condition.

Without them knowing but one, a female maid felt irritated for how well the mixer was going.

NOELLE: "H-Hey! They're actually having fun?! Wh-What the heck's going on?" She trembled so hard that the plate she was holding broke in half.

MANAGER: "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing? You just asked for a job out of the blue, so I hired you, but then you blew away some customers! Who do you think you are?"

Noelle looked at the manager over her shoulder with a dead-ass blank expression.

NOELLE: "Silence, insect."

MANAGER: "What?!" He couldn't understand this girl at all.

ASTA: "Come to think of it, you seem like a big sister, Rebecca-san." He pointed out.

REBECCA: "You definitely don't seem like the oldest, though."

ASTA: "I have one brother who's the same age as me named Yuno... But the oldest one is Akira, the guy that was with me."

Their conversation went smoothly great but then someone had to interrupt them.

DRUNKEN MAN: "Well, well... You look like you're having fun, o great Magic Knight." He declared as they both looked at him confused for his interruption.

He leaned down to see better to Asta as his eyes were groggily for the alcohol he drank before.

DRUNKEN MAN: "Aren't you a little small to be one? Are you really a Magic Knight? If a little twerp like you got in, I could probably get in, too."

ASTA: "Yeah, I'm surprised I made it in, too." He said, feeling complimented by some 'fan'.

DRUNKEN MAN: "And being out with a flashy little thing like this? I sure envy you." He turned to glance the woman in front of Asta. "Bet you're desperate to catch yourself a Magic Knight, aren't ya, missy?"

He took a good long look at her before he recognized her completely.

DRUNKEN MAN: "Pretty sure I've seen you somewhere before. Oh, you're the girl who works at the local restaurant, always carrying a kid on your back and working until you're drenched in sweat." He started to laugh at her. "Are all those brats yours? That must mean your man walked out on you."

REBECCA: "No! That was my brother!"

DRUNKEN MAN: "Well, then, of course you'd like to get yourself a Magic Knight and enjoy the easy life." His hand went straight to Rebecca's shoulders. "If you want a man that much, come hang out with me."

REBECCA: "Hey! Let go of me!" She struggled to get out of his disgusting hands but it was futile.

But then someone grabbed his arm and he looked at the one disturbing his moment.

ASTA: "I don't know what your deal is, mister, but don't judge people by their appearances! You don't know anything about her, do you?"

DRUNKEN MAN: "Ooh, scary! What kind of amazing magic are you gonna show me, widdle Magic Knight?"

ASTA: "I can't use magic." He said with his serious eyes.

DRUNKEN MAN: "What? A Magic Knight that can't use magic? What kind of lousy joke is that?" He laughed it off at the incompetence of this midget.

But that was his mistake when Asta gripped his arm with his raw strength and threw him onto the ceiling. The man fell down onto some group that the girls literally were over with so they went to another place.

MANAGER: "H-Hey, sir!" He was about to ask what was happening.

REBECCA: "Let's get out of here!" She grabbed Asta out.

As they went outside, Noelle took this chance to tell her manager.

NOELLE: "Hey, boss! I quit!" She took off her maid outfit and threw it to him.

MANAGER: "What?! Hey!"

With that Noelle followed them from behind leaving the managed stunned in confusion.

MANAGER: "What's going on today? Huh?" He cried just before someone tapped from behind and looked at some Magic Knight in wonder.

MALE: "Hello sir, you would like to take this for the repairs and call some Magic Knights to apprehend that man for disturbing. They is a little extra for that table." He pointed out at the table Asta had took place with the others.

MANAGER: "H-Huh? Um...?"

MALE: "Well, thanks for it." With that he went outside with the worries of the manager behind.

 _ **Outside of the pub...**_

Noelle followed them secretly hoping that nothing happens to Asta. Not that she cared or was interested in him at all.

She glanced to an alley just near her and peeked to see if Asta or the girl were there.

When she peeked from the corner, she saw them giving a rest after running away from the restaurant intact.

REBECCA: "Thanks, Asta. I feel so much better!"

ASTA: "Nah. Sorry for ruining the mixer." He apologized.

REBECCA: "It's fine." She said before taking a look on him. _"He's a bit short, but he's actually..."_

Their eyes met for a second before Rebecca turned away from his gaze blushing for some reason.

REBECCA: "Hey, Asta... D-Do you have anyone that you like?" She asked out of curiosity. She herself was quite surprised to ask him but to at least assure herself that she could have a chance on him.

Asta, without comprehending the time and how to say it, declared.

ASTA: "Yup! There's somebody I've got my heart set on!"

NOELLE: _"WHAT?!"_

Rebecca felt disappointed but at least she could at least try to gain his heart.

REBECCA: "I see. I'm sure she's a wonderful person."

ASTA: "She is! We're from the same-" He was about to say but was interrupted.

REBECCA: "I wish you both the best."

ASTA: "Thanks!"

REBECCA: "Hey, come by my restaurant sometime. You can play with my siblings."

ASTA: "I will!"

By being interrupted, Noelle wondered who was the girl Asta's heart set on.

NOELLE: _"'Same'?"_ She may realized what Asta meant and hid from her corner flustered. _"The same squad?! Then... could... could that mean... mean m-m-m-me... No! No, no, no! And what if it is?! It's not like I th-think... anything... anything of..."_

ASTA: _"Sister, we spent so many years together in Hage. One day, I'll become the Wizard King and come for you! Please marry me then!"_ He declared internally, looking at the night sky up.

REBECCA: _"Just because I'm supporting him doesn't mean I'm going to give up."_ She promised herself.

Asta then turned to her to ask something that had in his mind.

ASTA: "By the way, what's the point of a mixer, anyway?"

NOELLE & REBECCA: "WHAT?!"

As for the others, the girls went out of the pub with their mixer partners.

ERIKA: "Apparently he threw some drunkard to the ground. Black Bulls are so violent!"

HELENE: "Well not all of them. I heard from the guy I was with that he insulted Rebecca and her siblings so the guy she was with gave him a lesson."

ERIKA: "You say? But I dunno what's going on today, let's just go home!"

With that both of them retired from the pub, leaving both of the Magic Knights at the entrance.

FINRAL: "She shot me down..." He cried pitifully.

AKIRA: "What did you expect when that drunken man interrupted Asta. I did even pay for the repairs since Asta could have simply do it outside."

ROUGH VOICE: "Hey, you two."

They turned their backs to see the man who was Captain Yami.

AKIRA: "Oh~ Captain Yami!"

FINRAL: "What is what you need Captain?"

YAMI: "Well, the owner of the pub called us Magic Knight to retrieve some drunken guy. And I look at both of you having some fun, I can guess you saw it."

AKIRA: "Let's just say he insulted some girl and Asta took care of it." He claimed.

YAMI: "I see." He raised an eyebrow before looking at the Magic Knight taking out the drunken man from the pub. "Finral, I want you help them take him to the garrison and then return to the base, understood?"

FINRAL: *sigh* "Yes, Captain." He complied despite his heartbroken spirit.

YAMI: "Now." He looked at Akira. "It seems that you used a created weapon back in the invasion, right?"

AKIRA: "Yes." He nodded in affirmation.

YAMI: "Follow me." He went to the street and Akira followed him from behind.

 _ **Later on...**_

Yami took Akira to what it seemed a blacksmith.

AKIRA: "Um, Captain? Why you brought me here?"

YAMI: "Cause I'm going to ask the chief here to make you something!" He claimed.

Akira tilted his head just before Yami opened the doors but eventually dodged something passed barely to Akira's head.

ROUGH VOICE: "HEY YAMI! I HOPE YOU LITTLE SHIT BROUGHT ME THE MONEY YOU OWN ME YOU SKUNK?!"

YAMI: "Hey, there chief. I just brought you a customer you see."

The man himself got closer to the Magic Knight and Akira could see him.

The man was stoic and rounder, he was bald but had hair on his sides. A grey-white colored hair. He had a matching long and rough beard that you could almost think that he could be a dwarf. He had blue sharp eyes, a tanned body skin and a big round nose.

He wore the typical outfit of a blacksmith, being a white tank top under the leather apron with different utensils of any blacksmith requirements and rough black boots.

Akira was surprised since it was never mentioned of who was the one who made Yami's blades. He was just mentioned after.

AKIRA: "Um, Captain... Who's he?"

YAMI: "He's the best blacksmith of the Kingdom, **Durud Forgefinger**. Just call him Dur." He said, pointing at the blacksmith.

DURUD: "DON'T COME AND TELL HIM THAT YOU CHEEKY BRAT!" He huffed angrily as Akira knew that since Captain Yami wastes his money in gambling, he can't pay all his debts.

Now calming himself you got a good look at Akira.

DURUD: "So Yami, why did you bring him here?"

YAMI: "As you can see I'm training him [Dark Magic] so I wanted you to make him the same katana you made for me."

DURUD: "Another [Dark Magic] user, huh? Just as any other blades I made for you until you break them because of your blade's negligence." He shook his head just before getting his utensils. "Then I'll just make another of your blade for the lad."

YAMI: "Well, maybe you should change some aspects."

DURUD: "Huh? And why would I do that?"

YAMI: "Cause the kid can use multiples attributes." He pointed at Akira blankly with his cigarette on his mouth.

Durud stared widely at Akira before he laughed cheerfully.

DURUD: "ALAS! I FINALLY HAVE A CHALLENGE ON MY HAND!" He laughed non-stop getting some discomfort air around.

AKIRA: "Um, Captain. What's happening?"

YAMI: "Maybe you don't know about him." Akira shook his head. "As you heard, he made my katana since I became a Magic Knight so I can depend on him to repair my weapons. Ever since I became his customer he took an interest for my attribute [Dark Magic] since it is a rare attribute in the kingdom but now that you are here, he could make something greater."

AKIRA: "Riiight..."

DURUD: "So lad, how many attributes have you got on yer hand now?" He asked.

AKIRA: "In total I have 18 attributes if you include the [Dark Magic]. Maybe in the future I'll get more so don't you worry, mister."

DURUD: "Well since you came here at least could you give me an advance? You know, to get the material and all."

AKIRA: "Sure, I got the money." He grabbed the money in his special pouch. "How much is it?"

DURUD: "For what I'm going to make you lad, it's going to be 600,000 yuls for the advance and then 700,000 yuls when finished."

AKIRA: "SO EXPENSIVE!"

YAMI: "This is one of the reasons that I can't pay my debt." He breathed out his smoke.

DURUD: "So lad? You gonna pay me or what?"

AKIRA: "Yeah, yeah, I'll pay. I still have the money when we looted from the dungeon."

YAMI: "Hey, kid."

Akira looked at him curiously.

YAMI: "Could you pay for my debt too?" He asked to which Akira's eyes twitched in annoyance.

AKIRA: "And... how much... is your debt... Captain?" His voice showed hint of anger and murder after giving him the advance.

DURUD: "He owns me 1,800,000 yuls." He said to which Akira stayed white of the amount of money he owned him.

AKIRA: "WHAAA~T?! AREN'T YOU A CAPTAIN OF THE MAGIC KNIGHT?! HOW COULD YOU OWN HIM THAT MUCH MONEY!"

YAMI: "Sorry kid."

AKIRA: "'SORRY' MY ASS! IF YOU WERE TO BE MORE RESPONSIBLE YOU COULD HAD SAVED MONEY FOR THAT KIND OF DEBT!"

Captain Yami being annoyed by his member's ranting, grabbed his face in annoyance.

YAMI: "Shut up."

AKIRA: "Yes, sir." He squeaked in fear after realizing that his emotions got the best of him.

YAMI: "Look kid, one of these days I'll pay you back but I need the money to pay him right now. So could you at least pay the half of it?" He pleaded.

Akira sighed before giving Durud 900,000 yuls of his pouch and paid the half of his debt.

DURUD: "Don't worry lad. I'll make you a blade you could be proud of." He turned to Yami. "And you! I hope I can get the rest of your debt or I'll stick and handle on your ass, you cheeky brat."

YAMI: "I'm already an adult! How can you still name me like that you old bastard!"

DURUD: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD BASTARD! YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GOING TO BURN THAT SHITTY FACE IF YOU DON'T PAY ME UP!"

As they continued bickering, Akira could only sigh that he had learned something new and going to get a weapon from a professional blacksmith.

Now what would happen next time.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 25**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 18**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 17**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 19**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Crystal Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Shadow Magic]: Lvl. 14**

 **[Steel Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Plant Magic]: Lvl. 13**

 **[Soul Corpse Magic]: Lvl. 1**

 **[Tree Magic]: Lvl. 1**


	22. Brotherly Love

CHAPTER 22: Brotherly Love

 **-Hage Village-**

From the Forsaken Realm, the people of Hage Village were staying safely in the church were Asta and Yuno were living and Akira just came as its second home.

LILY: "Father!" She walked to the children and Father Orsi. "They sent money again this month." She said as she was carrying three letters and three money bags, though one was much bigger.

ORSI: "Oh, great!"

NASH: "Are they doing well?"

RECCA: "We'll be able to eat lots of food again."

ARURU & Hollo: "Yay!"

ORSI: "What's wrong with tatoes?! They are good too!"

RECCA: "But Father, Akira-nii told us that eating nothing else but tatoes would be unhealthy."

ORSI: "I said before that both Asta and Yuno ate only tatoes and they had grown much."

NASH: "Well, except _one_."

LILY: "Everyone. Apparently Yuno became a First-Class Junior Magic Knight."

NASH: "That's awesome! It's only been two months since he joined!" He was in awe for the time they were Magic Knights, Yuno was already a First-Class Junior Magic Knight.

ORSI: "Yuno is the hope of Hage!" He praised him with tears.

ARURU: "What about Asta and Akira-nii?"

ORSI: "Well for Akira I think that he would do his best and become at least the same as Yuno. But I'm sure for Asta, he is trying too hard and being a burden to everyone." He nodded at the possibilities. "Asta, you can come home at any time!"

LILY: "Let's see... " _Hello, Sister Lily, brats of the church, Father Orsi and Mayor._ "" She read through Asta's letter, in surprise. "Asta's also become a Third-Class Junior Magic Knight?!"

EVERYONE: "Huh?!"

RECCA: "What about Akira-nii?"

LILY: "Oh my. He also made through the ranks and become a Second-Class Junior Magic Knight."

HOLLO: "Awesome!"

NASH: _"I see... I guess Asta and Akira-nii are working hard, too."_

ORSI: "I guess Akira was expected but to think our Asta is finally..." He held his hands in praying with tears. "Kids. Stay healthy, and do your best!"

 **-Golden Dawn's Headquarters-**

Yuno walked alone through the halls is stopped by one of his team members and senior, Klaus.

KLAUS: "Yuno. I heard you moved up to First-Class Junior Magic Knight." He said with both Mimosa and Logan between him.

MIMOSA: "Congratulation."

LOGAN: "You deserve it."

YUNO: "It's no big deal."

KLAUS: "Exactly. We wouldn't want you to get too cocky." He walked straight to Yuno. "I still far surpass you in both rank and experience."

The mood somehow got tense and firm. Mimosa and Logan were clueless what Klaus was thinking by declaring that statement.

MIMOSA: "Klaus-san?"

Klaus went closer to give him something.

KLAUS: "Take this." He gave him bag of coins. "A little gift from your senior in honor of your promotion." He walked back, looking at him over his shoulder while adjusting his glasses. "You sent all of you pay back home, didn't you?"

MIMOSA: "Klaus-san is so shy." He commented, standing next to Yuno.

LOGAN: "Well, that's how he show his emotions. Being diligent, firm and cool."

MIMOSA: "Yeah. He was so happy when he heard you had been promoted that his glasses were sparkling with joy."

LOGAN: "I didn't think that someone like Klaus-san would show emotions. But it seems I'm wrong."

The three watched as their senior made his exit.

YUNO: "It's a bit smothering." He said, giving a small smile.

 **-Black Bull's Base-**

Inside the base, all members of the Black Bulls sat next to each other, hearing what they Captain would talk about.

YAMI: "All right, all eyes up here. We just got paid, so no work today."

EVERYONE: "Yeah!" Everyone shouted in joy.

ASTA: "All right! I'm gonna train real hard!" He started to do push-ups.

AKIRA: "Don't do it now, Asta..." He sweat-dropped at his idiotic but energetic friend.

MAGNA: "Thanks, Mr. Yami! Awesome decision, sir!" He roared in joy.

VANESSA: "Let's drink! The night's still young." She said while holding a glass of wine.

AKIRA: "But you're already drinking it and it's just morning now."

CHARMY: "Time for second breakfast!" She munched her cupcakes and tea.

AKIRA: "But we ate just a moment ago..."

FINRAL: "I'm gonna hit on all the girls! Ocean girls? Mountain girls? All the girls meet... ME!" He waved around, only thinking about girls.

YAMI: "By the way, Gauche, good job handling that many guys yesterday." He praised to the siscon wizard that was nose bleeding holding a picture of his little sister.

GAUCHE: "Today's my sister's birthday, so could I have the next year off, until her next birthday?" He asked, nose bleeding.

YAMI: "No." He gave an immediate reply.

LUCK: "I'm so bored! I wonder if anyone will attack the royal capital again." He said, throwing one-two punches.

AKIRA: "With one was enough." He grimaced over his idea. It was the worst idea he could think of.

LUCK: "Hey! Maybe I'll attack it!" He suggested happily.

AKIRA: "HELL NO!"

YAMI: "That's a bigger no."

GORDON: "Your luck with money goes up if you polish gold." He mumbled so low that nobody heard him.

NOELLE: "None of these guys intend to work at all."

AKIRA: "Well, thinking back the attack in the capital. Maybe we need a rest too, Noelle." He suggested.

NOELLE: "Maybe." Agreeing, she nodded.

CHARMY: "[Cotton Creation Magic: Sheep Cooks]!" She summoned her sheeps cooks, taking moments as they were cooking, they gave everything well cooked to their summoner. They were cooking tatoes dishes. "Time to eat!"

Asta taking glance at the food, noticed his familiar yet nostalgic dishes.

ASTA: "WOW! You've got tatoes!"

CHARMY: "I procured the local specialty from my meal-saving prince's hometown, Hage Village! Dig in, everyone!"

ASTA: "Thanks! So good!" He said, crying while eating the dishes in joy.

AKIRA: "There is no need for crying, Asta."

YAMI: "It's so dry. Must be full of fiber." He said after taking a bite of the dishes.

Vanessa, Magna and Luck stared at the dishes before Luck took a bite on one of the dishes.

LUCK: "It's so flaky."

MAGNA: "It completely dried out my mouth."

VANESSA: "So dry..."

AKIRA: "That's why I brought three jars of water for you."

MAGNA: "Thank you, Akira."

VANESSA: "Thank you very much, Akira-kun."

Grey also took a bite of the food as he breathed out a small steam from his mouth. Akira did bring him a jar of water too.

CHARMY: "My love for my meal-saving prince provides the best seasoning!"

Gauche ignoring the food, retired himself to buy birthday gifts for his siter.

FINRAL: "All right! I'm gonna get all the cuties-" Just about he was going to flirt outside, Yami's hand placed over his shoulder.

YAMI: "Hold it."

FINRAL: "Oh, right... You want to do some gambling, so you want me to take you into town again?" He grimaced, knowing fully what would his Captain do after pay-check.

YAMI: "No, before that..." He held his stomach with his hand as his stomach sounded really bad. "Not sure if it's the fiber working, but I'm about to hit my limit right now.

FINRAL: "THAT IS THE ONE LIMIT YOU MAY NOT HIT!" He shouted as was being held by his Captain. He opened up a portal to the restroom and pushed him inside. "EVIL, BEGONE!"

 _ **Outside of the Black Bull's base...**_

NOELLE: "Honestly... How am I supposed to find anything to do when we get a day off on such short notice?" She wondered as she strolled outside taking a breath of the sudden break. She then heard someone familiar.

ASTA: "Hey, Akira!"

Noelle hearing Asta calling him was curious, so she strolled to the voice's source.

AKIRA: "Um? What's wrong?"

ASTA: "I know this is a short notice since Captain Yami gave us a break but could you drop me off somewhere with your magic?"

AKIRA: "Hmm~ Let me see~" He thoughtfully paused, thinking hard just before Noelle could almost notice that Akira quick glanced at her without Asta knowing. "Okay! Where to?"

ASTA: "To Nean!"

NOELLE: _"Isn't that the place where they had their mixer?"_ She gulped fearfully.

AKIRA: "Oh~! Are going to see someone?" He smiled to his friend but at the same time an air-head.

NOELLE: _"Right! Akira know things that we do not know, so does he also know that I'm here?"_

Akira looked not far from Asta and shouted.

AKIRA: "Hey Noelle! You want to come too?" He grinned mischievously, calling her.

Noelle flinched just before she appeared from their sights, crossing her arms under her chest.

NOELLE: "A-And why would I want to go? I-It's not like I am not interest to go or see!" She claimed. _"THAT'S A LIE! I_ DO _WANT TO KNOW!"_

AKIRA: "It's not a problem, right Asta?"

Asta shook his head before turning his attention to her.

ASTA: "There is none. Would you like to go with us Noelle?"

Noelle grunted thinking if she had to follow them or stay behind before she gave her answer.

NOELLE: "Fine... I don't have anything else to do..." She sighed defeated.

AKIRA: "Alright! Let us go!" He opened up a portal to Nean and the three of them passed through it.

 **-City of the Common Realm: Nean-**

A portal opened and three Magic Knights appeared from it.

AKIRA: "Alright! Here we are!" They landed in front of the pub they had their mixer before. "So where to?"

ASTA: "If I remember correctly, it's that way." He pointed out to a direction for such Akira didn't know where.

AKIRA: "Well, since you know it, lead the way."

ASTA: "Alright!" He started walking ahead as the others followed from behind.

Much later, they finally arrived at the place Rebecca works.

ASTA: "Hey! Rebecca!" He waved his arms calling her.

REBECCA: "Oh, Asta! Welcome! Just give me a moment after I move this!" She said as she lifted a barrel.

After Rebecca moved the barrel, she stood with her siblings.

REBECCA: "These are my siblings." She presented her siblings next to her. " **Luca** , **Cole** , **Marco** , **Jen** and **Pem**."

 ***(Author's Note: For those who doesn't know it Luca is the 2nd older of the family and is female though the name is confusing, Pem is the baby of them and Marco is the 2nd brother. I put Cole and Jen as non-canon names since it wasn't mentioned before. The 1st male sibling and the youngest sister.)***

SCARLET FAMILY: "Hello."

AKIRA: "Aren't they adorable?" He smiled, meeting the Scarlet family for the second time.

REBECCA: "Oh, you must be the guy Helene was with." She recognized him.

AKIRA: "Hi, like I said before, my name is Akira Yamaguchi. A friend and squad mate of Asta."

Rebecca looked at the girl next to them curious.

REBECCA: "Who's she?" She pointed at her.

AKIRA: "She's Noelle Silva and also our squad mate." He introduced her.

REBECCA: _"Is she who Asta is interested in?"_

NOELLE: _"So she's also interested in Asta? Not like I'm interested in him at all."_

REBECCA: "So what brings you here?"

ASTA: "Well, I told him to bring me here to play with your siblings. He tagged along with Noelle since our Captain gave us a break." He said, informing her about what happened.

REBECCA: "Oh, okay, kids play with Asta and the others."

SCARLET FAMILY: "Yes!"

From a corner, a little girl peeked seeing the scene as Akira noticed who she was.

AKIRA: "Hey, there! You want to play too?" He asked to the girl on the corner.

GIRL: "C-Can I?"

ASTA: "Sure! The more the merrier!" He smiled at the little girl to which Asta couldn't bring who was she. She was familiar but at the same time he couldn't leave a little girl alone. "I'm Asta! And you are?"

MARIE: "I'm Marie. **Marie Adler**."

As Asta continued playing with the little girl, Marie Adler, Akira showed his magic to the other siblings.

AKIRA: "Ta-dah!" He created two puppies with his [Ice Magic] and then used [Transformation Magic] to change their aspects to ice to real ones.

LUCA & PEM: "A PUPPY!" They started playing with them happily.

REBECCA: "Heh~ I didn't know that you had more than one attributes. It's amazing."

AKIRA: "Well, thanks." He rubbed his back head out of thankful for the compliment. "I got more than you think if you though that I had only 3."

REBECCA: "You don't say."

By the time they continued playing it was almost evening. Asta continued playing with Marie as the others watched them cheerfully. Noelle stole glances to Rebecca as she was still uncomfortable with the idea of this meeting.

But then, Akira and Noelle noticed the last person who they didn't want to meet. Gauche Adler stood shocked with the present bags on him.

ASTA: "How do you like that, Marie?"

MARIE: "This is fun! You're so strong, Asta!"

The little siblings also wanted to play and Asta would have accepted if not the foot that stomped onto his face.

ASTA: "All right! Are you read- GUK!"

GAUCHE: "Get away from her this instant, you trash!"

MARIE: "Huh? What?"

ASTA: "Hey, you're my senior with the sister complex who's always getting nosebleeds!"

AKIRA & NOELLE: _"He forgot his name..."_ They sweat-dropped.

GAUCHE: "Don't call me a guy with a sister complex and nosebleeds, meathead runt! I'll stomp you to death!" He continued stomping on Asta and he hissed dangerously.

AKIRA & NOELLE: _"Though he is in reality like that..."_

ASTA: "I train hard, so you'll have to try harder than that!" He laughed non-caring the stomping.

GAUCHE: _"He's so annoying."_

AKIRA: _"I don't get that if he's mocking him or saying it lightly."_

Rebecca went closer to Akira.

REBECCA: "Sorry to interrupt, but who's he?"

AKIRA: "As you can see, he's our senior and as you can see, he's Marie's big brother to which got a big sister complex."

REBECCA: "Can't say anything since the Black Bulls are placed with such people. I feel uncomfortable."

AKIRA: "Make it two." He agreed.

Forgetting that there was someone furious at the moment, their attention returned to them.

GAUCHE: "I'm only able to see my sister, who lives at the church, once a month! Today is the one day that I get to release my pent-up feelings, worship the heck out of my sister, and do all kinds of things with her, so why are you worshiping her first, huh?!"

ASTA: "See? You do have a sister complex and a nosebleed!" He pointed out before realizing something. "So wait, she's your sister?"

Gauche grabbed Asta's collar showing his fury at him.

GAUCHE: "Don't you dare point at my angel." He hissed at him.

Before Asta was going to get killed, Akira stepped in.

AKIRA: "Wait! Wait! Wait! Gauche-senpai! It's just a coincidence that we meet her since Asta came to play with the Scarlet family. She just stood alone so he asked her to play just to get her out of boredom!"

 ***(Author's Note: You have to read Chapter 186 to understand what's going to happen.)***

Then his mistake came, when subconsciously touched Marie's head but to his surprise something happened. [Eye Magic] attribute added.

AKIRA: _"Huh? She hasn't matured yet to get a Magic Attribute! Did I do something to get it before?!"_

Gauche got pissed that there was another man that was targeting his dear Marie. He grabbed Akira's collar and put them together on the air. Unknown to him, his own attribute was passed to him. [Mirror Magic] attribute added.

GAUCHE: "You bastard. I told you two before to touch my dear sister with those filthy hand, HUH?! I showed you two her picture before to avoid meeting her but it seems that my warning passed through your thick heads!"

ASTA: "As Akira said before, we just came here to play with Rebecca's family, and she just happened to be here."

Rebecca and Noelle stood back uncomfortable on the male's situation. Even Nero flew away from Asta's head and landed onto one of Rebecca's siblings' head.

REBECCA: "Hi..."

Marco and Jen hid behind Rebecca, being scared of Gauche.

JEN: "That guy is scary."

MARCO: "What does he mean by "all kinds of things"?" He asked innocently to his sister.

REBECCA: "Shh!"

ASTA: "Man, Marie-chan sure is cute!"

AKIRA: "What happened here, I'm innocent!" He claimed, trying to avoid his death sentence.

GAUCHE: "Of course she is! And I don't care what you think!" He replied, agreeing with Asta and ignoring Akira completely. "More importantly, why do you have your eye on my little sister?"

MARIE: "Stop!" She begged. "Please don't be so mean, Oni-san (Brother)! I'm going to marry him!" She declared to her brother.

Her declaration made someone very, very unhappy as his body shattered into millions of pieces. The girls stood blankly at her new yet young rival?

NOELLE: _"M-M-Marry him?! What is she spouting about?!"_

Gauche stood up slowly, his love for his sister, his dedication to be with his sister shattered by her declaration to marry him?! He won't rest until he had dig his body to the bottomless pit of the world.

GAUCHE: "I'll kill you... I'll kill you... I'll kill you..."

ASTA: "Huh? What was that?"

Akira simply walked back to the girls to at least walk away from the soon apocalypse upon Asta.

GAUCHE: "I'LL KILL YOU!" He declared still having his nosebleed but now he had tears flowing on his eyes.

Asta screamed as the others backed away from him to avoid completely.

Gauche raised his grimoire to the intent to murder him, glowing an indigo colored light.

GAUCHE: "[Mirror Magic: Reflect Ray]!"

A mirror emerged from his grimoire and started shooting lights from it.

AKIRA: "Shit! [Water Magic: Atlantic Fortress]!" He needed to at least block the stray rays from Gauche, defending Noelle and the Scarlet family.

ASTA: "Wh-What the heck's up with that spell?!" He wondered as she stumbled on the ground.

GAUCHE: "I'LL KILL YOU!" He continued shooting his magic to Asta.

The other, thanks for Akira, were alright. But Asta was different as he dodged comically.

MARIE: "Oni-san, stop!"

OLD WOMAN: "It sure is noisy out here."

A older nun appeared just behind Marie to which stopped the fight and Akira pulled down his Atlantic Fortress. Akira did recognize the nun as she was **Theresa Rapual** , Fuegoleon's magic instructor and is a former Crimson Lion Kings Magic Knight.

THERESA: "Marie, it's time. We must go back to the church."

MARIE: "Sister!"

To her joy of her appearance, one was unhappy of her arrival that clicked his tongue in annoyance for the hag.

THERESA: "Oh, so you came, Gauche." She said sarcastically.

GAUCHE: "You old hag!" He hissed at her.

THERESA: "It's not "old hag," it's "Sister"." She corrected him.

GAUCHE: "Marie's about to go on a date with me. Go back to the church by yourself, Sister Old Hag."

AKIRA: _"Wow... Not being merciful even to an elder..."_

THERESA: "Not happening. It's time. You go home, you sister complex punk. In any case, it's not good for Marie to spend time with a guy like you. Your attitude's always terrible. You have mean eyes and a filthy mouth."

GAUCHE: "What did you say, you shitty old hag?"

THERESA: "See? Filthy."

GAUCHE: "Shut up. Die." He walked straight to her, glaring her to which Sister Theresa returned the gaze to him.

THERESA: "You've got some nerve, saying that to an old lady who's not long for this world, you fool."

GAUCHE: "Yeah, right, dumbass. Says the old she-demon who'll probably live another hundred years."

THERESA: "Don't talk to people like they're monster, you thug!"

GAUCHE: "Shut up, gangster hag!"

The one and only idiot decided to intervene this fight.

ASTA: "Gauche-senpai! How can you talk to your elders like that?! You shouldn't!"

GAUCHE: "You stay out of this!"

THERESA: *sigh* "Anyway, go on home. Let's go, Marie."

MARIE: "Brother, Asta! See you later!" She waved at the group as the others, including the Scarlet family, except her brother did the same.

Gauche went on his knees in frustration for not being able to have his date with her.

GAUCHE: "M-Marie~!" He wailed in tears.

SCARLET FAMILY: "See ya!"

ASTA: "See you later!"

Akira simply stood quiet with Noelle waving at her, considering that there was someone crying on the ground.

Asta looked down and the crying statue of the former siscon on the ground.

ASTA: "You okay, sister complex guy?"

AKIRA: _"I can almost see his soul leaving his body..."_ He sweat-dropped for his misfortune.

MARCO: "What a weirdo." He said, poking him with a stick.

REBECCA: "Why don't you come in and have dinner at our place while you wait for him to wake up? You're welcome to spend the night... if you want."

Akira leaned closer to Noelle.

AKIRA: "She's taking your man, Noelle." He teased her to which she reddened completely.

NOELLE: "H-HE'S NOT!"

ASTA: "Really?!"

MARCO: "Yeah!"

JEN: "Yeah, come over!"

AKIRA: "Well, we should probably go then."

ASTA & NOELLE: "Huh?"

ASTA: "Why? Can't you guys stay?"

AKIRA: "Well, we could, but it not something we can unless the host asks." He said, pointing at Rebecca.

LUCA: "Can't we invite them too, Sis?"

JEN: "Can't we, Sis?"

Rebecca was really in a unwinnable battle as her siblings were using their puppy eyes.

REBECCA: *sigh* "Fine."

AKIRA: "Don't you worry. I'll even help you in the kitchen." He thumbed up to them. He had now to show his Gordon Ramsey's skill and knowledge of this world's culinary food dishes.

REBECCA: "You can cook?" She asked him in awe.

ASTA: "Oh yeah. When he came to our church, he started learning different dishes since he said that eating only tatoes is unhealthy. But look at me! I'm healthy by eating only tatoes for my life!" He claimed.

AKIRA: "For your abnormal body like yours is possible. Others would whine eating the same thing every day." He explained him.

REBECCA: "Okay. Then I accept your help."

 _ **Later on...**_

At the restaurant where Rebecca works, Asta, Noelle started eating with the siblings as Rebecca and Akira were cooking for the customers. Rebecca had taught him of the dishes she works with as Akira explained the different uses of the spices and condiments. They had brought also Gauche but his condition prevented him to join them as they left him on the ground still petrified.

ASTA: "S-So good!"

JEN: "Isn't it?"

Luca went to Nero with a fruit dish.

LUCA: "Would you like some moguro fruit?" She asked to him, placing the plate in front of him and in an instant he gobbled it up completely. "So fast!"

ASTA: "All the dishes are so good that I can't put my spoon down!"

NOELLE: "It's alright, I guess..." She pouted, embarrassed that she didn't know nothing about cooking.

REBECCA: "Really? I'm glad to hear it!"

AKIRA: "She does know the basics and know some dishes. At this level, she's quite good if I may say." He commented as he started making some Japanese dishes with the ingredients on hand.

ASTA: "Yeah. She'll be a great wife one day, isn't it Rebecca!" He complimented her bluntly.

REBECCA: "It's no big deal..." She got flustered at the compliment.

One person wasn't happy with the compliment at all.

NOELLE: _"What are talking about?! There's more to being a good wife than just being a good cook!"_

The cup of water she was holding started steaming in the heat of jealously.

AKIRA: "There is a saying where I come from. 'What gains a man's heart comes to his stomach.' Isn't that great?" He commented to which also felt the deadly glare of Noelle.

NOELLE: _"A! KI! RA! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"_

From Rebecca's side, Marco tugged her apron to which she looked at him confused.

REBECCA: "What's wrong Marco?"

MARCO: "Sissy, are you going to marry Asta?"

His bluntly question made Rebecca fluster and _someone_ to choke on her food.

REBECCA: "N-No, Marco!"

NOELLE: _"Of course she's not!"_ Her jealously peeked so high that every customers' cup streaming out hot water. Coughing a little for the innocent yet blunt question.

Akira could do nothing but laugh that Noelle's heart wasn't being honest so she's struggling to understand.

Luca came closer to her sister with a mischievous grin.

LUCA: "You should totally jump him tonight, Sis!" She teased-whispered.

Noelle stopped her rampage and laid down her head to the table as Akira tried to hold his laugh for how young these kids could say something like that.

REBECCA: "Y-You idiot! What are you saying, Luca?!"

PEM: "Goo goo!" Even the baby agreed with his sister.

REBECCA: "Y-You too, Pem?! Do you even know what you're saying?!"

Leaving Rebecca thinking of what her siblings were trying to do, Luca noticed Akira waving to come.

LUCA: "What is it?"

AKIRA: "I enjoyed what you said to your sister, so here's a bonus." He handed her 10,000 yuls.

LUCA: "Thank you."

Noelle couldn't stay long as she stayed the same as Gauche and her soul leaving her body for the shock.

After finishing with the dishes, Rebecca had her siblings to bed as for the others were given makeshift beds.

ASTA: "Thanks Rebecca."

REBECCA: "It's not a problem. You played with my siblings so this is as much as I could give you."

Akira glanced that neither Gauche or Noelle responded as they were still petrified. But now that it was over, he had to start his plan for what was going to happen.

ASTA: "Hm? Akira, something wrong?"

AKIRA: "Rebecca." She looked at him. "Maybe you should sleep with your siblings together tonight, especially with Luca and Marco. Lock the doors and windows. Hide the key if you can."

That brought both Asta and Noelle, which she woke up from her petrified state, given that Akira had known for such occurrence with their world.

NOELLE: "Is something going to happen, Akira?" She whispered to him.

Akira simply nodded and he turned to see Rebecca confused for the reason behind.

REBECCA: "Why? I mean, I'm not implying anything but what's the reason for asking me to do that?"

AKIRA: "Just trust me." He declared, giving her a determined look.

Rebecca still confused, went to her brothers and sisters and sleep together as Akira ordered.

ASTA: "Is something going to happen to her siblings Akira?" He asked, giving him a serious expression.

AKIRA: "Yeah. It's not something that dangerous for now, but it will be later."

NOELLE: "So what are we going to do? We're Junior Magic Knights. Let's call for Captain at least."

AKIRA: "Not now, I'm planning of asking for reinforcement but if we call it now, people will panic so let's do it moderately."

NOELLE: "I see."

AKIRA: "I'll take the first turn. You two rest for now and call you when it happens."

ASTA & NOELLE: "Right!" They nodded and went their beds to rest.

Noelle first went to her room and before Asta opened his door Akira stopped him.

AKIRA: "By the way, be careful later." He waved off before taking his first turn on the window.

ASTA: "What he meant by 'be careful'?" He shrugged before closing the door behind and sleeping through.

It wasn't much later, maybe an hour and half, that Akira felt something different as if the air started to get colder.

AKIRA: _"It's time..."_

Just before Akira stood up from his seat, he heard Asta screaming.

AKIRA: *sigh* _"So does he..."_ He sweat-dropped

Akira walked to Asta's room and encountered Gauche trying to kill him with his Reflect Ray. But by some miraculous and dumb luck, it only grazed his nose.

ASTA: "HOT!" He turned to see the one responsible for his burning nose. "Gauche-senpai?!"

NOELLE: "What's happening?!" She appeared just next to Akira in wonder and saw what it _was_ happening.

GAUCHE: "Die, Asta."

ASTA: "W-Wait, wait, wait! This is what Akira said by 'be careful'?!"

GAUCHE: "I won't allow you to marry Marie. I'll make sure it doesn't happen by killing you." He declaring truthfully and with hate.

ASTA: "WHAT?!" He opened his grimoire and took out his sword defending himself. "Kids say stuff like that all the time! Only cowards attack people in their sleep!"

Gauche continued shooting his Reflect Ray on Asta as he continued defending and blocking the projectiles.

NOELLE: "Um... Should... Should we do something?"

AKIRA: "Do you wanna get killed by our sister complex senior?" He asked, tilting his head to her.

NOELLE: "N-No..."

GAUCHE: "I don't care if it's cowardly or not, as long as I can kill you. [Mirror Magic: ...]" A bright light engulfed the room before a double image of Gauche appeared next to himself. "[... Real Double]."

ASTA: _"Now there are two Gauches?! First he shoots beam out of a mirror, and now this? What's up with his magic?"_

GAUCHE A: "Your crime..."

GAUCHE A & B: "...is the fact that you met my little sister."

ASTA: "WOULDN'T THAT MAKE MOST PEOPLE CRIMINALS?!" He screamed as he continued blocking the Reflect Ray multiplied for two.

GAUCHE A & B: "Shut up. Die."

Akira know had it enough with this chit-chat of who's who going to marry who bullshit.

AKIRA: "ENOUGH!"

Asta and Gauche stopped their fight and looked at him surprised, except Gauche, he simply glared at him annoyed of his disturbance.

GAUCHE: "What is wrong with you."

Just as Akira was about to answer, Rebecca came over to them with news.

REBECCA: "Guys! I just came over to get you know that my siblings for some reason where trying to get the door open or going after the window. But I managed enough to hold them so they are held in the room as we speak."

AKIRA: "Were your siblings like hypnotized?"

REBECCA: "Maybe. I don't know enough about magic that as soon as I went to the window it started snowing."

NOELLE: "Snowing? Why is it snowing this time of year? I don't think snow would come right now. This is completely absurd!" She looked at the window and saw the snow coming down.

AKIRA: "Let's go outside to see better. But Asta first off, use your sword to dispel their hypnosis."

ASTA: "Alright!"

They all left leaving Gauche alone in the room dumbfounded. Asta and Rebecca went to the room where her siblings were held and Asta used his sword and tapped them, Luca and Marco, to which they regained their consciousness later.

LUCA: "Huh? What was I doing?"

MARCO: "My head hurts."

As they left the residence, the air became more chiller than before so Noelle grabbed a blanket to warm herself. They also saw parents looking for their kids for they mysteriously disappeared.

NOELLE: "This is nuts! How can snow appear suddenly?"

AKIRA: "This is the same as when we were at the Saussy Village." He said, looking at the snowing skies.

NOELLE: "You mean this is Magic?"

AKIRA: "Yeah. A [Snow Magic] wizard is controlling the children and taking them to the mountains." He said, pointing at the direction with the mountains on sight.

Asta just came by on time but unfortunately it was bad _his_ timing.

Suddenly someone... and by _someone_ we meant Gauche stood just behind Asta emitting his killing intent on him.

GAUCHE: "I'm going to make you bleed."

AKIRA: "Wait! Wait! Wait!" He stood between them avoiding a confrontation for as long as possible.

Just by barely they were safe as Sister Theresa came to the rescue.

THERESA: "Stop it."

GAUCHE: "Old hag..."

ASTA: "The old Sister!"

Sister Theresa raised her hand and a peak of snow landed onto her palm.

THERESA: "I feel magical power in this snow. Magic that can control others... and that only affects children whose magic hasn't matured."

AKIRA: _"If Marie-chan hasn't matured, how in the world did I get her [Eye Magic]?"_

GAUCHE: "What?"

AKIRA: "Let me be simple, those guys took your sister away." He commented.

GAUCHE: "WHAT?!"

THERESA: "Yeah. A number of ours were taken as well. What do they mean to do, taking all these children?" She wondered.

AKIRA: "As much as I am not pleased, they intent to gather their mana until they had extracted every mana of the children. And once they had extracted it, they'll dispose of them." He answered her to which Gauche didn't like they are going to be processed mostly cared for only one, his little sister Marie.

Gauche gritted his teeth before getting his attention on Sister Theresa.

GAUCHE: "You old hag. How could you let that happen, you stupid old hag?!" He hissed at her, grabbing her by the collar in such violence.

THERESA: "So quick to resort to violence... You really are a failure. If you want to hit me, go ahead. But that won't bring back the children. It won't bring back Marie."

GAUCHE: "You're right. But I won't feel better until I do!" He declared about to punch her face but in an instant he was stopped when a scythe blade was an inch of his neck.

AKIRA: "Don't get your pansies tight, Gauche-senpai. Stop what you were about to do."

GAUCHE: "What is the meaning of this?"

AKIRA: "I won't ask it twice." He glared at him, his tone showing seriousness of his words and actions.

Gauche let down Sister Theresa. Then Asta appeared just next to him.

ASTA: "Gauche-senpai." He called with his usual expression.

GAUCHE: "Asta, you bastard."

ASTA: "Oh, come on now, Gauche-senpai." He said surprisingly in a calm manner before he head butted him on the ground. "Just cool down a little, OKAY?!"

Gauche got face planted onto the snowed ground as the others were looking in surprised or in silence.

ASTA: "A Magic Knight need to stay calm at all times."

THERESA: "Well, listen to you." She smiled. Noticing that he had the same vibe as her former pupil.

Gauche got into a kneeled position after Asta had knocked him down.

GAUCHE: "Calm, eh? You're right." He agreed.

ASTA: "So you finally understand?"

GAUCHE: "I'll calmly kill you." He agreed not. He had something black streaming down of his head. Maybe blood?

Akira could simply sigh for how his sister complex would change in the future.

ASTA: "I WENT TOO FAR!" He cried before being stomped once again. Not that he could feel it at all.

GAUCHE: "That hurt, you stupid little brat!"

AKIRA: "This is not the time for this. We have to hurry to save those children."

Gauche stopped stomping on Asta. Asta feeling the sore pain on his back but he completely ignored it for the sake of finding those missing children.

GAUCHE: "As if it was easy. The magic mirror that I have Marie keep with her at all times... I wouldn't be able to transmit to it because of this snow, but if I search for the mana in that mirror... I should be able to figure out where she is."

AKIRA: "Right. That's something."

ASTA: "That's good, Gauche-senpai~!"

GAUCHE: "All right! I may have figured that out, but I'm still killing you. I'll kill you Asta while giving thanks."

AKIRA: "That sounds morbid..." He deadpanned.

THERESA: "I'm going, as well." She declared. "I'm going to get the kids from the church and the town back."

ASTA: "Old Sister, leave this to us." He retorted still being stomped on by Gauche.

GAUCHE: "No. As much as it pains me to say it, this old hag will be useful."

ASTA: "Huh? She's not just an ordinary old lady?"

AKIRA: "Nah. Sister Theresa used to be a Magic Knight for the Crimson Lion Kings. Especially she was Captain Fuegoleon's magic tutor." He informed to Asta.

ASTA: "REALLY?!" He was surprised and shock for the new information. "SHE WAS CAPTAIN FUEGOLEON'S MAGIC TUTOR?!"

THERESA: "Heh. You know about my record and profession. But nevertheless I'm not going to lose to you young'uns just yet." She smirked.

REBECCA: "Asta!" He looked at her. "Thank you for bringing my siblings safe, but please, be careful out there!"

Asta returned with a smile.

ASTA: "I will!"

Akira, Asta, Gauche and Sister Theresa mounted onto their broomsticks, as for Asta he was sharing with Akira, to get the children and Marie safe.

AKIRA: "Noelle!"

NOELLE: "What is it?"

AKIRA: "I need you to call Captain Yami to bring reinforcement. Further on, it's going to be so dangerous that we're going to need that much manpower!"

NOELLE: "R-Right! Leave it to me!"

REBECCA: "I'm counting on you, Asta!"

The four flew away in search for the children leaving Noelle and Rebecca behind.

Rebecca's siblings were confused as they asked their big sister for answers. She reassured them that something abnormal was happening and that Asta, Akira, Gauche and Sister Theresa went to search the missing children.

Noelle took out her communicator and called to the Magic Knight's Headquarters. The last person she would have communicated would have been Sekke.

Sekke was yawning before he realizing who he was calling to and put a facade of being awake 24/7.

SEKKE: " _Magic Knights' Headquarters here, bah-ha! Haven't I seen you before?_ "

Noelle really didn't want to speak with him. She could at least had called for Black Bull members. But she didn't have any time so she implied to speak with him.

NOELLE: "A-Are you really from headquarters?"

SEKKE: " _Bah-ha! It's not my main job, but Captain Jack ordered me to help out here. I've been doing so good lately that they're letting me take a break from all the battles. Or something like that, bah-ha!_ "

He was literally lying as his face said it all but she had to endure for now.

NOELLE: "I DON'T CARE! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! SOMEONE IS CONTROLLING THE SNOW IN NEAN! AND KIDNAPPED ALL THE CHILDREN!" She yelled at him furiously.

SEKKE: " _W-What? You should hurry up and contact the Magic Knights._ "

Alright, he is literally an idiot for bringing the obvious fact.

NOELLE: "THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT NOW!"

SEKKE: " _R-Right! There's nothing to worry about anymore! Bah-ha!_ "

The communication turned off leaving Noelle alone with the citizen on the village.

NOELLE: "Somehow, I'm even more worried now." She sighed before looking at the direction the four took off.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 35**

 **[Fire Magic]: Lvl. 35**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 35**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 35**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Crystal Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Shadow Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Steel Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Plant Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Soul Corpse Magic]: Lvl. 1**

 **[Tree Magic]: Lvl. 1**

 **[Eye Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New)**

 **[Mirror Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New)**


	23. The Lonely Snow and The Gruesome Mud

CHAPTER 23: The Lonely Snow and The Gruesome Mud

 **-Outskirts of Nean -**

Akira, Asta, Gauche and Sister Theresa continued flying in search for the missing children.

GAUCHE: "We're close. The mana's getting stronger." He said, standing over his broomstick.

ASTA: "Right!"

THERESA: "These enemies must possess powerful magic. Be on your guard." She reminded them.

AKIRA: "I can guarantee that there are only two wizards with the children. One has [Snow Magic] and the other has [Mud Magic]." He informed her.

THERESA: "And how do you know about this?" She asked him curiously.

AKIRA: "For obvious matter, the one who created is a [Snow Magic] user hypnotizing the children to the mountains. The other is likely [Mud Magic] since if it were to be inside a cave the damping atmosphere would be perfect for him." He explained her to at least pointing her out the possible enemies though it's the truth.

GAUCHE: "Either way we're going! Wait for me, Marie."

ASTA: _"Please be safe, everyone!"_

They flew for a few minutes until they reached a hill with holes, practically a cave.

GAUCHE: "I sense mana in there."

THERESA: "A cave. That must be where all the abducted children are!"

AKIRA: "Quick! We should land near the entrance and plan an attack!" He suggested.

GAUCHE: "No." He rejected. "I don't care what you're going to do! I'm going in to protect Marie!"

Gauche went alone inside the cave leaving Akira, Asta and Sister Theresa at the entrance.

AKIRA: *sigh* "That guy sure have problem..." He claimed, crossing his arms.

THERESA: "He places all other people under his little sister. I sure can't understand him at all." She agreed.

ASTA: "So Akira! What's the plan?"

AKIRA: "Right. What we're going to do is this, Sister Theresa will stay here as Asta and I enter the cave to retrieve the children."

THERESA: "Don't make me laugh. I came here to retrieve them and you two want to go alone?"

AKIRA: "It's not like that." He shook his head. Sister Theresa was confused at this. "What I meant is ones the children had regained consciousness by Asta's magic, I'll teleport them to you with [Spatial Magic]."

THERESA: "You can use [Spatial Magic]?" She asked in awe.

AKIRA: "Yeah and much more. I have an arsenal of attributes."

ASTA: "So after we recovered the children, we send them to her?"

AKIRA: "Not right now. Those kids are still under the hypnosis. You'll have to use your [Anti Magic] sword to wake them up. Think you can do it after dealing with the enemies?"

ASTA: "Yeah." He nodded.

THERESA: "Alright. I'll wait here then."

AKIRA: "Let's go." He said to Asta and they went in. _"_ _ **Neige**_ _and_ _ **Baro**_ _will have to pay it for now."_

 **-Inside the Cave-**

Gauche continued flying inside the cave trying to locate the perpetrators and his sister.

GAUCHE: _"Tche. It's like a damn maze in here. But the mana's getting stronger and stronger. Just wait a little longer, Marie."_

Just near a cave, Gauche saw light. If there's light it means his sister is in there. Alas when he reached it, he saw his sweet little sister sane and safe.

GAUCHE: "MARIE!"

MARIE: "Onii-chan!"

Gauche sighed in relief.

GAUCHE: "Thank goodness! You're sa-"

But Gauche noticed the wound on her cheek. His eyes had wrath of an army. The fury that someone had _kidnapped_ her sister but also _hit_ her! That was the last straw for them.

GAUCHE: "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MARIE, YOU BASTARDS?!"

Gauche shot his Reflect Ray to the white haired guy. The ray grazed his shoulder not killing him but let her sister go.

NEIGE: "I-It's an enemy, Baro-nii! He has a Magic Knight robe on!" He said, trembling in fear.

BARO: "Damn it! How'd they find us so quickly? Do something! Use your magic, Neige!"

NEIGE: "R-Right." Standing on his feet, he opened his grimoire to confront their opponent. "[Snow Magic: Snow Cry]!"

He raised his palms toward Gauche and released streams of snow.

GAUCHE: "[Mirror Magic: Mirror Shift]" He summoned a mirror not far from him and appeared instantaneously in front of that mirror, dodging completely the snow steam.

BARO: "Wh-What the heck is that spell?!"

Neige continued using his Snow Cry but neither of his snow streams were able to touch nor graze Gauche as he continued dodging perfectly with his Mirror Shift.

NEIGE: "I-I can't hit him at all!"

GAUCHE: "MARIE!"

BARO: "H-Hurry up and use a different spell, you oaf!" He commanded to Neige.

NEIGE: "[S-Snow Creation Magic: Snow Friends]!" He created multiple snowmen of different sizes and builds. They ran toward Gauche with the intent of stopping or incapacitating him. "Go, my friends!"

For to say, Gauche was having a hard time against these new opponents. No matter how many time he destroyed them, it kept growing more or twice as much as the first. It was becoming a pain in the ass for him.

BARO: "Defeating one or two won't make a difference!" He laughed evilly. "Neige can keep creating an infinite number of these guys!"

Gauche clicked his tongue before he started using his next move.

GAUCHE: "Give me a break! [MIRROR MAGIC: REFLECT REFRAIN]!"

He created various mirror around the snowmen and with a single Reflect Ray, it destroyed completely Neige's snowmen.

GAUCHE: "Time for a massacre!"

Neige continued creating his snowmen but the speed of Gauche's attack neutralized completely his snow minions.

NEIGE: "Ah! A-All of my friends... That guy's too strong. And h-he's scary!"

BARO: _"Damn it... This isn't what we were told about. I only accepted this job because we were told that it'd just be draining brats of their magic! What's the deal with this guy's magic?!"_ He trembled in fear, checking with his upgraded glasses the amount of mana Gauche had.

NEIGE: "W-What should we do, Baro-nii?"

BARO: "Shut up, you moron!" He hissed him. _"Th-Think! There has to be some way! Something..."_

His eyes went around to think for a way to stop Gauche's rampage. And then he got it! The little girl who's his little sister. He was going to use her to negotiate.

Baro grabbed strongly Marie's small and fragile hands, hurting her on the process. He started laughing evilly.

BARO: "Move an inch, and see what happens to her!"

Gauche stopped and the snowmen were making their way to him.

GAUCHE: "You bastard!"

BARO: "What's with that look?" He sneered, thinking that he now had the upper-hand. He grabbed Marie closer to him. "If I get annoyed and put a little too much strength into my grip?"

Gauche was now helpless. This rotten guy had used his little angel as his hostage and if he even moved an inch, he would hurt her and he would not forgive himself for that.

BARO: "Neige, beat him to a pulp-"

They were about to take this opportunity to incapacitate and defeat the intruder, Gauche, but as soon Baro was going to order Neige to finish him a roar was heard not far from them.

Asta and Akira had arrived just in time. Asta span wildly and threw his sword slicing completely the snowmen and reaching to Baro's face. Grazing his face, Baro loosen his grip on his hostage and Marie escaped from him.

Marie ran straight to the Magic Knights and Gauche thought that she was going to hug him. But that supposition went to the ground as she hugged not him but Asta.

Gauche went from normal to petrified as her sister went to Asta and not him.

MARIE: "Thank you, Asta!"

ASTA: "Are you okay, Marie?"

Gauche regained his sanity and started his killing on Asta.

ASTA: "Hey!"

GAUCHE: "You bastard! How dare you throw something so dangerous?! What if it had hit Marie?!" He had grabbed Asta's collar again in anger and envy.

AKIRA: "You know that if we hadn't shown on time or Asta had thrown his sword at that guy, you would have been beaten to a pulp, y'know."

ASTA: "That's right! More importantly, what if _you_ had hit Marie-chan?!"

GAUCHE: "There's no way I'd ever hit her." He declared with the serious expression and the deep tone he could do.

Asta was now surrounded by Gauche's mirrors.

GAUCHE: "My love for Marie is too great."

ASTA: "HUH?!"

And Asta's savior appeared in front of him.

MARIE: "Onii-san, please stop!"

GAUCHE: "Stay away, Marie!"

MARIE: "No!"

As they continued with their confrontation, Akira stayed quiet, watching how many victims were. How young these children were to be kidnapped by these scumbags to gain and extract their mana.

His glare showed the disgust and anger he kept for himself. Never faltering of the children and the kidnappers.

It was quite different when you are a simple reader and can't understand completely. But now... now it's different... now that he had witnessed this grotesque part of what heartless people do for money with magic... he would not show mercy for these people.

AKIRA: "Poor them..." His low voice stopped the fighting and drew their attention completely. "Their mana got extracted forcefully and if they are left like this... They'll never be able to use magic ever again."

ASTA: "Th-Their magic..."

MARIE: "That man was saying how it'd be worth a lot of money."

Hearing from Marie's mouth their objective, made both Magic Knights grit their teeth and clench tightly their fists. They couldn't... no... _won't_ forgive those despicable people and they were going to do it.

ASTA: "How could you do something so cruel?"

Asta and Akira, both glared directly at the man responsible for these atrocities, Baro.

BARO: _"Crap. This is not good. Not good at all."_ He stepped back slowly.

NEIGE: "Baro-nii?"

BARO: _"We had enough on our hands with that monster of a guy, but now that his friends have shown up, we don't stand a chance!"_ He started using his glassed to check on their mana power.

He trembled when he saw Akira's mana power. It was twice... no... more than Gauche had.

BARO: _"What's with that guy?! This guy is definitely the most dangerous guy in this place! Even if we both joined forces, we couldn't be even a match against that monster!"_

Baro changed from Akira to Asta. His fear was replaced with a chance. Apart from the monster and the sister complex freak, he was an easy target for him.

The first thing, Baro did was laugh evilly at Asta. He thought that he would be against one of the monsters but he had now in front of him the easiest guy in the world.

BARO: "What the heck? He doesn't have any magic at all!" He sneered, pointing fingers at him. "Unbelievable! I've never seen trash like you! Even if he were to be a Magic Knight, he would be the lowest of all Magic Knights! Neige, you take care of that sister complex freak and the other."

NEIGE: "Huh?"

BARO: " I guess I'll just have to take care of this weakling myself." He was showing his winning flag over but that was his mistake as others would do the same.

Asta quick stepped toward him and in an instant Asta swung his sword horizontally, sending him toward the wall with a bang.

Everyone except Akira gasped in surprise of how Akira had appeared in front of the enemy and sent him toward the wall.

ASTA: "I won't... FORGIVE YOU!"

Baro was stunned, wheezing in pain as blood flowed from his mouth.

BARO: "Neige! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

NEIGE: "[Snow Creation Magic: Snow Friends]! Go!"

GAUCHE: "You just don't give up." He was about to use Reflect Refrain again but Akira had stopped him. "What do you want?"

AKIRA: "Would you let me take them?" He asked him, smirking.

Gauche shrugged it off and lowered his hand and mirror.

AKIRA: "There is something I've been waiting to use. [Chain Magic x Steel Magic: ...]"

BARO: _"HUH?! DID I HEAR IT RIGHT?!"_

AKIRA: "[... Wrecking Ball]!"

He was grabbing a long chain attached to a steel ball with the size of a demolisher ball.

AKIRA: "Now..."

He started spinning the steel ball onto the air. Giving the best momentum, he threw the steel ball toward the snowmen, as since their bodies were mostly of snow (duh), were destroyed in an instant.

BARO: "I-Impossible!"

ASTA: "That's. So. Amazing!"

GAUCHE: "Leaving those snowmen aside..." He glared at Neige. "Then it seems that we are done here. So die, you wussy loser."

Gauche walked menacingly at Neige to which he stepped back frightened.

NEIGE: "No... S-Stay back! [Snow Binding Magic: Snow Lime Rock]!"

From Gauche's feet, appeared a large coral-like structure completely immobilizing Gauche.

NEIGE: "I-I did it!"

ASTA: "Gauche-senpai! I'll save you!"

GAUCHE: "Save me?" He scoffed. "Stop trying to act cool in front of Marie, damn it!"

ASTA: "WHAAAAAT?!"

AKIRA: "Gauche-senpai! This is no time to act tough!" He yelled at him.

GAUCHE: "Shut the hell up! I'll take care of him myself! We will, that is."

Baro noticed what was going to happen so he yelled to Neige to dodge.

BARO: "NEIGE, BEHIND YOU!"

NEIGE: "Huh?" Not understanding what Baro meant, it was too late when he received a ray on his back. Behind him appeared a second Gauche. "Why... is there another one?"

GAUCHE A & B: "[Mirror Magic: Real Double]! Real Double is a spell that summons my other self from within the mirror world. I'd already activated the spell before you caught me."

ASTA: "Th-That's awesome! You're amazing, Gauche-senpai!"

AKIRA: "For being a sister complex nosebleed senior, he's quite strong." He smirked.

GAUCHE A & B: "Who the hell are you calling sister complex nosebleed senior, you punk?!"

BARO: _"What's Neige doing?! He's so useless! Damn it... My body won't move. There has to be some way..."_ He looked around and his attention went to the machine he used to extract the mana of the children. _"I know... If I use that-"_

Before Baro could do something, Asta had approached Baro and grabbed him by his collar.

ASTA: "Why did you do something so awful?!" He demanded an answer. "Stealing other people's magic... How would you feel if someone did that to you?!"

The only reply he could muster was an evil laugh.

BARO: "Like I care, you moron! It doesn't matter to me if someone else dies or loses their magic! "

Asta had enough of him. How he foolishly use others for his own gain. He clenched his fist tightly and raised over his shoulder.

ASTA: "You bastard!"

Baro thought he was about to be punched but Asta simply punched the wall next to his face creating a small crater. But behind of that punch, Asta had enough strength to break his skull if he wanted to and the small crater had cracked beyond creating from the same spot, a much bigger one.

ASTA: "This isn't enough pain to make up for what you did!" He growled at the bleeding enemy. "You're gonna pay for this, starting now!"

AKIRA: "That's right!" He agreed. "This scum ain't even worth finishing it. He's going to be in jail for a long time. [Chain Binding Magic: Anaconda's Wrap]"

Chains emerged from the ground and restrained Baro tightly as he groaned in pain.

AKIRA: "I'll get Sister Theresa and we'll question him."

ASTA: "Right!"

Akira stepped not far and used his [Spatial Magic] to bring Sister Theresa. She stepped in with a surprised expression on her face.

THERESA: "To think that with my years watching younglings with their own magic attributes, I could get used to. But it seems I'm wrong on that."

AKIRA: "You really doubted me, did you? Sister Theresa-san."

THERESA: "Who can blame you?" She shrugged. "You're the first oddity that I've seen in my entire life."

AKIRA: "I'll take that as a compliment."

Theresa noticed the children staying on the ground because of their hypnosis but also felt the pain that those children that weren't as lucky as the others were laid down on the ground, wheezing slowly.

She walked to Baro and was about to demand answers with the other Magic Knights.

ASTA: "Hey, tell us how to give them their magic back!" He demanded.

BARO: "At least let me go! Then I'll tell-" He whined but was stopped when a scythe blade appeared on his neck.

AKIRA: "And let you escape? Yeah, that's what you'll like it." He hissed menacingly.

He really hated Baro for all he had done to these children but he still had to do what it was for his grimoire. He squatted closer to Baro not taking off the scythe on his neck, tapping lightly on his cheek not showing any mercy on his eyes. [Mud Magic] attribute added.

AKIRA: "You'll have to do it better."

Baro gulped in fear, avoiding his eyes at the one holding the scythe.

THERESA: "He's rotten to the bone." She commented.

AKIRA: "Yeah." He agreed, later turning to Asta. "Asta, go and undo the hypnosis of the other kids with your [Anti Magic] sword. I'll keep an eye on this fucker."

THERESA: _"[Anti Magic]?"_ She though surprised of another odd one before taking off to help the children.

BARO: "Like I could move right now..."

Akira simply gave him a deadly glare before paying attention to Asta and Sister Theresa.

BARO: _"[Mud Magic: Mud Men]."_ He created a mini mud man behind his back and it went to the table with all the scientific utensils to call someone.

Asta did as Akira ordered to, running to the children and tapping his sword's hilt to their head to dispel completely their magic.

After everyone regained their consciousness, they became more confused and terrified that they weren't with their parents.

THERESA: "There, there. Com here, all of you." She calmed them down

GAUCHE: "Hurry and treat Marie's wounds, you old hag." He commanded her with his sister next to.

THERESA: "You don't have to tell me to do it, you sister complex punk." Opening her grimoire she started casting. "[Flame Recovery Magic: Sacred Healing Light]."

Various candles were lit around the children healing their wounds also warming them from the cold.

GAUCHE: "Hey, you brats in the middle. Make some room for Marie! That way she'll get better faster."

AKIRA: "You didn't have to say it like that." He sighed for how much he loved his sister.

MARIE: "Oh, stop it, Onii-chan!"

GAUCHE: "Bless you, Marie. You're as kind as an angel." He complimented her. "Angels belong in the middle!" He wailed happily.

AKIRA: _"I give up with him..."_

THERESA: "The magic will work just the same wherever she stands."

ASTA: "Marie-chan, want some dried tatoes? You'll feel better!" He offered her, his favorite food.

GAUCHE: "Marie's not going to eat your weird food!" He rejected his offering.

ASTA: "Hey! It's what Hage is famous for!"

AKIRA: "That's only for you! I prefer eating jerky." He said, nibbling at the jerky he brought inside his pouch.

THERESA: "Asta, you grew up at the church in Hage, didn't you?" She asked.

ASTA: "Wait a minute! How did you know that?"

THERESA: "Sister Lily came to our church to train once. She told me about you then."

AKIRA: "You're forgetting one person but he's not here."

ASTA: "Heavens me! You know Sister Lily?"

THERESA: "She was a fine young woman."

ASTA: "Isn't she?! Wait, so Sister was talking about me? What did she say?!"

AKIRA: _"I wouldn't expect much about it..."_

THERESA: "That you were a small and noisy child." She stated bluntly, shocking Asta on the way. "But she also said that you were a hard worker with a strong heart who wouldn't give up in the face of adversity, and that she was very proud of you. Looks like all of your hard work paid off."

Asta smiled that Sister Lily had acknowledged him and all that blushed because of the compliment.

ASTA: "But I've still got a long way to go!"

THERESA: "I'm not so sure about that." She tried to him to reconsider his future.

ASTA: "I will not give up!"

THERESA: "Hey, you." She called for Akira. "You could at least put some sense to him, could you?"

AKIRA: "Well~ I could do it."

THERESA: "You could?"

AKIRA: "DAGA KOTOWARU (But I refuse)!" He quoted his favorite refusal. "IF ASTA WANTS TO BECOME WIZARD KING, I HAVE NO OBJECTION!"

THERESA: "I... huh?"

ASTA: "Thank you Akira!" He turned around and gleefully thought. _"Sister, I'm never, never, never, never ever going to give up on you, either!"_

Asta and Akira stopped their conversation with Sister Theresa when they heard Neige's screaming. They were shocked when Gauche was taking his rage on Neige as he kicked Neige on his face.

GAUCHE: "Marie told me that you were the one who hit her. The only way to atone for that is death." He declared, his eyes showing no mercy on the one that hurt his little sister.

THERESA: "Stop that, Gauche!"

MARIE: "Onii-chan! I'm okay!" She claimed, trying to defuse the situation. "My injuries are all healed now, so let him go!"

GAUCHE: "No, I can't." He stomped onto Neige's head. "I will eliminate anyone who might hurt Marie now, before they have the chance!"

THERESA: "Asking them how to return the children's magic is more important." She claimed truthfully.

She turned to question Baro, who was silence during all the commotion.

THERESA: "You two. Why did you do this? These children are the future of this kingdom. They're the three-leaf sprouts that grace this nation!"

Neige started tearing as his reason was simple yet naive.

NEIGE: "I just wanted friends..."

AKIRA: "Wanting friends or kidnapping them aren't the same solution. What you did, was far worse what you wanted to do. Have you ever thought of asking them? You were showing friendship there, you were threatening them and controlling them, that's not a friend would do."

Neige was ashamed that the option of asking didn't occurred before.

NEIGE: "I-I'm sorry... I'm very sorry..." He apologized, crying for his mistake.

BARO: _"Stop your crying and saying sorry, you useless little brat! it hurts, damn it! Why is this happening to me?! It's_ her _. It's all_ her _fault. She tricked me. I thought it was a good way to make money! Hurry up and get back here, you moron!"_

GIRLY VOICE: "Wow!"

Her voice attracted the others' attention as they looked up to see the new visitor. It was Sally from the Eye of the Midnight Sun.

ASTA: "That's..."

AKIRA: _"So she came."_ He smirked. As he knew exactly that Baro would have called her but he wanted to fight her at all cost to gain his new attributes.

BARO: "You finally came. Took you long enough, for someone who travels with [Spatial Magic]! They got in the way of our magic collecting! Help us!"

SALLY: "Jeez, you're so whiny. But you get a pat on the back this time." She landed onto the higher cave hole. "Asta! Akira!"

ASTA: "She's from the Eye of the Midnight Sun." He turned to Akira. "You knew she was going to come?"

AKIRA: "Yeah." He accepted to reveal that he had known that. "But I have a great reason for it and I plan to tell you later about it. Now, we have to deal with her."

Akira put himself into a fighting position.

ASTA: "I hope so. You got to tell me why won't you interfere with this one." He returned his attention to the crazy one.

SALLY: "I'm so happy we get to see each other again so soon! I came here because you called me with the magic transmission item, but you haven't gathered that much magic yet." She showed the magic transmission item before she dropped it on the ground.

BARO: "It's all their fault!" He blamed the Magic Knights.

SALLY: "Well, it's not like I care." She giggled childishly.

THERESA: "Akira! Would you kindly take the children away?"

AKIRA: "What about you Sister?" He asked not taking off his eyes on Sally.

THERESA: "If we let them roam free, they'll do it again. So I'm staying here to fight too!" She declared firmly.

AKIRA: "Fine." He opened a portal back to Nean.

THERESA: "You kids go through there! You'll be back with your parents!"

The children complied and ran toward the portal but before they could do that, a slimy substance was thrown onto Akira to which he had to dodge it and the portal disappeared.

SALLY: "No can't do! You can't expect me to let them go free! Right? You've been a naughty boy, Akira." She pouted childishly, waving her finger as if she was nagging him.

AKIRA: "It seems I can't get them home if she attacks me when I open." He hissed under his breath.

 ***(Author's Note: This is something everyone has to understand that sometime [Spatial Magic] users can't use their magic as they get distracted. Example, when Valdos tried to escape during the invasion Leopold had attacked him interrupting him on his casting.)***

THERESA: "All of you stay right here. You hear me?" She advised the children hiding behind her with the candles around them. "So they're the Eye of the Midnight Sun... The terrorist group that attacked the capital?"

ASTA: "That's them!"

GAUCHE: "So basically, you're the one who put Marie through all this." He claimed furiously. "I'll kill you!"

Gauche shot his Reflect Ray toward her.

SALLY: "[Gel Magic: Sticky Salamander]!"

A gecko-like creature appeared in front of her to take the ray but Gauche's Reflect Ray, once it had connected with the gecko, its direction changed to another place. Gauche was surprised of her defense.

SALLY: "Could you not interrupt our moving reunion?" She said gleefully but hiding some anger behind her sweet voice. "While I'm at it, maybe I'll dissect you all!"

AKIRA: "I refuse to be dissected, I prefect having my organs in place. [Ice Magic: Freezing Icicles]!"

The icicles were shot behind Akira and managed to reach Sally but the gecko had protected its master by putting its forelimb between the attack and its master. The ice simply started melting inside the gel and then completely disappeared from it.

THERESA: "What is that ominous magic?"

ASTA: "Be careful, Gauche-senpai, Granny! I heard she blocked the Silver captain's attack, too!" He informed them.

AKIRA: "It's the truth! His [Mercury Magic] couldn't pass through her Sticky Salamander!" He agreed.

SALLY: "Here I come!" She jumped over to get inside her Sticky Salamander and they both jumped down boldly and quick.

ASTA: "Incoming!"

He roared and jumped with his raw strength to cut the salamander down but it simply passed through them doing them nothing. He landed onto the pillars in the ceiling and jumped down.

But again, it did not nothing to them. It simply separated the salamander's head and Asta cut the nothing between.

SALLY: "[Anti Magic] is no problem at all if it can't hit me!"

GAUCHE: "Impudent pest! [Mirror Magic: Reflect Refrain]!" His mirrors flew around Sally and her salamander, and tried to shoot them down but it only did as before avoiding the [Gel Magic] user at all. _"She deflected all of it!"_

SALLY: "That's some fine magic, but it gets refracted inside Salaman, so there's really no point." She said, giggling at their miserable outcomes. "Things might be a bit different if you have something stronger!"

She shot within her gel salamander a projectile that managed to reach to Gauche and restrain him against a wall.

ASTA & AKIRA: "Gauche-senpai!"

But Sally had landed between them happily.

SALLY: "Here you go, Asta, Akira!" She used the gel tendrils to catch both of them.

ASTA: "This is nothing!"

AKIRA: "Asta, no!"

Asta was about to swing his sword but it wasn't possible as the gel tendrils separated to avoid the sword and catch successfully Asta.

AKIRA: "[Spatial Magic: Emergency Exit]!" He slightly jumped onto the air to get inside his portal and land next to Sister Theresa.

Akira was lucky enough to avoid the gel tendrils but Asta wasn't. He pulled over the gel salamander and Sally had put herself over Asta with her sadistic smile.

SALLY: "Gotcha!"

AKIRA: _"This is really bad! He got into a position that can only be seen by +18! The kids are watching also! THIS IS REALLY BAD!"_

Jokes aside, Asta couldn't move as the tendrils were restraining his limbs tightly.

ASTA: _"I can't move..."_

SALLY: "You look just like a normal human. I want to know all about you!" She licked his neck, making him shudder of her actions, before she bid him on the neck. "Rawr!"

ASTA: "OW! THAT HURT! AND YOU'RE SCARY!"

SALLY: "Well, your blood's normal."

AKIRA: _"_ They _would definitely kill me but I'll have to be quick on this!"_ He took out his camera and started shooting photos onto them.

ASTA: "HEY! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" He recognized the snapping sounds of the camera and saw him taking his embarrassing moment.

AKIRA: "Blackmail." He simply answered.

SALLY: "Stop interrupting me! Next I'll catch you, dear Akira!" Her attention returned to Asta. "Now, dear Asta, next I'm just going to take your pinky nail." She was trying to take his pinky nail forcefully and Asta was shrieking in fear.

THERESA: "[Flame Magic: Brilliant Flame Cross]!" She casted her magic inside the gel salamander to which created an explosion, making them both fall.

SALLY: "Aw. You melted my little Salaman."

Before Asta had fallen over with a thud, Akira had managed to created a portal just in time and land safely only to slid onto the ground painfully.

As for Sister Theresa, she had created a fire ball over her fist and tried to punch Sally but she had dodged over.

THERESA: "That's enough of that! I won't let you have these boys!" She declared.

SALLY: "Hey, don't get in the way." She demanded, now with hostile tone.

ASTA: "Th-That's amazing..." He wowed. "Thanks, Granny! You're super strong!"

THERESA: "I may be old, but I'm a former Magic Knight!" She declared proudly. "I'm Theresa the Crimson She-Leopard!"

ASTA & AKIRA: _"Huh?!/Wow! She's suddenly all pumped up?!"_ One was shocked at her sudden attitude and the other sweat-dropped of her statement.

THERESA: "Stop you two daydreaming! We'll have to catch them at all cost."

ASTA & AKIRA: "YES, MA'AM!" They both got into their fighting position. Just before someone interrupted.

GAUCHE: "Do something about this, you old hag!"

They had forgotten that Gauche was stuck onto the wall.

THERESA: "What are you doing over there, you sister complex failure?"

GAUCHE: "You stupid old hag..."

Theresa started using her magic to melt down the gel.

SALLY: "Oh... Four against one, huh? That doesn't look so good."

BARO: "Hey, you." He called her as she turned to see him. "I'll back you up with my [Mud Magic]. Just fix my body so I can move. You can do that, right?"

SALLY: "Well... There is a way, but are you sure?" She asked him.

BARO: "Of course I am! Anything's fine, just do it!"

SALLY: "Okay, I'll do it, then. But are you sure?" She once again asked him with a thoughtful expression putting her long-sleeved arm under her chin.

BARO: "Yeah!"

SALLY: "Are you really sure?" She asked now with a sadistic smile.

BARO: "I told you, I'm sure! Just shut up and do it!"

ASTA: "Hey! What are you two whispering about?!" He demanded what they were doing.

AKIRA: "Something bad." He answered his question. Even if Akira wanted to stop it completely, Baro had it coming with his greed. He didn't even plan of saving him at all.

BARO: "H-Hurry up and heal me! And give me some money! Then I'll help you out." He demanded softly. Though inside, it was different. _"Yeah, right. Once I'm freed and paid, I'm getting the hell outta here!"_

SALLY: "Okay." She walked toward him, hiding a big syringe under her coat. "In that case... Hup!"

She injected Baro with one of her experiments onto his neck.

THERESA: "What is she..."

Seconds passed as Baro was starting to suffer some abnormalities. His 'healing' had broken free from Akira's bindings and started screaming.

NEIGE: "Baro-nii-chan?!" He was shocked what his brother was suffering from.

ASTA: "What the heck?! What the hell is wrong with him Akira?"

Akira didn't answer as they were watching Baro mutating. Mud started sprouting from his body, covering his body completely.

THERESA: "What is that?! His magic is swelling!" She gasped at what she was seeing.

Baro's former body starting growing in size, dwarfing all the Magic Knights and Sally herself, becoming now a mutated mud man.

AKIRA: "This part really reminds me of Clayface."

They all watched as the former kidnapper had become a monster from a failed experiment.

SALLY: "Whoopsie! Looks like I messed up a little."

AKIRA: "YOU CALL THAT 'A LITTLE'?!" He barked his teeth at her.

SALLY: "He can move now, and his magic's recharged, but looks like his personality wandered off somewhere."

The mud monster rampaging inside the cave making the children get in panic.

THERESA: "Protect the children, Gauche! Akira! Asta!"

ASTA: "Sure!"

AKIRA: "Yeah!"

GAUCHE: "No thank you." He declared before flying off with his sister on his arms. "Let's go, Marie."

MARIE: "O-Onii-chan? Go? But what about everyone else?"

GAUCHE: "It doesn't matter! It's too dangerous for you to be around that monster!"

They finally disappeared from their sights leaving Asta, Akira and Sister Theresa alone with the mud monster.

ASTA: "WHAAAAAT?!"

THERESA: "That fool."

They looked back and dodged the mud monster's slamming.

SALLY: "I'm going to take you both home for sure this time, Asta, Akira!"

ASTA: "What the heck's going on?!" He wondered in shock.

THERESA: "We can't handle something that big!" She commented.

The kids weren't much pleased to see the mutated Baro which started screaming in fear.

THERESA: "First of all, we have to get the kids out of here." She turned to the multi-attribute Magic Knight. "Can you do something?"

AKIRA: "I would but if I get interrupted, I can't get the children out!" He answered truthfully.

THERESA: "Then we'll have to make you time to take those children out. You ready kid?" She asked to Asta.

ASTA: "Yeah!"

Asta and Sister Theresa stared focused on the mutated Baro as Akira ran back to the children to send them back.

AKIRA: "Kids! Get inside!" He opened a portal and commanded the children to pass through.

BARO: "Die... All of you..." The mutated version of him cried a declaration mindlessly.

He went straight to Neige as he woke up from the pain. But just as Neige looked up, he saw the mutated version of his brother in shock and awe.

NEIGE: "B-Baro-nii-chan? What's wrong?" The mutated brother raised its arm to slam him and Neige was practically confused of his action. "Y-You don't know who I am?"

The mutated brother was about to slam Neige mercilessly but Asta had stepped in and cut the mud arm with his sword cleanly.

Neige was confused at the Magic Knight that stepped over.

NEIGE: "Why... did you save me?"

ASTA: "You haven't taken responsibility for any of this yet!" He declared, looking at him over his shoulder. "I'm not letting you die until you do!"

Neige was at awe for his answer. Asta pointed his sword at the mutated Baro.

ASTA: "Also, what's your problem? You're trying to kill your own brother?" He dashed to him with his sword on side. "You moron~! Looks like my sword's working, so I'm just gonna quickly take care of-"

He thought his plan aloud but was interrupted when a mud arm appeared from the cut, slammed next to him making him stop.

SALLY: "Now your [Anti Magic] won't be able to defeat him so easily!" She commented as the special healing factor kicked in. "The [Dark Magic] item I just injected him with eats the subject's life force and produces an explosion of magical power!"

ASTA: "How could you do that?!" He cut to another mud arm but it grew back.

It continued back and forth, Asta cutting a mud limb and growing it back.

ASTA: "There's no end to this!"

From behind, Sally was approaching carefully to get to Asta and bring him back to experiment him.

SALLY: "You're wide open, Asta! Take that!" A long gel-like limb was shot from her long-sleeved robes and making its way to Asta.

But as the gel was about to reach Asta to restrain him completely again, small explosions banged protecting Asta.

Asta saw the one who helped him, Sister Theresa had raised her arm to cast her defensive spell on Asta.

ASTA: "Granny!"

SALLY: "Aw, you got in the way again! Quit butting in, would ya?" She demanded to quit her fun and retrieval of her interesting guinea pig. "I'm not interested in an old lady whose magic's all dried up."

THERESA: "Looks like you've got a mouth on you, whippersnapper." She hissed at the bad-mouthed and crazy girl. "It's true that as you get older, the magic you can generate internally weakens. But the power to work with the mana that dwells in nature can be increased at any age. I have years of experience and technique. I won't lose to a youngster like you!" She claimed as she gathered her magic on her fist. "DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE US OLD HAGS!"

SALLY: "Jeez, you're an annoying old lady, aren't you? Don't blame me if you kick the bucket today."

THERESA: "Go ahead and try it!" She accepted her challenge.

Akira was still sending the children through the portal toward the entrance since it would leave _someone_ alone. It would have been much faster to create a much bigger one that he had created but those two had gathered so many children so it was getting somehow slow on sending them back and it would draw the enemies' attention and would harm them on the way.

 **-Gauche's and Marie's Side-**

Gauche had retired himself with his sister on his arms as he had thought that the sudden transformation of the [Mud Magic] user would harm his sister so he had left the others as he flew away with his sweet sister.

MARIE: "Onii-chan, go back!" She pleaded

GAUCHE: "No! I'm taking you back into town." He rejected her pleas.

MARIE: "Please, go back!"

GAUCHE: "No! Not only does my magic not work on that woman, but an insanely powerful magical monster appeared, too. You'll be in danger if I fight that thing!" He tried to reason her of the danger they had encountered.

MARIE: "But everyone else..."

GAUCHE: "I don't care what happens to the others, as long as you're all right." He replied truthfully. _"Yeah... Who cares about anyone else?"_

He reminded himself their childhood. Being an well known noble with a beautiful and peaceful family. Many other nobles complimented them for their appearance and business but also envied for their fortune. One of their rivals had murdered their parents in cold blood and they would dare inherit all their money as they ended up homeless.

It was not long, Gauche had found himself to be closer to Marie and protect her at all cost. Even if he had to shake the hands of the devil. He had stolen food, robbed nobles and even fought against a bunch of noble kids to mug them. All for the sake to feed her little sister Marie. He had promised himself that you can't trust anybody worth at all and cast aside others for his own sister's well-being.

GAUCHE: "Like I care about other people!"

Marie had enough of the shenanigans of her brother and ended up punching him while flying.

MARIE: "I hate having a big brother who's so pathetic!" She proclaimed while wailing over.

GAUCHE: "D'oh!" The shock of her rebellion petrified him completely.

MARIE: "It's true that a lot of people did some awful things to us. But Sister and the kids at the church are different!" She said now calmed. "The only reason I wasn't lonely when you weren't with me was because of them! That's how you became a Magic Knight, too! Everyone's lives are connected! We're who we are because they're here! Onii-chan!"

Gauche had took a moment to hear her.

MARIE: "Besides, it's your job as a Magic Knight to protect everyone. I'm really proud that you're a Magic Knight!" She declared. "Please just be the cool big brother I'm proud of!"

GAUCHE: "Marie..."

As they reached at the entrance, they saw the children waiting too.

MALE KID A: "Ah, Marie!" He waved his arms.

MARIE: "Everyone! I'm glad that everyone's fine!"

FEMALE KID A: "Yeah, thanks to the portal we managed to avoid the monster and the crazy lady." She commented which gained some nods of agreement.

GAUCHE: "Hm? What portal?"

MALE KID B: "That one!" He pointed out the portal it was sending here and other children popping out.

GAUCHE: _"Did Finral came right now? No... He wouldn't have come to Nean if there wasn't a date planned."_ He shook his head of the assumption. "Who was the one who sent you here?"

FEMALE KID B: "It was the other Magic Knight that had dark blue colored hair."

GAUCHE: _"Akira? Did that guy specialized in [Spatial Magic]?"_

 ***(Author's Note: As everyone would know, Gauche wasn't paying any attention of the other wizards' magic. He only cared for himself and his sister so I gave him that idea that he was ignorant of Akira's power.)***

MALE KID C: "Asta protected us, but that monster's really strong!"

FEMALE KID C: "Yeah! And Akira said that if he had created a much bigger portal, that monster to come to us!"

MARIE: "It'll be okay! My brother's going to fight with them."

All the children expressed their delight with awe.

MALE KID D: "Just like Asta?"

FEMALE KID D: "So he must be really strong!"

MARIE: "Yeah!"

Gauche squatted down to his sister's height and placed his hand on her shoulder.

GAUCHE: "I'll go once the last kids comes out so Marie, make sure you stay hidden." He advised her.

MARIE: "Yup!" She nodded.

Gauche couldn't wait to the last children to pass through the portal so he rode onto his broomstick and flew inside.

GAUCHE: _"I don't get what's so great about that scrimp, anyway?. Asta this, Asta that... The Captain and the other squad members wouldn't shut up about him, but he immediately got caught by that woman! Whatever. I'm sure he and that old hag gave up and ran away leaving the other alone. When you get down to it, people only care about themselves!"_

Gauche expressed his jealously thoughts giving him the idea that the others inside would do the same things as the adults and others he had dealt with.

Gauche managed to arrive the battle zone just to see in awe that they hadn't escaped nor left his teammate behind.

Asta was defending continuously but his stamina was about to reach its limits. Akira was still trying to send the children away but it had made progress thanks for Asta's and Sister Theresa's interference.

ASTA: "Not yet... I'm not done yet!" He wheezed in exhaustion, holding his sword while staggering as his legs were burning in pain.

Gauche noted the determination Asta had put onto others than himself which brought him a new opinion on him. Though he would kill himself than telling him.

SALLY: "Jeez, you're so stubborn. Why don't you stop protecting them and let me catch you two already?"

AKIRA: "HUH?!" He snarled over his shoulder. "And leave these people suffer?"

ASTA: "Stop protecting them? We're Magic Knights!"

AKIRA & ASTA: "THERE'S NOT A CHANCE THAT WE'LL LET YOU DO IT! EVEN IF IT KILL US!"

Akira had sent the last child through the portal and summoned his Death God's Scythe on hand.

GAUCHE: _"Are they... actually stupid?"_

The mutated Baro pulled his punch onto the Magic Knights.

ASTA: "I'M NOT GOING TO DIE UNTIL I BECOME THE WIZARD KING!" He declared, jumping onto the air and cutting through the mud arm.

AKIRA: "ASTA! LOOK OUT!" Though he shouted at him, he held his scythe on his right hand and prepared his camera on his left hand.

Asta was about to be plundered by the left mud arm but Gauche had stepped in and kicked Asta aside.

GAUCHE: "You yelled something stupid like "I'm not going to die," and then you actually almost died." He commented while holding Asta with his kick.

ASTA: "Gauche-senpai! Why'd you run off like that?" He asked as forgetting being kicked on his back.

GAUCHE: "Shut up."

Gauche gave a final push on his kick and sending Asta onto the ground frontally with a thud.

GAUCHE: "I didn't run. I only helped Marie escape." He answered.

AKIRA: "You could had gave me a minute to open a damn portal and send her right at the entrance with the children, you know!"

GAUCHE: "As if I would know that you had [Spatial Magic] you shit-head!"

THERESA: "He finally came back, that fool."

GAUCHE: "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF!" He declared as he flew toward Sally.

SALLY: "You joining in isn't going to help!" She had raised her new Salaman to fight against Gauche.

GAUCHE: "Whatever. I'm going to fight... for the sake of Marie's love! And so she'll say I'm cool! [Mirror Magic: Real Double]!" Various mirrors, the twice of the original, flew around the enemies. "[Mirror Magic: Double Refrain]!"

The double ray shot against the mirrors around them hitting perfectly on Baro but Sally had protected herself inside Salaman as it reflected the rays again.

ASTA: "Whoa, cool!"

AKIRA: "It's not enough!" He said as he took pictures of his scene.

Gauche then had realized that his attacks were doing nothing as Baro was regenerating his missing limbs back.

GAUCHE: "This monster... Magic keeps bubbling up from it, and it regenerates immediately."

Both Gauches managed to dodge the incoming attack.

SALLY: "It's no use!" She claimed cheerfully safe inside her gel salamander.

GAUCHE: _"My magic isn't even touching that woman. I haven't been this incompatible with an opponent since the captain. Should I use my trump card?"_ His left eye throbbed at the mention of his 'trump card'. _"No... No matter how strong my [Mirror Magic] becomes, it won't help."_

Gauche got distracted enough that the enemy in front him pushed him back onto the ground, hitting the ground hard with Gauche's double disappearing.

AKIRA & ASTA: "Gauche-senpai!"

Asta started running as Baro's mud arm was about to get him killed. He jumped forcefully toward the arm and cut it to the ground.

ASTA: "I thought you came to help! What are you doing charging in all by yourself?!" He exclaimed.

AKIRA: "Even though you're the one who does it most of it..." He muttered under his nose.

ASTA: "We're supposed to be a team!"

Akira sighed before walking next to Asta with his scythe over his shoulder.

AKIRA: "You can't expect to do everyone alone when you have teammates, Gauche-senpai. We protect you, and you protect us!"

ASTA: "Yeah! Then we'll be able to fight forever!" He agreed giving Gauche a surprised expression. "An epic strategy, if I do say so myself!"

Akira chuckled giving him some credit for his unexpected side of him.

AKIRA: "For a dunce like you, you can think throughout."

ASTA: "HEY! THAT'S MEAN!"

GAUCHE: _"Yeah. What kind of half-baked strategy is that?"_ He grinned. _"This guy really is an idiot. Come to think of it,_ he _was pretty half-baked, too."_

Gauche recalled when he got caught before, he had managed to escape just to see his sister. He had encountered with Captain Yami in his escape and managed to convince Gauche to join his squad to support Marie.

Gauche snickered to himself for being so stubborn to join Yami and eventually listened to Yami's advice.

 _YAMI: "You just protect what you want to protect. Someday, that'll help somebody out."_

Now at this right moment, Gauche was changing for worst to best.

GAUCHE: _"Captain, did you know this would happen someday?"_

Asta stood on his ground cutting the mud and Akira using his Corrosive Slash to maintain the distance. Sister Theresa had maintained her distance giving enough support for the Magic Knights.

GAUCHE: "I guess I don't have a choice." Everyone turned to look at him. "Marie will be sad if you all die. I'll protect you." He declared.

THERESA: "Did Gauche just..." She was surprised at the change of the sister complex punk.

AKIRA: "Yeah he did." He smirked, resting his scythe on his shoulder.

ASTA: "What are you acting all tough for? We're teammates! What else would we do?" He stated the obvious thing.

GAUCHE: "You stupid little brat! You need to learn how to talk to your seniors!" He complained truthfully. "And something's shining over there." He said, pointing at Asta's grimoire.

From Asta's grimoire, it emerged his second sword. Asta grabbed the handler and pulled it out. But the strangest thing it was that his second sword was brightening the cave in a light purple colored light.

ASTA: "Huh? This is..."

AKIRA: "Asta! That's the same effect as when we were in the dungeon!"

Asta looked back to the mutated kidnapper and swung his sword sending a light purpled compressed air blade.

ASTA: "THERE IT IS!"

The cut had made contact with Baro's mutated body but it wasn't enough.

ASTA: "Aw, man! Even that didn't work?"

AKIRA: "Asta! You have to be more quicker than his regenerative powers!" He advised.

SALLY: "Wait, what was that? A flying [Anti Magic] slash attack?" He said, interested at what she had witnessed. "How did you do it? How did you do it?"

Right... Akira had forgotten that Sally didn't know anything of Asta's power yet so it had peeked an interest on this attack.

GAUCHE: _"Akira is right. It won't do anything just if we hit it with so many attacks at once that it doesn't have time to regenerate. The most effective strike was the slash Asta just hit it with, but he can't launch enough of them."_

Then it revelation took his mind.

GAUCHE: _"What would happen if I used my magic on someone else?"_

Akira had noticed his moment where Gauche started to understand the meaning of teamwork and also the better use of his magic. He saw Gauche's grimoire started shining, creating a spell that was fundamentally similar, yet completely different, and engraved a new page in his grimoire.

GAUCHE: _"But I won't be able to activate this spell with the magic I have now."_ He thought, making the preparation for his attack. He turned to Sister Theresa and Akira. "Hey, old hag! Akira! Buy me a little time! Please!"

His plead surprised Sister Theresa as if he had grown to a different person. Akira smirked at his change and nodded.

THERESA: "You need to learn how to treat old hags. I'll only last a minute, so make it fast!"

AKIRA: "I was waiting for you to ask that! Don't worry, Gauche-senpai! I'll make you time!" He stated before jumping to the action.

Akira and Sister Theresa attacked the mutated kidnapper leaving the sadist wizard terrorist waiting.

SALLY: "Leftover magic like that isn't going to work at all." She bluntly commented, not giving a fuck on Sister Theresa's attack.

AKIRA: "Say it what you like! I'm going wild! [Steel Magic: Staking Antennas]!"

Five steel plated poles stuck onto Baro's mutated body. Nothing had happened to which Sally sighed in disappointment.

SALLY: "You know, Akira, that you didn't do anything, right?" She shook her head in disappointment.

AKIRA: "That's because I haven't finished yet!" That got her attention. "[Lightning Magic: Pinpoint Thunder]!"

Akira had used two finger, the index and middle (like Azula from Avatar the Last Air-bender), to shoot the lightning straight to the steel poles. Sally had realized what he intended to do so she ordered her gel salamander to jump off Baro's body.

The lightning had struck on the poles giving the mutated Baro a shock of his life. (no pun intended)

Akira had stepped back next to his allies.

AKIRA: "Asta! Can you still use your ranged attacks?" He asked.

ASTA: "Yeah!" He nodded. "Though I don't know for how long I'll be able to use it, since that last time was barely with luck."

Gauche paused for a moment thinking if using his trump card was the best option. Nevertheless if he doesn't use it now, they'll lose.

GAUCHE: _"I have no choice. I've been hiding this, but I'll have to use it now."_ He thought while stroking his fringe. "ASTA!"

ASTA: "Yes?" He wondered, turning around to look at his senior.

GAUCHE: "Look at me!" He commanded, raising his fringe to show him his small magical mirror.

Asta and Akira, though he knew completely of his left eye it was quite perturbing, were surprised at seeing his left eye. Not being an organic ocular but an inorganic magical mirror.

GAUCHE: "I'll use the magic accumulated in the mirror magic item in my left eye to activate the new spell." He commented, looking at Asta with his left eye. "[Mirror Magic: MIRAGE BRIGADE]!"

Many copies of Asta popped out his mirrors, giving Asta an entire army of _him_.

With Gauche's acknowledgement, Asta's second sword got his power-up and the Astas swung their swords toward Baro's mutated body.

ASTA: "[MIRROR SLASH]!"

All the Astas had shouted and slashed Baro beyond its regenerative abilities.

Even if it wasn't enough, the Astas continued their ways to cut through non-stop including Sally's gel salamander and, her inside, until both of them were completely defeated.

One by one, every Astas were puffing out leaving the original one standing victorious.

ASTA/AKIRA/GAUCHE: "ALL RIGHT!"

THERESA: _"Wh-What a spell... It appears that he had all of his life force sucked out."_ She was surprised beyond of the normal limits, watching Baro's coat on the ground and Neige approaching it.

Neige held his brother's coat closely, sobbing in tear of losing his only brother because of the crazy woman.

NEIGE: "Baro-nii-chan, I won't forgive her for turning you into this monster. But the one I can't forgive most of all is myself for leaving everything to him and just doing what he said!" He proclaimed still in tears.

Now, Neige stood up looking at the Magic Knights standing in front of him.

NEIGE: "Just as you said, I haven't taken responsibility for anything. So I'm going to pay for both of our crimes."

ASTA: "Yeah. And when you're done with that, let's be buddies. You can use really cool magic, so you'd be really popular!" He said, trying to cheer him up which he took as a surprise.

AKIRA: "Yeah, I occur. Think if he uses him magic during blazing summers! He would make children play on his snow, make snowmen and play snow fights!" He added, smiling.

NEIGE: "Thank-" Before he finished speaking, he stumbled over Akira as something had pierced his back. Like a shard of light.

Akira grabbed Neige before he would have fallen down, watching in horror since it was so quick that even he couldn't have noticed it completely. As he grabbed Neige, a new attribute was added. [Snow Magic] attribute added.

It was the worst moment to add a new attribute as Akira's eyes shown how shocked he was even though he had read and watched countless times this scene.

AKIRA: "Hey, Neige! Hold yourself!" He shouted, watching at the wounded brother.

Asta was as just shocked as Akira. He had made a new friend and the next seconds he was wounded on his back.

Suddenly a brighter light engulfed the cave giving the Magic Knights the attention onto them.

ASTA: "That light..." He mumbled recalled he had seen the light when Julius had defeated and captured the Eye of the Midnight Sun members and then suddenly had vanished after a same light.

Gauche was more flabbergasted than everyone else. He was feeling how much of a difference in magic were they against.

GAUCHE: _"What is this immense magic? I've never felt something this huge-"_ He was interrupted when the same light shard had pierced his right shoulder and leg. _"I... I didn't... see a thing..."_

THERESA: "Gauche!" She looked at the fallen Magic Knight as she couldn't understand what just happened. _"A new enemy? Are they attacking everything in sight?"_

Akira just saw the Asta was walking straight to them. What the hell was that idiot doing? Even if he had Neige on his arms, he wouldn't be able to reach him on time since those light shards were more faster than his eyes could follow. He raised his hand, praying that his [Dark Magic] could defend him at least but _someone_ had beaten him.

Multiples light shards were coming straight to Asta. He had thought that he would be by now bleeding on the ground but nothing had happened. When he opened his eyes, his eyes had met the one who protected him. Sister Theresa.

AKIRA: "SISTER THERESA!"

GAUCHE: "Old hag!" He called her, coughing blood.

ASTA: "Granny!" He had ran as Sister Theresa fell back onto the ground wounded.

SMOOTH VOICE: "They hurt my comrade. They got what they deserved."

ASTA: "He's the one that appeared at the enemy's hideout."

LICHT: "I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. I am the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun... **Licht**."

He was a tall, slender man with white hair and gold eyes. He had red crescent tattoos with three buds framing the sides of his eyes, and two red dots above his eyes instead of eyebrows. His long hair was braided back into several long extensions with a Kippah covering the top of his head ending with a cross over his forehead with an eye etched into the center. He was also wearing jewelry, including looped earrings.

His attire consisted of dark- and light-colored robes layered over light-colored trousers, dark-colored boots, and a padded, light-colored shirt with a high collar. Tied around his waist are several belts with a long cord attached to one of them. The undershirt appears to have the same pattern as his Kippah. He wears a long, hooded white robe ending in black lines with sleeves extending past his hands, and a black shawl over his shoulders and upper chest, held by a long ornament.

AKIRA: "Tche, as if..." He mumbled, laying Neige down slowly. Knowing fully that his real name was **Patolli** or **Patri**.

ASTA: _"No way..."_ He was shocked when he took a look at the clover leafs of his grimoire. There it was a 4-leaf clover. _"A 4-leaf clover grimoire... Just like Yuno's and Akira's?"_

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Alright! I made this chapter quite long so it was quite difficult to add some new things as readers would prefer... But I managed to finish it completely and the next chapter Akira would be able to copy his [Light Magic] or would he be in danger? Check it onto the next chapter!**

 **Akira's Copied Magic Acquired:**

 **[Chain Magic]: Lvl. 35**

 **[Flame Magic]: Lvl. 35**

 **[Water Magic]: Lvl. 35**

 **[Wind Magic]: Lvl. 35**

 **[Gold Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Bronze Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Spatial Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Transformation Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Ice Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Mist Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Dark Magic]: Lvl. 20**

 **[Lightning Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Crystal Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Shadow Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Steel Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Plant Magic]: Lvl. 15**

 **[Soul Corpse Magic]: Lvl. 1**

 **[Tree Magic]: Lvl. 1**

 **[Eye Magic]: Lvl. 1**

 **[Mirror Magic]: Lvl. 1**

 **[Mud Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New)**

 **[Snow Magic]: Lvl. 1 (New)**


End file.
